Ordinary Life
by Labe
Summary: The planet threw back Yazoo for a second chance. How in the hell, he would manage the pain and gains from ordinary life? Vincent Valentine and Reno would give a hand, but if it would for good or bad, just time would answer. Romance. Reno, Yazoo and Vincent Valentine. Other characters in minor appearance. Post Advent Children World. Not beta. Rated M for a good reason, Yaoi.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belong to Square Enix Inc.

Awakening

Yazoo opened his eyes; blinking several times to get used with the white lights.

Lifting his body without great efforts, he sat on the bed, still feeling dizzy. Instantly, he veered his head and sighed in relief. Nowadays, whenever he woke up, he looked for his brother and fortunately; Loz was there, heavy sleeping by his side in another bed.

Life was not being so good for them as if it has ever had been before. They should have run while they still had the chance, but now; well now it was just impossible to get out of where they were. They actually needed a hospital when that creepy Vincent Valentine found them under the pile of debris, weeks later after the explosion. Before that everything seemed fuzzed on his mind. The memories remained, no brain damages, but the motives seemed lost, and the battle, futile. He entered into the Shinra's Hospital in that way.

Two things he remembered very well, Kadaj's body glittering towards the sky and the face of the Turk that planted a bomb in the road to kill them. Along with those memories, Yazoo felt sadness for the first one and rage for the last.

"Hmph. Damn."

Reno was the first person he saw soon after waking up at the Shinra's hospital, literally.

He opened his eyes, and the redhead; with goggles and all, was so close to his face that Yazoo felt infected with his breath.

Apart from the tremendous fright at seeing his enemy's face, Yazoo fast veered his eyes, looking for Loz and he did not see him.

The consternation, the fear of might have lost another brother, the hate, and all the drugs confused his mind, so not thinking twice, Yazoo grabbed Reno's neck with one hand.

"Where's my brother?"

With a jump, Yazoo lifted from his bed, pinning Reno's arm behind his back. The Turk tried to get free, punching on his ribs with his elbows, but he had no idea of Yazoo's level of rage.

"Fuck you!"

Grunting, Yazoo increased his grip on the man's neck, and he would choke Reno to death if they had not hit a shot of tranquilizer on his neck.

Unnecessary to say their interaction became worse than before after the incident, not a surprise for none of them. The redhead bullied him whenever he got the chance and Yazoo spent the awaken hours thinking about thousands of painful ways to kill him.

Sighing, Yazoo turned his gaze from Loz at himself; examining the dark bruises on his forearms. Loz was the first one who realized he was alive and not dissolving inside the lifestream as expected. According to Shinra's scientists, as Geostigma was finally cured; the Lifestream, felt obliged to spit back any being that still had those ill cells to salvation with the pure energy of Aerith's fount. Al the cells they have were Jenova's cells, and surprise, they were back to life.

 _"Who said that I wanted salvation? This damned nice planet will chew us like candy. Why am I always hungry in this new life?"_

From Yazoo's point of view, they only had losses. However, Loz believed exact the contrary, destiny, somehow gave them another round and the opportunity to build something for themselves, not because of old goals, but they were humans and were alive. To Yazoo, Loz was barely naïve, hoping for a refreshed life, allowed by the persons they wanted to eliminate in the past. Yazoo shook his head while staring at his still sleeping brother.

 _"Don't cry later Loz, but we are doomed."_

Feeling thirsty, he reached for the glass of water above the bedside table. While drinking his water in one gulp, Yazoo noticed something different; they were alone in the room, no guard neither Turk was outside watching them. Through the glass walls, he could see the busy staff working on their daily duties. Then, Yazoo's eyes landed on the bedside table again. He raised one silver eyebrow. Very odd indeed, for that kind of facility, some doctor, or nurse forgot to grab the medical files. Carelessly displayed above the table as if it had the purpose to catch his attention. Yazoo glanced back at the glass wall, and nobody was paying attention at him.

He stretched out his body, attempting to look at what seemed a tip of a photo. Getting closer, he gasped.

"Mother?"

A pale blue head with a metallic helmet and Yazoo remembered the image, implanted by Sephiroth's memories about her.

They were searching for that head, and it seemed so weird thinking about this now, while they were in a hospital's after an epic failure. Everything because of that blue head.

Though, the memory of his head, Yazoo had never felt, saw, or picture her full-body on his mind. Not even Kadaj had seen her, and the closer from Mother he had ever touched was the remaining cells dripping out from its broken vial.

Yazoo contracted his pupils, carefully he pulled out the photo by its tip with a tighten heart.

It was Jenova, half-body because it was all she got, attached to several wires inside a Mako tank.

Her eyes shimmered a pale green bright, and she did not look dead either alive. A sort of broken wing on her left shoulder, no arms but cut off tentacles, and many scars, holes, over the skin that looked like plastic.

It was a gloomy and sad image, but Yazoo obliged himself to print on his mind all the details of the picture. From his brothers, he was the one who most resembled Jenova as her male version. He feared, for him and Loz to one day have her destiny inside a mako tank, and squeezed his eyes, gulping.

He and Loz were not only clones but something beyond, locked between alien and human.

" _So gross."_

The weird thing Shinra's scientists concluded was that Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj were siblings, no related to Sephiroth but with the same alien cells on their genome, whence came their similarity with the former general. No other relatives were found out.

The weirdest, they were humans with artificially enhanced bodies. How did they get into that stage? It would lead to the old team of Shinra's scientists, playing with experiments on humans, which meant, Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj, were as Shinra's products as Sephiroth.

The power company would put great efforts, and cover their dirty secrets from the public, especially from the press.

That was why day by day, Yazoo grew suspicious of leaving the hospital through the front gate.

However, Vincent Valentine, the man who looked like a vampire or a demon, maybe both, paid regular visits and assured the contrary.

Avalanche would foster them, along with a chair in the new department created to rule situations like themselves. They will fix them a new life with all the support they may need and no harm.

Valentine also told that a couple of weeks more and the dreamed release from the labs would come for them, fully healed from the alien intoxication that plagued not only their physic but also their minds. Yazoo wished to believe about the happy new life, looking once more time at the photo on his hands, wondering how and why that confidential pic had was there. Staring at the glass wall, he took the file and tried to read what it could be of his interest, but it only had the medical analysis of his exams.

He put back the photo inside the papers, and he was up to return the file to the bedside table when a voice startled him.

"Ain't you gonna put on a frame?"

The mocking smirk and the careless posture, Reno, leaned on the door's frame, staring at him. He answered the question about who had let the photo there, a prank from the hated Turk.

Since the first day, Reno was there, nagging him with his sarcasm, making it clear by his speech that Yazoo and Loz should not be there, teasing because he knew the other could not hit back. Yazoo looked at him with disdain.

"Why did you give me this photo?"

Yazoo glared at him, clenching his fist under the blanket, and the impossibility of fight the man, made him felt even angrier. He did not have a clue about his rights and the penalties he and Loz had on their backs, but something told him, the redhead Turk was wrong on his attitudes towards them. Reno did not have the right to bully Yazoo and Loz with that picture. It was not only ugly but depressive indeed, disrespectful with a corpse, even for Jenova.

"Who told you it is my gift?"

Reno pushed himself out of the door and paced towards Yazoo, hands-on his pocket. He stopped in front of his bed and then gone check if Loz was awakening.

"Because it has your signature of imbecility."

Reno made a tsk, raising the corner of his mouth and tilted his head, still looking at Loz.

"As soon as your brother awakes, Dr. Cissnei will come to speak with you. We had two months of peace and now, poor of us. Yep, they will free you two in the wild, baby."

"Don't call me that. Step away from my brother, Reno."

Yazoo followed with his eyes the man's steps around Loz. Reno pulled his brother's hand, lifting his arm in the air and then letting it down on the bed.

"Blacked Out."

"Stop this, get away from him.

Then, Reno veered his head at him and slowly paced towards his bed. Unconsciously, Yazoo tensed his body his heart racing as if preparing himself for a fight.

"What are you doing here? Where's the doctors?"

"Hush baby. So, yeah I wanted to give you a souvenir. Is it from where do you come from, right? You can hang it out on a wall or…"

Reno said pointing at the photo, already inside the files.

"I would love to give you my souvenir on your chin. Coward."

Yazoo spoke between teeth, cutting Reno's speech, and gripping an amount of the sheet on his hands, in a great effort to control a punch, straight to the redhead's face. He felt his face burning, but if it were true what Reno said, he would no longer have to deal with him. He would control himself, and endure whatever insult the man would shout on his face. Reno had his eyes fixed at him, hands on his pocket, and speaking in a low voice, he came even closer Yazoo's face.

"Awn, Am I hurting your feelings? I know you are sensitive to your mother, but I thought you would like it. At least is not only Jenova's rotten head, don't throw it away before showing it to your weirdo brother. I'm sure he'd enjoy mommy's pic. "

Reno blinked at him, imitating with his hands what seemed a masturbation act, filling the room with his mocking giggles.

It was enough. Yazoo tilted his head, his former self-controlled hand got mad, flew in the air faster than he would rationally think about it, and landed on Reno's chin, causing the man to fall in the other corner of the room. _"Still in shape!"_

"Motherfucker, you weren't even supposed to be alive! Fuck you, miserable clone!"

Reno tried to stand up; he was seeing white spots with Yazoo's punch and lost his balance while trying to stand on his knees.

"I'm not a clone, bastard, and yeah I beat your ass, again. Moreover, I will not let you speak about my brother in this way. "

It was an empiric fact; Yazoo and Loz were not clones, and he had hit Reno again, without even leaving his bed. In seconds, the security and doctors invaded the room, obviously first containing Yazoo. One of the nurses already had a sedative, ready to shoot on Yazoo's neck, even though the young man did not flinch out of his bed. His luck was Dr. Cissnei coming in immediately after them.

"This is not necessary, nurse. Yazoo, please remain in your bed."

"Yes, it is! Shot him down, Cissnei."

The securities obeyed the doctor, releasing Yazoo who cast down his eyes at her in acknowledgment that he was in big trouble. Reno massaged his chin, spitting blood and shoving away one of the securities who tried to help him stand properly. He glared at Yazoo with such hate that the young felt his guts squirming inside him. Of joy.

"Reno, please out and report yourself to Tseng." Dr. Cissnei rolled his eyes at him, clearly irritated with his colleague.

"I'm here."

Already on his feet, Reno gasped and straightened himself when he saw his director stepping inside the room.

The stoic posture and the cold dark eyes, made even Yazoo gulped. He felt regretted in had lost his temper, and remained mute, thinking that he probably had let slip out of his hands, the right for freedom.

 _"I'm doomed."_

Seconds later, after this finding, Yazoo felt his heart so tight that it almost stole his breath. He not only jeopardized his freedom but as well as his brother's.

It amazed Yazoo that Loz did not wake up, sleeping like a child with all that noise, and maybe it was better. He would not stand to look at the disappointment of his brother's eyes after knowing they would not get free because of his temper.

Tseng walked until the bedside table and saw the picture of Jenova's corpse. He took it, and veering his head at Reno, he commanded him with a nod to leave the room.

Tseng sighed as the stubborn Turk kept on his spot, pointing at Yazoo and foaming at the mouth.

"Leave, Reno. Wait for me in my office."

Reno shook his head, glaring at Yazoo warning him that payback would come someday.

Yazoo formed an imperceptible smile, the Turk's bruised lips and jaw were nothing, compared to what he would do if given the chance, but it was enough for the moment.

Reno, but no one else in the room noticed the subtle grin on Yazoo's lips.

"See, he's smirking!"

Cissnei and Tseng simultaneously looked at Yazoo and Reno, but they did not notice anything on Yazoo.

"Leave us. Now."

Tseng glared at Reno, never raising his voice and the man gulped, he was boiling of rage, mumbling curses against his aggressor, but with no other solution, he left the room as ordered.

Once obeyed, Tseng turned his glare at Yazoo.

"How did you get this picture?"

Tseng's voice was soft, but Yazoo was afraid. People with that kind of voice were worse than the devil itself. He knew it because he had this voice tone.

"It was inside my files."

He answered, looking at the doctor seeking support, and Cissnei circled the bed and stopped by his side. Tseng remained in front of his bed. His face did not show anything nor anger and or compassion.

A blank mask impossible to read.

"Yazoo, what exactly happened and why did you attack Reno?"

Yazoo gave a long sigh, mentally cursing himself, Reno, and life. Tseng and Cissnei exchanged looks while waiting for his answer.

The short version was a formal apology from Reno, and his removal from surveilling Yazoo and Loz, and the long version, a year of weekly visits to Shinra's headquarters.

Only for Yazoo, Loz was free, after all his brother did not punch a Turk on his face. Twice.

***One Year Later***

Tseng greeted him for his accomplishments with a polite nod and Yazoo gulped, imitating him. The man never argued with Yazoo, and somehow that cold behavior always put him in the alert mood.

"Good luck, Yazoo, and enjoy your second chance."

It was not so bad as he had been expected, but it surely did not mean it was good either. Dr. Cissnei was ok, and she even had brought him a cupcake for their last session. He was living with Loz, in a shabby house in the desert, which suited them very well. Loz worked on Seventh Heaven and Yazoo on Shinra's garage. Not so bad nor good, only boring as hell. Ordinary life.

"Thank you, Mr. Tseng, have a good day."

"I hope to not see you here."

"Me neither."

Very satisfied, Yazoo fast-walked alongside the security, mentally saying goodbye forever to the creepy building, when the annoying red-haired Turk came behind him.

Reno dismissed the security, hanging his rod over his shoulder and blinked at Yazoo, assuming the task of escorting him to fetch his bike. _"Damn, they insist to bring him. Keep your mood Yazoo probably it is a test. You are close to the main gate and when it opens, freedom. You'd never have to deal with this moron again. Never."_

They gazed at each other and walked side by side. It was thirty precious seconds of silence until they stepped outside the building, and Reno started to chat.

"I've never got the chance to thank you for the small vacation you provided me. Along with my paperwork, out of the field, what I love to do." Reno emphasized the last sentence, staring at Yazoo, clearly implying Yazoo's fault.

Without move his head, or stop his march to his motorcycle, Yazoo remained in silence, imagining if Turks would follow him everywhere since now he had no obligation to come to Shinra's headquarter. Especially if _he_ would do it, peeking on his life, imposing his presence as some sort of condition to have his citizen's rights recognized by Shinra. Ok, they had not gone to jail, but if they were, how Shinra would explain their 'intoxication' with aliens cells, which led them to associate with Sephiroth? Better let them free and keep the leash, even if it were larger, but if it would require Reno's presence, it would be a hell for Yazoo's patience.

"Is it your birthday or something?"

"No."

"You will hurt the doc's feelings. Not that you seem to care."

Reno fast paced trying to keep one step ahead, walking in front of Yazoo, and interrupting his steps when he tried to change his way.

"My God, why are you here?"

"You forgot your cake, moron. Here it is."

Reno rushed his path and stood up in front of Yazoo, forcing him to stop, shaking a small brown paper bag with the Shinra logo in red, which he did not notice the man carrying before.

They stared at each other, exchanging glances as if they were in a bad western movie, in the middle of the empty parking lot. Reno's blue eyes narrowed at Yazoo, the ironic grin on his lips, swinging in the air the bag as an infant with the best to not insult Shinra's…uh... _Protégé._

"You should have some classes of manners, as they're releasing you into the wild, poor of us."

"I do have manners; I just don't like to waste it. Thanks."

Yazoo caught the bag in the man's hand heading his way to his bike. He had heard the same sentence out of Reno's mouth in the past, but he would not let that disgusting man take his chance again. He would not fall on his prank and fumbling his pocket, he fetched his bike's key.

"The good thing, Yazoo, is that you're no longer under Shinra's protection anymore, keep it in mind."

Reno followed Yazoo's steps to his bike, walking one-step behind.

Then, Yazoo stood already in front of his bike, veering his head at Reno with a glare that made the redhead straighten his body, tapping in the electric rod on his shoulder, the ironic grin lurking on his face.

"Are you threatening me, Reno?"

"Will you threaten the world again with that bullshit of Jenova's rotten head, bringing Sephiroth or whatever back?"

"I guess that I will have to draw for you, I was just released by Shinra, and its grant's me citizen's rights. Keep it in mind."

"For what? Start some cult?"

"Who knows, if I'd start a campaign against imbecile people like you or even better; a hunt?"

Leaving the redhead without time to answer back, Yazoo mounted on his bike, turned the machine on, and circled to get the way out of the parking, pointing his middle finger at him. Yeah, he was a quick learner about human insults expressions. He fast drove his bike towards the main exit, where more security would x-ray him and the bike until he finally could get the freeway.

"Fuck you too, bitch…"

Reno stayed at the parking, following the man with his eyes. It did not matter the fact that he and Yazoo probably would never get along at all, but Tseng especially because of that, never released Reno from babysitting Sephiroth's clones, uh… _affected ones_.

They went hand-to-hand twice inside Shinra's quarters last year. Tseng gave him an advertence for the first time, the second one; he suspended Reno from the service, but Helena asked for a swift transfer.

Therefore, he was back on the task, with the promise of not lose his temper towards Yazoo or lose his job. Reno knew he was crossing the line, but he could not help to look at Yazoo, thinking on their last battle when he was beaten by Sephiroth's remnant.

Always violent, always showing threatening eyes at him. According to the docs and scientists, Yazoo was free to go. Even though, it did not quiet Reno's desire to fight him, this time without magical powers, only raw strength.

Only to rip that snob air of his face. Rude kept saying it was just his hurtful pride and he must let it go. However, Reno could not deny he pictured Yazoo's face, always when he was fighting an enemy on his duties, or even working out to release his tension in the boxing's classes. Once he was outside, Reno lit a cigar taking a long and satisfying drag, that middle bastard was not his problem anymore. Maybe, Rude was right, what the eyes can't see the heart does not feel, and it could soothe his appetite for revenge.


	2. Not Your Kind Of People

Not Your Kind Of People - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

Yazoo wearily sat at his shabby wooden porch, still cleaning with his fingers the remaining sandy dust out of his hair. He let the keys in the floor and leaned in one of the wood's beams, pulling out his coat. The night was hot, damp and he was feeling confused. He just wanted to look at the desert landscape, without focusing at anything in particular and hoping it would quiet his mind. At the same time, his body was tired, exhausted, he was also agitated; some rather thrilled, anxious and…most of all, curious about his awkward night. _"Why did it happen? What will happen now?"_

A couple of hours earlier, he joined Loz in a club that also had moto racings, paying in cash the winner. As he wanted a new bike and Shinra's garage was more an arrangement to keep him busy than a proper job, Yazoo thought about check the place. How they knew things they never had learned before, it was another prize on their ordinary lives from now on, so he was a mechanic and Loz was a bartender. Loz was not going to the club for fun either; he was working, as Seventh Heaven was providing the extra stock of booze to let all those humans drunks and pretending to themselves they were free.

Yeah, they wanted to destroy the planet once and now, the planet was revenging against them with low salaries, bills, emotional crises and so. After Loz had closed the front door of the bar, they were up to load Cloud's truck. Strife deliveries. A motor boy defeated them. The stupidity of the reality made him chuckle. Loz looked at him not understanding what could possibly make his brother find something funny. Yazoo told him and Loz just groaned something and kind of chuckled too.

"Having fun guys?"

Tifa came from the back entrance, carrying another box and Loz promptly went to help her. She greeted Yazoo and followed Loz the truck.

"I'll lock the door; do you have the key, right?"

"Sure."

Yazoo remained leaned on his bike, not paying attention at them until their speech became lower almost a whisper. It perched his curiosity and then he saw Tifa's hand on his brother's one while they said goodnight to each other. Weird.

"Have fun Yazoo."

"I won't but thanks Tifa."

"You might like it, open your mind and just flow with wave." Tifa smiled at him, making a swirling motion with her hand. Yazoo chuckled at her, thinking the girl was different nowadays. She waved at his brother and he flashed her a wide smile while she left.

"Have you ever be in a club, brother?" Yazoo had never and was curious but already imagining that it would not be his kind of place.

"Hn. A couple of times, just working. It's noisy, dark but sometimes the beats are worth to sense. The good point it's so crowded, that nobody pays attention to me."

"That's why you are wearing this black cap?" Yazoo pointed out at his brother's head while grabbing another box. Loz chuckled.

"No, though the girls like it."

He was handsome with his attire: jeans, black leather jacket, and that fleece cap. Actually, Loz was a success with women, even at the time of their pursuit for Mother. Perhaps it was why Tifa was weird, full of looks and swirling.

"Loz do you have someone to mate?"

Loz carefully placed the box on top of another and stared at Yazoo. His brother was clueless about everything that evolved how to behave in society and they had classes for that, surely the rubbish doramas were not helping Yazoo.

"We don't say mate brother, but dating someone. Even if it were only for the sex. Hm. I like to have sex but I wanted to date someone not only for the sex. I like to see how they act with their own clans. They remembered us in the past and I want to have a family again one day. "

Yazoo nodded at him with a smile. He could smile with his brother. Loz appeared positive at building a new life. The big mass of muscles was sensitive to emotions, too bad Loz did not feel like watching the doramas with him. He would really enjoy it because it had all those crap of loving and forgiveness his brother liked.

"I hope you find what you are looking for Loz. Moreover, you won't feel disappointed."

"And you?"

"I don't know yet." Yazoo's short answer along with the hurry to pick up more boxes showed Loz that his brother wanted to end the conversation.

"Yaz…at least try to interact with someone. The longer it takes the weird it will get."

It was already weird a twenty-two young man virgin, not only in sex but also not even a kiss. Since that Lifestream kicked him and Loz out, Yazoo was trying to blend in the curb without success. He was too tall, too silver-haired, weird green eyes…all sorts of characteristics that in Loz made women and men fall under his feet, not even linking him with the meteor, in Yazoo…made people distrustful. At least was what the young man believed. _"How in the hell they did have time to matting while searching for Mother and I did not? Why I never had any interest in this in my life? Indeed, I will need a social life if I want to breed, eventually. Do I want to do this? I don't feel so attracted to do this. It's definitely not sanitary. Most of all, who would willingness mate with me?"_

"Hey! Let's go!"

Yazoo blinked and nodded at him, lost on his thoughts when Loz snapped his fingers on his face.

"I would really like it if you shared with me what do you think, brother."

In the very deep, Yazoo felt as scared of the world as he imagined the world would be of him. Loz said that people were giving a fuck for them nowadays and most parts did not even know who they were or what they have done in the past.

"Are you and Tifa mating?"

"What? No! Don't say mating! Why in the hell did you think this?"

"I'm just asking."

"Well, no. You are just changing the subject towards me to avoid talking about you! C'mon we are already late."

"Exactly."

They drove to the club each one in their transport. It was out of the Midgar section, in the middle of the way of their home, which means one hour of endless desert roads. After a long while, far colored streams of light appeared behind a curve, indicating the place.

Yazoo parked his bike close to Loz's and amazed himself with the structure of the club. It was huge like an ancient temple; the wasteland surrounded the place, hiding strategic roads to the Highway. He had heard about the races in that place. They strolled forwards the back entry and began to unload the boxes. Yazoo saw a considerable amount of great motorbikes parked outside the place, but tonight there were no racings. A private party was going on, all the club only for the guests. Loz was a worker and Yazoo was a gatecrashing. When Loz opened the door, they entered in some kind of pantry, dropped all the booze in there and Loz showed his brother the entrance to the club.

"I will check the racetracks but I won't last long. Ok?"

"Yep, though feel the beat before. Go and give a try brother."

Loz blinked at his brother and only to have brought him was worthy. He knew that after twenty minutes or so, Yazoo would call the night. They were different, Loz enjoyed a lot to be in a place like that, observing the people around, watching how they behave with the corner of his eyes. They seemed joyful and energized. Alive. Drugged and drunk more than anything, but somehow lose. Loz thought that it could help to relax the uptight posture of his brother towards people. No one would run from him in fear and despair. Yazoo should get real soon, and Loz wanted it badly, afraid of Shinra's intervention on their lives. Safety never was something released to them, he was aware, but at least, they could try and Yazoo had to make some effort from his own.

Pathing through a fainted lighted corridor, Yazoo gave into a black door, opening and finally entering in the club.

The first thing that reached his senses was the loud voices of chattering, giggles and then another door revealed a bigger space and extremely loud music. Circling lights in many bluish colors, hanging from a very high ceiling. A bartender stopped by his side with a tray full of beers and gave him a one; he said something and pointed at his Loz; behind a giant counter who waved at him. He was amazed by the lights, he could not help but look at the ceiling and watch the lights dancing over the place, some spots very clear, the others remaining in the darkness making drawings in the air. He has never entered in a place like that. He has never imagined he would like. Excited, Yazoo stood next to a column, in a darker spot and closed to a surface as Loz suggested.

He did not want to look like a freak when using his senses. When Yazoo touched the surface of what seemed a wooden wall with incomprehensible drawings at that, the music stopped. A man in a higher place in the opposite corner of the dance floor shouted something about the new music, the people cheered.

Yazoo stretched his neck to perch above the crowd. He did not see anything in special, as if he knew at what he was looking for. Suddenly, the man shouted and the music began to elevate. Loud, people were really jumping out of the floor. Yazoo felt goosebumps all over his neck. The louder beat, wild and rightful he liked it. A lot. He leaned in the wall, deeply breathed, outstretching his pale hand on it and closed his eyes, feeling the dissonant accords of the beats.

Loz knew the things. It thrilled him, the thuds vibrating through his palm, tingling his fingers, entering into his veins and resting in rhythm with his heart. He stayed there, sensing with his touch all the harmony, lyrics, instruments that he didn't acknowledge, emotions that he ignored coming up through the music. Fast, higher, better, amazing, delightful, and alive. He opened his eyes again and smelling the air, foggy with cigar, perfume and a mist they had let out, he approached the next column, closer to an empty counter. Again, stretching his body to the structure he tried to feel the beats with his spine, leaning his back in the wooden surface.

"Oh, Mother…"

It was pleasurable in the same way as when he raced with his bike. Freedom of mind and senses. He would catch it all and pulling the beer in one counter, he placed both hands behind his back enlacing the column. He closed his eyes as if in a trance while absorbing the new welcome feelings he was discovering not only outside his shell but also inside his body.

The streams of light, extremely intense, were crossing the dance floor and it stopped in the center of the saloon. Yazoo perceived the change of light. At the same time, he opened his eyes; a flash of red hair bouncing in the air appeared at his sight. He gasped in disgust, cursing his luck. It had been one week since he had freed himself from Shinra's surveillance, Reno was the last person he imagined or wanted to meet again.

Reno, wearing just a pair of black leather pants, jumping in the air as an ape around some friends. Instinctively, Yazoo backed off to a darker place, scanning the area. He did not saw other Turks. The redhead was in a day off.

Reno was in a group, in the center of the spotlight, waving their hands in the air. Then, pushing each other, crashing their chests together in a weird jump. Yazoo could not help to think that Reno was like an ape. Although, he felt curiosity growing inside his mind _. "This will be scientific, strategic and fun. Spies who spy me. Though, destiny is really a bitch with me…"_

The Turk had a bottle in hands now, given by a young girl in a very short black dress, long pink ponytails, and pretty face. They began to dance slowly, together like cheek to cheek, even with the louder music. It intrigued Yazoo the moment they shared out of the curb. "Is _that possible, humans could sense like me and Loz?"_

For Yazoo and Loz, the 'sense' was nothing more than completely 'see' the structure of something with all his…senses. They knew humans did not have this enhancement and in Yazoo's opinion, that was why they loved liquors and drugs.

Curiosity completely installed, he perched another darker spot, close to a stair in a higher stage. He encased his hair in a loose ponytail with his fingers and pulled up the cap from his cotton coat, hands on his pocket now. He would study the bastard.

The girl stretched out her tongue for Reno, and a small pill was there to the redhead. He promptly grinned and sucked it with his own tongue, which made Yazoo frown in disgust. After emptying their bottles, they started to dance, some tribal pace, like playing guitar and then coming back to their group.

The spotlight changed again and so the music, but it was still visible clear around Reno and his entourage. He danced more…humanly now on Yazoo's eyes. His skin was very pale, in a different tone of Yazoo's own and Loz. Through the clothes, Reno appeared skinny. He was not. He had a slender body as Yazoo, ripped with strong and flexible muscles, six packs abs and had his back printed with several tattoos.

The white light danced over his body while he jumped in the air and clapped his feet on the floor. The drug should have kicked. He was frantic, shaking all his body with the music. The girl came back and she grabbed Reno's waist, descending to his belly. He pulled her hair up and deeply kissed her. Without any idea of why, Yazoo gasped, eyes still fixed at the group. They giggled and jumped in the air, starting their odd tribal ritual again. Reno swirled his body, covered in sweat, the chains of his belt swinging in the air and collapsing into his loins and buttocks. Now, he was shaking his shoulders towards the girl and a tall, bulky and blond man. They swirled together in a kind of trance. Slowly and compassed with the sound.

Yazoo watched the scene breathing quicker than usual. The scene was strange, not hygienic and somehow extremely…he had not the right word to explain though, he felt his face flushing in the darkness. Used to simple words to describe his past simple life Yazoo tried to focus what he perceived from watching at the trio.

They thrilled and disgusted him, causing curiosity and fear at the same time. Breathing even quicker than before, Yazoo's eyes widened when all of them kissed each other, eating their faces in a mess of tongues, the other man, licking Reno's neck while the girl sucked his mouth. Then, Reno stretched his arms behind his head, letting it rest over the man's neck and slowly they were rocking their bodies so close, without care for the music's rhythm or the people around. Seconds later, Reno lifted his head for the man and they whispered something to each other. The girl left them, letting Reno and the man dancing alone. The man was wearing a black cap as Loz and he was handsome. With a pull on the redhead's ponytail, the blond man grabbed Reno's buttocks, locking him on his arms in a messy, fully exposed tongue kiss.

Yazoo did not have time to see their next move. The damned spotlight caught his side of the dance floor and he had to leave his spot. That was actually kissing and he did not remember seeing someone doing this at daylight or at least close to him. God he really needed to become more social and find someone brave enough to kiss him. What happened next, he could have avoided if the scenes had not disturbed him so much. Yazoo chose the wrong path out of the dance floor and got stuck in the way. People were leaving the bar because a show would begin soon and the entire place was clear now.

His will; drew a gun and make his way out, but instead, he disengaged into a corner and waited. It was the very moment when he saw Reno at the big counter where Loz was working. They greeted each other and Loz mechanically poured a shot for him and his friend turning his back to attend at other requests. Hanging on the counter, had four girls melting after Loz. A pretty blondie even touched his cap, playing with his hair. _"Hmpf and I was the allure…allure my ass."_

Yazoo finally was free to go. He crossed the other side of the place, sneaking up in the walls and headed to the exit he had come in. In the same moment, the light cannon spotted him out and he froze for a second or two, blinded by the clarity. He blinked a few times and his eyes met Reno's ones. Yazoo touched his head. No cap, just shining silvery hair denouncing his presence. They glared at each other, a glimpse but enough to Yazoo watch the man moving out of the counter and stretching himself to see above the mass of people. Without knowing why Yazoo gulped and rushed to find the pantry's door, vanishing inside it, fast crossing the way out to his bike.

Once out, he stopped to catch air and shook his head, wondering what kind of nonsense it would be if he were to speak with Reno. The scenes he had just seen danced on his mind and awakened an unknown desire until now, to try it out mating. _Dating_ as Loz corrected him. It also kind of disgusted him because it was Reno doing those things, perhaps that was the cause of feeling something weird on his stomach.

"Oye! Sooner than we both had thought hun?"

" _Shit"._ Reno probably used other exit and surprised him from behind. Yazoo veered his head.

"This is not my kind of place and you are not my kind of person to bump with."

"Loved to see you too sweetheart. What the fuck are you doing here?" The mockery, the ironic expression on Reno's face, designed to irritate Yazoo as it seemed that everything in the Turk.

"I don't owe you explanations." Yazoo frowned at him, bursting a laugher.

"You are really rude. Hey, don't turn your back at me."

Yazoo turned his back, pointing his middle finger at him and fast-paced towards his bike, mentally cursing it was far from his reach. However, it seemed the Turk was obstinate to follow him.

"Fuck off Reno, I don't want to fight."

"And if I wanted? Would you run to your mommy? Oh, there's no more mommy to help you."

"I don't fight drunk stoned people. It's cowardice, and it suits you better than me. "

"Don't let your eyes deceive you, baby."

"Don't call me that."

"I got it, you granted yourself just because of that alien plague. I want to see how you would do here, no dark magic to help you. Hey, look at me Yazoo!" Reno continued following behind.

Sighing louder, Yazoo turned his body at Reno, clenching his fist, he could not believe in what was becoming the end of his night. Reno calling him to a fight in the middle of nowhere. It was clearly a joke from destiny upon him.

"What do you want Reno? Have you ass beaten by me again? Leave me alone."

"I will make you swallow that stuck up rich lady face of yours. C'mon no guns or weapons."

Yazoo frowned at him and stepped back when Reno walked towards him. The Turk would actually attack him. Though his bike and Cloud's truck was behind him, he would not run and let Reno brag himself that Yazoo was a coward.

"You will regret this Reno."

Yazoo thought about to give him the ground and pound in seconds and then go home satisfied. Thankfully there was no one else in the parking lot. It would be easy.

Although, Reno was not lying when he told about his eyes deceiving him, and surprisingly fast dogged Yazoo's tripped boot on his leg, giving him an arm-lock while he jumped to not fall and slammed Yazoo against Cloud's truck.

"See?" Reno was stronger than Yazoo had thought, or he was also out of shape or the Turk was right about the magical power from Jenova. The Turk locked his arms behind his back, gripping him hard, pushing his face against the truck.

"Now I can say you are not a clone, just an ordinary weak guy. Smells like…loser! "

Yazoo could have swallowed it and go home, but when he heard Reno sniffing at his hair and chuckling, he lost it. He would give a damn if the end of his already spoiled night would be jail, Loz's lecture or an expensive fix on Cloud's truck.

Yazoo smirked and even with his arms locked, he pushed Reno backward using his foot to kick over the truck's metallic door, dragging Reno along to the floor and fast pressing his neck, immobilizing him. Yazoo locked his legs around his ribs, tightening the blow until he heard the redhead gasping for air.

"Weak ordinary and beating your ass again."

With a strength that Yazoo blamed to the drugs, Reno disengaged of the blow and slammed Yazoo's back on the sandy soil; punching his ribs, dust shortly blinding him. _"No! How it's possible that I'm losing? I always beat that moron! Dear Mother I'm going to kill him."_

Even with the huge pain, Yazoo jumped on Reno's neck, punching with his knees the man's abs, he would not let Reno stand from that floor.

"I'm fucking kill you bastard."

Reno grabbed his both arms, painfully crossing them above his head, pressing hard his own weight against Yazoo's body trapping him to the ground. Again, surprised by the extreme agility, Yazoo fell on the floor, with another punch on his ribs. It was hard to breathe but rage made him kept trying to fight back.

"It's not what it seems from my point of view."

They stared at each other and for the first time, Reno saw Yazoo's eyes shining at the dark. He felt his anger through his panting breath, twisting his body to push him out while Reno did the contrary. After some very uncomfortable seconds, Yazoo snorted at him to get out but Reno seemed very pleased with his 'victory'.

"Get the fuck out of me."

"Why? To let you snare me? I don't think so, but try to let out…or…"

Yazoo tried hard to push himself up and he was succeeding when Reno applied more strength on his grip, the movement extremely weird for any possible watcher of that fight.

"Or what? Get the fuck out of me."

"Say that you lost and I'll let you go. I'm a cool guy!"

"Why are you always such a bully with me?"

Yazoo grunted like a caged beast, showing his teeth and squirming his body in a vain attempt to free himself. His arms ached with the Turk's tight grip and it was impossible to move them.

"Because you are always so fucking aggressive with me!"

Yazoo tried to push Reno out forcing his feet against the soil, causing only an advantage to his opponent who slid his body forwards, increasing the pressure to lock him between his legs. Anger controlled him so intensely that Yazoo felt his blood boiling, which gave him the strength to lift his abs even with the pain of Reno's blow. Then, the man's right knee prevented him, very close to his wounded rib.

"Stop! You lost! Stop or I'll kick your ribs and break it!"

Reno could bet that if he were not pressing the correct nerve that paralyzed Yazoo's arms, he would bite him. The man actually arched his head towards Reno's ear. _"Fuck...why this is hot? What?"_

The thought as fast as Reno blinked his eyes, scared him. He fixed his glare at Yazoo, trying to focus and not relax, but the drug started kicking on his mind.

"You are a prejudiced bastard! Get the fuck off Reno! Now!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

It was childish to believe that Reno would understand something like that being an imbecile on Yazoo's view. However, he was aggressive indeed but only on his self-defense. Only with him, Yazoo did not walk on the streets punching people around.

"No! Admit that I beat you!"

Yazoo smirked and Reno wide opened his eyes, it was so sadistically lustful. _"Fuck, he's a sociopath, why in the hell I'm thinking about this…oh shit!"_

"You got me unarmed by my back in my way out home. Such a victory...suited for a coward!"

"I'm unarmed too stupid. Still, you are on the floor and I'm on top. Say...it and I release you. Oh, was it only because of Jenova's power...I got it now…" Reno smirked, knowing it would infuriate Yazoo. He got so close that he could feel Yazoo's warm breath on his face, panting with the effort to get free from his grip while shouting at him. Again, the thought of Yazoo biting his neck appeared on his mind and something weird hit on him. He shook his head to shove it away;

"You really need this to feel better about yourself?"

"Actually I'm already feeling very good. I'm drunk, stoned and put you in the ground! I'm feeling super, bitch."

Thinking about surprising Reno while he was demanding his acknowledgment to soothe his childish pride, Yazoo ceased his movements. Reno was a vain guy, it would be easy to distract him to make him lose his grip while awaiting Yazoo admit his defeat. In the meantime, Yazoo would kick his ribs. If he could move his hips a little right to turn himself out of him, he would succeed. It was ridiculous his situation and he mentally cursed himself.

"Get off me!"

"No!" Reno pressed harder his blow, forcing himself even closer to Yazoo's face.

"What now, want even to steal my air? I can't fucking breathe Reno, get out! "

Yazoo could move his hips and he did it, Reno would eventually lose his balance.

"No. Say that you lost."

Reno noticed Yazoo's attempt to free himself, twisting his hips. Either his groin. He could not have a boner under his...his 'enemy'. Yazoo moved a little bit more and Reno pressed his hips with his knees _. "Oh shit, no shit…"_ He was confused, stoned and his mind was begging to dazzle-free. The drugs were opening his perception making his skin sensitive, he feared to lose his strength and ending up falling backward with Yazoo punching on his face. " _He's so fucking hot...No, no…dear good fairy of the drunk's ones please not let me do this… Maybe he's not my enemy anymore?"_

They were face to face, as they never had been before, Reno was losing his balance above Yazoo's lap and curved himself more. In that position, Yazoo would clearly feel if he had a bulge on his pants. Unfortunately, what he feared happened; he relaxed his grip on Yazoo's forearm, lost on the man's eyes shimmering its greenish light at him. He was totally losing focus on the situation. Then everything kicked, the drug, the alcohol, the adrenaline of the fight, he could blame at it all of that but truth was; he also did not know. _"He's beautiful...And I'm so fucked up."_

They stared at each other; Reno noticed Yazoo's long eyelashes and the exquisite shape of his cheekbones. The shape of his mouth, fleshy, moisture. He was sweating, his bangs glued on his forehead and face flushed. He had known Sephiroth, he was a really handsome man, but his clone, related or whatever was something beyond this, Yazoo was gorgeous and Reno was seeing his allure for the first time. In the top of his trip.

"Your eyes...they are shining."

"Get off…"

"Nope."

Yazoo gulped with the proximity that oddly made his eyes lingered at what he has never noticed before. Small freckles around Reno's tattoos. What a stupid thing to pay attention in a moment like that. He also noticed his jawline and the thin rosy lips. He was so pale; that his veins were visible. He could smell Reno's perfume, tobacco, and booze, and remembered he has never felt any scent on the man before. It was so weird and scary the fact that he could kick out Reno off him, but instead, remained unmovable, staring at Reno and his freckles, jawline, and lips. He wanted to push away the scenes in the dance floor, but it kept coming on his mind.

Reno totally ceased his concerns also the part of his mind that could protect him from serious injuries. He got even closer to the warm breath of Yazoo's mouth.

"I'm sorry... if I hurt you."

Yazoo frowned at him, intrigued with Reno whispering apologies, especially after 'he' had pushed up a fight between them. He would argue something back but Reno cut his speech, he had his eyes locked at Yazoo.

"I mean it. I'm sorry it's not a prank."

Yazoo nodded at him, casting down his eyes, disturbed by their closeness and then returning his look at Reno's face. He seemed sincere about his words.

"Ok. Now get off me."

Reno kept his eyes at him; his previous threatening look changing at something that Yazoo could not comprehend however, he had seen it before. The redhead tilted his head, staring at his lips. Yazoo gasped, wondering if he was crazy or Reno was trying to...kiss him.

Seconds passed with that tension gripping his chest, Yazoo imagining what could happen if Reno would do that and how he would react at having his first kiss. From Reno. He felt his groin pressing him, the warmth of his shirtless body felt good and he has never ever had another person over him. Not even in a fight moreover for so long. _"Move Yazoo. Push him out; push him out!"_

Yazoo literally whimpered when he felt Reno's lips brushing on his owns. He felt the softness of the skin; slightly touching the nether part of his lip, the scent of his breath on his mouth. Yazoo felt he liked it. He would let he kissed him, fast like that he made his mind and pressed his upper lip on Reno's mouth half parted. Yazoo felt the warmth of the act, not properly a kiss, but the sensation of skin against skin.

With his eyes narrowed, Reno pressed his lips and felt soft, fleshy skin. He tasted it feeling it warm, moist and craved dive his tongue on Yazoo's mouth. _"Why in the hell am I doing this, and why Am I wanting this so badly? Damned Yazoo…Fuck it I'm so stoned, he's so hot…Is he? Will I regret it later? Am I alone here?"_

"Fuck Reno! I can't let you alone for one minute! "

Almost shouting when he heard another voice, Yazoo pushed Reno out of him utterly ashamed, angry all sorts of unknown feelings crashing over him. He quickly stood up and ran towards his bike, listening to the thuds of his heart on his ears. _"Get out._ " He kept mentally saying as a mantra on his mind to be able to turn on his bike. The blond guy seemed very upset with the scene and it was already hard to explain for himself what happened, what to say for another one. He had time to see Reno sitting on the floor and lighting a cigar, before vanishing on the road.

"Fuck I wasn't alone…" Reno whispered to himself.

Now Yazoo was there at his porch, going back over and over the last part of his night, trying to understand what reasons Reno could have in mind to kiss him and mainly why Yazoo let him. Even craved for it.

However, one thing Yazoo decided; he would have a proper kiss and sex would not be a strange issue for much longer. He would solve that uncomfortable situation, not for him but it seems it was for his brother, as Loz was always pressing him to have a social life. He also decided he would not kiss Reno again. Too complicated and somehow weird, plus he betted Reno would not remember anything in the next morning or he would like to forget it as Yazoo as well.

"What an irony this life. Reno will be forever my first almost kiss. Gross. "


	3. What Happened Miss Tifa?

What Happened Miss Tifa? - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

N/A: This chapter with Tifa, Loz, Rude, Vincent Valentine and Cloud.

***A Week Ago before Yazoo's First Kiss****

Tifa washed her face in the small sink and thought to herself that the restroom was very uncomfortable for her clients. She rarely used it but the urgency was bigger than ever.

Lifting her black tank top to clean a stain that had dropped on it, she noticed her breasts: they were rounder than ever. Her once perfect rosy nipples now were darker, swollen and sore at touching it. The thought fast crossed her mind but immediate anguish took place.

"Oh no, not again. "

The acid liquid was burning her throat again, not giving her time to go at the sanitary, obliging the girl to contort herself over the sink and threw up on it. She had not been eating properly in the last weeks, so the liquid scratched her throat, giving a bad taste at her mouth. Tifa closed her eyes as if it would make her sickness go away and after had cleaned herself and the sink; she stared at her face in the mirror. She looked like someone worn out with dark circles around her eyes. _"How it could be possible? It looks like pregnancy but I don't have sex in ages. A nun would be luckiest in that than me."_

Noises at the shabby door woke her up to reality. The reality was Loz's voice calling her with nonstop little thuds on the door. _"How a man looking like Loz could be so childish! At least we have more female clients…"_

"In a minute, PLEASE!"

She was lacking patience recently, not only with Loz but also in general. She felt blessed when Barret came and took Marlene and Denzel, on vacation. Just to vary their routine, Cloud was absent, letting her deal with Seventh Heaven, Strife Deliveries, kids, Avalanche…basically, everything that she already has been doing since all her life. Alone. Thinking about herself unable to _not_ being alone, a feeling of sorrow that she never had felt before, hurt her so much that tears uncontrollably spouted out of her eyes. She covered her face with her hands to muffle her whimpers that were becoming loud.

Loz knocked on the door again and she shouted at him to wait, regretting herself soon after for her rudeness.

" Shit, not even time to cry I do have now…" she murmured to herself and abruptly opened the door to find the huge figure of Loz in front of the door.

"I'm sorry to insist. Are you ok Tifa?"

Loz stopped at the door entrance not giving any spaces between them and the small hall of the restroom. He looked at her with sincerely concerned eyes.

"Yes. What happened that you couldn't wait?"

"A certain type of client happens at the bar counter. He said he would wait for you."

The silver-haired man leaned his back in the wall, arms crossed, opening a tiny space to let Tifa get out the bathroom and enter into the saloon. The girl sighed rolling her eyes at Loz, visibly irritated.

"Get out of the way Loz, I can't pass, you're huge my boobs are huge and there's no space!"

Afraid with Tifa's bad mood at him, he left the corridor and paced towards the back of the bar. She was being a real bitch lately, nothing was good, and she complained all the time. Her fury had taste, it could be with him; mostly part of the time, the kids and even Cloud.

"S-sorry Tifa."

She headed to the counter to find Rude, perfectly sat in the bench, hands on the bar counter, well-dressed suit, and his sunglasses.

"Good morning Miss Tifa."

"Good morning Rude. The same? "

"A coffee, please. Thank you."

Behind the bar counter, Tifa nodded and went to fetch the man's coffee. She kind of liked Rude. He was so polite and despite previous troubles between then, he was of great help in bringing back the children to Aerith's church. Ok, they helped Cloud, too, but just because their interests were aligned. She knew perfectly well, why Rude was sitting there.

" _Hypocrites, wanting to make us believe that Shinra wants to rebuild the planet, everybody is equals, and the planet gave us a chance, so why don't we give them too? Cloud should have bought this crap, but not me. Rufus Shinra is what he always had been: a rich bastard with interests in nothing more than power."_

Cloud said the agreement will be good for everyone, she would not need to be worried about the kids or even the clients, and he would be by her side. They would have access to Shinra in the new board of Eco-Development Ministry. Avalanche, would turn to what she had ever dreamed: from a bunch of eco-terrorists into saviors of the planet for good. Moreover, officially.

Each member of Avalanche voted and in the end, Loz was there, Cloud was rarely around and she was the savior of her little-troubled planet. Alone. Again.

"Everything is in order here?" Rude slow and soft tone brought her back to pay attention to the coffee machine.

"Yes, it is. Just a minute, it's the first coffee of the day; I have to let the machine warm up." She answered back while carefully opened the tap of scorching water.

Even through Rude's always-present sunglasses, Tifa could see his eyes checked at the back of the bar where Loz was working.

"He is doing well. Besides that, he could serve you a cup of coffee too."

"I didn't want to sound prejudiced. We are just concerned about our citizen's safety, especially in yours, Miss Tifa."

"Glad to know that Shinra is concerned about 'me' and not about my new employee. Here your coffee, plain and your extra milk."

Tifa was about to place the tray with her client's order at the counter when suddenly she felt dizzy. She could not put herself standing, her legs failed and she still had time to see the tray flying in the air, Rude jumping out of the bench to catch it and avoid the boiling liquids to fall and burn Tifa.

Faster than an eye blink, Loz ran from the pantry, preventing the girl's head to crash in the ground, startling Rude with the agility. _"Mother fucker he still has his speed!"_

Carrying Tifa out to one the couches of the saloon, Loz gently laid the fainted girl. Rude was still hanging on the tray while he pathed to the couch to find a still fainted and pale Miss Tifa.

"What have you done to Tifa, Turk?" Loz snared at Rude, his green eyes were threatening, shinning more than before.

"Calm down, she fainted while bringing me a cup of coffee. I do not know why. She was talking with me and seemed perfectly right."

Loz veered his head at Tifa and then at Rude, visibly worried.

"You won't take her out of here."

"And if we need to take her to a hospital?"

Loz stood up of the couch and walked at Rude's direction, causing the other man to step back. The Turk quickly picked up his phone, while Loz did the same.

"Don't move her."

Loz came back to where Tifa was, attentively looking at her, searching for any injury that may have caused her blackout and dialed at his phone, keeping a low almost imperceptive tone of voice.

Rude sat in the next table closed to where they were but with a smart distance.

He called Reno, who called Cisney, who called a doctor that will arrive in minutes. He called Reno again to not come at the bar and track down Cloud, but not say a word for a while. His partner was the best he could ever have but had serious troubles to keep his mouth shut, it would be better if he had something to do. The remnant was protective with Tifa, Cloud was not there neither and Rude started to think who might be the person the remnant would call.

"A doctor is coming."

"A Shinra one?"

"Do you have any best suggestion or another doctor?" He coldly answered back on his soft tone.

Loz grumbled something and returned his attention to Tifa. He was on his knees by her side, whispering _"Tifa, please wake up!"_

Since the last two years, Rude was paying weekly visits at the Seventh Heaven to check upon Loz Jenova. Ridiculous last name, but Shinra tagged them exactly like that in their official papers.

Perhaps, they wanted to be bonded as a family as anyone else. Rude loved his family, he included his partners as a family too and he would hate if anything bad happened to them.

On the other hand, they could want to recreate Sephiroth somehow, finally having their reunion.

The last researches pointed out, it really did not matter at all that the younger one; the worm form of Sephiroth had died. Less one to worry about, however, Shinra had been watching over the remaining two to prevent this. So far so good and both Loz and Yazoo were considered infected people as the Geostigma ones. Rude was there to observe and report. If necessary, he would interfere, for now, he was just watching a delicate experiment arise or fail.

The reason why he promptly cooperated with Loz. Because he wanted to be there to know why the sweet Miss Tifa was looking so done during the last three weeks.

Now, he was observing a concerned man with Tifa's well-being. Careful, protective and worried Loz. Morning sick fainted Tifa. It could be many things, even a hangover, but it also could be another thing.

An offspring certainly will be at Shinra's best interests.

Carefully and explaining his procedure to Loz, Rude took off from his suit's pocket a small device like a pen.

"Loz I will need to take one drop of Ms. Tifa's blood to run a test without taking her to a hospital. Help me grabbing her arm."

"Test for what?"

Rude adjusted his glasses before answering in a low tone to be discreet.

"Pregnancy."

Loz's eyes widened up and his mouth parted in surprise. He promptly grabbed Tifa's arm and carefully hold it with his hands, staring at her with concern. For Rude, it was just very suspicious and he was already foreseeing his lately report when the collected blood drop, revealed a mako poisoning, not pregnancy at all. Perhaps because of her last mission, the Deepground affair.

Loz kept staring at the pen until it lighted a red light and then at Rude.

"Say it, Turk, what's happening with Tifa?"

"Loz, we have to move her to a hospital, she has more mako in her blood system than she can stand. And my name is Rude not Turk."

"Wait. Someone is coming."

Rude stood from the chair and pulled the device on his suit while Loz gently pulled back her arm over her belly.

"You don't touch her." Loz snored at Rude and ran towards the counter, coming back in seconds with a blanket.

"She will need fluids, medicine to drain the mako." Rude looked at his phone, the doctor should have arrived but there were no messages. He was up to dial again for Cissnei but gasped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Thank you Rude but she will be fine. I have a cure."

Loz sighed in relief when he saw the weird Vincent Valentine entering at the bar. The man locked the entrance, flipping the door's badge to CLOSED, his flaming cape, so ridiculous because it was a red rag, yet cool.

Vincent Valentine watched them since the beginning but he never attacked him nor his brothers. Actually, Kadaj had spoken with the man, several times, though Loz ignored the subject. Vincent Valentine found them after they were back at the planet again and Loz indeed believed the man had saved them. Yazoo had his concerns because the Valentine delivered both to Shinra, and so, his brother always keeps his mood at the bay with Valentine. However, after the sets of their new life, Vincent said on his gloomy whispered voice he would always be there for them. Therefore, the man was being very helpful; at least he and Loz had grown a friendship.

"Mr. Valentine. She needs to go to the hospital. She's poisoned with mako and Shinra's Hospital has the best to help her. "

Vincent just flipped his cape ignoring Rude's speech and placed a healing Materia on Tifa's breasts. It shone for some seconds, making all the group covering their eyes.

"What happened?"

Tifa woke up in a jump, gasping, feeling completely renewed but lost, looking at both men with suspicious eyes and then at her glowing chest.

"You fainted, do you remember? But you are not pregnant Tifa!" Loz shouted, already behind the counter to fix a tea for her.

Ashamed, Tifa downed her head feeling his face hot.

"Tifa are you feeling ok?" Vincent asked, helping her to sit properly at the bench.

"Yes. Thank you and I'm fine."

Rude got closer of her and apologizing made his way out of the bar, but Loz interrupted him on his steps.

"Hey Turk, I mean Rude, you should give back Tifa her exams. That pen-thing you hide on your pocket."

Rude gasped, Loz was not exactly silly after had done plenty of exams inside Shinra's labs. Tifa veered his head at the bald Turk, also Vincent who helped her stood up, her hand opened in front of Rude. He took off the device and handed it to Tifa.

"Thank you Rude."

"You are welcome, Miss Tifa. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. Anyway, get better and always wear protection, in case of…not wanting a pregnancy."

Rude nodded at her and followed to the exit, leaving an ashamed Tifa staring at the device, feeling herself physically better and emotionally worse than before. Be scolded, as an irresponsible and promiscuous woman by Rude was really the top of that sick morning.

"Have you ever seen this Vincent?"

"Yeah, they are carrying it out to everywhere. It measures everything from radiation to…other things with just one drop of blood. In your case mako poisoning but Loz was faster than the device, he recognized it at first sight."

Tifa sat on the table, thoughtful and Loz handed her a cup of tea, with a smile on his face. She had been a pain in the ass lately and regretted of her rudeness with Loz, always so attentive and even kind with her.

"I was noticing your sickness, I'm sorry I didn't want to bribe, but I and Yazoo went through this so many times that I guessed what it could be. Rude wanted to take you to a hospital. He would take you to Shinra and I would not allow this without someone trustful to join you, as Cloud is not here."

"Thank you, Loz and you too Vincent. By the way, how did you get here?"

Vincent sat on the other side the table and Loz went back to the counter.

"Loz called me soon after you fainted."

Tifa chuckled. "I didn't know he had your number. I don't have your number…"

Vincent averted his eyes from Tifa, landing them at the counter, where Loz cleaned the floor with a mop.

"Those boys have no one else looking for them. Neither represents a threat anymore. Just ordinary, lost humans."

Tifa just nodded at Vincent and she agreed with him.

"Yeah...Loz is very helpful and the kids love him. Denzel even bought a white t-shirt and he went to school looking like him. I guess it's because Cloud is never here."

"How are you Tifa, really?"

Tifa sighed and she would open her mouth but that morning was turning out to be something very strange. From nothing, the noise of Cloud's bike called Tifa's ears. Cloud entered the bar, stopping when he saw Vincent and Tifa. _"Please not another riot, not again!"_

"Vincent? Tifa? What's happening?"

Tifa looked at Vincent who just stared back her not knowing exactly what to say, fearing to be indiscreet. However, they had Loz.

"Hey Cloud. She fainted and I called Vincent. The bald Turk was here and ran a test, she was poisoned but is no more and she's not pregnant too."

"Hey, Loz…Wow!" Cloud veered his head at Loz and then back to Tifa, pulling a hand on his waist and staring at her with reprehensive eyes.

"It was just mako poisoning from the Deepground's fight. I'm fine now Cloud."

Cloud sat in the table too, coupling her face with both hands and glaring at her.

"Tifa you need to wear protection, safe sex is the best sex!"

"Fuck off Cloud!" Tifa gasped and shoved Cloud's hands out of her, angrily pacing towards the stair and vanishing to her room.

"My God what did I say?" Cloud rolled his eyes and veered his head at Vincent, who promptly stood up and paced towards the counter, where Loz serenely was drying some dishes, he really did not want to take part in the subject.

"I just dropped by to catch some things and I'll be here tonight. I guess."

Cloud climbed up the stairs, calling for Tifa. After some seconds, Vincent and Loz listened to the door slamming, probably at Cloud's face. They looked at each other.

"Coffee?"

"Make something stronger Loz."

Loz glimpsed at the clock but went to fix a morning cocktail with fruits and sparkling wine. Vincent gasped at seeing the fresh appealing drink with an amazing reddened color from the fruits mixed with the wine. He tasted it.

"This is fancy and wow, delicious. Goes perfectly with roast chicken."

Loz smiled; proud with himself in had made a good drink.

"Do you have plans for tonight Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent shook his head while sipping his cocktail.

"Would you like to have dinner with us, only me and Yazoo? I'll buy chicken. Yazoo is finally out of his surveillance from Shinra and I guess it'll be good, make a celebration."

"Oh, good for Yazoo. Thanks, Loz, but are you sure your brother won't mind?"

Loz flashed his full teeth smile and completed Vincent's empty glass.

"He likes to eat. Especially if it is not frozen food. Yazoo desperately needs to interact, or he will be like an eremite. Somehow, the weekly visits at Shinra pushed him into it."

"Is he going well on his job at Shinra's garage?"

"Yeah, I guess, though he didn't make any friends there."

Vincent tilted his head at him, looking at his glass and then drinking the beverage.

"Loz, I guess I want to drink a bottle from this. Could you make some more of this tonight?"

"Sure!"

Loz always thought funny the man's expression when he was drinking, closing his eyes and wetting his lips.

"Ok, I'll cook the chicken, then."

A bottle of that exquisite cocktail was enough to convince him. He was friend with Loz and liked the man, though his brother only with good booze to endure his aloof mood. He really did not consider the middle brother a bad person; however, Yazoo was a pain in the ass for Vincent's taste.

"I'll check upon Tifa and bring over a sandwich."

Vincent nodded at him and stayed at the counter while Loz fixed a sandwich and followed to Tifa's room. Cloud was still in his office, he seemed busy on the phone and not even paid attention to him. Loz knocked on the door, a little bit unsure if his good action would cause him the sandwich's dish flying against his head, as Tifa had shooed off even Cloud. He knocked twice with no answer.

"I brought you a sandwich and a melon juice. You should eat to get better. I-I'll leaves it in the door."

Before Loz, put the plate in the floor, Tifa abruptly opened the door causing the man to flinch. She had puffy red eyes. She looked so small and tired. Loz gave her a jaded grin, giving her the plate and a glass of juicy.

"I hope you are feeling better."

Tifa took the plate and the glass putting it the bedside table while Loz was standing in front of the door, not knowing if he should run down the stairs or wait. She came back to the door.

"Thanks, Loz."

It was impossible for Loz not to notice the girl was crying again. He and his brother had been in that awful emotional state in the hospital. Probably Mr. Valentine used on her the same type of Materia. Poor Tifa, she will be feeling like shit for at least two days. He nodded at her but who knows why he felt compelled to give her support.

"You're welcome and I can handle the bar if you want to take the day for rest."

Tifa nodded his head, averting her eyes in shame and putting her hand on her mouth to stifle a whimpered moan. Getting closer and forgetting the boundaries between employee and boss, Loz held her, pulling the girl's head on her chest. Tifa collapsed in tears.

They stayed some minutes like that until Tifa broke the embrace, regaining back her self-control with deep breathing. Loz just nodded at her with eyes of such understanding that she wanted to cry again, but reasonable opted to thank him again and close the door.


	4. Desertic

Desertic – Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

They chose the idyllic road far away exactly because of its main quality: desert, abandoned, a route to nowhere. However, nowadays it seemed crowded as any fancy place of Edge or it was a conspiracy to push Yazoo into interaction. Last night, Yazoo fell asleep on the porch, his brain tired of so much thinking and he not even noticed when Loz came back home and pulled a blanket over him. The sounds of thuds awakened him and rubbing his eyes, he saw Tifa in front of the door with a box on his hands. Yazoo smelled donuts and strawberry jelly.

Tifa relentlessly knocked on the door. She looked tense or ashamed, maybe both, fixing his hair, and straitening his t-shirt over her breast, while the door remained sealed. She not even noticed Yazoo on the other side of the porch.

"Hey Tifa, he won't wake up…"

She gasped; Yazoo's deep voice spooked her. "Sorry, I haven't seen you. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah…but that's ok. What are you doing here?"

Yazoo wearily sat on the couch, feeling his body still wounded from the fight. Tifa looked down and again at the door.

"I'm sorry, it's still early. I came to speak with Loz."

"Is everything ok?"

Yazoo tilted his head, questioning eyes at the girl and Tifa nodded his head, wiggling the donuts box. "Yeah, I also have coffee and juice at the truck."

It made Yazoo straight himself in the couch, he veered his head and looked at the truck chewing his lower lip. _"Oh shit, did I break it last night? I didn't remember to check the damn truck. Better disguising it calling her to enter and playing nice Yazoo."_

"Loz is a rock when sleeping and _I_ also have a hungry stomach."

Yazoo stood up from the floor and opened the door. They entered and Yazoo started to fix the table for the unexpected breakfast, while Tifa went to the truck pick up the beverages.

Three days ago, they had dinner with Vincent; though creepy, Yazoo had to admit he was an amazing cooker and now breakfast with Tifa.

Last night he kissed Reno. How did he have the courage to let that happen? He squirmed inside thinking about it.

Forced interaction again hitting Yazoo's face, and it was like a hurricane for his reserved personality. People took him by cold and distant, but he was not. He hated changes, surprises and everything related to out of control. He was more an observer than talkative. Dr. Cisnei had said Yazoo was an intro person, not an extrovert and it was not a bad thing.

However, somehow it comforted him at seeing his home not so lonely as before. Loz liked it and so Yazoo would try to fit himself in this new routine. Tifa returned with the beverage and when she turned to the table to place the bottles, she startled and yelped.

"OH MY GOD!"

The girl covered his eyes. Loz crossed the corridor out of the bathroom stark naked and entered in the living, pacing to the kitchen. The man jumped, scary and covering his boy's parts. He could never guess they would have guests, especially Tifa at this hour of the morning.

"I-I didn't look at your penis! Oh my god, what's happening to me? Sorry, Loz! I'm going."

"No, please, stay. I'm so sorry."

Loz waved at her to do not leave, forgetting his own nudity, and again the girl gasped covering her mouth this time instead of her eyes. _"Great Gaia he's…huge! Don't look Tifa!"_

Yazoo grabbed one of the donuts and busted out in laughing pointing at Tifa's red face and Loz in a verge of tears from shame. He pulled back his donuts on the box and handed one of the pillow's couch to his naked brother who ran away back to his room.

Tifa remained frozen at the same spot, huge eyes and hand on his heart. Yazoo finally took a bite on his jelly donuts staring at the girl. _"Hmpf. Save me…"_

"Wanting a bite, from the donut I mean?"

Tifa shook his head offended with the double meaning's joke and sat in the table averting his eyes from Yazoo. He kept leaned in the table, chewing on his donut and watching the girl.

She was pretty, shining dark hair, huge boobs that barely were contained in her t-shirt. He thought with himself how oddly it was to look and admire something that you had no intention to touch. Definitely, he was gay, at least one less thing to worry about himself. He sighed, finishing his donut and grabbing another one in the box.

"Thanks for the breakfast Tifa. I'll take a shower, make yourself at home."

He also had better things than pry at Loz's business and Tifa's fake prudish.

After a while, Loz came back properly dressed to find a still blushed Tifa, awaiting at the living room. He Loz pulled out a chair and sat in front of her, averting his gaze, still embarrassed.

"So what's bringing you here? Not that you are disturbing me."

"Loz, I came here to thank you."

Loz looked at her with puzzled eyes and somehow he felt his heart tighten. She seemed excited and tense at the same time.

"Not only for your support when I fainted but for everything you have done in helping me. But…"

"Are you firing me?"

"Not at all. Sweet Shiva, if I do it probably the children would have me fired from my bar. Actually, I want to open the bar at night and I'm only able to do it if you can help me with your drinks and muscles…I mean strength for work. You know that alone it will be impossible for me and Cloud is…Well, Cloud is Cloud."

Loz grinned at her, a wide-smiling forming on his face. It was good news. He mentally thanked because he really was enjoying his job, more than that, the company of those people.

"That's awesome, thanks. Do you feel like a stroll? I can show you my place; it's a desert but has its beauty. After some donuts, it if Yazoo had left some."

Tifa smiled at him, despite the violent beginning, their friendship was growing day by day. She would never imagine finding out support and helping by the side of a former enemy. He was the one who she could count for on a daily basis, not Cloud, not anyone else.

Out of the bathroom and pacing to his room, Yazoo listened at their chatting from the living room. Loz was talkative, relaxed and Yazoo could bet he was happy. He dressed his Sunday's clothes, a pair of sweatpants, his worn out t-shirt from an obscure musical band and his slippers and sat on his bed.

" _How can I tell Loz that I kissed my enemy? Maybe not the enemy anymore? Should I kept quiet about this?"_

When Loz slammed the door, he left his room. Peace again and he would enjoy his Sunday morning in silence, spread on his couch, trying to formulate a way to speak with Loz about his 'interaction' with Reno. Although exhausted, his body had already healed itself and he was not in pain. Gone the days when they slept out in the cold and he did not wake up dead- tired. Gone the days when his tasks were much more simple than deal with the sensations over his body, the scenes that insisted to come back on his mind, the feeling of warmth from another mouth over his lips. The touching of another body. Wondering about all of that, Yazoo was getting into peaceful slumbering when the loud noise of his phone made him jump from the couch. He took the phone above the coffee table and it was flashing on the screen 'confidential number'. Wary, Yazoo spoke.

"Hello?"

"I hope you had forgotten what happened last night. Because I did."

"Reno! How do you have my number?"

"How do you think baby? I'm a fucking Turk! Exactly because of that, I don't want people gossiping about that 'incident'. It's bad for my image you got it? Are we cool with nothing happened?"

Yazoo gasped on the other side of the line, not exactly knowing what to say. He felt anger, somehow Reno was bruising his ego. Again. Not that he was thinking about Reno to get going with his discoveries about sex but again the man proved himself as the prejudiced bastard Yazoo's always had known.

"You are really an imbecile!"

"I know you used your fucking 'allure' or whatever on me just to make me ignore the fact that _I_ did beat your ass! I did it and you deal with that!"

"Fuck off Reno and never call me again. Better, keep in mind to never get in my sight again!"

"Keep in mind to shut up about this and…"

Anger to the point of killing a Bahamut with his bare hands, Yazoo hung the phone up on Reno's face, without listening the end of the sentence that surely would be offensive and tossed the phone in the couch. He punched some pillows, imagining it was Reno's chin when the windows began to tremble. A ship was landing in the desert, which was his backyard.

"What now? Shit, shit!"

Groaning in rage, Yazoo ceased his fury against the pillow's couch and with a mood of a hungry tiger, imagining if it would be something related to Shinra or Reno, he went to the door. He stopped at the back entrance of the yard and leaned on the frame, watching the motor's ship raising dust from the desertic land. _"Dear Mother, how I miss my beloved Velvet Nightmare!"_ Yazoo did not believe in Jenova as his Mother or whatever more than an alien plague. However, it was too late to erase the habit of talking with her and as he did not know any other deity from religions, Mother would serve right well.

Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind. He mentally thanked for that because those two were Loz's friends and as his brother was out, Yazoo could go for his room think about that phone call. Especially why he was so irritated with something he really was not intending to do again.

"Good morning."

Yazoo just nodded his head and Vincent perceived the inflations of his nostrils. "Loz is out with Tifa."

"Actually I'm here to speak with you."

Yazoo frowned at both men but invited them to enter as they kept staring at him. Cid stayed in the porch, a cigar hanging on his lips. He handed a pack of beer for Vincent, taking one in the way for himself. Yazoo wondered why in the hell destiny decided to punish him in a Sunday morning. He sat on the kitchen's table and Vincent did the same, Cid started the subject.

"Well, I'll go straight to the point, kid. I'm expanding my business and I was told you are good with Mako energy. I will pay you better than Shinra's garage."

Yazoo veered his head at Vincent and back at Cid Highwind.

"Who told you?"

"We dismounted your bike…the one used in the…you know the advent."

Yazoo nodded at him not clearly understanding if it was a good or a bad situation, but at least unusual and remained silent.

"I found a garage in the middle of the way to Old man's House, mostly for ships. So would you like to join the staff?"

Yazoo looked at Vincent, surprised and puzzled. They had the work to come to his home and offer a job out of Shinra's surveillance.

"You know Shinra would have to approve this change don't you Cid? Moreover, if they'd know that I'm manufacturing things with mako, I'll be trapped or killed and I intend to stay alive."

The man crossed the porch, entered at the house, the cigar still hanging on his thin lips putting over the table a crumpled paper.

"Authorization. You won't build weapons but motors for ships. That's what will be the weapons, its power as rechargeable devices."

Yazoo was puzzled reading the paper that actually dismissed him from his former job to the new one. Signed by Rufus Shinra himself. Avalanche's stamp printed in red letters with Valentine's signature.

"Why such work to employs me? I'm sure it's not because of my charming personality."

Vincent veered his head at Cid, he told the man that would happen. Yazoo was distrustful, the totally opposite of Loz in everything and it would be hard to bring him at their side. Cid gasped, put off his cigar and entered at the house. The man sat in front of Yazoo.

"Let's say that Shinra owns me some favors. Nothing related to you or your brother. Old job issues. This is not a favor kid; I need good staff for a new Highwind model. I know you have talent with everything that comes to Mako energy and motor engines. Surely, you will have a contract to keep it confidential. I'm not letting Shinra nor anyone catch me again. In addition, humans for this area would be expensive due to medical issues and you are enhanced. What else? Oh, you will be out of Shinra. If you want to get out you can leave at any time, providing the rules of our contract. Any other questions you can address to my people in the garage. They are good with the bureaucracy stuff."

Yazoo knew the history about his first model ship that Shinra stole from Cid Highwind. He read again the paper and stared at both men. He had nothing against Cid. Actually, he did not meet the man in the past and though a little bit crazy about ships and cigars, he seemed ok for Yazoo. Then, Yazoo veered his eyes at Vincent. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his head downed, averting his eyes from Yazoo but surely observing him as an eagle.

"At the first sight of anything that could harm me or my brother, I'll drop out. Is that Ok? Can we put this on your contract?"

"Yes, I can't see why not. But it's a safe job, we have good equipment. Why don't you go tomorrow just check the place before closing the deal?"

"I will. Thank you, Cid and Vincent."

Vincent did not say a word during all the conversation and just made a subtle bow with his head.

Yazoo grabbed a can from the beer pack and joined Cid and Vincent, toasting at his new 'possible' job. They drank the beer and when they finished, Yazoo was up to put both men back in their ship and finally, go to his room. He would blow his mind thinking about his life, the pros, and cons about that proposal and how to ease the rage against Reno. Even if it meant to learn how to use his allure, this if he actually had this power as Reno had said.

However, when Loz and Tifa returned, it seemed that a party would be throwing with chattering and cheers with the brand news from both sides. Loz was thrilled and taking the opportunity that everyone was there, went to the kitchen prepare his drinks, proud to show Tifa she would not regret in making business with him.

Leaned on the doorframe, Yazoo came with the certainty that his morning would be crowded and that surely he had no power at all. "If I had an allure I would use it now to make everyone go elsewhere."

Watching Loz having fun with the prep along with Tifa and Cid, his eyes met Vincent's ones at him.

The man sustained his look. Yazoo also noticed Vincent was different today; something about his hair, maybe he had combed it. He was not wearing that awful red cape and it changed dramatically the way he looked. He had an exquisite bone structure, strong and harmonious at the same time. The long nose and thin lips perfectly combined with the high cheekbones, everything shouting maleness on the man. He looked like an aristocrat man, handsome, cold.

He had something of an eagle on him, the claw, the manners and he always was there to help. Why that? There was something hidden and it was impossible for Yazoo not think at that. He feared to be trapped again, involved in goals that were not his owns as once in his past.

Then, Vincent stood up walking towards Yazoo and he flinched, utterly embarrassed of thinking that silliness about the man. _"Dear Mother, what's wrong with me?"_ Vincent stopped by his side, his red eyes scanning his face, what nagged Yazoo even more.

"Still distrustful for Cid helping you? He needs someone with a high level of Mako's tolerance to deal with the engines. You do have so you got the job. "

It seemed the man knew what he was thinking and his voice came out thinner than he would be expected.

"It's oddly convenient don't you think? Loz on Seventh Heaven and now me on Highwind's hangar."

"We are not Shinra."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow at him. "We?"

"I'm his partner in the garage."

"Hmpf. Avalanche's head is my boss. Lucky me."

"Cid is your boss. Listen to me Yazoo, you are not obliged to stay if you won't feel like it. In fact, you can decline it right now."

The harsh cut made Yazoo excuse himself for help Loz, he went inside the house, and Vincent went to the backyard.

If Yazoo had his concerns about him, it was mutual. Vincent was a little doubtful about hiring him, but Cid believed it would be good in many ways; for business and Avalanche itself. It made sense and Vincent agreed. Yazoo was different from Loz. An enigma that he could not entirely read both mentally and physically. It seemed that Sephiroth made his efforts on that remnant of his own, making him difficult to access. Better, let him under their eyes.

Later after the fire had been set and the barbecue was in their bellies, Yazoo took a beer and went to his backyard. Inside the house was too loud; people were getting too drunk and excited for Yazoo's taste.

Looking at the aircraft landed on his yard, Yazoo carefully examined it by outside walking around the ship, and startled when he saw Vincent's figure leaned on the entrance watching him.

"Do you want to see inside?"

He accepted the invitation and got surprised by the interior, bigger than the outside. He went to the panel. Vincent observed him touching with the tips of his pale fingers the right buttons to control the engine.

"Can you handle one of these?"

Yazoo was amused by all the high-tech of Cid's ship and nodded his head at Vincent watching the panel's devices. "Yes. I guess I inherited this gift from him."

"Sephiroth?"

Yazoo left the panel to stroll around the ship. "Who one else it could be Mr. Valentine?" Yazoo widened his green eyes at the man faking a surprised face.

"Why the sarcasm?"

"You obviously read my files and knows about my life perhaps more than I'm." The cold glare from Yazoo at his was almost a confirmation that he should have not let Cid hired him for their business.

Vincent nodded his head at him, a jaded grin on his lips. "Touché."

"Why do you befriended us?" Yazoo had asked the question not looking at him but at the landscape and sat in the pilot chair.

Vincent stared at him, thinking about a proper answer and he decided to go for the truth.

"I loved Lucrecia, I felt guilty about what happened with Sephiroth. When I found you two under that debris, barely alive, I wanted to believe that she was giving me another chance to do what was right. I know better than no one else what Shinra experiments do, how much suffering it brings."

Yazoo glared at Vincent as if looking for proof of what he was saying. Indeed, Vincent Valentine looked like a weird science experiment. Not exactly a failed one because he was cool even with the cape and the armored hand, and they had preserved his face.

"Loz and I are not biologically related with Sephiroth's family. We share some resemblances between us just because of the alien's cells."

"I know and?"

Yazoo straightened himself on the chair, his body language telling Vincent he was studying his answer. His voice was deep and his eyes fixed on him in a scary way.

"Loz likes to think about you as some sort of family member either."

"Not you, I'm aware. Why do you have a problem with me?"

Vincent stepped forward, sat in the chair by his side, and veered his body at him, leaning his elbows over his thighs, glaring at Yazoo. The question, straight to the point did not match Vincent's cool manners, always discreet and polite. Yazoo tilted his head at him with a chuckle. If he wanted to play truth or dare with this chat, so he would make some points clear.

"I don't like to owe favors, Vincent."

"You don't owe me nothing and it's a job, not a favor."

"Not until the moment."

"Because I led Shinra after you two, right? Is this the reason why you don't trust me?"

"How perceptive."

Yazoo veered his head, returning to focus at the desertic landscape. Vincent Valentine was perceptive and Yazoo was naïve if he wanted to hide something from those red eyes upon him. Maybe that was the motive Yazoo felt uncomfortable with the man. He knew about his origin, his past actions, his abilities and flaws and actually, that was the first time they were chatting, only the two, without Loz or others acquainted around them.

"Follow my logic Yazoo, you, Kadaj and Loz brought chaos and destruction to this city, summoned a Bahamut, kidnapped kids and not to mention brought Sephiroth back. If you were me what would you have done?"

Yazoo tilted his head, still not looking at the man's face. "Ok, you haven't killed us and thanks for that, but… I'm not used with kind acts for anything. This world is just not like this."

Vincent leaned back on the bench, shut his face and rolled his eyes. He did lack of patience with that kind of behavior, tired of convincing people all day long in Avalanche, his own business and his friends. He should have followed his instinct and hired another person. In the future, this could be endlessly annoying.

"Forget about the job. You can take the authorization and find something out of Shinra or stay there if it suits you. I wasn't really keen on this idea anyway."

"Why did you ask me so?"

"I did not think you would be so afraid of a challenge, neither paranoid and not so strategic as I thought you were."

"I'm not afraid. Neither paranoid. I just don't want to end up in another cage, even if it were called by another name as Avalanche."

Vincent sighed, relaxing his posture on the bench.

"Ok. I'm taking out the job proposal as you can't think at it as something to let you out of Shinra's garage. This one a real cage."

"What do you mean? You can't do it."

"Why? The garage is also mine."

Vincent comfortably stretched on his bench and pulled both legs above the panel, his boots almost touching Yazoo's face. The young had his greens eyes narrowed at him, shining in clear agitation.

"This is childish."

"I agree, you're acting like one and I really think kids are a pain in the ass. Please talk to Cid; he was the one counting in have you in the garage, not me."

Angry with himself, Yazoo downed his eyes apologized and stood up from the chair, walking to the exit. Vincent was Loz's friend, his brother really liked him and Yazoo could not be rude to the man. It was really an awkward Sunday, he could not rest, he had to interact, was scolded by Reno and now by Vincent. He could not have Reno killed nor give a punch on Mr. Valentine's perfect nose, so his alternative was come back to his room and lock himself inside.

Following Yazoo, him with his eyes until he reached the door, Vincent sat properly in the chair. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if reprehending himself.

"I'm fond of Loz. We became friends and that's it. It actually happens in life. People become true friends, they get married because they fall in love and not always, it has bad intentions behind the scenes. It's called life, sometimes it can be pleasantly surprised in others, a total bitch. Get used with that Yazoo because it's not your mood that will dictate it."

Yazoo stopped close the exit, tapping his fingers on the metallic frame and slowly turned to face Vincent. He was being childish and not clever since last night. First, he let rage dominated him, fighting Reno, becoming a part of his bad trip because of the almost kiss and now he was giving up the chance to be free of Shinra for good. Vincent had a point, if he did not like to work there, he could just leave, no authorization required.

"I'm sorry if I was disrespectful or sounded ungrateful. I didn't mean it."

"Better give a good thought don't you think?" Vincent stood up from the chair, a smile on his face that was not from mockery but understanding. Embarrassed, Yazoo sighed and tilted his head at Vincent.

"Care for a beer? It's been really a weird day for me. I have a lot going on at the moment."

Vincent nodded at him, his hands resting on his waist.

"Let's get outside."

They followed to the house. It seemed the lunch would become dinner and Yazoo would not say a word against, flowing with the wave. Loz prepared a bottle of a cocktail that as soon Vincent spotted on the table he smiled looking at Yazoo.

"Now everything must get much more palatable."

Yazoo tilted his head at Vincent, thinking that indeed he was a very weird man. Still on the porch, before they stepped inside the house, Yazoo touched his armored arm.

"Please, is it possible do you not talk with Cid about our conversation in the ship? I really want to take the job and I promise to give my best."

Vincent veered his head at him, a little surprised with the action.

"Sure. We are the cool guys Yazoo. You are not in trouble."

Yazoo gave him a smile, and though Vincent had retributed it was more scary than comforting. Yazoo stepped ahead and Vincent followed him with his eyes, thinking there was a very strange young man.


	5. Stupid Yellow Truck - Chapter 5

Stupid Yellow Truck – Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

N/A: Yaoi! Mature Content!

Loz's drinks were a success for those humans and they crowded themselves on the small counter of Seventh Heaven. Tifa and Cloud launched the news only for their usual clients, though the customers themselves fast-spread the information around the neighborhood.

Tifa had a permanent smirk on her face; Loz was making money and bringing an ever-growing number of clients for the bar. Loz was excited and it has a long time Yazoo has not seen his brother so thrilled about something and listening to his councils, he would open a bar truck.

He bought Cloud's truck or Chocobo as Loz affectionately called it, and decided to keep it yellow. Surely, he would change in the future the "Strife Deliveries" painted in pink letters for "Loz's Booze" Thankfully, it was legal to work, good and not involved summons or killing people. At least not instantly, because the excess of alcohol did not work like that.

Yazoo closed the truck's back door with his hips and followed to Seventh Heaven pantry, carrying a huge box with liquors. With the bar opening at some nights, not only Tifa but also Loz needed help. Good for everyone as also Yazoo was making some extra by driving the truck, delivering booze or buying last minute groceries.

Apparently, money from "not official" races would not be a good idea as he was officially an employee from Highwind Motors. Mr. Valentine was very specific on this subject. The work was all right as well as his colleagues. They were a bunch of foreigners and Yazoo betted that some of them; convicted. Weird people as himself. Anyway, so far so good.

Somehow, Yazoo was enjoying his moonlights, he was getting to know more places than he would imagine could have in Midgar Area. Get to know people still was an issue because he really thought that people were strange. He wondered if in one of those deliveries he would find someone to 'interact' again. However, until now, everything he got from his experiences was that lame almost kiss from Reno. He groaned thinking about the redhead Turk and felt his phone vibrating on his jean's pocket but it was impossible to reach it with a heavy box on his hands.

Letting the heavy box in the pantry Yazoo went to the bar's kitchen where Loz was working. It was his last task and he could go home.

"Brother, it's all done. Do you need any extra help?"

"No. Thank Yaz, everything fine. I guess we'll close at 02:00 am tonight."

"I'll go with the truck and you got my bike right?"

"Yep and I know, I'll take care of it. See you at home."

"I don't wanna see any scratch on my bike. I'm serious, Loz."

Loz gasped and nodded at his brother. "Ok. I'll be gentle."

Smiling at Loz and tapping on his shoulder, Yazoo waved to Tifa and got out through the back door, walking forwards his bike. He stopped in front of the engine, giving it a last look. If there was something on the planet he loved other than his brother, it was his bike. In the other hand, Loz was not a careful person. Yazoo himself had fixed the truck several times for small bumps and scratches. Yazoo tilted his head with his usual 'humph' and turned his back following to the yellow truck. _"It really looks like a Chocobo. What to say about the pink letters. Cloud is such a closeted fag."_

"Hey, we have to talk!"

Yazoo stopped his pacing, mouth parted in a gasp; the voice speaking behind him made him frowned in disgust. It was an unwelcome and unpleasant happening bump into Reno. Deep breathing and preparing the best oh his cold scorning glares, he turned his body to face Reno. He could not express the instant rage that ran through his body. Yazoo stared at the man. He had to admit he thought about at least one thousand ways to kill him. That phone call made his emotions towards Reno vary from rage to shame and then back again to rage. He wished for his dear life to have his Velvet Nightmare on hands. He could even exchange his bike for it at the moment.

"Are you kidding me? Have you forgot what I said about staying out of my sight Reno?"

"You should check your calls. I went after you in Shinra's garage and you are not there anymore."

Yazoo had totally forgotten to check the missed phone call and growled in knowing it was from Reno.

"As if I owed you any kind of information about my life… Get lost Reno, I'm asking you politely. Unnecessary to say never call me again."

They stared at each other in the middle of the empty alley. Reno was unarmed, still wearing his suit, clearly had drunk some of Loz's booze. He probably was inside the bar, though Yazoo entered several times in the kitchen and pantry, he did not pass the saloon, and did not see him.

"Have you told someone or you did as I said so?"

On the other side of the bar, leaned in the counter, Reno noticed a shiny silver-hair pointing out at the end of the kitchen. First, he did not think it could be Yazoo, but after the third time, he was sure it was the man. As soon it happened an oddly an overwhelming feeling that he had to talk with Yazoo hit on him. What nagged him more was the fact that he had made that rude phone call to find himself later without stop thinking about him.

Yazoo busted a laugher covering his mouth and shaking his head at the man.

"Who do you think you are Reno? Get the fuck out of my sight or I swear I 'll punch your face until it matches your stupid hair."

Reno squirmed, faking a fear he clearly did not have, along with his mockery smirk, pacing one step ahead.

"See, always aggressive, wanting me to put you in the ground again."

Yazoo frowned and Reno got even closer, dragging his boots on the wet soil. _"I shouldn't have stopped to talk with him, again, alone in a fucking rainy night in an alley! Mother gives me the strength to not kill him today."_

"Touch me and I swear that I'll kill you. "

Reno paced forwards, hands lifting in the air showing he was coming in peace, stopping at a safe distance from Yazoo.

"Chill, man. I'm fine with our last fight. I won, do you remember?"

Reno tilted his head at Yazoo sizing him up and down with an odd look.

"Fuck off Reno."

Yazoo turned his back at him and continued his steps to the truck. However, it was becoming clear Reno was not looking for combat but something else. Maybe taunt him until Yazoo would lose his temper. He listened to Reno's steps following him and he stopped, quickly veering his body, instinctively protecting himself. Reno got closer enough to his tobacco scent filled Yazoo's nostrils, accelerating his breath, a cold sensation on his stomach, like before fighting.

"Hush. You know the truth to be told I tried. Hard even but I couldn't."

Yazoo frowned at him. He was close to the truck and he could just run to open the door and get out of the nagging Turk. Also, punch him as a better option. He was feeling himself disturbed because he could not stop looking at the man, at his unbuttoning shirt revealing his chest, the way he stopped with his hands on his hips. The damned freckles around his tattoos. Yazoo was breathing quicker than usual and could not say if it would be rage anymore. Reno had another talent than irritate him; mesmerize him somehow with his presence. It would be easy to turn his back and leave but he did not want it to stop arguing with the Turk.

"What is this nonsense are you saying?"

"You. I couldn't forget you."

"What?"

What followed next was a huge surprise. The batshit crazy redhead grabbed Yazoo's hands pulling them behind his back and kissed him. Not a pressure of lips, but literally diving his tongue inside Yazoo's mouth, then freeing his grip to hold him by his neck, touching his face and hair. Yazoo freeze with the act, not knowing what to do but neither moved from his spot. Reno broke the sudden invasion on his mouth, half-lidded eyes at him.

"Don't push me away…please. We have at least to do it properly."

Reno whispered on his ear, softly nibbling his neck and giving him goosebumps all over his skin. Yazoo just mentally cursed his lack of will to stop, looking back at Reno and letting the furious tongue invading his mouth. _"Oh, Mother why in the hell am I doing this again?"_

He savored all the tastes he could, the wetness and softness from Reno's thin lips. So amazing, that Yazoo forgot how definitely not sanitary was sucking and licking at one's tongue.

A wet, warm, good, desire for more and a heat that ran all over his body as if he was in a scorching day. He whimpered when Reno tightened their embrace, feeling the ripped muscles above the fabric of his own clothes and then cold fingertips under his t-shirt, sliding on his back. _"This is so good, better than sensing the music. A thousand ways better than being alone in…oh fuck, don't think about this now Yazoo."_

Reno broke the kiss when he felt Yazoo's lack of air and even he was actually choking, he did not push himself out of Reno's arms but pulled his hands on his forearms. He stared at him with those huge green eyes, shining its green sparkles at him.

"Why have you done this again, Reno?"

"Sincerely, I couldn't forget that night, and when I've spotted you in the kitchen and I prayed to find you here. And to not be killed by you."

Both men gasped for air, staring at each other with puzzled eyes and questioning thoughts from both sides. Yazoo looked down at Reno's arms enlacing his waist.

"Did you take drugs?"

"No…I'm not a junkie, man! Are you using that allure thing on me?"

"I don't' know what it is you keep talking. I'm not poisoning or magically cursing you to act like this."

"Oh, I guess you did…"

"You're blessed with your stupidity for your own."

Reno laughed and went again to his's lips and this time Yazoo imitated him closing his eyes, not believing in what was happening. He had his first kiss from Reno it was official now.

Not a weak brushing of lips but a mess with entwined tongues, sucks, and nibblings. Anxious hands groping hair, buttocks, and hips. Gasps and moans; it was worse than the stupid doramas he used to watch. The once hatred Turk, the same one he wanted to crash his head on the floor minutes ago. Yazoo blamed it to curiosity and also the tingling sensation he was feeling on his body, while meeting Reno's tongue, slowly dancing on his mouth.

They were walking backward while kissing or Reno was guiding their steps for that until they bumped on Cloud's truck. They broke the kiss, gasping for air and Yazoo stared at him, touched the freckles around his tattoos; the already swollen thin lips. What intrigued Yazoo on those ten seconds was how much time it took for his rage against the man, turn to lust. He downed his eyes to the keys still on his hand. _"Ugh, what a hell. Fuck it!"_

Yazoo opened the truck's back door and pulled Reno along with him. The redhead whimpered with a mischievous smile on his face, blue eyes glowing at him and fast entering at the truck.

As he was not able to stop, Yazoo indulged at it and entwined his hand on Reno's hair. It was so soft, so different from himself and his scent so good to smell. The noises they were making, a mix of their gasps along with Reno's curses, funny and unknown was so exciting. Reno smiled while nibbling his lip, not his usual mockery smirk.

"This is so amazing Yazoo."

Instinctively, because the body knows, Yazoo leaned on the side of the door, opening his legs, stretching himself on the floor. Reno bit his own lip, grabbing Yazoo's waist and pulling their groins closer, bending his body to kiss Yazoo again. Passionately. It was impossible for Yazoo's rational mind not think about his doramas and that part of the novel when the good girl kiss the good guy and everything was an endless boring happy ending. Except that, none of them was exactly good guys, especially with each other. But he understood the feeling of closeness that makes people want to date. Another question was also solved for Yazoo; he was definitely gay.

"This is so…" Reno's hands slid from his waist to his chest under the t-shirt's fabric.

"Hot?" Reno ceased his kisses on his neck and stared at Yazoo, his half-lidded eyes watching him closely while he took off his jacket and threw it in the floor of the truck.

"I'd say unexpected…"

"That's the magic of life…"

Yazoo chuckled remembering Valentine's words. Even under his protests with hands trying to pull it down while Reno did the contrary, his t-shirt was upon his head, slowly pulled out by the redhead, between kisses, and nibbles at Yazoo's lips. He was whispering 'fuck' and others incomprehensible words that somehow, Yazoo liked. Again, he tried to think about words to describe all those amazing feelings but the word that came up was 'more'. More of those warm touches on his skin.

Reno licked a path from his collarbone until his nipple, scratching his teeth over it and Yazoo bent back his head, gasping with the warm and wet tongue on his skin, downing its way below his belly button. Reno was bold and by his action, he did not want to lose any time. His breath got faster and Yazoo could feel his muscles getting tense. Reno grabbed him by his buttocks, rubbing their groins together while kissing him again. Then, he stopped all his caresses and stared at Yazoo, caressing his face.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

Reno bowed his head and dug his teeth over his nipple, softly grazing over his skin, lapping it, so pleasurable. When Yazoo felt the Turk's hand on his crotch, he shivered.

"Wow…uhn."

Yazoo has never had been touched there or at any other part of his body by no one else. How in the hell did he deny this to himself for so long with such great apathy? Reno palmed the visible erection on his pants and again Yazoo whimpered. The noise of his zipper being opened and Reno's belt being untacked, called him to reality and along with them, concerns. Worse than concerns, he had absolutely no idea of what to do and he could not engage in something big like that with Reno clueless. _"Flow with the wave Yazoo. Shit, I should have watched Loz's porn movies."_

The redhead pulled Yazoo's legs and it was evident he would take out Yazoo's boots. Again, his mind came to thinking and Yazoo placed his hand on Reno's chest. He felt his heart fast beating under his palm with ragged breath and Reno was tremendously aroused. It was not the man's belt pressing his thigh. Yazoo was scared, more than at any other fight he had endured on his life. It was silly but true. He was a virgin, inexperienced but had an idea about how worked gay sex. However…

"Please wait, Reno."

He said in a voice that was not threatening, but soft, somehow concerned. Reno balanced his weight dragging himself out of Yazoo's lap, gasping for air. He took off his hands from the man's tights, raising them, and narrowed his eyes at him. _"Virgin? Oh, Gods, he's so fucking hot can't believe this. I'll have to check his files again."_

"I not here to hurt you. Unless you ask for it." Reno smiled and tenderly took his chin pulling out some locks of silvery hair out of his face. He stared at him and kissed his cheek under Yazoo's suspicious eyes.

"I'm kidding, ok?"

He was being honest when he said he did not know why he was so attracted to Yazoo since their almost kiss. They avoided each other as much they could inside Shinra, their only place of contact, and he actually should be beating his ass or at least ignoring him completely. Not making out, melting over him, and thinking about him whenever he had a break on his boring office. Because of Yazoo, he was suspended and still trapped with a desk job, out of the field and inside Shinra Headquarters, a pain in the ass.

Although, whenever he thought about the unusual, young man, he felt the butterflies ran from his belly to his groin. A sheer lust was blurring his senses. That 'incident' or 'fight' was as weird as hot. Unforgettable. His stupid phone call to Yazoo hit the opposite side because he was the afflicted one. He could let it pass but it was so oddly difficult thinking that he could fuck one of Sephiroth's remnants. The most beautiful one!

"Why are you doing this with me?" Yazoo remained on his spot, his expression almost childish at him was a cold blow on his mood and Reno sat on the truck's floor, deep breathing and averting his gaze at the young man.

"I'm not kissing you alone and you opened the door. We can slow down or even stop if it's what you want."

"Let's stop. I'm not ready for this."

Reno veered his head at him. _"Virgin! Reno put your shit together and play well. Oh, fuck…this is unbelievably hot."_

Yazoo stood up from the floor, and jumped to the front bench, fixing his disheveled hair and regaining his breath. For some reason, Yazoo did not feel comfortable looking straight at him, focusing on the empty alley with actually nothing to see. He glimpsed at Reno with the corner of his eyes, wishing he could leave. Even a fight would be better than the uncomfortable silence hovering among them. Reno followed him to the front of the car, jumping to the bench and falling straight on Yazoo's lap.

"What part of stop you did not catch?"

Reno smiled at the uptight man, trying to move him out of his lap and gave him a smooch on his cheeks, sitting properly in the other bench. He pulled a wisp of Yazoo's hair, sniffed at it, feeling the hair with the tip of the finger.

"I like your smell; maybe it is what drives me crazy."

Yazoo rolled his eyes, still not looking at his face but Reno noticed a small contraction of his lips. He smiled and for Reno, it not only made their situation more appealing but deliciously sexy. Perhaps it would not happen now but he was sure Yazoo would give away if he shows more love; they really did not start it with the right foot.

"Well you can tell now, that day in the labs, after punching me, you smirked didn't you?"

Yazoo tilted his head, wetting his lips still looking at the alley. "I'm not thinking it's funny, Reno."

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" Reno asked using Yazoo's hair as a mustache, he was not angry but curious and already made up his mind to wait for the best.

Yazoo smirked and sighed, shaking his head looking for his t-shirt, while Reno let go of his hair. He fumbled his hands inside his pocket, pulling out a cigar.

"So, what's wrong?"

Somehow, it made Yazoo felt regretted in not indulge in what he wanted because of his worries. He had left Shinra's surveillance recently and they were enemies in the past. It did not mean they should keep going on this way, but from nemesis to lovers in so little time was an oddly great step. Besides that, Yazoo was not comfortable with the situation of making sex. Indeed, he thought he would want it, but it vanished when Reno's caresses became bolder.

"This is wrong for us. You're right we should forget it."

Reno gave surprised laughter. "Are you scared of me, or afraid to fall in love with me?"

"Don't be an idiot and close your pants."

Reno looked down to his groin and closed his pants as well his shirt.

"You were looking...I can show more if you want."

Yazoo rolled his eyes at him, with a grave face. "Please go, Reno."

"Wrong is not to live. But ok, I'll wait for you get used with the idea, it'd be the fucking of the century, baby."

"Don't call me that."

Reno lit his cigarette and took a long drag, the smoking giving a flickering air on his face and eyes, those lazy blue eyes watching Yazoo with a smirk hanging on his lips. It was a great picture of the man's beauty. Yazoo had to admit, he was sexy, dangerous and he would like to have a shot of that scene, thinking it would surely be the last time he would see Reno again. At least in this way.

"I don't want to have sex with you Reno. The kiss was enough interaction."

Reno got closer of Yazoo's bench, stretched his neck and whispered in his ear. "Baby, I promise to be careful and I'm really good at it."

"Don't call me that." Yazoo flinched, squeezed himself on his side of the door and pushed Reno out. The redhead stared at him and came back to his bench. " _Virgin panic…Ok, I can deal with that…"_

"Was it because of my call? Please don't mind me, you know I'm impulsive and do shitty things sometimes."

Yazoo turned his body frowning an irritated glare at him.

"Sometimes only? Like, push me into a fight, harass and then threaten me? Yeah, you do shitty things and sure that we can avoid this by never seeing each other face again."

Reno smirked again, tilting his head Yazoo. "Oh poor princess, I wasn't forcing you, neither the bulge on your pants that I was intending to take good care."

They were back to their usual mood, taunting each other and Yazoo shook his head, giving a long breath.

"Stop calling me baby or princess! Or I'll punch your face."

"Oh yeah, I will call you princess, because you really look like one, beautiful, cold and untouchable. Hmm, just thinking of it gives me a boner. Wanna see?" Reno touched his groin, biting his lip at Yazoo.

"Gross. "

"Are you a virgin? I told you I'm careful and I won't hurt your royal ass, princess."

Yazoo veered his head at him; mouth parted with a frown and opted to not answer. Reno was the last person he would like to admit his lack of experience.

"Get out of my car Reno and you won't need to remember me to forget. Because I already did."

Reno made a tut and chuckled. _"Motherfucker, proud and sensitive…really a princess."_

"Ok, I deserve your coldness but as I said, I can wait."

Before he got off the truck, Reno got closer again and planted a kiss on Yazoo's forehead, the act causing the young man to flinch on his seat. They stared at each other.

"Drive safe and try to not fall for me. I don't like sticky girlfriends, princess."

"Go fuck yourself Reno!"

He smirked, his usual mockery back in place and slammed the door, tapping on the truck.

"Have sweet and wet dreams with me, princess!"

Yazoo pointed his middle finger at him and only turned on the car after heard the Turk's steps backing off in the parking lot. He was confused, feeling guilty and resentful at the same time. He chuckled thinking that it has not ended so badly after all Reno promptly stopped his assault and left. Yazoo drove back to his home thinking that he should really be crazy to indulge in such stupid acts with Reno. Another night he would not sleep because of his love life.

The next morning Loz woke him up.

He opened his blurred eyes, rubbing them to see Loz with a puzzled expression stood in front of his bed.

"Why Reno's jacket was inside Chocobo?"

Yazoo tried to sound innocent but it was clear that it would not work with Loz.

"Are you sure it is from Reno?"

"Yeah, it has his badge." Loz opened the inner part of the jacket and it was there, the huge Shinra's logo along with the redhead's face as if in a mug shot. Yazoo rolled his eyes; he would have to speak about this with Loz anyways. But it was early, he was tired and shrugged his shoulder.

Loz sat in the edge of his bed, his face was concerned and his green eyes locked at Yazoo. The other brother gulped. Loz was a crybaby, fact, but when he feels a minimum approach of danger, he could be a feral beast in defending himself.

"I guess you know why that jacket was there and I'm sure you will tell me, brother. So start."

"It's a little bit hard to explain."

"Try me Yazoo. What the fuck have you done with that Turk?"

Yazoo stood up from the bed, trying to avoid his brother's eyes, but Loz prevented him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to sit back on the bed.

"Yazoo…I know you love revenge and by your look, I have to say don't! Don't put yourself in life risk for a childish prank."

Loz shook his brother's arm, his face red and tears already forming on his eyes.

"I've not done anything with him, stop this Loz, you are acting like a frightened kitten! Man up!"

"Is he alive?"

"Of course he is alive, Loz. Stop that, you're hurting my arm!" Yazoo shoved his brother hand from his arm, massaging the flesh where he had touched.

"If something bad happens to you, brother, I'll be alone and forever heartbroken without my family. A prank for you would be more important than this?"

Yazoo shook his head and dried his brother's tear already rolling down his cheeks. _"Oh Loz you such an adorable fool."_

"Did you kill him?"

"I'm not an assassin, Loz! At least not anymore."

Yazoo downed his head, he was unsure, if he should or not tell what actually happened with Reno. Although, he knew Loz would not leave him in peace if he would not tell the entire tale.

"What is it then?"

Sighing Yazoo rested his hands on his waist, casting down his eyes to look at the point of his feet.

"I-I sort of kissed him."

Loz stared at his brother, analyzing the words Yazoo recently had said and imagining he had misunderstood the sentence. Then, wide opening his eyes at the realization of the truth.

"What the fuck? Where? On Cloud's truck?"

Loz gasped, covering his mouth with one hand while Yazoo bashfully answered the questions, averting his eyes from him.

"In a parking lot. He was stoned and drunk."

Loz yelped changing his hand from his mouth to his chest.

"Did you kiss a stoned drunk Turk in a parking lot that happens to be Reno? What's wrong with you Yazoo? He is a Turk and he could fuck _us_ , not only you. I'll ask it slowly did you kill him later?"

Yazoo rolled his eyes and stood off the bed.

"Stop thinking that I kill people around, Loz! No, I'm telling you that I kissed him not killed him. Different words and acts beginning with the same letter!"

Loz, even more, taken aback than before pulled his hands on his head, standing up from the bed pacing from one side to another. Yazoo sighed and continued his speech.

"He came on me provoking a fight, I resisted, but even so we fought and then he apologized for being a moron since we met and we sort of kiss. I sincerely don't know Loz why I let it happened. Maybe I was afraid of engaging in some violent act and then I let myself dive in the experience."

"But you also engaged in a violent act. Gods, when was it Yaz, last night?"

"No, a couple of weeks ago."

Loz stopped walking in the room, what was making Yazoo dizzied and finally sat by his side on the bed.

"You said you never had kissed anyone before, neither that you are gay. Why you did not tell me?"

Somehow, Yazoo was relieved to speak with his brother. They have never had secrets and it was making Yazoo feel bad about hiding it from Loz.

"I didn't know that I was gay before. It happened exactly on that day we spoke about it. I guess I thought that if I never have a chance to kiss again at least I'd know what was it. He just brushed his lips on mine and soon after, we were interrupted."

Loz gave him a long glare and made that sound Kadaj loved to do, the 'tsk'.

"I see. Now would you please tell me why I found Reno's jacket today inside the Chocobo?"

Yazoo lowered his eyes and tilted his head, making the same 'tsk'.

"You two were again making out in the truck... And this is so weird that you can't put it in words, right Yazoo?"

Yazoo assented with his head.

"We didn't have sex, only tongue kisses and groping with hands, when he kissed my belly I made him stop and he did stop. But I won't give him another chance. I promise."

"I don't need details. Do you like him?" Loz frowned at him.

"No…of course not. It's Reno, Loz. Reno! It's almost disgusting."

Yazoo pointed out with his finger at Loz, confident. "Totally gross indeed."

Loz just shook his head at him; making Kadaj's 'tsk' again, while looking at his face. It had not finished.

"Usually when people tend to justify their acts or thoughts by 'never again' it means exactly the opposite. You two had a long fight history and it's weird he comes at you in this way. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I do. Though he was drugged on the first time, he said he wasn't last night."

Loz whimpered and gave him another of angry glare. He stood up from the bed taking the jacket with him and walked towards the door.

"He let this jacket on purpose just to get to see you again. You took the bait because you're a naïve virgin. Don't fool yourself, we are still under surveillance and only now, you got a release from those bastards. Why put all of this in risk by flirting with Reno? There's no one else available for you?"

Yazoo sat back on his bed.

"Ok whatever, you take it to the bar. Now stop yelling at me."

Loz began to shout from the living room, his voice thunderous and mad at Yazoo.

"It's not whatever! What the fuck Yazoo put your shit together! Can't you see it could be a trick for something? I asked for a license to open my bar truck and I still didn't get it. I like my life as it is now and I don't want to have it spoiled by Shinra or Turks because you made a wrong choice for a fuck!"

Yazoo stood of his bed and rushed to the living, furious and bitter. "Why you didn't tell me about the license?"

"Why? What difference it will make? Would you stop acting as if you wouldn't care? I'm done with your shit in not saying a properly hello for people who are actually helping us to end up fucking Reno! Not even Avalanche are friends with Turks, they tolerate each other."

Yazoo stood behind him, Loz was tense, red face, he was angry with him, not worried anymore and it made him felt hurt.

"How could you say this Loz? I heard Cloud saying it has a delay, but all the licenses even for Strife's delivery. Do you think it is because of me? Am I making your life bad?"

Loz turned his body to Yazoo, feeling regret for the harsh words. He sighed and went to his brother, holding him tight against his chest.

"Course you are not. I'm just afraid of something bad. I want you happy brother. Safe and sound. I'm sorry."

Yazoo broke the embrace and smiled at him.

"You are right. Actually, I don't really feel anything for Reno. I guess I liked the attention."

"It's not because of the person, we really don't know him, but what he stands for could harm us. Shinra."

Yazoo nodded at him, thoughtful in listening to Loz's sooky voice pronouncing _Shinra_.

I'm late and I will stay at Seventh Heaven this night."

"Again?"

"Hun…yeah it will be crowded and if it ends too late I can sleepover instead of drive all the way back." Loz turned his back at his brother, picking his stuffed backpack and a bagel above the table.

"You are spending too much time there. "

"Tifa needs help. Cloud's never there." He said while chewing the bagel. "There are the kids too. And this is going with me."

"Ok, just don't let them abuse from your goodwill."

Loz shook the jacket on his hand and paced to the door, slamming it behind him. Opening a second later.

"Don't be stupid, surely you will have kissers and lovers much better than Reno."

Yazoo gave him a jaded grin and stopped in the porch, seeing his brother leave with the stupid yellow truck. He would get a shower and arrive earlier at his job; he did not want to stay alone at home thinking about his life. It was when his cell phone ranged. He jumped from the bed, looking for the device. Confidential number, Reno.

"Hey…I forgot my jacket yesterday… I need my badge. Can you bring me to my place? We can have dinner or just drink something."

Deep breathing and trying to sound himself with his usual boringness, Yazoo remembered Loz's words.

"You can take it on Seventh's Heaven. With Loz."

"Why won't you bring me yourself? Are you afraid of me, princess? I promise to behave."

"Stop calling me that. You let that jacket on my truck on purposely didn't you?"

"Nope, you drove me crazy have you forgot? I couldn't think about anything else than the blue balls you gave me? I'm dreaming with your lips on me, princess."

"You are such a pervert. It won't happen again I told you, get real and I have to go. Goodbye Reno."

Yazoo hanged out the phone on his face.

"Wow, how rude…" Reno smirked, pulling his phone back on his pocket. They were back at their routine of insults. It would not be easy to take another chance with Yazoo but all that mess was just too enticing not to try. Reno would give him time to process the idea.

Standing from his desk, he decided himself; he would conquer that cold iceberg which was Yazoo, make ice cream with him and would not miss a single drop. Yazoo would not have time even for melt.


	6. Destiny?

Destiny? - Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

This morning would be a great day to a ride not too cold nor warm, with a pleasant light breeze. The bad thing was that Reno was feeling the wind through a window, inside one of Shinra's vans with his broken motorbike tied in the back. His trustful contacts; said if Reno wanted to fix his beloved old dusty bike, there was only one garage in Gaia where he could get it. In addition, he would need to be discreet about that on his work. Rufus just hated the fact that he lost his best mechanics for Highwind Motors what to say having one of his Turks attesting the pilot's good service.

Reno parked the van and a mechanic already signaled in the entrance indicating him where to stop. He liked the employee's agility and by the outside, it seemed a well organized but small garage. Two aircrafts parked outside, which meant it has not enough space inside. What made him not understand why Rufus Shinra was so pissed off for a small garage in the middle of the desert.

After exchanging a few words with the mechanic, Reno gave him the keys and the man told him to meet him in the third corridor at Diagnosis's Center. Reno nodded and entered the main area.

"Hey, walk on the yellow line to not be hit by something."

Once inside, he gave a laugher and got why Rufus Shinra was so envied, the frontage did not match the interior. It was a huge hangar, ships, trucks, cars, and bikes, noisy and busy staff running from one side to another. It was like the small tents from _Harry Potter's_ , one of his favorites books from Earth.

He walked between the engines, as he was told until he found the sector, an attached hangar with motors of all sorts, mechanical devices he had never seen before and Reno was a motor lover. _"So, that's why Highwind is keeping it low profile."_

Walking towards an open area to meet his bike, Reno paused. At the end of the shed, behind a huge ship motor, Yazoo appeared on his sight. He covered his mouth to muffle a laugher. It should be destiny right? He lost the chance to see Yazoo again last week, Loz and his dreadful glares gave him back his jacket and badge.

Actually, it was not intentional had let the jacket in the truck and he was really stressed with that, after all, he let his former enemy with his access on Shinra. Imagining himself explaining that to Tseng was something that stole his rest the night before.

Yazoo was wearing goggles, fixing the engine with a soldering iron concentrated at the task. He did not notice Reno approaching and the redhead did it slowly, admiring a little bit more of that slender, pale figure, au naturel on his habitat. _"Oddly beautiful, fuck why did I have to notice him?"_

He could not deny he had thought about calling him again but life went on, busy week on work and Reno did not has time to think about their unfinished business.

Before pacing towards Yazoo, Reno ran his hands on his red hair and straightened his suit.

"It appears that destiny keeps pushing us together?"

The voice startled him, Yazoo's posture went uptight, and he turned his body to look at Reno.

Reno's eyes sized him, sarcastically biting his lower lip with a mischievous smile, receiving cold eyes as a return. He felt impossible around the man, like a horny teen brat. He would need to spend some quality time thinking about why he wanted to go on with this, but he was pretty sure it was because he was a man-eater. Oh, and the fact that it would be almost as a prize, a fuck with one of Sephiroth's clones. Definitely, it would be a good history if they would jump from enemies to lovers.

Yazoo leaned on his office desk, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at him without saying a word. Reno walked forwards, stopping very close to the still expressionless young man, flashing his best smile.

"I have a problem with my bike; they said the only place I could get a fix or a death sentence for was Highwind's Motors. That's a surprise to see you here. So, what's up?"

"You are not surprised. Why are you here Reno?"

Yazoo remained on his spot, glaring at the man. He was being cocky but the last two time they saw each other they ended up kissing. Not that Yazoo really thought it was bad their last making out, perhaps exactly because of this, he wanted distance from the redhead Turk. Loz had a point on his concerns. Although it was kind of nice, considering that, Yazoo had no one else flirting with him and his virgin status was nagging him more than ever, it was just too weird.

"Sorry baby, I'm not here for you but we can fix it later after I fix my bike."

Reno blinked at him.

"I see... and where's your bike? "

"What the fuck, don't be so full of yourself I'm not stalking you!"

Reno giggled and pulled a cigarette from his pocket, never averting Yazoo's gaze; the other just pointed a placard at him on his back. It was not allowed to smoke inside the hangar. Yazoo still glared at him, green eyes, those fleshy lips. Indeed inhumanly beautiful even with that expressionless face. Reno frowned and put back his cigars on his pocket.

"So, what are you doing here as I'm not seeing any bike just you?"

The mechanic parked the truck by the side entrance and Yazoo glanced at Reno, embarrassed while the redhead busted a laugher.

"Oh…Did it hurt too much?"

Yazoo veered his head; glaring at the man with an angry face, lips tightly pressed together and walked to the truck.

"It's not my fault and you're just cute when pouting."

Now, Yazoo would have to behave, indeed he was a client. That was what always kept Yazoo at the bay with him. Reno was slick, strategic and he could get out of any situation because he was a damn Turk, which meant not reliable at all. He could not verify if Reno were there only for a bike's fix or because he indeed was chasing after him.

Reno followed behind, stopping at a properly distance to let them work, his eyes locked at Yazoo's movements. He clearly knew what to do, freeing the bike and touching the right parts of the motor. The other mechanic spoke in a low voice with him and Yazoo assented with his head, circling the other side of the bike. He put back his goggles and frowned at finding something on the motor.

Everything about Yazoo was in his eyes and the tiny movements he made with his jaw. The silver-haired man liked to think himself expressionless, guarded and cold but should not notice how much he actually spoke through his eyes and lips contractions. The few words exchanged with people, was his shield to keep them away, but for the ones granted with the prize to living with him, he should be no mystery.

Reno actually did not know he was working there, but it made sense, as Cid Highwind was an Avalanche member.

Everybody loved to talk about Shinra but Avalanche now had both Sephiroth's clones watching very closely their moves. Ops, former affected ones. Reno frowned thinking that indeed he should stop calling Yazoo a clone if he planned to hook up with him.

Reno managed to read his file and Yazoo, the middle 'brother', was as intriguing, crazy and dangerously hot as he appeared. Brilliant in a fight, especially with fire guns, mechanics and war logic. An alive and walking weapon, with the face of an angel and the body of a demon to shaken Reno's lust. That cocky, sexy man...perhaps what was making him go ahead with that flirtation was that he was positive Yazoo wanted the same.

Their hot make out in the truck was proof of how amazing it could be their sex.

Only at imagining, and looking at Yazoo squatting to analyze his bike, exposing his ass in the air under the tight jeans, he already felt a tiny stirring on his groin. _"He shouldn't be allowed to be hot like this."_

Yazoo stood up from the floor and cleaned his hand on a rag.

"There's a lounge in the left side out if the hangar. Please wait there while we'll run a diagnosis."

"I can wait here. I'm enjoying the view."

This time the mechanic demanded in a harsh tone; to Reno veer his head and read the placard, his grave voice echoing in the hangar.

Only the crew was allowed while running a diagnosis.

Trying in sounding polite with a client, Yazoo softened his voice tone, telling him he could smoke at the outside area of the lounge and serve himself with water and coffee. In a few minutes, he would meet him there with the results and costs.

After a while, Yazoo went to the client's lounge with the analysis. He was not in there, sitting and waiting like any other ordinary client. He had to be outside, one foot leaned on the wall, smoking and staring at him with those lazy blue eyes. The wind was a bit stronger in that spot and Reno's barely buttoned up shirt trembled against his body, showing his hairless chest. He had one of his hands on his pocket and slowly dragged himself out of the wall, pacing like a cat. Yazoo gulped, following him inside the lounge.

" _I shouldn't feel so attracted to him. I shouldn't have missed that opportunity to end up this miserable virginity. I also shouldn't have told Loz. Wake up Yazoo! You're working and now he's a client. Stupid Turk."_

The redhead stopped in front of him, hands crossed over his chest, balancing his legs over his hips.

"What's the news?"

"It can be fixed but it won't be cheap. The internal reactor is damaged, the motor is rusted it's almost building a new machine, but it still has some good metal parts."

Reno narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you recommend, fix it or sold the pieces?"

Yazoo tilted his head, thinking that an honest answer was the best.

"I would sell, but we don't do this here. If you want I can give you some contacts."

"Are they trustful?"

"They would give you the honest price and…"

Reno stepped forward, changing his hands to his waist, he tilted his head, lingering his eyes at Yazoo and cutting his speech.

"Did you get in trouble because of my jacket?"

"What?"

"The contacts you're saying…" Reno circled his hand as if pretending he had not asked the last question and Yazoo frowned at him handing him a paper note.

"This is the running costs and I'll send you the contacts…"

"Dinner with me?"

Yazoo rolled his eyes, placing the paper above the coffee table, as Reno did not get it from his hand. He sounded bored but his heart raced with the invitation and again he felt confused in saying yes and see what would come from that or no, and remain feeling as if he were left behind from humanity, wasting his best years of healthy sexual life without any experience.

"No, thanks."

"Still afraid of falling in love with me?" Yazoo paced towards him, feeling Reno would not stop until he calls it an end.

"It's just not the place and time for this behavior. Don't you agree?"

"I agree, wanna go to another place?"

Yazoo sighed and shook his head. "It's a pity…"

Reno stepped forward, getting very close to Yazoo; he took a wisp of his hair on his fingers, already smelling his perfume.

"It doesn't need to be…"

"Oh, not this, the fact that I'm not allowed to carry guns. Yet."

"Now you're really giving me a boner. You really don't cooperate, hun? What a nasty boy…"

Yazoo tilted his head, faking a surprised look at him. Reno was a prank, in another hand; Yazoo has never flirted before but he was developing a taste for playing this flirting game.

"Dear Mother you are a pervert."

"You have no idea but I would love to show you."

"Stop harassing me in my work."

"Yazoo, you provoke me."

They stared at each other, something that Yazoo feared. Reno still toyed with his hair and got even closer whispering on his earlobe.

"Dinner? Please?"

"Don't get this close _,"_ Yazoo said in a low voice, almost afraid of Reno's blue eyes at him, but remained on his spot.

"Why?" Reno asked already brushing the tip of his nose on his cheek. Soft skin, so good to touch.

Yazoo would say something but it was too late. Reno grabbed his slender waist with one hand, while the other pulled his face for a breathtaking kiss.

He whimpered on Reno's mouth, cursing his lack of efforts to control himself around the man. _"So, wet, warm and soft. Dear Mother kissing is so good."_

Reno attracted him in ways he could not pronounce and even though it was the last thing he was hoping to do on his job, he fell on Reno's trap.

That situation was just absurd.

Reno had to admit and pass over his self-pride that he was melting on Yazoo's lips. Now, Reno knew Yazoo wanted it as much he did. If the other were on his original 'clone mode' Reno would have his face smacked by his fist. However, it did not happen; Yazoo kissed him back, hands trying to break their embrace but not so effective in actually get free. Reno's hands groped Yazoo's butt and pushed him to the closest wall. It always had to be like that, messy, angry and hot to the point of instantly give him a hardness on his pants. _"What the fuck I can't control myself around him, so hot, so fucking damned hot."_

Reno deepened the kiss, sucking Yazoo's tongue, nibbling his lip, hands traveling from his ass to his back. For a second, Yazoo set himself free and slightly rubbed his thigh against Reno's crotch making him whimpered on his mouth.

 _"Oh fuck, we are going on it, here!"_ However, Reno celebrated too soon as Yazoo broke the kiss pushing him out of him, red face gasping for air while combing his hair with his fingers.

"Why you are always doing something bad at me?"

"Hey! Hey, I wasn't kissing you against your will. You know that." Reno raised his hands as if cleaning himself of any kind of guilty act.

"This is my work and I doubt you are here because of that rusted pile of trash."

"What? I came because of my bike, don't call it that and I had no idea you'd be here! Neither you're in love by me…"

Reno smirked and paced forwards, trying to pull Yazoo's waist back on his arms, but Yazoo shoved him away again.

"Do you really believe in the stupid things you say? You're the last person I'd be in love, Reno."

"C' mon princess, what time can I get you? Or we can just lock the door." Reno blinked, pointing the couch with his head and Yazoo narrowed his eyes frowning at him.

"Stop joking me Reno, I'm serious."

"I'm not doing this with you. Stop being so paranoid princess."

"Don't call me that, idiot."

Yazoo turned his back at the man, fast pacing to the door. Reno followed behind him.

"Don't be unprofessional we still have business here."

"I already gave you the information and if you want a dismount service you have to schedule. Thank you for choosing Highwind Motors."

Before crossing the corner to enter at the hangar, Reno touched his arm, getting closer but a safe distance looking up at the ceiling, searching for cameras and then at Yazoo.

"Why we can't ever do it in a pleasant way? Would you like to have dinner with me? Please, Yazoo. We should discuss what happens with us, that's the third time, it's weird but it keeps happening don't you agree? I can't stop, it's true but you can't either. I'm a Turk you know I won't give up."

Yazoo had his back at him and closed his eyes. _"No one kissed me after him; maybe he is the only one that would have balls enough to come at me. Shit, I'll die alone babysitting Loz's future kids."_

Whenever Reno talked about the greatness of being a Turk, Loz's concerns seemed very reasonable. Yazoo veered his head at him casting down his eyes at Reno's hands on his biceps. The redhead let go off his arm, looking at him in expectation.

"Thanks, Reno but I'm not interested. Exactly because you are a Turk."

He paced towards Yazoo stopping in front of him, cocky posture scrutinizing his expression.

"Now you're being the prejudiced one here."

Looking up and down at Reno with a scorning glare, Yazoo turned his body at him, pacing to the shed.

"Maybe. Still, we are not a match."

"So why the fuck you just kissed me back? Bitch, you are valuing too much what you have between your legs and behind your balls!"

Yazoo frowned at him, looking at the surroundings, worried if anybody had heard Reno's words. He almost shouted his sentence.

Reno sighed, immediately regretted of what he had said, as they were on Yazoo's working place.

"Oh no, fuck… I didn't mean it, sorry." Reno facepalmed, shaking his head with his rudeness.

"Get your truck and fuck off of my sight, Reno."

"Yazoo I'm sorry!"

Yazoo circled him; furious eyes capable of murder if he could and vanished in the insides of the hangar.

"Hey, redhead, your truck is ready to go."

The mechanic's voice called his attention and Reno followed the man, sulky expression and fetched his truck not taking leave at Yazoo. Perhaps, he had overreacted; perhaps he had lost his chance forever.

A couple of hours later, Yazoo went home, showered and mounted his bike, heading his way to Seventh Heaven.

Loz finally got his license for his bar truck and Tifa organized a small party to spread the news. Though happy for Loz, Yazoo feared Tifa was abusing of Loz's willingness because he felt indebted to her. Nowadays, from the seven days of the week at least three, Loz was sleeping there, but as his brother said, he was fine and content, so Yazoo would be there to show him support and not touch this subject anymore.

Before he turned on his bike, he felt his phone vibrating on his pocket. Quickly he took it and he had a missed call from Loz.

Yazoo groaned feeling stupid because for one moment his mind thought it could be that moron Turk calling him. Staring at his phone, he angrily put it back on his pocket. _"I'm so idiot thinking that Reno could be someone to interact. Hmph. He's not worthy of my time neither my body. I have to find someone else to solve that sex issue. Loz is right, wake up Yazoo."_


	7. High Hopes

High Hopes – Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

Seventh Heaven's street was crowded, not a single space for parking. While searching for a spot for his bike, Yazoo went through the truck. He made one of his 'humph'. Chocobo was still yellow as one but with no more 'Delivery Service' written in pink. Now, it was 'Loz's' with black graphic letters. Much better. They were serving the booze inside, though Loz parked the truck in front of the bar.

Yazoo could finally park his bike in the alley, out of the sight of so many people making it easy call the night when it would suit him. As soon he entered, Tifa cheerfully handed him a cold beer. He thanked her, but it did not push away the thought that she had the obligation to feeling cheerful; after all, his brother was triplicating her profits, especially in a rainy Tuesday night.

But that night was about Loz, his conquest and Yazoo found out a chair to sit out of the spotlight but with a good view of the scenario.

Yazoo was feeling relaxed and he was even being willingness sociable after the first beer, drank in a gulp. It was another hot and moist night in Midgar. Vincent and Cid joined him some minutes later. They chatted about work, street fashion because Vincent had his hair in a ponytail that suited him very well, and motors until both men went to talk to other guests.

On the second beer, Loz handed him the bottle.

"I'm happy to see you…having a fun brother?"

The sentence, said as if Loz were more of questioning it than affirming, amused Yazoo.

"Yeah...I'm ok brother and I'm proud of you. Congrats you are a regular working Midgarian citizen."

"So do you, Yaz. Here grab your beer, I'll have to go at the pantry, reload the fridge, it seems that everybody is thirstier than usual tonight."

"Need help?"

"No, I'm ok, really don't need it. Have fun and don't lose your seat."

Drinking a sip on his cold beer, Yazoo went to find a chair, when he glanced at Rude's impressive figure standing outside of the window. Rude did not smoke and covered by the brick pilaster, there was a white cloud blowing from his left side. Carefully, as if he was questioning himself about his curiosity, Yazoo stretched his neck to see who it was.

It was not Reno on Rude's side.

First, he felt thrilled and then worried because he had felt trilled before. He said to the redhead get off his sight forever.

Yazoo shook his head at his own silliness and glancing around the place, his eyes landed at the counter. Behind it, Denzel was looking at him and pointing a finger.

Yazoo frowned in surprise at his rudeness and did the same in return. _"What? I didn't kidnap him alone, Loz was also there and he's helping him!"_

Looking at Denzel, he stumbled at someone while he began to walk.

"I guess you have this effect on people. It's a subtle and undeniable charm of yours."

Yazoo sighed, looking at Reno's mocking face and gave a long sip on his beer. _"Damn, I hope he was not watching me looking for him."_ Instantly, Yazoo felt his face getting hot and flushed.

"And not even this prevents us to cross paths, hun?"

Reno had his hands on his pocket; he was not wearing his jacket just his white shirt, sloppy and god knows how; still sexy. He flashed one of his smiles, the real one, with dimples and squeezed eyes _. "He's cute when doing this. Oh, Mother what's wrong with me around this man?"_

"It seems it doesn't. I guess it's a curse, somehow summoned from the first time we saw each other."

"Now I agree with you. Crazy life, hun?"

Yazoo was passing through him, but Reno slightly touched his arm, getting closer.

"Have a beer with me?" Reno came even closer, aware he could be shooed away, but he had to try anyway. Their afternoon was awful and Reno had the conscience of his bad behavior. He had crossed far from the line of politeness with Yazoo. At his work and personally.

"I'm already having."

Yazoo tilted his head with a glare at Reno's hand on his arm and the man, embarrassed, quickly took it out.

"I'm so sorry for my stupid, rude and…bad behavior with you at the garage."

"You better be."

"And I'm Yazoo. Another chance, please?"

Before blushing in front of the man, Yazoo turned his back at him and went back to his safe spot, in the corner of the bar.

"Whatever."

Reno grinned at him and fetched a beer for himself, coming to stand by Yazoo's side, already sat in the bench. _"Perhaps, I can get another round…"_

He lit a cigarette and pulled a chair, sitting in front of him.

Twice in a day, it should be the destiny working its strings. He had time to mourn his inappropriate behavior on Yazoo's work and now he could properly apologize. With a lot amount of luck, he could even win a round with the hot young man.

"So, it's that difficult?"

Yazoo gave him a questioning look.

"Have a beer with me."

Thinking that he was in the worst moment to have Reno in front of him, Yazoo tried not sounding rude; faking a relaxed posture.

"So far so good as we are cursed together."

Reno sincerely smiled back, crossing his arms over the chair's headboard, a cigarette in one hand and the other leaned over his eyebrow. He looked at Yazoo with interest, not only admiring his features but indeed, how he acted when relaxed something Reno has never seen before. He was not only hot and Reno thought that indeed, but he also was very beautiful and he was mad in never had noticed him before.

"I should have guessed you would come tonight, but God saved me to push it earlier. So, I scheduled a dismount. I'll be there on Friday."

"It's not my area."

Reno straightened his body in the chair. He had an attack of imbecility with Yazoo in the afternoon and surely, the uptight man would not take it easy on him. He did not want to bring it back and lose his temper or control, but Yazoo was really a princess. The hardest kind one, a piece of work. The sweetest to conquer.

"Do you forgive my words? You know I also have a temper, the same as you."

Reno was making puppy eyes and Yazoo thought it was funny, oh alcohol, but kept his cold air towards the man.

"Never, ever do this again. It includes this face."

Reno sighed, cheering with his bottle on Yazoo's one.

"I promise. Well, we had our first fight, we should have an appropriately make up…kiss?"

Yazoo stared at him with a frown. _"Why in the hell he still comes at me? He seems more desperate to have sex than me. Is it possible Reno is serious?"_

"Knock it off or leave, Reno."

"I have to try…but ok. Mode good Reno activated, princess."

Reno answered crossing his fingers and Yazoo rolled his eyes.

"Call me princess again and I'll punch you."

They chatted about motors, helicopters; Reno's passion, bikes, Yazoo's passion, music, guns, places Reno wanted to show if Yazoo would let him one day. The young watched him with suspicious eyes but indulged in the conversation. That was something that nagged Yazoo to no end; everybody knew about his origins and life but he had no idea about the life of the people who circled him. Sometimes, he wanted to be open and let people come at him, but the most part he had no interest in listening to their boring histories. Loz said he should change it if he wanted to have someone and blah blah blah. Although, Reno had a nice chat and Yazoo could say he was enjoying the unexpected proximity.

"Cosmo Canyon has the best tracks to a ride, stunning view for the canyons. Have you ever been there?"

"No. I don't know many places apart from the Midgar and Icicle Area."

"We can go next weekend, or this weekend, not tomorrow because I'll work."

Yazoo smirked shaking his head at the Reno's insistence. "Someday, maybe."

"Someday is better than never, don't you agree? We are making progress…"

Reno said staring at him with those seductive eyes, a mischievous smirk forming in the corner of his thin lips. Yazoo gave one of his 'humph' while sipped on his beer, trying without effort, to suppress the smile on his face. Then he frowned more to himself than at Reno, chewing his lower lip before speaking.

"Are you losing your time here with me for some prank, Reno?"

"Gosh! Why do you think that I will harm you?"

Reno pushed his chair, getting closer to Yazoo.

At this point, fetching a glass of wine for himself in the counter, Vincent Valentine saw the scene from the corner of his eyes. Somehow, it dragged his attention; Yazoo and Reno seemed odd at ease with each other.

"I don't entirely believe on this but Loz does and he thinks it's not good for us as you are a Turk from Shinra and your company hates us."

Yazoo was really feeling light-hearted to speak what was going on his mind. Oh blessed goddess from the alcohol, setting people free.

"I don't hate you and Shinra doesn't care for you both anymore. Why are you afraid of that?"

Yazoo wriggled on his bench and leaned forward getting close to Reno, his long silver hair falling over his shoulders and some locks on Reno's leg. The Turk gasped because it could not be more innocent and seductive at the same time. Reno looked at the silver shinning hair and then fast veered his eyes at Yazoo's face.

"We are only alive, because of some dirty alliance that actually does not include valid benefits for Loz and me. This is why I'm afraid of your flirting behavior from nowhere. As much I like it, you have to agree it's a little bit weird, feel attracted to someone who almost beat you to death and threatened to blow the planet."

Yazoo gasped for air, deep breathing; probably they just had the long dialogue between them since they started this flirtation. Reno just stared at him, puzzled and delighted with this new chattering Yazoo.

Actually what really burned his horny mind was the sentence 'as much I like it'.

He wetted his lips, thinking very well on his next words to do not push Yazoo away. Surely his will was saying because _I'm craving you, bitch_ , but he opted for not.

"I said shit and I already apologized for that, including formally in Shinra. I truly wished you accepted my apologies again. I agree the first time I wasn't in my best moment, but the second one we are willingly going on it and it was so fucking good. Today…Ah, today I count on our third month of dating. Plus we still have to make up for our afternoon fight…"

"Here you go…you never talk seriously."

Reno moved with the chair getting close to Yazoo, touching his hand. The other flinched with the gesture and blushed. Reno smiled at him.

"What kind of threat can I put on you? Why would I lost my time pranking you when we actually could do much better things together? And I'm saying not only in bed but we actually have some common interests. So what if we were jumping from enemies to very good friends? Isn't it good? It's the magic of life."

Yazoo listened to his words, glaring at him, analyzing all his movements. It really seemed odd their sudden attraction from nowhere, but it was not the absurd Loz believed. Reno had the talent of smiling with his eyes too, even with his lips pressed together.

"Think about this while I grab another beer. Do you want one?"

Yazoo shook his head, staring at him while he stood up. Before Reno paced to the bar, he took a wisp of Yazoo's hair and sniffed it.

"You always smell so good."

"Why do you always do this?"

"I don't know it's a problem from my hands! They wanna touch you!"

"My fist is also attracted to your chin, keep it in mind."

Reno giggled.

Yazoo shoved Reno's hand out of his hair and remained sat following him with his eyes while he paced to the bar.

He had a point though and looking at his empty bottle, Yazoo frowned again thinking he should leave. This thing of life magically happening in such turnarounds was not something Yazoo felt liking.

He liked control, destiny on his hands as his bike's handlebars and Reno was more to a runaway train. _"What if? What if it was real life, doing its magic as Mr. Valentine had spoken. I have to go to my porch thinking about this."_

The redhead appeared sincere and he knew it, even in a middle drunk state, Yazoo thought about Loz's conspiracy theories and it was more dramatic than it was necessary. Also, a little bit selfish.

Reno grabbed his bear and greeted some friends in the counter. It was easy for the red hair talks to people while it was almost a torture for Yazoo. They were so like oil and water that he smirked, thinking how in the hell they started this flirtation game and more, they were going on it.

" _Humph. Unbelievable. Reno my former enemy, but also, all those things we did with each other had a context, a lost purpose for both of us nowadays. I don't wanna fucking conquer the planet. I would be ok as an owner of the little place of the desert that I live today."_

Yazoo was lingering his eyes too much on Reno's lips, his chest and his hands, apart from quickly psychological analysis of their situation. He stood up from the chair and paced to the bathroom.

It was clearly not a good day to experience his first sex. Yazoo was feeling dizzy and he wanted to be entirely up into the experience.

Leaving the bathroom, Yazoo glanced at the counter and Loz still had not come back. Thinking that his brother would need a hand, he went to find him. Some physical work would help the increasing feeling of heath that was taking him.

He crossed the path to the backyard and halted in front of the pantry. Low voices called his attention. Worse, low melting cheesy voices.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Me too. Come over here. And are you happy with me?"

"I've never thought to find it again, especially with you, and here we are and I'm so happy. I love you."

Sobs and then a whimper from Loz. Yazoo had totally lost the politeness and he had his ear glued to the door.

"I love you so much, Tifa. I guess the first time we fought I…I already fell in love with you. I couldn't beat you, I was terrified at seeing you defenseless and everything that I wanted to do, in that very moment, was making you feel good again. Like, if I could reset the time do you know? I wanted to comfort you and not fight that war."

"I love you so much!"

Yazoo felt rage running through his veins. _"So, I'm putting the family in risk but Loz can actually fuck his boss and enemy or sort of that. Oh, Loz… selfish brat."_

It took one minute with Yazoo thinking if he would kick the door shouting at Loz that he was a hypocrite liar mating with Tifa from Avalanche, their former enemy the same as Reno. Loz would reply that Tifa was an Avalanche, not a Turk. Avalanche fought against Shinra. Turks, the more they wanted to deny, belonged to Shinra.

Thinking he would need better arguments, Yazoo silently paced back to the bar. He would think about that information to use later and better. His face burned in rage, feeling how unfair Loz had been with him all those weeks because he had his first kiss from a Turk. _"He's having sex with Tifa and I've barely had a kiss!"_

As soon he spotted Reno, cheerfully talking with some friends, leaned over the counter, he went forwards the man.

It did not mind Vincent and Cid were circling him. Yazoo tilted his head, almost as if bossing and Reno just followed to where he was.

Now, Vincent raised an eyebrow nodding his head at what Cid was talking but focusing his attention on the eccentric pairing.

"Dinner, tomorrow night."

The astonished Turk, gasped with his hands on his hips, asserting his head.

"Pick you at work at 06 pm."

He did not know if he would be able to get out of work at that time but he would surely not miss that for nothing.

"Deal. Don't follow me."

Vincent who sipped his wine gave a low chuckle.

"What?" Cid frowned at him.

"Some theories that I have coming up to the light."

"About?"

"Never mind."

Reno was still in the saloon with a childish smirk on his face, looking at Yazoo crossing the bar to leave by the backdoor. He did not think twice and followed him behind.

Yazoo walked forwards the pantry but Loz and Tifa already had gone, letting the door opened, probably they went inside the bar or in the bedroom. It did not matter anymore, because tomorrow night he would be doing the same, maybe getting rid of his virginity. The noise of steps made him veer his head.

"I told you to not follow me. I'm already regretted of that dinner thing, forget it."

Reno, not listening to Yazoo's complaining enlaced his waist, pulling him closer against the pantry's door.

"If you hate me tomorrow, at least I'd have kissed you tonight."

Yazoo smirked, staring at him. The man was insistent though funny, or Yazoo was finally getting why people liked so much drinking. Probably to have an excuse to do what they would not indulge if sober.

"Humph. It's a good point."

He closed his eyes. Yes, he liked the attention, the impetuosity with a sweet taste of revenge against Loz. And if his brother caught them together, Yazoo would spit in front of everyone about his affair with Tifa.

He did not feel guilty this time because of Loz or any other concerns around Turk, Shinra, Avalanche. They were not Yazoo's problem neither solution, so why he would bother himself for them.

The tongue on his mouth was so good. Somehow, Yazoo was getting used with Reno's taste, his lips and the way he kissed him. He liked to enlace his waist, running hands on his back, tousling his hair and finally pulling him against his groin. Yazoo blushed even more with the bold caresses thinking it was their fourth time in such acts. Reno whimpered on his mouth, nibbling his lips and neck, hands grasping his buttocks. Yazoo wanted more.

He would close the door and his hands were already changing from Reno's shoulder to the doorknob when he heard the sound of glass broken. Reno bumped his feet on a pile of bottles.

"Fuck!"

Yazoo broke the kiss; pushing Reno away. He straightened his clothes and hair with a flushed face, deep breathing and still yet, tried to sound boring as usual but without success.

"Uhn, tomorrow, so. Don't be late."

Reno just nodded at him, pulling some bottles up; he was feeling dizzy by Yazoo's good mood at him. He would give him another kiss but Yazoo just vanished through the backdoor, letting the redhead with hands on hips and a silly smile on his face.

"I'm a lucky guy."

Reno was so thrilled that he did not see Vincent Valentine, fast pacing towards the backdoor and they ended up bumping on each other.


	8. Princess Rule

Princess Rules - Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

Dinner, at six pm, not two.

Damn, it was still three pm as the clock defined it as right. The day did not end; the hours did not pass and when Reno looked again at the watch hanging on the wall it a quarter to four.

Boring office. The voices of his colleagues sounded like annoying buzzes. He would have to wait to listen to the low, grave, soft, scary voice and even though comfortable to the ears.

From time to time, appeared on his mind, green eyes that could tell everything those fleshy lips did not dare to say.

"Fuck you Yazoo."

He whispered to himself with a smirk; chewing his lips, almost regretting to had one day looked at him. He would never think that fight months ago in a parking lot would lead him craving his former enemy. It was simultaneously funny and disturbing thinking about Yazoo occupying his thoughts. He was there several times before, though in feelings of revenge or rage, never like in those weeks, with Reno wishing to fuck his brains out instead of beat his ass out.

He would rather believe that it was Yazoo's allure and not something else that triggered him to pursue after him.

Finally, the hours decided to cooperate and at six pm, Reno entered Highwind Motors.

" _I wanna be adored…I got to be adored…"_

Reno hummed a song, which expressed what he wished for the night since he had woke up.

He strolled in the hangar's outside area with a permanent grin hanging on his lips.

Actually, he went all the way there with a stupid smirk on his face; even Rude thought it was strange.

As soon he saw Yazoo, he sighed in relief and delight. It was naïve to say he had not thought about Yazoo pranking him.

The tall young man was leaning on his bike, wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue t-shirt, and his black leather coat. _"Beyond pretty, beyond hot. Unbearably handsome."_

Reno stood in front of him and Yazoo greeted him with a nod of his head. Nothing more cold, appealing and totally Yazoo.

Approaching of him with a smile, Reno planted a smooch on his cheeks, sniffing at his hair.

"You look nice and smelling so good."

Yazoo startled with the kiss, pushing Reno away and mentally thanking for none of his coworkers were there to see that. He grimaced, eyebrows frowning at him with a glare in reprobation.

"What we learned yesterday about public demonstrations of any kind? Especially in my work!"

His huge green eyes looked at Reno up and down. _"I'm so sure I'll regret this."_ Reno could not help and busted a laugher at Yazoo's snobbish glare at him.

"There's only us here. I looked around before kiss you. Ok, let's start over again. Yazoo, you really look fucking hot and smelling very good."

Yazoo narrowed his eyes at him and bowed his head, thanking the compliment. It was not easy for him to admit that he was nervous. He pretended during all day long there was nothing happening, neither different from his usual routine. However, it was a bullshit lie to himself. It would be his first date ever. He did not know if he would have more kisses tonight, perhaps even sex could happen and it all busted in wandering on his mind just right now looking at Reno in front of him. He thought about his _doramas_ and there were no tips for that moment. _"Don't think about that shit now, Yazoo."_

"You look like you just came out of work."

"I did. Ready?"

"I'll have to go on my bike."

"I was aware of this. I'll show you the way."

Reno answered, already sitting on the ride's bench and blinking at Yazoo while tapping on the leather, calling him to his seat.

Yazoo rolled his eyes but failed to disguise a smile with the corner of his lips. Reno looked like a child who gained a birthday gift, eager to play with it. Yazoo frowned at thinking he was the gift or toy. _"Am I sure of what I'm doing? Hmpf. It's just a dinner, people do shit like this to get know each other before mating. It's not a rule for sex, though."_

As soon Yazoo sat on his bike, Reno's hand glided up and down over his ribs until it placed them on his hips. He veered his head staring at him, then at his hands and the Turk immediately took them off Yazoo's waist, flashing him one of his grins.

"Better."

Reno was impossible that night, if he had to update his status, it would be horny as hell.

"You know your poker face at me is like fuel to the fire, right?"

He whispered so close to his ear that Yazoo gulped, feeling his warm breath on his skin. He would never give this ammunition to the man, but Reno had the power to affect his mind thinking properly.

"Behave or I'll quit this now."

Once in the past, it was because of the rage he felt for him and now...Now, he had invited him to hang out. Worse, using the very lame excuse that as Loz was dating Tifa, he could have anyone who he wanted. It happened to be Reno. He could have fought with Loz, but no, he chose to invite the Turk to dinner.

Yazoo gave hours of his meditation time thinking about this question. He came to a plain conclusion, he wanted to experience sex and Reno wanted him. It was easy, still not sanitary but necessary as Yazoo decided for once and all end his virginity.

He was not in love by Reno, nor thinking about dating as Loz was doing with Tifa. A piece of cake as people said about something very easy to handle and that was the case.

"You command and I obey, princess"

"Call me that again and I'll drop you at the first curve in a high speed."

Reno grinned, nodded his head and pointed his hand straight to the way.

They left the garage heading their way to the Midgar section, in the renewed area where a new residential neighborhood was arising. Yazoo has never had been there before and naturally, he watched for possible restaurants in their path, but he found out just a small grocery. Closed. Reno told him to stop in front of one the buildings and after some seconds, the garage door opened and they entered the place, parking the bike close to an alley with other vehicles.

"Why are we here?"

"C' mon let's get to know my place."

Reno dismounted of the bike and lifted his hand with a bow waiting for him to get out.

"I thought we are going to a restaurant as ordinary people in an ordinary dinner."

"Baby, we are not ordinary…Come."

Yazoo tilted his head, already regretted to be there or better saying, and had invited Reno to dinner.

"I was very specific in my invitation; I called you for dinner. You make it easy say no, Reno. At least you had your ride home. Humph!"

"What? I brought you to my place. I told I wanna get to know you."

"No you don't, if you wanted more than what is on my pants we'd be in a place at least with food!"

Yazoo, who still not had dismounted of his bike, turned on the engine and Reno jumped in front of the vehicle.

"No. Okay. Dinner. Ok."

"No. I don't want it anymore."

Yazoo reverse geared his bike and Reno looked at his watch and scratched his head, grabbing the handlebars. _"Oh fuck why in the hell am I doing this? Fuck!"_

"Still early, if we run we'll make it on time. Don't fly off the handle now Yazoo, please? Pretty please..."

"Time for what?"

Some minutes later Yazoo entered in a nice suburban neighborhood, close to Kalm, with Reno on his ride bench. They parked in front of a traditional family house, white columns in the porch, and ornamental plants in a well-cared garden. Yazoo frowned at Reno and sighed.

"What is this now?"

"Oh don't make this face at me, I told you, dinner, old school way."

Reno stepped towards the porch and rang the bell, followed by a reluctant Yazoo.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see, curious."

Yazoo rolled his eyes and was up to climb down the stairs when Reno caught him by his arm and then held his body.

He did not have the time to pull out Reno's hand from his waist when a redhead woman opened the door. She had a large smile on her face, the same blue eyes as Reno. She was elegant.

"My son I thought you wouldn't make it tonight. What a delicious surprise."

The lady kissed Reno cheeks, messing with his hair and then she looked at Yazoo with a smile. He felt so ashamed that he completely forgot about Reno still holding his hips.

"Good evening madam."

"Mom he's my friend Yazoo and he's really hunger!"

"Reno! I'm sorry…" Yazoo instantly blushed, wishing he could fly out of that porch, after punching Reno's face.

"Oh don't feel ashamed I know the brat I have, welcome Yazoo, and come in. In fact, you two are very in need of food. He's as skinny as you Reno."

When Yazoo was sure that Reno would not worth his efforts or patience, he brought him to dinner with his family: mother, grandma, and sister.

Not even be naked in the Shinra's labs could be made him more ashamed that he was feeling now.

The grandma was fixing the table with his baby sister, beautiful as Reno. The older sister was living in Mideel as a doctor. She was married and Reno had a baby nephew.

He felt a little frightened. Reno simply vanished inwards the house, leaving him alone in front of those women. Reno's sister stared at him with a mischievous grin. She dressed like a cosplay of some weird kinky manga, black garments, and heavy makeup, though she was barely a child.

"Go wash your face, Rita after finishing the table. It's just a dinner, not Halloween."

Reno's grandma at seeing Yazoo's lost face took him by his hand and followed for the living room, showing pictures from the family and one in particular called Yazoo's attention.

A teenager Reno, a lanky, childish face, posing with his uniform from Shinra's Academy.

He was the male proud of that family, probably spoiled for all of them; it explained a lot about the man's behavior.

"He's so adorable at this one, look this is Reno's father, my elder soon He passed away when Reno was still in the academy. Rita was still a baby. He never saw his son become a Turk."

The old woman sighed touching the picture's frame with a tender smile.

"After that, I went to live here to help my daughter in law with the kids and the loneliness. I'm from Gongaga. And you Yazoo, do you live close to your family, or are you a modern young man from the big city?"

Yazoo shook his head. "I'm from North Crater."

Unsure of what to answer; Yazoo thought that somehow, it was not a lie, Sephiroth gave them live inside the cave, and there were no records from them in another place.

"Icicle Area. I love there. I bet you are suffering from the heat."

Yazoo smiled nodding at her.

"Did your family come with you?"

Yazoo shook his head while looking at the pictures in silence. _"Oh, Mother I should have gone at his apartment instead of his family's house."_

She approached him and took Yazoo's hands on her wrinkled ones.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. Did you lost your parents in childhood?"

Yazoo, surprised by the question, really did not know how the answer Reno's grandma. She had loving eyes at him, full of what seemed true interest in his reply. Yazoo decided he enjoyed the old woman. Besides that, talking with someone who had no idea who he was or what had done in the past was interesting.

"Yes, I am. I lost the younger a couple of years ago, but I still have my big brother and we live together close to the Midgar Area. In the desert."

Yazoo could not tell why but he simply could not lie at the old lady.

"Poor dear, but you still have a family. This is what matters, right?"

Yazoo smiled at the old lady and nodded at her. _"Loz would be mad if he knew I am here fraternizing with my former enemy's family."_

Grandma tapped the palm of Yazoo's hands as if trying to soothe him. Yazoo thought she was cute, with her short white hair, wrinkled rosy cheeks and that relaxing scent of lavender. He actually has never had contact with an old person. They rather intrigued him, looking like if they would know what the secret of life was as they were close to losing it.

"I knew by your eyes that you had sadness on your life, but your heart is good. I can tell you that you will be surprised by how many amazing things you will live. Embrace the reins of your life and allow yourself to be happy. Trust in life, it could be surprisingly pleasant and in other times, a real bitch."

Yazoo gasped not knowing what to say, her hands tightened her grip on his fingers with a grave face, then she chuckled. He was so startled; she used Vincent Valentine's words.

"I was a fortune teller in the past days, but sometimes the gift comes at me and I must share."

Yazoo nodded at her, not really getting what she had said.

"Hun, ok."

"No. You the kids always say 'ok' with such a careless way. Say it, 'Nana I will do it'."

Yazoo flushed and he was up to obey when Reno appeared in the living room calling them to dinner.

"Nana...reading the fortune again? You will definitely scare Yazoo. He was already afraid to come, do you know this?"

Surely, the redhead had to toy Yazoo with his ironic grin, hands on his waist. Reno took off the jacket and buttoned his shirt, or his mother had done it, trying to let him less sloppy.

"Yazoo is no scared, right dear?"

"No, I guess." Yazoo stared at Reno and smiled at his grandma causing the man gasping in surprise. Yazoo was holding his grandma's hand as a loving scout boy.

They strolled back to the dining room and grandma indicated him the chair by her side. Reno bursting a laugher when glanced at the stairs shook his head and went to help his mother. Rita was coming out of her room, dressed with another weird clothe, and pink glittering makeup, melting in glares over Yazoo.

As soon as Yazoo sat, Reno's sister came to sit by his side. She stared at him with great interest; the same grin of her brother. Indeed, she was a female version of Reno.

"Your hair is amazing. Is it's natural?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Do you work with big brother?"

"No."

"Did you study with him in the academy?"

"Nope."

"How did you meet him?"

Reno came out from the kitchen, carrying a tray with spaghetti. He placed the plate with a thud and pushed his little sister aside, pulling a chair between her and Yazoo.

"Dancing in a club. It was the first time we actually met each other."

Yazoo blushed to the point of his cheeks matched the tomato sauce. It was a fact and it sank in him after listening to the words. Because of that stupid fight in the club, he was there having dinner with Reno's family, on his house. So weird yet he was enjoying.

"So, do you like to dance? I love dancing."

"Stop drooling at my friend Rita."

"Shut up. Yazoo doesn't mind do you?"

"Hum...no I guess."

Yazoo chuckled because somehow being in the spotlight of curiosity in that place was not so bad. His life was becoming day by day more like a rubbish _dorama._

"See? So, Yazoo we should hang out to dancing sometime. Can I touch your hair?"

"Stop Rita or I will cut your hair while you are sleeping."

Reno glared at her with a mischievous smirk and Rita grabbed her long red ponytails with narrowed eyes at his brother.

Grandma and auntie glared in reprobation at the sassy girl and she quieted herself but remained to stare at Yazoo, leaning her chin on her hand in the other side of the table.

The family chatted about the day; Rita flooded him with questions about his job, where he lived if he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. It was funny and though Yazoo blushed mostly part of the dinner, he felt relaxed in that cozy home atmosphere, and he discovered he loved spaghetti with meatballs.

In the end, he greeted Reno's family and grandma surprised him when she squeezed his cheeks. Rita jumped on him with an effusive hug.

"I'll have a party in a few weeks ahead and I would love if you come."

"I'll do my best to come to Mrs. Sinclair."

"Nana Lily" Getting close to Yazoo's ear, the old lady blinked at him.

"Comes only if you can make it, I can say that you won't be alone in this day."

Yazoo frowned at her with a smirk on his face.

"Nana, I'll do it."

Yazoo smiled at her and Reno gasped again, shaking his head at his grandma and Yazoo.

"What is that? I'm a jealous guy!"

Yazoo glimpsed at Reno, embarrassed and puzzled with his grandma.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sinclair for your cooking. It was very good."

"I am glad you liked and show yourself other times."

"Mom likes to buy people with her food."

Mrs. Sinclair slightly hit Reno on the shoulder with her apron. They climbed down the stairs, and Reno accompanied Yazoo, pulling his arm around his shoulder, while the other shoved it off.

They stopped in front of Yazoo's bike.

" I will stay here."

Yazoo tilted his head with a mockery face at the redhead. "Because you live here."

Reno grinned at him. "And now you know."

"You really confuse me and you're full of tricks Reno but in the end, it was a lovely night. Thank you."

Yazoo made a bow with his head, fetching his keys from his pocket.

"I'm glad you liked it. See, this Turk is not so bad after all."

Reno narrowed his eyes at him.

"That conspiracy theory that you imagine about me, did it vanish for now?"

"Depends. What about the theory of me starting a cult? "

Reno squeezed his eyes, twisting his mouth at Yazoo.

"Did you tried to convert my grandma? Cause that lady is tough and she was drooling after you. Not to say about my perv sister."

"Maybe...She's adorable. Both are."

Yazoo laughed too and getting closer to his face, Reno brushed the tip of his nose slightly over his cheek, sniffing at the thin hair of his temple.

"Did I play it right by your princess rule? "

The act, so subtle and yet so full of sensuality made Yazoo gasped. He did not know what to answer. He opted for just smiled back at him but Reno was faster, giving a chaste kiss on his cheek, whispering on his ear.

"I loved that you came. I'm serious."

Yazoo downed his head and then sighed, rolling his eyes and raising his hands in the air.

"What is such a thing of the princess' rule? Why are you keep calling me that?"

Reno straightened his body and began his explanation counting on his fingers the principles of his theory.

"The main rules. First, the princess must be conquered, second, princess pretends disdain but she teases the poor guy until he gets blue balls, third, the princess demands to meet his family and maybe they'd let the guy touching and forth, the guy is completely mad about the princess and he will do whatever he was commanded. Four rules and you well played all of them."

Yazoo stared at him, tilting his head. It was close enough of what he had been doing with Reno. He averted his eyes; giggling at the fact and then stared at Reno.

"So, we are in the fourth step. What it means by your crazy logic?"

Reno licked his lips, mischievously and got closer to his ear. Yazoo remained on his spot, gazing at him and feeling a huge need to kiss the man. There was a family in the window pretending they were not looking at them.

Yazoo frowned at him, shivering inside but sustaining his blasé mood.

"The fuck of the century."

"Silly... I'm adding a fifth rule; the princess has to feel like it."

"You are not a princess; I'll stop now calling you princess if we skip that step."

"You'll stop calling me that, but I liked the rules."

In a boldness he thought he would never have, he got closer Reno's ear.

"I would praise you but your family is looking."

Reno veered his head at the window and could see the red shiny hair of his sister. They heard noises coming from the house and, all women of Reno's family squeezed their redheads behind the window's curtains. They laughed at the scene.

"Reno, I still really can't understand why we started this?"

Reno shrugged his shoulders, his eyes focused on Yazoo.

"We'll have to fix it. Which means, more dinners to come. Lunches. Breakfast indeed is the best after waking up. Together. This is my guess to start finding out why."

"Such a pervert."

"Never lie about your effect on me. Drive safe, princess."

With another chaste kiss on his cheek, Reno turned his back and followed to his house.

"Stop calling me that or you'll never get to your point with this."

Yazoo said with a smirk and turning on his bike, he followed the exit of the neighborhood.

Inside the house, Rita pouted complaining about the hot ones always being out of reach and receiving a reprehensive glare from her grandma.

"What I know is; other than Rude, this is the first one he brought to dinner."

Reno's mother said as she shooed the women out the windows.

Once at home, sitting on his porch Yazoo thought about his night with Reno. Against all odds, they were growing a weird kind of relationship between them. Reno did not make sense for Yazoo, and the things the man always led him through was just so intense.

"I met his family and this is weird or good? I need to learn about dating interactions, where's my phone? Damned doramas, I need them. "

Yazoo stood up and went to his bedroom, already picking up his phone to chase after his favorite drama.


	9. Gossip Boys, Barbecue and Weird Dreams

Gossip Boys and Barbecue– Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

***The Morning After the make out in the truck ***

Reno was leaving the bar as soon Vincent entered. He was without his ever-present shadow Rude in the middle of the morning. Vincent thought it was oddly uncommon; the Turks were no longer paying 'visits' to the bar in order to check the former remnants. Avalanche requested its end and Rufus himself had agreed.

"Morning, Valentine."

The bar was empty and the noise of the fan invading the place made it even more boring. The light rain falling in outside added its own tone of drama to that summer morning. Vincent's enhanced senses noticed something weird in the air, almost as if it smelled.

"Reno."

Vincent nodded at the man, not stopping his march to the bar. He sat on the bench, leaned his elbow in the counter, and greeted Loz.

"Good morning Mr. Valentine, arriving earlier today? Cloud is still sleeping; Tifa told me he came home in the middle of the dawn."

"Yes, I already know. I'll wait for him and came earlier to give you something that I brought for your mixologist skills. Unnecessary to say that I want to taste all of them."

Vincent flipped out of his cape a bottle of liquor, neatly wrapped with a piece of rustic cotton fabric and placed it above the counter.

"It's really very good booze. Thank you, Mr. Valentine."

Something was out of place, though. The look on Loz's face while scrubbing the metallic balcony was evidence that something was wrong. The usually chatty man always cheered with a gift, especially if it was liquor, yet he gave a faint smile, placed the bottle above the counter shelve and did not stop his cleaning on the balcony.

"So, will you keep trying to turn it into gold?"

"What?"

Vincent did grow fond of the bulky man over those two years and Loz was obviously tense with his eyes red and on the verge of tears.

"The balcony. More scrubs and you will own Tifa a new one."

Loz looked down at the counter and there was an opaque trail on the board. He groaned, angrily tossing the rag over the sink at the back. Tilting his head, he was pondering if he were supposed to speak freely about this subject.

"That Turk is a pain in the ass do you know? Fuck!"

"Are you in trouble Loz?"

"Not exactly... I'm pissed off because finally now we have Shinra out of our necks and...Ahn…Never mind Mr. Valentine."

"Can I help you in something?"

Loz turned his head to one side to another, assuring himself they were alone in the bar and that no one would enter at that moment.

"You have to promise me not talk about this with Yazoo. Please, it's embarrassing…"

"Ok, I promise."

Vincent and Yazoo barely speak with each other. They could meet maybe more times than in the past only because of the garage. However, it did not make them exactly friends. At best, they could call themselves colleagues. Polite and distant.

"Yazoo had hun...an interaction with another person, I didn't like how it happened, especially with who, and then we discussed and now...I'm worried."

Vincent listened to Loz, attentively to what he was trying to say but he did not have a clue what was about.

"I guess I'm not following you Loz."

Loz pressed his lips in a thin line, unsure of what he was about to speak.

"Hn...Please promise me again that you won't speak to anyone else about this."

Vincent flinched in the bench, wondering what could be so important and secretive. His mind already imagining a menace from their former enemy lurking upon them.

"I told you I promise. Unless of course, it is a case of national security."

"No, it's more for our security, mine and Yazoo's."

Vincent did not want to make Loz feel pushed to say something, indeed, he had no patience for gossips, but he could not deny his curiosity was increasing. Loz got closer to Vincent, leaning his elbows on the counter with a whispered voice.

"The said person of Yazoo's interaction is Reno. The bastard kissed my brother twice and now is chasing after him. Can you believe this? He came to fetch his jacket because he forgot in the back of Chocobo's. Do you guess why? Because he was there with Yazoo and he let it on purpose to get to see him again. I'm sure it's a prank. They always hated each other; Yazoo had to stay in Shinra for more a year because of their fight, so how this is popping out to the light now? From where? It's not right, there's something really wrong going on. I can feel."

Vincent startled and understood Loz's concerns reasonable as a little bit exaggerated as he took it for a prank.

"I see... I don't believe in pranks, though it's odd…"

"Exactly! You got me! He's a Turk and I don't trust these people, sorry don't get offended I know you was one of them in the past."

"Not taken."

Vincent downed his head thoughtful and then stared at Loz, completely regretted in had asked the question. He could have spared himself from that conversation. Loz looked at him as if expecting some miracle solution.

"Did Yazoo show interest on Reno's flirtation?"

"My brother is innocent Mr. Valentine, Reno was his first kiss and...And...Oh shit, this is so weird that I want to cry."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, having a hard time thinking of Yazoo as someone without a strategic plan, least of all an innocent.

"Don't cry Loz and trust your brother. In fact, he's an adult and surely, he could deal with Reno. I guess that Reno should be the worried one of that situation."

Loz rolled his eyes, nodding at Vincent's statement but still he was afraid.

"Why Reno, to risk put everything we had got in our lives until now? Shinra could be ordered him to do that."

"What for, Loz?"

"I-I don't know."

Loz seemed to relax a little bit more to have pulled it out of his chest and leaned in the counter resting his chin in one hand with a dreamy expression.

"I want to thrive Mr. Valentine and have a happy ordinary life for now on. Most of all I wish Yazoo to find someone that makes him happy and I'm sure it won't be a Turk."

"Loz...life is amazingly contradictory at our point of view sometimes. You found out work, friendship and maybe even a family with your former enemy, don't you?"

Loz was aware that even his presence and Yazoo's one was imposed in the beginning, because they _refused to die,_ it was not like that anymore. He felt true friendship coming from Cloud and Tifa and even the kids.

Soon after he had thought about them, Tifa and Denzel returned from the weekly grocery shopping.

"Morning, Vincent."

Tifa greeted him carrying a huge sac on her arms and Loz went to help her. She wide smiled at Loz and Vincent rolled his eyes veering his eyes at the counter. Seconds later, Denzel entered behind the counter and let a plastic sac under Loz's feet giving him a glare of 'partners in crime" and went to help Tifa in the backyard. A minute later, Marlene came running from the backyard and gave him a small packet. Loz lowered his head to hear what she wanted to speak with him and took the packet from the girl's hand.

"Good luck on this time, Loz."

He smiled at her and messed with her bangs and after greeting Vincent, she climbed up the stairs, vanishing to her room.

Loz snorted and quickly retrieved the bag to the fridge and pulled the card on his pocket's jeans. He returned to Vincent, giving him a warm smile.

"Pokémon cards and melon popsicles. I guess you are right Mr. Valentine, you always know what to say. Thanks, it was a good talk."

"I appreciate to help you but please stop calling me Mr. Valentine; it's weirdly kinky in a very bad way."

They chuckled at the veracity of that.

" _Reno, a Manhunter, the slickest Turk of all the patrol, young, pretty, single, ranked and lusting after Sephiroth's remnant...why? Is the guy had some masochist side or a vengeful one?"_

Vincent put himself to give a thought about Loz's concerns and it led him to peek at Reno's routine as well at Shinra's possible interest at the situation.

The Turk had nothing bad in the course for the brothers and neither did Shinra. Loz was just being…Loz, overprotective and overemotional.

***Weeks later***

Yazoo never saw a point in that as Loz saw the same friends every day or night at Seventh Heaven, though he agreed in opening the house to the party on the weekends. Coincidence or not, the meetings happened soon after Loz had gossiped about Yazoo to Vincent.

It was the third or maybe fourth time Vincent and Yazoo met in the in a peaceful spot on the backyard. They never left together to outside, but lately; they ended up sitting close by each other.

The backyard did not have a garden but all the lonely desert landscape, raw and silent. Rarely did they talk, watching in silence the scenario changing due to the light.

What gave a different tone to the afternoon boring scene was Yazoo's interest in Vincent's armored hand.

He blatantly stared at it; his cat slit's pupils contracting with the sunset, making several expressions with his eyebrows.

It was funny because Yazoo pretended he was not looking, and then his eyes returned to the metallic piece. Vincent just let himself be in the spot of his interest, sipping on his wine while observing him with the corner of his eyes. The young man was really something. Completely different from his brother, aloof and somehow out of this world.

Maybe Loz was right and Yazoo was naïve.

"Curious? Ask what you want to know Yazoo."

"Does it hurt?"

Vincent gave him a jaded grin, staring and his metallic hand.

"Not anymore."

Yazoo nodded at him, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I brought back sad memories."

Vincent shook his head, filling his glass with more wine. The sun hit the gilded part making the reflex of the light sparkle when he raised his hand.

"It was a long time ago, plus, it has more benefits than damages today."

Yazoo confirmed with his head while drinking his beer, his green eyes still mesmerized by Vincent's arm.

"Do you want to touch it?"

Yazoo turned his head at him with interest. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Vincent took off his red jacket, a good change Yazoo said as soon he got out of the ship. Opening his sleeve button and pulling the shirt until his biceps, Vincent lifted his arm for Yazoo, exposing the metallic junction with his skin.

"It's a full piece, but I won't take off my shirt, it's chilling out."

Vincent said it, smirking at him, he stretched his fingers and they shone with the faint light from the sun before Yazoo's curious eyes.

Not caring for Vincent's joke, with a grave face, Yazoo touched his hand.

He widened his eyes in surprise, though it showed like that, he did not imagine that it would actually feel like a hand. It was cold, flexible and hard all the same time. A weapon but still a hand. A marvelous engineering work that was also an art piece for a weapon. The thought that Mother would rule the planet if he had one of those, crossed his mind and he slightly shook his head, pushing away those past memories.

"What can you do with this, apart from slicing the enemy? Could you shoot with a bare hand? Do you have tactile sensibility?"

Vincent frowned with a smirk; resting his arm on Yazoo's leg, the act noticed by himself only after Yazoo had touched the tip of his fingers.

"I need a gun, there are no bullets coming out of my fingers and yes I can feel like an ordinary hand. I just need to balance the grasp to not crashing things instead of touching them."

Yazoo pulling aside his beer can, examined the fingers, trailing from his forearm to his shoulder, squeezing the metallic flesh with both hands.

"There are no signs of visible scars I presume."

Yazoo dug his fingers tips on Vincent's arm trying to feel any scar bad enough through the fabric of his black shirt.

"You won't feel the scar."

The skin, the muscles, and tendons seemed untouchable. Vincent was strong, not like Loz, different kinds of muscles, an experiment. He slid his hand towards the attached metal, no visible scars. Like a full solid piece that organically grew as an ordinary bone.

"Amazing work."

Yazoo whispered and it was when he noticed Vincent's red eyes, clear than before, at him. He quickly retrieved his hands out of the man's arm with a red face.

"I'm sorry...I did exactly what Shinra's docs do."

Yazoo gave him a faint smile and immediately turned his head and eyes at the landscape. Somehow, it was strange touching the man, though he was not a kinesthetic person he really wanted it. He thought about his weird dream with Vincent and felt even more embarrassed.

"No, you didn't."

It was exactly when the way Vincent Valentine looked at Yazoo changed. He tried to imagine what Yazoo and Reno could be doing inside Chocobo.

" _He's unique and beautiful."_

It was very perceptible why Reno, the lucky bastard who had kissed those fleshy lips and felt more of those warm hands, was after him. Yazoo was the kind of man that you barely would notice in a place; because he would be hidden in a corner, but as soon you looked at him, it would be impossible avert your eyes off.

That was the second time they had a moment alone that was odd, bodily invasive but welcome. If Vincent had let or if they were alone, would it be possible that Yazoo would go further with those hands on him? It was a lascivious question, but he asked it for himself even so. Vincent could sense through his metallic skin much more information than any ordinary human hand. He could be wrong, taking Yazoo's curiosity and perverting something that was friendly and nothing else.

However, through his pulse, skin temperature and breathing rhythm, Yazoo felt pleasure touching his hand. Surely, the boy had a sociopath side.

The first weirdly moment between them was a couple of nights ago, on their way back from the party on Seventh Heaven. A total coincidence.

When he saw Yuffie parking outside with an entourage along with her, Vincent decided to leave discretely, by the backdoor. Old and annoying issues with the ninja girl were not on his menu for calling his night and he quickly stepped out of the place, helped by Cid.

Crossing the backyard, he bumped on Reno. They greeted each other and when he was in the back door, he saw Yazoo.

He was clearly drunk, sat on his bike with lost eyes at the empty alley. He was aloof, face flushed and Vincent guessed what it could be after had crossed path with Reno strolling back to the bar.

Frowning, he lowered his eyes deciding what could be the worst, talking to Yuffie after so long, or driving Yazoo home. The girl's loud voice reached his ears and he went forward for his momentary salvation.

"I'll drive you home. Because I need to get out of here and you're drunk. Keys, please?"

Yazoo startled, flinching with the man's voice behind him. He had time to nod his head and push himself back, making a place for Vincent, who promptly roared the engine, vanishing in the dark alley. A breathless girl stopped at the back door, shouting Vincent's name, visibly angry.

"Are you escaping? Who's that girl?"

"I tell you at home."

Yazoo cursed on his back.

"Do you owe her something? Please don't tell me now that I'm working for you that you're a bad patron."

"I'm not your boss and hang on."

Hanging himself on the rider's bench Yazoo almost puked on Vincent's back. The man took a weird route, faster but with sinuous hills on the way.

"Hang on me Yazoo, you'll fall."

"Why did you took this way? It won't be my fault if I'd puke on your hair."

"Hang on. There's a long curve."

When Yazoo veered his head, he saw a huge downhill on his left. He never had seen that place before. Instantly, the young man braced himself on Vincent's waist. It would be a pity if he were to puke on the man's hair because it smelled so nice. Fresh herbs with a hint of woody scent.

"Ok."

Yazoo leaned on Vincent's back and decided to close his eyes, he was too nauseated but somehow the fresh wind on his face was making him feel better.

They came home safe and sound. Yazoo finally puked, and Vincent made him some tea. Yazoo was drunk and funny in that state, he insisted to know why _Mr. Valentine_ was running from that skinny girl like another one.

Vincent told him about Yuffie, she had stolen something and Vincent had returned it to the previous owner, ending up with both friends arguing with each other. Vincent did not tell all the history about their past.

Yazoo told him about Loz and Tifa, though Vincent already knew it, he kept his mouth shut about Reno but revealed something very private.

"I've never dated someone."

Yazoo said it while looking at the ceiling, laid down on the couch clutching a pillow to his chest and already on his pajamas.

"I'd a lot of dates, some of them with bad endings, others not so bad. I've even had made good friends."

Yazoo on his daydreaming mode whispered more to himself than to Vincent.

"Recently I kissed. Maybe tomorrow I'll do more than that but I'm still not sure if I'd enjoy. "

After a pause, thinking it was oddly intimate what they were speaking, giving their collected personalities, Vincent sighed and Yazoo curved himself in the couch, snugging his face in the pillows.

"Kisses are the most intimate contact one could have with another."

Yazoo turned aside his body to look at him while speaking. Vincent stared at him, praying for they do not have a talk about Reno, either Tifa. He really hated gossips and the last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of the two brother's love life.

"Do you think it is a waste of time, dating someone?"

"Never. It's always an opportunity."

"What for?"

"Giving a chance for life not being a bitch all the time."

They became in silence and then, totally blacked out in the living room, with Vincent on the floor and Yazoo on the couch.

"Vincent! Look what Cloud and Barret brought!"

At seeing Loz lifting a huge rib steak, clean and ready for his cooking gifts the almost sensual reveries about Yazoo vanished away. Vincent sighed looking at his empty wine's bottle.

"It became a dinner. Are you ok with this?"

Yazoo huffed rolling his eyes, finishing his beer.

"I can lock myself in my room whenever I want. That's the good part of never being in the spotlight."

Vincent stood up from the chair, closing his sleeve and dressing his red jacket.

Yazoo imitated him and before they stepped to the porch, he touched his shoulder.

"I did not say thank you for the ride. That night on Seventh Heaven."

Vincent turned his head staring at those huge green eyes, weirdly shinning at him.

"That's what friends are for."

Vincent nodded his head and Yazoo released his arm with a smile.

He walked ahead and entered the house, leaving Vincent following him with his red eyes.

Definitely, it became dinner as Vincent predicted with even more guests. Cloud arrived with Barret and the kids. The house was unbearably louder for Yazoo's taste, Denzel pointed him a finger again and the little girl wanted to comb his hair.

God only knows why he let Marlene combed his hair, maybe because he got so disturbed after touching Vincent that he wanted something different for his mind to battle. In the case, the girl with her suitcase full of accessories pulling out his hair with a unicorn brush.

However, it was not working, because even he was avoiding making eye contact with the man, away from him in the other corner of the living room, everything that kept coming to his mind was Vincent's face. Along with the nagging wish to stare at him, what he did not.

A couple of nights ago, he did not know why he had a dream with the man.

Yazoo was at his backyard, sitting on his chair and Vincent was by his side but the time collapsed, and Vincent watched in silence the time's lines running in front of their eyes. However, everything that Yazoo could do was look at Vincent's face.

It was a very weird dream. None of them said a word.

Yazoo lingered his eyes over the man. Noticing his features, the long dark eyelashes, and the expression line between his eyebrows that confirmed that he was an analytic person. Vincent's skin was pale and flawless, his nose, the curved down line of his thin lips. The way his dark and thick hair was falling over his shoulders. Vincent did not move from his chair; neither looked at Yazoo. He was contemplating whatever he was seeing in front of his eyes.

Then Yazoo's eyes went to his armored hand and slowly lifted to imagine the shape of his muscles under the black shirt. He was not wearing his cape and Yazoo wanted to touch the crack of his neck that descended to his chest but remained quiet. He thought he was handsome and that he could also kill him. The peaceful dream changed and Yazoo began to suffocate.

Psychological analyzes apart, Yazoo frightened himself when Vincent Valentine came out of his ship today. Maybe it was what lead him touching the man. Maybe he dreamt with Vincent but the focus was his fear at meeting Reno again.

"Your color is…purple, no. Black. Yeah, definitely black."

"Don't you dare, little girl."

Marlene taking out of her suitcase a black shining ornament to hold his hair, put Yazoo back in reality and he glared at the girl, who promptly stopped her play.

"Enough. Hun…Thanks and good bye."

Yazoo stood up from the chair and patted Marlene's head, leaving the girl with a puzzled face.

He would stay in his room until Loz called the party; Vincent simply disturbed him tonight. The way he walked, the way he talked about something, the way he sipped his wine. He freely paced around his kitchen, squatting to taking cooking pans and spoon. He laughed resting his hands on his hips when Cloud tried to cut the huge rib and failed, mastering the art of slicing after that with the group complimenting him.

" _Oh no, I should be looking at him all the time that girl was toying with my hair! Oh, shit. What a weird thing, he's creepy. Hun? Why am I looking at Valentine on this way? Though, I have to admit he's oddly handsome. My gosh, I have to take care of my situation."_

Sighing, Yazoo laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had a lot to process and it meant hours of meditation. He met Reno's family and it was something really unexpected and nice, though they had not met again this week and probably would not make it in the next. Reno texted him, he would travel and as soon he comes back he wanted to see Yazoo with a real dinner.

" _Real dinner… Probably it means we'd have sex."_

Whimpering Yazoo clutched to his pillow. _"Oh, Mother…I hope I like it."_


	10. If That Truck Could Speak

If That Truck Could Speak - Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't make profits with this writing and characters belong to Square Enix Inc.

YAOI! Mature Content.

Reno sighed looking at Yazoo. _"Fuck this is unbelievable and amazing. I have to touch him."_

Yazoo glanced over his shoulders, veering his eyes at him, clearly ashamed. He had his back at Reno, and the Turk caressed his shoulder, gliding down the back of his hand over his spine. The youth sighed, slightly tilting his head and stared at Reno. Everything about Yazoo was on his looks, and it was clear he was unsure about what he should do. But he wanted it.

"If you don't like I'll stop."

"So far so good."

The grave and low tone of his voice, a little bit hoarse, made Reno twitched his body. Everything about Yazoo makes him excited, scared, horny and hopeful.

Fortunate, he was there kissing the fleshy lips that freely sought for his mouth, tasting his tongue and nibbling his chin.

So good. So fucking good that it did not matter if they would not go all the way.

"I liked it when you kissed my belly."

Yazoo whispered on his ears, and Reno grinned, promptly obeying his desire, slowly descending his head to his naked lover's abs, caressing his muscles and blowing his warm breath over his skin. Reno's first kiss, planted below Yazoo's chest line made the other gasp his breath; the next ones trailed a path towards his belly button, bold and wet, licking and scrapping his teeth in some skin in the way.

Yazoo arched his back, Reno sneered when he heard a moan. It was subtle and with his lips still brushing on that smooth and hairless skin, he licked his groin.

Yazoo moaned his name.

Slowly and cagey Reno opened the first button of his pants. As Yazoo did not stop him, he slid the zipper down. So far, so good. So fucking amazingly the redhead thought to himself.

A flinch from his hips and Reno lifted his head at him. He was so damn hot, beautiful, those green eyes narrowed at him, biting his lower lip confirming what Reno already suspected: he never had done this before.

"You're so beautiful…gorgeous."

Reno let go of Yazoo's groin, feeling he would need some reassurance of his words and went to his lips giving him in a passionately kiss. He would put a show of make out, capable of warm his uptight lover to the point that he would jump over him, begging to Reno fuck his brains out. He sat over Yazoo's lap and stared at him.

What followed next took him by surprise.

Yazoo adjusted him on his lap, firmly gripping his butt and gave him a furious kiss, sucking his lips, pulling the man's red hair to expose Reno's white neck to his licks and bites.

He melted with his cold hands sliding over his back; roughly instead of coyly as he would expect but very welcomed. Reno held on his shoulder, entwining his fingers in that so silky mass of hair, rocking his hips, pressing Yazoo's groin and he smirked under their kiss when he found a bulge on the other's pants. Hard as a rock.

They broke the kiss to catch air and Reno opened his pants, looking at Yazoo with narrowed eyes. Then, he went for his lover's pants and slid them down, almost incredulous of Yazoo's complacency. They kissed again. The last part that was keeping Reno away of what he craved for so long; fell in the truck's floor, granting him the return of his kisses on Yazoo's belly.

He touched Yazoo's groin, caressing the soft fuzz, darker than his hair and then slid his fingers over his hard cock.

Gripping some locks of Reno's hair, Yazoo moaned loud.

No one has never touched him like this, that it was fucking delicious.

He whispered those words, panting while Reno not averting his eyes at him, licked the length, circling the swollen head with his tongue until he heard a sob from Yazoo.

His own cock ached and he squeezed it. He choked when he swallowed all of Yazoo. The man twisted in the bench, arching his back, taking Reno's head go up and down on his cock. Instinct and sex born together with every creature and Yazoo were not different from any other man in the twenties, once he tasted it, surely he would need more.

"This is so good…Oh, Reno."

The young flinched, looking at him with a parted mouth, lecherous eyes. Reno printed that scene on his mind for lonely nights while jerking off. Yazoo was a sight. He felt almost proud of himself thinking that indeed he would be the first.

Reno stopped his blowjob when he literally tasted that his lover would not go far with that caress.

"I want to show you more."

Yazoo whimpered with a flushed face waiting for his next move. Reno came back to his lap, grabbing his hair in a deep kiss while locking their cocks together, slowly rocking them.

He was right, some frottage later, Yazoo busted out his seeds all over his belly.

Then the gods smiled at him and after recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm, Yazoo changed Reno's position in the bench and kneeled in front of his crotch, his pinky, wet tongue flickered around his cock. Reno gasped; the reward was coming in twice.

"Am I doing this right?" Yazoo veered is head up, lustful eyes; mouth parted caressing his balls with his lips.

"Perfect baby…d-don't stop."

However, something was odd; a weird noise that seemed inside of his head began to buzz. He tried to focus on Yazoo's delicious blowjob, but the sound was getting so nagging louder that it was impossible to relax.

"Oh. You don't seem so cheerful anymore…"

Then Yazoo completely disappeared and instead of his hotness beauty, Rude's face appeared on his sight.

"Wake up moron! You are so fucking late!"

Reno opened his eyes with a gasp, promptly sitting on his bed but still dizzy with the harsh cut of his dream.

"Having wet dreams? Argh, you're so gross. Get to the fucking shower now Reno, we have a delivery to take care."

Reno stood up, rubbing his eyes and paced to the bathroom. Looking at his painful erection, he got into the shower. He needed to take care of Yazoo's situation. It was the second time he had a wet dream with the man and he was no teenager. He had to fuck him. Simple like that.

"No time for jerking off wanker! Get ready!"

"What the fuck, stop yelling at me! Motherfucker."

"Remember to wash your mouth, moron!"

Rude would be keeping taunting him until he was dressed and sat in the helicopter. They were in the Turk's lodge in Costa Del Sol, heading to their last task before fly back to Midgar.

"So who was the victim of your wet nightmare?"

Rude questioned mocking Reno with his grave chuckle at him.

"Shut up…"

After some minutes of a boring flight, Reno veered his head at Rude.

"Yazoo."

The bald Turk gasped, pulling out his sunglasses and staring at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Reno just smirked at his friend, shaking his head and adjusting his goggles.


	11. Dinner!

Dinner! - Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not make money with this writing and characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

Rude huffed, rolling his eyes after a half an hour listening to Reno's tattling about his new loving adventures and possible tactics to convince Yazoo in hook up with him.

"You say his name at least twice times in a day! Dinner with your family? You are going badly, my friend. Still, it has the brother…Ha-ha, he would poison you with one of his drinks. Put your head together, Reno"

It really did not matter Rude's taunting, neither Loz's dreadful glares at him. Reno craved Yazoo. All his life had been easy; if Reno wanted, Reno would have it. Spoiled for sure, but things worked like this for him and it was just perfect on this way. However, they were playing cat and mice because of their mismatches, never putting them together on the same page. The same place to be exact, which was Reno's opinion; at his bed.

"He-he... not exactly that head I want to put on him. I'm curious, he's freaking hot and he's on me, moron."

"Dude...you are gross, plus, you're never gonna get him."

"Why?"

Reno did not stop the typing of his daily report and shrugged his shoulder not caring for Rude's jokes. All the plans already have been traced on his mind and it was perfect.

"He will beat your ass. Maybe eat your small dick, or stab you with a tentacle. You don't know if he would grow something like Sephiroth did with his black wing."

Rude answered chuckling leaned on his chair while flipped through a magazine. Ironically, it had Sephiroth on the cover and a huge article about the life, death, and madness of the former poster boy from Shinra. Following the theme, it had another article about Avalanche, his prestigious and heroic members and their struggle to keep the planet clean. The slogan was 'If it has Avalanche stamp, it's clean' with all the Avalanche's members in the poster; including the cute kids, sure.

"I know he won't and Yazoo has no tentacles do you know this. It's prejudice say these things about him, man."

Reno shook his head and Rude closed the magazine, took off his sunglasses and stared at his partner.

"Reno I know that thinking is not inherent to your head but did you ask yourself why are you putting such an effort to seduce Yazoo."

"Unlike you my friend, I do sex and I like his company."

Rude pulled back his sunglasses, his deep laugh filling the small office.

"You're so pathetic that I can't stop laughing. You're in love with Sephiroth's clone! I bet you'll have a tentacle up your skinny pale ass."

"I'm horny, not in love. If you'd use this dormant piece of nothing between your legs you would know what it is."

"I'd never think about using my nether parts on a remnant full of alien's cells. But don't forget that both Yazoo and Loz works on Avalanche's house. Read that shit here and try to perceive the way Avalanche is arising and soon they could be the new rulers from this land."

Rude shook the magazine, throwing it above Reno's table.

"Stop calling them remnants, man. They are citizens, tested and certified by Shinra. Why are you reading that shitty magazine?"

"They are not like us, this a scientific fact Reno. But I'll draw to you. What Shinra does for a living?"

Reno cursed and finally turned his chair and looked at Rude.

"What is this now? Where do you want to go Rude?"

"Answer me."

"We sell shit; energy, weapons, war logic, fuel, we practically make all the fucking planet works."

"Hmm, not so stupid thanks god. But, we only can make it happen now with Avalanche voting its purity for the planet. This is the meaning of the Avalanche stamp. They are becoming our competition, not allies. We saw a lot of shit all those years in here, right? But I never saw the president and all the old council bow their heads at someone. They are doing this now with Avalanche. Cid Highwind is building a new model and I've heard rumors about it is some powerful warship. Think about this."

Reno narrowed his eyes at Rude.

"What Yazoo have to do with this?"

"Do you know what he does there?"

"He's a mechanic Rude, not a bomb maker. Leave him out of your conspiracy theories. Shit head."

Rude stood up adjusting his glasses, with a snort at Reno.

"Oh, my bad... I didn't want to offend your boyfriend, but he's working on Avalanche's House which is making some serious shit that could be used to form an army. Ah, but as you are in love you can't see it."

Reno frowned, he was starting to get impatient with Rude. He had plans and wanted to finish over his work to get home earlier.

"What the fuck is this now, Rude? Stop saying Avalanche's house! This is not the fucking Game of Thrones. You should get out and fuck more than staying at home seeing Earth's trash series."

Rude stood up adjusting his glasses and paced forwards the door.

"Don't talk about what you don't know."

"Yeah…as if banging Helena, when Tseng is not doing makes you an expert in loving relationship."

The redhead mumbled his sentence and Rude, already out of the office, stretched his baldhead back over the door.

"Reno shut the fuck up. Don't call work tomorrow because you are dickless."

Why getting through all this work, he would ask himself; because he had never had to conquer someone's attention or affection and absolutely never in sex.

Yazoo punched his pride. Perhaps his previously threatening manners, turning from cold and to barely opened was a fresh breeze on his boredom. Reno had no idea of what would happen but his pride and vanity pushed him towards that unique being. They would argue, even physically but both men would end up making out in some weird, usually messed place, never getting to the finish line. He was getting almost exasperated for finally 'get there'. Kiss those fleshy rosy lips, entangled his hand on that soft silvery hair, fuck his shapely round butt. So, his pride made him come up with an idea. The fact was; they needed a place with at least a comfortable couch. The last attempt he failed, however, he scored points having dinner with his family, a desperate attempt that nagged him. He never introduced a boyfriend to his family.

" _Does Rude is right? Am I getting involved? Nah!"_

That's why Reno thought he deserved a properly fuck with his breathtaking future lover with all the gallantry. Tonight he would solve this. Surely, it was not the fact that he kept seeing Yazoo's eyes several times on his mind nor jerking off thinking about him. Reno saved his report, closed his computer and took his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number and anxiously awaited the deep voice answered on the other side.

"I'm back, baby. Dinner with me tonight?"

Yazoo chuckled imitating Reno saying 'I'm back.'

"You said that as if I was praying for your call. Did you notice this?"

"Princess...I was missing your love."

"Call me that again and I'll hang off."

Reno smirked, chewing his lip and maybe the way they taunted each other was what made him felt aroused towards Yazoo. All the guys he called, melted over him. He could choose with who he would like to spend the night right now. Surely, this rule would never apply to Yazoo, though.

"Well, I didn't want to make you upset waiting for me. Before we'd spoil this loving invitation with a fight, would you please have dinner with me, only us?

Yazoo gave one of his low smirks.

"Hun...I don't know what time I'll be off. But thanks, Reno."

"Will you meet me at my place?"

"Your place? Do you mean the apartment you use to lure people to your room?"

"Yeah and I also use it to have a proper meal, which is for what I'm inviting you. Plenty good food and dessert."

Reno could tell Yazoo smiled by the sound of his breath. Yeah, he would go.

"Will you cooking?"

Yazoo's voice had a hint of mockery but he was enjoying Reno's call.

"I'm talented. Would you come?"

"Let's see. I need to go."

Reno hanged out smiling, 'let's see' mean yes, and Yazoo definitely would show up. He printed his report and left it on Tseng's desk. The last part of his afternoon, he would spend fixing a perfect dinner for Yazoo's taste. What indeed was a problem as he only cooked lamens and eggs. Another brilliant idea and he went to his phone again.

"Mom?"


	12. It Never Happened To Me Before

It Never Happened With Me Before – Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not make money with this writing and all characters belonged to Square Enix.

Yazoo adjusted his goggles, aiming the laser pen straight to the small piece of metal in front of his eyes. He wanted to achieve perfection in linking any metal pieces, soldering them like Vincent's arm was done or as he imagined it was. He could not deny since that day when he touched the man, he grew a secret wish to see Vincent's full arm. In fact, his full body. Yazoo flinched on his chair. Somehow, he felt it was wrong thinking about Valentine on this way, though it weirdly kept coming on his mind. He missed the spot.

"Fuck!"

His colleague veered his eyes at him. Yazoo rarely cursed, always controlled and coldly polite to point of the others respect him in a way that bordered fear. He deep breathed, pushed away those thoughts, and focused on his work, trying again to link the tiny metal piece to an even thinner wire.

"Perfect."

Turning off his equipment, he took off his protective goggles and sighed veering his head to peak at his duties list. He finished for today, it was still early and he thought about Reno's invitation. He remembered about his kisses; the tobacco scent filling his nose, the taste of his mouth, the way his hands clutched to his hips, bringing them together in slow motion. It was good at the last time. Reno was stupid and rude not in the same order; sexy, laid-back, funny, clumsy and if Yazoo could use one word it would be confident even when he knew he would lose. Yazoo really believed on his qualities and he felt he liked Reno. It would not be a bad thing to have his first time with the man.

Their last and only dinner was with his family together. Yazoo smiled thinking in how sweet it was that night and rolled his eyes, standing up from his chair and turning off the lamp desk. He said goodnight for his colleague and followed to the locker room.

The doramas confirmed; it was a serious thing when the good guy introduced the good girl to his family. It meant compromise, somehow. _"This won't be bad and I don't have to care about Loz's paranoia. Still, he did not tell me about Tifa. Moreover, I can fix my ignorance about sex."_

Picking up his phone, he dialed to the redhead.

Reno finished his bath, mentally checking if all the prep were done according to the given instructions. He stopped in front of the dinner table; neatly fixed, wondering if Yazoo would prank him with a no show, though he had confirmed. That was the exciting thing about them, they would never know what to expect from each other. Reno could not attest if they would really chat, fight or have sex. Finishing dressing his t-shirt, he grinned when he heard the ringing of his bell. Before opening the door, he flipped his lighter to fix the last detail of the table. Chewing his lower lip, he opened the door. Yazoo was there, with those big cat eyes staring at him, unsure of giving the first step, hot as ever, hair still damp, smelling so good, jeans, black letter, a grey t-shirt. Cool. Reno smiled feeling a warm tingle, fun and scary on his chest.

"Hey welcome. Boots off please."

Reno had his red wet hair still dropping water on his shoulder; he was fresh, smelling at lavender shampoo. He looked like so young in that attire, jeans, and t-shirt. Yazoo smiled and took off his boots and coat; mentally thanking he had showered after work.

Then, the yellowish light coming from the left side of the apartment attracted his eyes.

Yazoo slowly entered the living and noticing the candles over the table, he veered his head at Reno. The redhead definitely was the one to surprise, enchanted and somewhat scary him on his carefree way to enjoy seduction. He was cheesy but his actions in the past few weeks disarmed Yazoo's previous judgments about him.

"Wow...that's...that's…"

"Awesome?"

Yazoo laughed covering his mouth; it was amazing in many ways. He walked towards the table, with a nice tray with spaghetti and meatballs above and many assorted cupcakes. Including those party hats for kids.

"Cupcakes? Hats? Where are the balloons?"

Reno could say Yazoo was happy, his eyes widened, he smiled open-mouthed. He got closer and Yazoo turned his head at him, those green big eyes inquiring him.

"It's part of our history, except the hats that came along with the cupcakes. That's actually fucking romantic you have to agree with me."

Yazoo downed his eyes and then looked again at him, getting closer and his long cold fingers willingly touched the tip of Reno's shoulder.

"I agree."

It was by far the kindest thing someone ever had done for him. Reno always had the power to push him out of his comfort zone, in rage at the past and in a feeling, he did not know how to classify yet, but that was good. On his way, Reno always praised him so much.

Reno stared at him with a mischievous grin on his face, that upturned one side of his mouth, making little dimples.

Yazoo touched the spot and then kissed his lips, slowly; all the times they had kissed were so tense. Not now, he wanted to savor Reno's mouth, making it last, feeling his hair tickling the side of his neck, while the man deepened their kiss and Yazoo entwined his fingers on his hair.

He wanted to feel Reno enlacing his waist and starting that slow rocking of hips against his groin.

"Thank you, Reno."

Reno huffed, giggling while kissing his neck in a clear sign of relief.

"I'm glad you liked...in fact, relieved."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get to know you, staying a while in a quiet, clean and comfortable place, especially alone with you. Oh, with plenty of food. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I came here with no expectations for a dinner, but you surprised me."

"What were you expecting? I invited you for a dinner don't come on me with dirty thoughts, princess. I'm a gentleman."

Reno giggled staring at him with those lazy blue eyes and Yazoo smiled, touching his tattoos with his fingertips. _"Yeah, I'm ready for sex I want him."_ Getting closer of Reno's face, Yazoo softly kissed his lips and then stared at him with a mischievous grin.

"So, I suppose that you don't want me to follow to the next step of your rule?"

Reno gasped and grinning he pulled Yazoo in a messy kiss, this time passionate and heated. They eagerly touched themselves, squeezing their body against each other, until they stumbled towards the couch.

Yazoo thought to himself that he would not stop Reno if he would open his pants. _"That should be the feeling of 'get horny' that everyone talks about."_

He would go daring too and let his instinct lead him in that situation. Tonight would be the night to end his miserable virginity.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other. Yazoo panting below him, flushed face, those lustful lips opened and Reno sighed. Yazoo caressed his face, pulling out some locks of red hair out of his eyes.

"Are you hungry we can have dinner if you want?"

Reno kissed his hand trying his best in not crossing his lover's boundaries.

"I told you I'm not. I want you, Reno."

Yazoo's deep voice purred on his ears, those huge eyes narrowed at him and it was just unbearably hot. Greater than he was expecting, Yazoo's effect on him was an instant boner formed on his pants.

"Humph, that's my effect on you?"

Yazoo smirked, feeling the bulge under his pants while straightening his body on the sofa.

"Don't get corky…C'mon here."

Reno pulled Yazoo's head kissing him furiously now.

"Fuck...get corky. You are so fucking hot."

Reno was in a frenzy, between kisses, licks, and bites on Yazoo's belly and chest. Yazoo went with the flow but he could not deny he was shaking from inside. _"It will happen. I'm ok. I'm ready for this."_

Then Reno stopped his caresses staring at Yazoo; he had a lost gaze on his face. Indeed, Yazoo was afraid of what he would do after clothes fell down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Kiss me."

The way he looked at him and then averted his eyes, trying to hide his lack of experience was so hot that Reno closed his eyes squeezing his hand over the painful boner on his pants. He had dreamt so many times with that and finally, they were there.

He glided his hand over Yazoo's arms and shoulders kissing him passionately with a different feeling from his other lovers. The curiosity along with their past and the turnaround of events clearly made everything about them unique. It was just not a hooking up. It was hot, enticing, even romantic the way they had been teasing each other in the past few months on this flirtation game. _"Can't believe I'll have the fuck of the century."_

Like a bull in a China shop, Yazoo pulled out Reno's shirt, but with his clumsy maneuver, they fell out of the couch.

Smirking, Reno stood up helping Yazoo. The couch was not large enough for both men.

"Do you wanna come to the bedroom? But we don't need to do anything you don't want."

He really did not want to act as if sex was something implied on their encounter, but gosh, how he wanted it. Yazoo stared at him, thinking it was cute the way Reno pushed him to his bed but assured that he would respect his wishes. What a big bullshit.

"I'm not a prom girl Reno, I'm okay with sex."

Reno moaned biting his lower lip.

"You really do this on purpose don't you?"

"What?"

"This…"

Reno reached for Yazoo's hand and pulled it on his groin, palming the bulge over his pants. Yazoo gave him one of his glares, squeezing him and Reno cursed, closing his eyes.

"Bad boy…"

"Never lied about that."

Yazoo purred on his ears, teeth scraping the skin, softly kissing a path from his neck to his chin. They stared at each other; again, that thing about Yazoo's eyes kicked on Reno and he grabbed the young man by his nape, attacking his mouth while his hands skilfully opened their pants.

"Let's make it happen."

Yazoo would not back off this time and tried to relax, feeling Reno's tongue descending his kisses to his groin, dancing his pale fingers inside his pants, slightly pushing them down. Through half-lidded eyes Yazoo saw his underwear slipping down over his legs, he gasped in shame of being naked in front of another person. Although Reno probably had seen him naked before inside Shinra's labs. Somehow, it was not a comfortable thought. _"Why in the hell I'm thinking about this?"_

Yazoo closed his eyes thinking if it were going too fast or if it were just like the way gay people have sex. Reno felt Yazoo's muscles tensioned and lifting his body to meet his face, he stared at him.

"Are you ok? We can slow down."

"No. I'm fine."

Reno smiled at him and pulled out his pants and underwear, shining naked on Yazoo's sight causing his heart to beat faster. _"I'll have sex. It's completely inevitable by now."_

Reno's tattoos were several and sexy, it matched his pale skin. Hairless, different, red fur, lavender soap what he concluded he did not like it on the redhead's skin and lean ripped body. Sensual. It was weird, exciting and Yazoo could not find the right word to describe being naked with Reno. He touched his chest and belly most in curiosity than in desire, printing on his mind its consistency, the temperature, the softness of his skin above the hard muscles. Reno encouraged him and moaned when he reached for his member, stroking it with unsureness.

It was sticky, wet, and hard and he thought it was definitely unsanitary, he did not know if he would be able to give him a blowjob as seen in the porn movies.

"This is so amazing, you're so amazing, Yazoo."

"You are also handsome, Reno."

Reno mischievous smirked, tenderly pushed Yazoo's back on the couch, kissed his lips and lowered his head until his groin. Yazoo startled, wiggling in the sofa when he felt what the man's mouth was up to do. Obviously, he had never had a blowjob. It really seemed a caress very pleasant on the porn's movies. It was so new and oddly thrilling that he gave a laugher, making Reno stop to look at him.

"Don't you like it?"

Yazoo did not know what to answer but he was sure he should not be laughing at the act. Not that it was bad either. _"Fuck, why I did this?"_

"I do it's just…go on, please."

Reno sighed thinking that everything should be new for Yazoo. He did not believe yet it was actually Yazoo naked on his sight. So beautiful, so hot and he came back to his task. _"Thankfully with an ordinary human dick."_ The tentacle thing still nagged on his mind. It was absurd Reno still pays attention to Rude's nonsense, though Yazoo came from _Sephiroth's ribs_ not from Adam, as a matter of fact, or sort of it. _"Why the fuck am I thinking about this now?"_

From time to time, Reno's hair brushed over his groin, causing a tickling sensation that was making Yazoo had a hard time focusing on the pleasure of the act.

When Reno let go of his cock and slowly dragged himself over him, rocking their bellies together, he felt relieved to the point of letting out a gasp.

That part he truly enjoyed.

The warmth, the eyes on eyes and the closeness were better than the blowjob, at least for his taste.

He whimpered, with the frottage becoming faster and Reno squeezed his buttocks, raising his hips to get more friction.

"This is really nice."

Yazoo stared at Reno, he was face flushed and panting on his ear.

"It will get better, baby."

Then, came that part when Yazoo thought that something would enter him and he would probably not like it. _"Oh my god, this won't be like in the movies."_

Yazoo gasped and Reno probably thought it was from pleasure and tightened his grip on his buttocks, sliding his hands over his legs, opening them apart. The redhead brushed his fingers over his entrance and Yazoo placed his hand on Reno's shoulder. The closeness and pleasure he was feeling from minutes ago gave way to discomfort and shame. " _No, oh no. Definitely, I don't want this."_

As if they were fighting and not trying making love, Yazoo quickly flipped Reno onto his back and pushed him to the other side of the couch, spreading his legs wide and positioning himself on his middle. _"No way will I let something enter on my ass."_

It was unnecessarily rough and Reno whimpered, startled with the move. Yazoo glanced over Reno's body, somehow ashamed to run his eyes and actually see at the details of how it was another naked male, spread for sex. He stared at Reno's face, never averting his gaze from that, clueless of what he should do then.

Reno smirked at him and adjusting his body on the couch, he raised one leg, brushing his knee over Yazoo's abs. _"Maybe he likes a little bit of roughness and is trying to show me."_

Gaining strength and angle Reno pushed Yazoo backward, sitting on his lap with a smirk. He pressed hard his hips against Yazoo's one, clenching his ribs with his legs. _"This is getting hot now."_

In a dominance for finding a position that would not put him on the bottom risk, Yazoo grabbed Reno's legs trying to change him back.

Because of the wrong move from his part, and maybe excessive strength applied, they ended up bumping their foreheads with both men yelping.

"Ok, I got it Yazoo! I won't touch your royal ass."

Yazoo huffed and stared at him.

"Sorry for that but indeed my royal ass is not allowed."

They laughed at each other and Yazoo kissed him, this time, slowly pushing Reno's chest back the couch's arm.

"The rules do you remember?"

They laughed and Reno was surprised; after all, he was the one imagining being the alpha male topping the sassy princess.

"Naughty boy, adding your own rules…ok. I told you played well the rules."

Surely, it was not a problem, he would never push Yazoo out of him and if he wanted to top, ok, he would make him crave for his ass.

"Get the lube over there and the condom. Condoms if you want to reverse."

Yazoo did not understand the reference, but nodded at him and turned his body to look at the coffee table. It was implicit since the beginning they would have sex, only he did not notice it before.

Above the table, there was a small basket with Reno's kit. He glanced over Reno and thought about getting his virginity solved and then ran out of there. He would analyze later why he was thinking about run like a frightened little girl.

It was in the nature of any being over the planet. Sex. It was clear; Reno was achieving a fantasy, Yazoo was solving an unpleasant situation for a man on his age. It had everything to be perfect. So why he was not so effusive about it? He thought about a million times in how to solve it and now that he was on the verge of his accomplishment, he was not as happy as he thought he would be. He was anxious, tense and almost acting like a sociopath towards Reno. Even his psycho giggles from the past came back.

The first condom jumped from his sweaty hand and flew to another side of the coffee table followed by his eyes. Reno laughed and picking another condom, he dressed Yazoo properly while planting kisses on his belly. It was pleasant.

Then it was Reno's time of making a mess in preparing himself. Yazoo tried to avert his gaze but it would be weird, so he closed his eyes and stroked himself to keeping his member cheerful, grateful for not being the bottom one. He was so ashamed at seeing what the porn movies did not show, that he felt his face burning. The worst of all; he did not feel any wish to collaborate.

After clumsy attempts from both sides, they smirked at seeing all the pre-sex ritual done with faked relaxed faces at each other. Yazoo gulped and sighed, feeling Reno's hand caressing his face.

Reno was puzzled, he had fantasized this moment so many times and it was happening completely different from his wanders. He even thought about Rude's words saying that Yazoo could grow a tentacle. _"What a bullshit."_

They wanted sex, it was undeniable, but the imagined 'fuck of the century' was more to an 'edgy releasing' from both parts. He did not need to ask if Yazoo was a virgin because it was clear by his behavior. Despite that, Yazoo was there and it was happening. He was just ashamed.

Yazoo entered on him, softly guided by his hand, but soon after, it got painful. Again, the 'tentacle thing' crossed over his mind. _"Shit. We should have moved to the bed."_

Yazoo had the face of a teenager, red, gasping for air and selfish concentrating in what he was feeling as if Reno were a doll or those flashlight's toy. It nagged him because he had done the same at some point in his life with someone else and it was not cool. Really. He made a mental note to improve his skills, never do that again and tried to relax.

"Ouch! Smooth man, yeah like that."

"S-sorry…"

Yazoo gulped, truly sorry to have let himself gone in the experience of tight, but good warmth encasing his cock. Tight almost to an unbearable point but good when he moved. He read that vaginas were slickly but it was not the case, a huge amount of lubricant had to be used to ease the way and still, it was drier than he imagined. Then he pushed away that fought because he actually was inside the _backdoor_ from another man. He also tried to focus on the newly sensations his body was giving him, but his strategic mind was blurred in concerns, shame and a little of disgust. _"What a hell. Am I really gay? Stop thinking about this Yazoo and keep focus!"_

Yazoo slowed down and tried to caress Reno as the man was doing with him.

However, he lost his balance trying to handle Reno's leg while touching his face, causing him to slide inwards.

The redhead squirmed, groaning and Yazoo guessed it was not in pleasure, because he also felt a painful tightness around his cock. _"Oh, Mother how do I finish it soon? At least make it better?"_

Yazoo stopped and pulled out completely.

"I'm sorry."

Reno tried to think it was hot, because they were enemies in the past, and they had fought, he met his family and Reno was lusting after him for so long. That should be an epic moment for them.

So, why it was not so good?

The sparkling hot tension from weeks seemed to vanish as if they were new acquaintances found in a random night. Maybe Yazoo was embarrassed to fail and Reno would assure him that he would not. It was not late to change their hooking up status from disaster to fantastic.

"Lay down on the couch."

"Did I hurt you?"

Reno pulled him closer and kissed those fleshy lips with a smile, caressing his face.

"Not really."

They changed positions, with Reno sitting over his lap he could sort of guide Yazoo to not rip him apart with his clear lack of experience. Reno could not blame him. He should have spent more time on the preliminaries than jumped straight into the sex.

Part of that going tense was his own anxiety. They slowed down. Maybe after a good first relief, the next round would be definitely controlled by him.

"Let's make it slowly baby…Yeah like that."

He swirled his hips, touching himself, watching Yazoo with half-lidded eyes at him, mouth parted and panting. It was getting better and Reno speeded up his rhythm. Now, he could actually feel Yazoo inside him, hitting the right spots, not only the pain of the first thrusts.

"Yeah, that's it...so good, baby."

He cheered too soon.

Yazoo carried away with the sudden improvement of their lovemaking, moved Reno onto his back. Their sweaty skin caused him to lose his balance again and the target position he wanted; ended up with an increase of Reno's compression around him.

Yazoo let out an incomprehensible grunt, trembling forwards while Reno cried out.

"Fuck!"

It was incredibly painful for Reno and the redhead would not be surprised if a thorny cock would get out of his ass.

Yazoo came, he had not and it was bashfully bad. _"Fuck, it was my worst fuck in ages. How it could be? We had everything to make it happen, so why it did not? Fuck!"_

Yazoo gasped for air, holding his weight on the couch's arm. _"It's over…fuck."_

Regaining his breathe he looked down at Reno. He did not know what to say and mentally thanked when Reno visibly irritated, pushed himself out, rubbing his wounded buttocks. Both men stared at each other, Reno's arousal not so cheerful anymore. Yazoo sat by his side, combing his hair with his fingers, feeling weirdly tired; truly wishing to curve himself in a ball and think about why he had not enjoyed sex as all the rest of the human kind did it. Nevertheless, as expected at any social interaction he had to share the play, which meant to also give Reno an orgasm.

He should put his mouth on Reno's dick or at least masturbate him but he was not feeling like it both options.

Approaching Reno, Yazoo smiled at him, gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and he was deciding himself to give him just a jerk off when the annoying buzz of cell phone rang. The redhead already pushing Yazoo's head towards his crotch stopped, with his hand on Yazoo's nape, who stood like a cat.

"Fuck I can't believe this!"

Reno shouted in an angry mood. Yazoo veered his head at him, pulling out the man's hand out of his neck with a frown. Secretly, he enjoyed the momentary pause; it would give him time to mentally preparing himself to say that he would not put his mouth where Reno wanted it to go.

"Don't answer and Reno, I don't feel like…"

However, the phone rang again, cutting Yazoo's speech along with Reno's cursing's. So many dirty words that Yazoo has never had heard before.

"They already reached me, princess. I can't believe that I have to leave you…"

"Oh."

Yazoo fought to hide the mental laugh he gave and not even bothered himself with Reno's annoying nickname for him. Reno angrily stood up out of the couch, taking his phone and pacing to the bathroom.

Yazoo heard the noise of the shower and then the slam of the door. In fact, it could not have come as better. _"Thanks, Mother…Shit, what am I saying?"_

Shaking his head thinking at the recent experience he looked at himself, naked, on Reno's sofa, still wearing the condom on his flaccid dick. A pathetic mess.

"Gross."

He stood up and looking at the table, he took a napkin and made an even bigger mess, the paper glued on his moisture skin and fingertips. Yazoo groaned feeling disgusted and he really did not want to have a shower with Reno. It would certainly lead to other acts, which he had no intention to do. At least not tonight. The youth veered his read looking for his clothes, scattered around the sofa and went to the kitchen's sink. Yazoo shook his head, frowning in disgust thinking where that condom had been, clumsily pulling it out, and cleaned himself in the best way he could. After dressing his clothes Yazoo looked around the place what he barely had done since he entered in Reno's apartment. It was a small but nice apartment, with a balcony, but it did not feel like a home. It was more like if it was Reno's room extension from his mommy's house.

 _"Humph. Spoiled brat."_

Reaching for his keys, he sat again on the couch. He heard his stomach complaining and glanced over the table. It would be extremely impolite get out without taking leave on Reno and so he would wait while enjoying the food. Some minutes passed and Reno emerged in the living room, suited with his electric rod in hands. He totally changed his posture and now he was the feared Turk. Yazoo smiled at him, mouth full with cake and in a certain way; he thought the redhead was hotter in that way. Reno placed the rod in the corner of the wall and sat by Yazoo's side in the table.

"I'm so sorry... please stay the night. It's late and I will love to come home and see you."

Yazoo smiled at him already on the second cupcake but eyeing with greedy at the tray full of spaghetti and meatballs, cold by now.

"You can say it Reno…We're better fighting, hun?"

Reno came closer; his face seemed oddly embarrassed for his temper. Yazoo lowered his eyes, finishing his cupcake and cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"Why don't you give us a chance and sleep here?"

"I rather go to my home. We'll rain check, I promise. I guess we deserved another chance."

Then Reno's usual smirk came along and it somehow relaxed the ambiance. Yazoo giggled covering his eyes and sighed, while Reno gave him a smooch on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Reno…it was really weird."

"I guess we're both tense. We need another try, with another mood, no tension, without Shinra interrupting us. What do you say about breakfast? Please stay, I won't take long with this and this weekend I'll have to travel. I don't know how long it'll take to see you again."

Yazoo stared at him and caressed his tattoos and Reno took his hand kissing his fingertips.

"We deserve another try but not tonight. I have a lot to process. Can you understand me?"

Reno nodded his head pouting like a child, but his reward was Yazoo kissing his lips.

"Don't make that face it does not looks nice in a man on your age. I told you before."

Reno chuckled, still whispering between kisses for him to stay but in the end, they left the apartment together. Reno packed the leftovers from their untouched dinner for Yazoo and he still had time to toy him pulling the pinky paper hat on his head. While Yazoo would climb downstairs Reno had to climb up to the last floor, but when they were to part ways, Reno grabbed him by his waist, pulling Yazoo's face close at him.

"I'll call you as soon I can get rid of this. Maybe we can meet before I travel, right?"

Yazoo stared at him nodding his head with a smirk.

"Okay. See you, Reno."

They kissed once again.

Yazoo was still in the parking lot, mounting on his bike when he raised his head and saw the black Shinra's helicopter flying out of the rooftop.

He shook his head thinking he was really going mad in having an affair with a Turk and looking at the brown bag on his hand, he gave a loud giggle. A psycho's one.

" _Who in the hell fucks for the first time and leaves with a brown bag? Oh, fuck, I'm doomed."_

As soon he came home, he ran to his shower and later, cozy laid on his bed he wondered if passion, love, and those heated feelings were just rubbish things only suited for making doramas' material. Real life was not like that, not like his romantically stupid doramas or the faked pleasure from porn movies. It was an odd intersection between them. However, it was worthy of defied the opportunities and get rid of his nagging virginity. He was still processing what it was having sex for the first time. Reno was the cheerful one, always talking about the fuck of the century. Yazoo had no idea of what sex was anyways, so as a very good pessimist, he did not have expectations, but it went worse than even _he_ had expected. He mentally played as a short cut the scenes from his life with Reno since the Advent until tonight. He gave another giggle imagining if Kadaj was alive what he would saHe mentally passed like a movie the scenes from his interaction with Reno since the Advent until tonight. He gave another giggle imagining if Kadaj were alive what he would say about all of this.

 _"Reno will be forever my first kiss and my first sex. Oh, Mother…."_

Sighing, Yazoo turned off his lamp and pulled the covers up, closing his eyes. Bad or not, sex crashed him out.


	13. It's Above Us

It's Above Us – Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not make money with this writing and characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

Yazoo parked on his backyard, turned off the bike, and fast, he clumsy pulled his phone out of his pocket to know he had won free minutes from his wireless carrier. Rolling his eyes, he got off from the bike and stood in front of his porch, staring at his lonely house. The house was pitch black, which meant that Loz did not come and probably would sleep at the bar.

Yazoo was feeling tired of the working day and upset for many reasons; Loz never being there, was one of them. Nowadays, Loz was being his Cloud, acting as the man always acted with Tifa. Never there. In addition, the elder brother did not speak with him yet about his affair with his boss.

"Humph."

Yazoo entered his house turning on the lamps along the way until he got to his room. He did not like the darkness, especially feeling himself alone with his mind full of questions.

He sat on his bed and began to undress his clothes when his phone biped and he stood to pick it up above the bedside table, losing his balance entangled on his own pants, and epically falling in the floor. It was a damned text from Loz saying he will sleep in the bar tonight.

On the floor, with his phone in one hand and the other trying to lifting up, Yazoo huffed wishing to have his gun to shoot at some things.

Blowing some wisps of hair from his face, he put the phone back above the table, properly sat in the floor and gave a loud shout of anger, clenching his fists, until all the air escaped from his lungs.

Not because Loz will not come home and he was feeling lonely and in a great need to speak about the latest events in his life. It was Reno's fault.

The fact that Reno was his first 'everything' and still yet, the redhead disappeared after their awful sex upset him. He actually believed the man would call him in the day after. That silence was just making Yazoo elaborate crazy theories about himself and obviously, having his pride hurt with his failed attempt to blend.

He was sure it was not pleasant, not because Reno's work interrupted them, but it was already going bad before that and especially for the redhead.

Still, on the floor, he finished undressing his clothes, thinking about the promised second round between them. Maybe it would never happen, even with Reno showing comprehension with his bad performance.

Yazoo had to admit; he felt ashamed in being naked, too many fluids, not sanitary at all, and awkward positions. The closeness was good, about the orgasm; actually, it was better jerking off himself on his room.

The biggest disappointment; Yazoo spent so many times wondering if he would change after had sex that he felt disappointed at seeing that it did not make any difference at all. Nothing had lit inside him as Loz once said, no desire for dating someone and breed to form a family. Nothing. He was still the same, maybe a little bit more pessimist in the department of 'dating'.

Now, after more than a week, pessimist Yazoo felt too ashamed to call to the redhead and full of doubts on his head. He was not in love, about that Yazoo was sure, but his pride was so hurt to have failed in something he considered so ordinary. Sex was ordinary, necessary for many biological reasons, exalted as the most pleasurable thing humans could do to themselves, though Yazoo could think in many others pleasant acts that would make him jump in sheer pleasure more than sex. He did not know if he wanted to repeat sex again with another person and watching porn for educational purposes was not being as helpful as he was expecting. He had no clue of where to go. He had so many questions and absolutely no one else to answer.

The weirdest was the more Yazoo thought about his situation, the more he wondered if he was not suited for relationships. It could be not part of his design, even it being prejudice with himself it could be possible when Sephiroth gave him life. Their 'father' forgot to put 'emotional skills' on his brain, threw a full bucket on Loz and let only the 'emotional' for Kadaj. Yazoo had gone emptied of that quality that could possibly be responsible for the human ordinary sexuality. Shaking his head, he stood up from the floor and walked to the bathroom.

After a hot bath, a lemon pie and the leftovers of a pizza, he laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling body exhausted, but his mind was still running, wondering over his life. Yazoo was spinning in a weird carrousel of feelings, between anger, excitement, and misfortunes that bit by bit was pulling him out of his original character. He missed so much that cold and distant Yazoo that was giving a damn for the whole planet and its inhabitants. At least, if he could only grasp in that insensitivity part of his being; it would be easier to carry on in that ordinary imposed life.

Yazoo sighed, thinking about Kadaj. How his distressed brother, if he were alive, here with them, living that stupid life as a teenager, would act?

He would never know.

Would Loz say what at him?

Probably, that Yazoo was naïve, he did not wait for the right person, which could be anyone else but Reno.

That kind of possible commentary was what made him shut his mouth about all his issues and deal with those doubts alone. Yazoo would not like to admit, but he was feeling lonely and boring.

His great luck now was the huge amount of work in the garage. Cid was finally accomplishing his dream; Highwind V was in the last stage for flying, and for that, Yazoo and all the garage's staff were working like animals.

"Fuck all this shit."

Turning off his night lamp, Yazoo closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

At the end of the same week, after a long day of work, his team finally concluded the huge mako reactor for tests. When the huge motor roared to life; lightening with its greenish glow the place, all the hangar not only his team cheered and shouted aloud.

Yazoo was very satisfied, he had worked a lot building a part of that engine, and he was proud of a well-done work. It was good to his self-esteem, as he was feeling low in the past weeks, taking into account he was still accepting the fact he had failed in sex with Reno.

"I wanna see Shinra's president face now. They stole from me, but I'm arising from dust much better and thanks to all of my team! Congrats everyone, tonight Old Man's house on me! Let's get the fuck out of here for a lot of drinks."

They were euphoric. Staff dismissed, all of them ran out to the bar.

Old Man's House used to be a place with nothing more than the Mythril Mines. After the meteor crash, the old owner rebuilt it and turned the place into a huge thematic bar in an old western style. The urban legend told the old man still sells weapons and his bar was a safety island for dealers and buyers, attracting people from all the worlds around Gaia. Yazoo never had been there before but he liked the tale. Parking in front of the place, he admired himself with the number of ships from many different worlds. It should not be a legend but a fact. Maybe someday he would buy a gun there; it never would be his beloved Velvet Nightmare but would serve.

As soon, Yazoo entered in the crowded bar, he imagined having spotted Reno in a corner. He was sure it was he, but with so many people in the place, he lost the red hair from his sight. Yazoo felt a pinch on his ego. If it were actually Reno there, it would be an admission of their bad sex.

Upset with this possibility and already regretted to have come, Yazoo turned his back and paced to the other side of the bar, when Cid called his name, waving at him to join the team.

Cid chose a table in another area of the bar away from the crowd and pointed the chair beside Vincent. He sat and mentally ordered himself not to start looking at the man like the last time they had seen each other. He did not want to be taken as a freak by his coworkers. Vincent nodded at him with a smile and greeted for his work, relaxing sipping on his wine.

"So, thanks, boss?"

"I'm not your boss, but you've done a great job."

He was not with the ragged cape, but with a red leather jacket and insisted on that stupid bandana. Even though, Yazoo had to admit Vincent was handsome in that attire. _"Here you go Yazoo staring again at the man."_

"Were you there?"

Vincent veered his eyes at him and chuckled.

"Yes, I was."

"Oh. I didn't see you in the hangar."

"I know you're too excited to notice me."

Yazoo confirmed with his head and a smile, indeed he was, and after Cid dismissed them, he ran to the locker room to get ready to leave. Vincent Valentine intrigued him with that manner of showing up and disappearing without anyone noticing it. Yazoo could say the man mastered it. It often happened when he and Loz were in the Shinra's labs. The same in the Seventh Heaven. A gift Yazoo wished to have, especially now that he was thinking he had seen Reno in the place. Yazoo stretched his neck, veering his head from time to time to perch at the other side of the bar. It bothered him to feel the necessity to do that.

Some drinks later and after a huge rib steak shared with his team that he barely ate, a noisy thunder crackled outside, frightening everyone in the table.

The lights flashed and the music stopped. Everyone in the table commented about the recently tempests with rays that were cutting the energy in some spots of Midgar, causing accidents. Some minutes later, the lights and the music returned.

"Wow! Better let it go before we go, which means more booze and food!"

The team celebrated, raising their cups in the air beneath Cid's excitement. Except for Yazoo that thought it would be a good excuse to leave and Vincent that frowned his eyebrows, sipped the last gulp of his wine, and then stretched his neck to look at the weather through the window.

"Sirs, I have to go now, or I'll be stuck in here."

"Go on my friend. You're a walking lightning rod and better not get caught in the open air."

Cid tapped on Vincent's shoulder and Yazoo taking the chance to go home, but before, he wanted to check again if it was or was not Reno he had seen, offered a ride to Vincent.

"It's ok if you drop me on the garage. It has a bed, on Cid's office, and I can wait the storm ends."

"I owe you a ride and I learned a shortcut to Edge. You can show the way from there."

"Great."

They said goodbye to Cid, to the team, and both men paced towards the exit in the main area.

Then Yazoo stopped in the middle of his way out. Vincent whispered on his ears he would wait for him outside and Yazoo just nodded his head. He knew he had seen Reno and there he was, making out with another man, curiously red-haired too. The guy whispered something on his ear, hands caressing Reno's waist and eventually his back. They kissed each other and only broke the kiss when the same ponytail girl from the club, approached them and pulled Reno's hair. She brought along with her another girl with pink hair and very looked alike Cloud. Reno turned his body to greet her, leaning on his _boyfriend_ who enlaced his waist.

It was when he saw Yazoo staring at him with his blank expression on the other side of the salon. The redhead wide opened his eyes, straightened his body, pulling out the other man's hand out of his waist. Yazoo bet Reno had cursed and turned his back at the scene.

At seeing Reno with another man, ultimately proved Yazoo has failed. The Turk should have tons of lovers scattered around Gaia. Yazoo just happened to be another one; someday maybe they would have another round. Or not.

Somehow, Yazoo understood it was not his fault, neither Reno to the point of not feel jealousy but an empty void on his stomach, a mix between wounded pride and disappointment. He proved his theory. He had always been apathetic towards the sex subject before for a motive; interaction was not for him.

On the other side of the saloon, Reno was sure Yazoo made his 'humph' when he turned his back and followed to the exit. He excused himself with Axel, crossed the bar, pushing out people of his way, and still had time to catch Yazoo's arm. They stared at each other, Reno gasping for air and Yazoo with his face red as a tomato and dull eyes at him. It was awkward because usually, Reno did not have that kind of attitude. He would wave at him from his spot and would let it pass, though Yazoo was the last person he would expect to meet there in Old Man's House. Also, he did not want to hurt the young's feelings.

"Hey, I wouldn't imagine seeing you here. I came back today; my work really took me all that time."

Yazoo did not know what to say and shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't owe me explanations, Reno."

He was disappointed but he was not mad at Reno. He expected it from him and maybe it was really better in this way. Time for ending the adventurous Turk's affair and starting to focus on his ordinary life as…ordinary.

"Do you wanna join me? The guys are cool, you'd enjoy."

"No thanks but have a good night, Reno."

Yazoo gave him a smile and was up to turn his back at the man when Reno enlaced him by his waist in a hug from behind.

"Hey, I missed you. Seriously, but life went on, you know?"

"Oh, I can see."

Yazoo gently broke the embrace and waved his head at the pretty redhead in the other corner of the bar.

"I'm sorry; it was not the first thing I did when I came back, right?"

Reno pouted and bowed his head back as if pretending that Yazoo had stabbed him on his chest. Yazoo chuckled, and Reno came closer taking a lock of Yazoo's hair on his fingers.

"Are you mad at me? Hurt?"

Yazoo stared at those lazy eyes, already blurred with alcohol and maybe some drugs, he was giving him that smile. Reno was a prick but he was sincere, it seemed that everything was so heartfelt that it almost pulled the guilty away.

"No. I'm not."

Reno stole him a kiss, and Yazoo startled thinking about the people around looking at them. It was so embarrassing to imagine that his colleagues could see it, that Vincent could be watching him.

"Stop this, Reno. It's embarrassing!"

"Can I call you tomorrow? We still have to business to discuss."

Yazoo slightly tapped on Reno's chest and shook his head with a smirk, giving some distance at them.

"I have to go now, Reno."

"We promised a second round, do you remember? Please stay, I can manage things with Axel, and he's not jealousy. I bet he would get crazy when he sees you."

Reno sniffed Yazoo's hair, with a mischievous smirk on his face, and the young rolled his eyes at him.

"Seriously, are you proposing a threesome? Oh, god you are such a pervert. I have to go, it's raining, and I promised a ride to Vincent."

Yazoo smirked, indeed he had thought that Reno would bring the idea after had kissed him. Though, Reno did not join him in the laugh. He stopped rolling Yazoo's hair through his fingers.

"Are you leaving with Valentine? I should go tell him to not mess with my princess. Hey, I'm a jealous guy."

"Oh, go fuck yourself Reno, don't start this shit again."

"Take care and watch out. Valentine is an eagle and you are my princess."

Reno spoke while caressing Yazoo's chin with his finger. Yazoo shook his head chuckling, and gently pulled Reno's hand out of his hair. He nodded his head at him and turned his back at him, taking the exit.

Reno still did not get why they went so bad together, though he liked Yazoo, and wished they would get to know each other for real. As friends. He felt uncomfortable with the situation and hoped Yazoo would not feeling hurt or other sensitive shits after had seen him there with another man.

Reno approached towards the window, and stood in front of it, watching Yazoo leave.

The redhead smirked, looking at Yazoo's buttocks, mounting on his bike. _"So damn hot, we should have another chance."_

On this very moment, Vincent mounted on the bike, veering his head at where Reno was standing. They exchanged a glare. Reno gasped and shook his head, still looking at the bike maneuvering to take the road. It never crossed through his mind that it could happen when Yazoo said he was leaving with Valentine. But that look on the man's face was a confirmation. His princess should be _testing the equipment_ , and that hunk devil man would provide Yazoo the _test drive._

"Motherfucker, he would fuck the princess."

Yazoo looked up at the sky in the exact time when a perfect ray fell, far away in the desert, and close to his home.

He rolled his eyes, thinking that Loz should have forgotten to lock the damned pantry's door and Yazoo huffed, thinking about his tools and motor's pieces, wet by now. The storm would get stronger, but he still would have time to get to his home safely, but not through the shortcut to leave Vincent in Edge.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I don't want to spoil your night."

Vincent was standing outside; closer to Yazoo's bike, he probably had seen him and Reno talking.

"You're not spoiling anything. It's a shorter way if we go to my home. We won't make it till Edge. Sorry."

Vincent nodded his head, promptly sitting on the bike's ride. The rain was already falling in thin drops.

"I'll accept, can't go around with the rays."

Vincent said bouncing his armored hand. It would be good to have company and Vincent was a quiet and welcome presence. Yazoo smiled at the man and mounted on his bike.

"Let's get home, Mr. Valentine."

Loz had the bad habit of forgetting the pantry's door open, and Yazoo always complained, but tonight it was a blessing. They parked inside the tight shelter, escaping from the rays, that was falling very close to them.

They were about fifteen minutes in there shrinking themselves in the refuge. The electric thunders were crossing the backyard; the loud noise was shaking the old wood of the shelter, though not a single drop of rain. What a weird planet. They said the electric storm started after the meteor fall, which means after Sephiroth.

"I guess you'll have to sleep over, Vincent."

It was hot in there or he was feeling as if it were because Yazoo felt sweat running down his front head. He opened his jacket.

"Yeah. Thanks, Yazoo."

Yazoo nodded; trying hard to focus on anything else that was not Vincent's neck and lips. It was so inappropriate to look at the man in that way that he veered his head, pretending he was looking at the wood's slits in the wall _. "Why the fuck are you doing this Yazoo? Because Reno pranked you, faking a fit of jealousy he doesn't have for real?"_

Maybe it was not only that.

Several times, Vincent's metallic hand, squeezed his hips; to guide him through a better trail in the dark road because he was running too fast and the wind made it impossible to hear what Vincent was saying. He should have felt angry with those clenching, driving him to go straight or turn left, as if Yazoo did not know how to get to his own home. However, his reaction was surprisingly the opposite of irritation. At each touching, he felt an instant heat ran up from his hips to his neck. Why? Maybe it was because he had seen Reno making out with another man and Yazoo remembered the sensation of warmth against his skin. That part of being with someone, the connection, he had truly enjoyed, but it did not last. Maybe if they had more hugging and kissing, his first time would not have to be so disappointing.

"It's above us now. Which means we can leave soon."

Vincent's low voice brought him back from his thoughts and he lifted his eyes at the man.

Valentine had opened his leather jacket and the first two buttons of his black shirt, revealing part of his chest line. He stepped forward trying to peek through one of the wood's slits above Yazoo's head.

"Good."

Vincent stopped exactly in Yazoo's eye line, who stared at his collarbone. The pale skin contrasting with the dark fabric and shapely muscles were so enticing to see and touch that Yazoo wished to do it. It was such a fast thought that he deep breathed and crossed his hand over his forehead. He shocked himself. Vincent mumbled something that he did not understand.

"What?"

He unintentionally bumped on Yazoo. They were squashing themselves in the place.

"The road lightened again."

Yazoo just nodded at him. _"Damn his scent."_

It came across Yazoo's nostrils and made him avert his face to look at his boots. The desire to touch the man was getting stronger than he would like, harder to control. The firmly hold over his hips was so good to feel. He wondered about his crazy theory over sex and rolled his eyes, thinking that he would be wrong. He failed with Reno, but he has clearly desired Vincent. The very thought made him shiver. Images of his past dream with Vincent crossed his mind, making him blush in shame to look at the man.

Following that line of argument, Yazoo wondered how Vincent would be like on intimates moments. Would the gilded claw hurt or it would it be pleasant if controlled? He was tall; would it hurt if Yazoo were the bottom? Would he do gay sex? Was he gay? He has never seen Vincent with someone. Actually, despite the time and conditions they had known each other, Yazoo did not know about the man's personal life. _"What? Stop thinking that now, Yazoo."_

Yazoo deep inhaled, shook his head again, to erase those images from his mind, forgetting of Vincent watching him. He was feeling so hot, feverish as if he was steeping on lava. His cheeks burned, his hair glued on his nape.

"Is everything ok Yazoo?"

Yazoo lifted his head to look at Vincent's eyes; clear red, not the usual dark crimson color. It was not the right moment for thinking about sex, standing so close to the man.

"Heat. It is hot in here, doesn't it?

Vincent got impossible closer of his face, asserting with his head and staring at Yazoo with concerned eyes.

"Are you scared?"

Shaking his head, Yazoo froze staring at Vincent's lips, dangerously close. Some seconds passed with them looking at each other. Time enough to Yazoo blatantly stop thinking about everything else, even if it was the right thing to do and kiss the man.

Surprised, Vincent wide opened his eyes and looked at Yazoo glued on his lips.

" _Hun?"_

Vincent had no idea about how to react. Yazoo had those huge green eyes, anxiously looking at him in expectation. How in the hell, Vincent would know what to do?

He was Loz's brother, so young, and god forbid him thinking it was alluring. Somehow, it felt wrong, if he thought about Yazoo as some sort of Lucrecia's grandson. No, Yazoo was not a remnant; he was a person with nothing related to Sephiroth, aside from shared alien's cells, though it was still not right. Right? He was not thinking accurately since the past weeks, and staring at Yazoo; the only reasonable thought that occurred him was to control his hand, to not doing something, he could regret it later. Kiss Yazoo back or push him away?

After some uncomfortable seconds, Yazoo slowly pulled away from Vincent. He gasped, feeling lost at that very small place with nowhere to run with Valentine staring at him with his eyes very red. It came to Yazoo that Vincent was not gay and he would probably have not punched him because they were friends, better saying, he was Loz's friend.

"S-sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Vincent could clearly say that Yazoo would stop breathing by the red on his cheeks.

He just nodded his head at the apologies and took a step back. He went to the wooden slit to check the storm, just to veer his head and not look at Yazoo. He was embarrassed and actually, Vincent felt lost at words; he was still processing how to act. For a while, the best they could do was get out of the constricting pantry and do not touch the issue.

"I guess we can leave now."

Yazoo downed his head and quickly paced to the exit, pushing the door, and looking at the sky. Mostly part of the storm was already moving across the desert. Vincent was behind him and as if he had eyes on his back, Yazoo could feel the man's glares at his neck. _"Shit what have I done…"_

"We can run to your porch. Do you have the keys with you Yazoo?"

Yazoo nodded at him and pulled the keys out of his pants. They ran to reach the porch and a ray fell close to them. They stared at each other and Yazoo fumbled to open the door, when another ray fell down, lifting in the air the rusted chairs in the yard.

Surely, it could not be more humiliating for both men because there was no chance to Vincent go away.


	14. Life Not Being a Bitch

Life Not Being a Bitch - Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and do not make profits with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

Alert: Yaoi- Mature Content.

Once inside the house, Yazoo excused himself with Vincent and followed straight to his room. He was so ashamed, feeling so stupid, that he could not stand looking at Valentine at the moment. He paced around his room, pulled out his jacket, boots, the damned heat seemed not going away, even with his stress. Yazoo stopped to walk in circles, and thought about a way, to explain himself and not sound so weird, as he already had been.

"I can't do this with him. Shit. I have to give him a properly apologize, and then give me a cold bath. I'll say that I misunderstood the things, he's straight, and that I'm new in the gay thing. What makes me sound like a desperate bitch. God, what am I saying…?"

Yazoo shook his head, deep breathed, and even without any idea of what to say, he opened the door. He found Vincent with his fist in the air, ready to knock on it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just checking if you're ok. Are you?"

Yazoo stayed hanging on the doorknob, eyes looking to the floor, face burning in embarrassment. He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry to have kissed you."

Vincent tilted his head at him with a smirk; Yazoo looked like a child caught in a romp.

"I'm not offended."

Yazoo sighed in relief, still deviating his gaze from the man.

"Thanks, Vincent."

"Do you want me to leave? The storm is going to the desert, and I guess that's clear in Midgar Area by now."

Yazoo shook his head. It would not be a friendly attitude, send Vincent away, in the middle of an electric storm, because he had sexual phobias.

"Please stay. If you go, I'll feel worse than I'm already are."

A disconcerting pause followed between them. Yazoo was too ashamed to look at Vincent. But he could bet the man was staring at him, judging him as confused and desperate exactly as he feared.

"I'm not offended or upset. So, what do you say, let's stole Loz's booze?"

Vincent asked with a smirk on his face, raising his eyebrow, already turning his body to the corridor. Yazoo assented with his head, a slight smile forming on his ashamed face.

"I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

Yazoo took the opposite way and followed to the bathroom. He washed his face, an attempt to ease the heat he was still feeling, and looked at his reflex in the mirror.

Yazoo envied Vincent's self-control. He used to be like this in the past, but, nowadays he lost it. Nowadays, he lost it. Vincent could have put up a fight for his maleness, though, he had been comprehensive with that stupid kiss. It upset Yazoo because he liked Vincent's friendship.

"After this I guess, he's no longer my friend. Oh, what an unnecessary mess I made."

Grunting and regretful of losing his head around Vincent, Yazoo turned off the water tap and went to the kitchen.

He found Vincent lowered in the kitchen's floor, looking for Loz's best liquor inside the cabinet. Yazoo leaned in the doorstep, arms crossed over his chest, seriously thinking that the destiny had some weird sense of humor, pranking him. The sight of Vincent with his back at him, fully available for his eyes look at him without being noticed, had to be divine punishment. Oddly, Vincent still attracted Yazoo, a lot. It should have ended inside the pantry, but, no, his eyes lingered on the man's body.

The way his legs curved, seeking for balance while pushing away the kitchen utensils that Yazoo had no idea how to use. His black leather pants, tightly contoured the shape around his legs and hips. Sexy and male. Nothing on this man was delicate, and yet, he had that looks between a medieval knight and a vampire. Classic, upper-breed, and untouchable for Yazoo's hands. What a pity was what Yazoo thought, silently admiring Vincent's figure.

He imagined, how it would be if Vincent had returned the kiss in the pantry _._ Lost on his daydreaming wanderings, Yazoo did not notice when he sighed aloud.

"Are you sure that I can crash here tonight, Yazoo?"

Vincent stood up and placed the bottle above the table.

"I'm, Vincent. You can sleep in Loz's room. Make yourself at home."

He looked at Yazoo and thanked him while pulling out his coat, and boots.

"This is an amazing bourbon. Have you ever tried?"

Yazoo shook his head with a grin, looking at the man pacing around his kitchen, knowing the place better than Yazoo himself. Vincent had cooked several times on his house while himself, eventually boiled eggs and water.

Mr. Valentine was there since the very beginning, fighting against their past goals, and later, rescuing him and Loz from death. Back at his past, Vincent, and not Reno would be a dreadful enemy to face.

Reno would exhaust his strength, but Valentine effectively could have killed him, if he wanted. Even Kadaj feared him. Vincent was stronger than Loz and Yazoo, taller, and he had no need to carry a gun, he already had one, attached to his body in the form of his hand. Not to mention, he also had a demon or a sort of an evil god that lived inside him. Fortunately, life was not cruel in the present, because against all the odds, they became friends.

Thinking about that, Yazoo mentally prayed to Vincent let the kiss subject die in the benefit of his discomfort.

Vincent poured the bourbon on the glasses, and toasting to Yazoo; he drank it in only one gulp. Yazoo tilted his head, wondering if the man was as ashamed as he had been with the kiss, and thus the necessity of alcohol to relax. Both men grimaced with the liquid burning on their throats, putting the glass back in the table with a thud, to fill it again. Yazoo laughed, because, on the second shot, Vincent coughed, letting some drops of the bourbon fell, wetting his shirt. Even being clumsy, the man was sexy and Yazoo, shaking his head, tried to push away those thoughts.

"Wow…I'm used with wine not…this motor cleaner. I told Loz to keep it away from humid places.",

"Do you want to take it off? I mean, I can lend you, another shirt, not that I want to see you shirtless."

Yazoo felt a huge desire to slap himself, because of his question. _"Fuck, what am I saying?"_

Vincent frowned at him with puzzled eyes and Yazoo gulped. Surely, he would understand it wrong because Yazoo was not succeeding to put his shit together.

"Thanks, but that's ok. So, what happened on Old Man's House?"

Yazoo stammered, tapped his finger on his glass, and then ended it in one gulp, to fill it again with more bourbon.

"Oh, you saw me with Reno."

Vincent nodded, and Yazoo thought why not tell him, it would be good, speak with someone. He was feeling lonely, and Vincent was known as a good adviser. Loz trusted him, and maybe, he also could do the same.

"It's a long history, better be seated."

They sat in the kitchen table, and Yazoo briefly told Vincent all the 'interaction' with Reno until that very moment.

"Sorry to throw all of that on you. I guess I'm not me this night, right?"

"Don't be sorry. I like this new you, by the way."

However, Yazoo had the impression that Vincent showed discomfort with their chatting. He crossed his legs twice, his eyes color changed from clear to dark several times, but he listened to Yazoo with interest. Vincent leaned his elbows on the table, looking at Yazoo as if he were choosing his words. It made Yazoo afraid of the next subject. He had to anticipate it, to show confidence, and not sound so pathetic.

"Are you afraid to be here with me, because of what I told you and…you know, done in the pantry?"

Vincent shook his head and chuckled.

"Loz spoke with me about Reno and you."

Yazoo gasped, wide opening his eyes.

"It was bothering me not tell you this. I'm betraying Loz's confidence, but you are telling me about your history, and it sounds weird for me, hiding this from you. I'll talk with Loz later."

"No, you won't."

Yazoo flinched on his chair, pissed off, frowning at Vincent. If his brother were home, they would probably be fighting on the kitchen floor.

"Humph, this is so fucking embarrassing. Loz, sticking his nose on my life as if he had this right. What else did he share with you, about my life, that I'm naive and that I would never fit myself in this life?"

Vincent rolled his eyes and straightened his body in the chair. That was why he liked to keep away from gossips.

"Listen to me Yazoo; I was helping to a worried friend, which happens to be your brother. I didn't want to hide this from you because if you'd know this later, you will be upset with me. I don't want this mood between us, and I also don't care about what you'd do, or not, with Reno or anyone else. It's your business."

Yazoo sighed, looking at Vincent's face, he felt like going to his room and shut the door. Too much embarrassment for one night.

"That's why you gave me a ride, that night? Loz told you to bring me home, because of Reno?"

Vincent turned his gaze at his glass and then at Yazoo, chewing his lower lip.

"No. It has absolutely nothing to do with that. I was running from Yuffie because we were married."

Yazoo was mild drunk, but he remembered Vincent was hurried to leave, and there was a skinny girl, calling for his name in the alley. Realizing that he had kissed a straight married man, Yazoo shook his head, feeling lucky to not had been punched by Vincent. _"Back to my theory, I'm not suited for this. I cannot even recognize when I'll be about to get lucky. Shit."_

"Oh, there is a Mrs. Valentine on your life."

"No, our wedding lasted only six months, though, we know each other for a long time, even so, we had a battle."

Vincent poured more liquor on his glass, and he seemed thoughtful. Yazoo stared at him, trying to imagine Vincent as a family man. _"Straight, married, and what else? Fuck, my life is looking like a cheap drama. He's no longer married, did it finish because he is gay?"_

"Why did you fight with her?"

Vincent lowered his crimson eyes to his glass, pressing his thin lips together while Yazoo's eyes followed him in expectation for his answer.

"I cheated on her with another woman. She found out because she caught us, and it was not nice. Yuffie got mad in rage, disappointment, and I can't blame her."

Yazoo lowered his eyes at his drink, adding to his mental list, that Vincent, was also not reliable as a husband. Six months. Almost the amount of time he and Reno were flirting around, without a conclusion and Valentine cheated his fresh, young, wife with another woman. _"A man's woman."_

"Humph. Are you enemies by now?"

"No, I love her. Sometimes, we can't do the right things. Yuffie saved me, many times and in all meanings that you can think. The marriage was a rash attitude from both of us. We know each other very well to understand this now, but still, it's all recent. That night, I wasn't ready to talk with her, and when I saw you there, it was my luck."

"This is a surprise. I thought that you would always know what to say."

"What? No. Why do you think about this?"

Yazoo rolled his eyes and it was clear why. Vincent always tried to fix things around him, be it with Avalanche, in Highwind's garage, even Yazoo and Loz were inserted back into society with his help.

"Let's not digress. Do you like the other woman?"

"Very much indeed, we are not lovers anymore, but she's one of my closest friends. We were enemies in the past, feral ones I can tell."

Yazoo chuckled and tilted his head at him.

"What do you mean? That Reno and I still have a chance?"

Yazoo smirked, watching Vincent sipping on his drink, scanning his reaction, through the corner of his eyes.

"Who knows, are we ok about Loz?"

Yazoo assented with his head thinking why not. Vincent was a friend, and he probably had tortured himself, more than Yazoo would be able to do with him. Plus, Reno was no longer a secret and Loz would have to deal with that.

"Yeah. Somehow, Loz is right. Reno and I don't work together."

"Well, this is something you have to try again or move on."

"Humph. People talk about their sex life, and it nags me that I still don't have this comprehension. I mean, I have it physically, but I didn't feel it, and I guess it's because of him."

Vincent raised one eyebrow at Yazoo.

"Who? Reno?"

"No, Sephiroth. I inherited all his logical strategic, Loz, his emotional side, and Kadaj, well, he was just his sacrificial lamb. Maybe, I'd be never suited to do all the things that are so easy for Loz. It has a possibility, due to my charming genetics enhancement, that I don't have it in me."

"Have what exactly, Yazoo?"

"The sex's thing that makes all humans fall in love, breed, and wish for it. Sephiroth did not give me this side when he split his personality."

Vincent stared at him, leaning his chin on his metallic hand. Yazoo sipped on his drink, his eyes denoting a sadness that Vincent understood very well. Acceptation. To find a place in the world was nothing easy, especially with such unusual origins as in Yazoo's and Loz's case.

"It could have been like this in the past; only a blind goal to follow, but this is not your life anymore. I've been where you are now, Yazoo and I know you'll get there. Take your time."

"Thanks, Vincent."

Yazoo bowed his head and raised his glass at him.

"You're welcome. Can we move to the couch?"

"Sure. Those chairs are not comfortable."

Most parts of their furniture came from donations. Yazoo and Loz spent some time, collecting free items along the road, and décor was an unknown word for them. Vincent stood up from the chair, squeezing his hips with his armored hand, and paced towards the couch.

"Sorry, my back is aching."

"Do you want something for the pain?"

Yazoo followed him, and sat on the couch's arm, glass on his hand, mind feverish. _"Those two women should have beaten the shit out of each other because of him. Such a passionate behavior encased in a shell. Straight. What a pity."_ Somehow, it made Vincent, hotter than he already was for Yazoo's eyes.

"No, I'm enhanced forgot it?"

Vincent leaned his head on the pillowed couch, eyes closed, and pressed his hips. The word _enhanced_ slipped through Yazoo's ears and hit the perv side of his brain, that not even he knew he had it. Vincent said nothing about the kiss. Not even after such personal revelations about themselves. They were having a confession night, and he would indulge at it, though not sure to where it would lead them.

"Now, tell me, why did you kiss me?"

Yazoo was sure his face got instantly red and burning. _"Oh, my luck..."_

He downed his eyes at his glass with a smirk. Better be light-hearted to let this subject go, smoothly and fast.

"You're straight. I got it. I'm still learning, how to construe those things, and it won't happen again, you won't need to feel embarrassed."

As soon after he said that, he remembered of his words about Reno in the past. ' _I would never, Loz.'_ He has done it. But with Vincent, it would probably never happen again.

Vincent chuckled, opening his eyes and veering his head. He stared at Yazoo, with his piercing red eyes, scanning his features. The young was unsure of talking about the kiss, wishing to end up the subject with his apologies instead of debate it. On the other side, Vincent wanted to dig on it. He wanted to know if he would still have another chance or if reality called it an end.

"I told you I was not upset."

He tapped on the pillow by his side, and Yazoo rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Do you like Reno?"

Staring at Vincent, Yazoo concluded it had no point in trying to sound attractive for a straight man, though, he still wanted to look like confident but in a relaxed way. The damned heat was coming back again, in double on his neck. Maybe it was because of the strong bourbon. He sat on the other side of the couch, not so close to Vincent and curved his legs on the pillows.

"I like the game, I guess. We didn't have enough time to get to know each other and well, you know, the first time was not so good."

"Hmm, yeah, it's all about the game, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

Vincent pushed himself closer, turning his body to face Yazoo and the young gulped.

"About what?"

"I don't know, be desperately in some way. I told you my history with Reno, and then, I didn't know you were married to a woman, for example."

"I'm divorced, not married. We never had many opportunities to freely speaking to each other, though, I appreciate it when we do. Plus, I like to give life a chance you know that, right?"

That last part of the sentence called Yazoo's attention, the same feeling of a turnaround in a fight that would favor his side filled him. The words _give life a chance_ , in the small lines, could be read as _I like boys too_?

Yazoo wondered, were they still opening their lives in a brotherhood style or openly flirting with each other.

"Mr. Valentine, you are an intriguing man."

"Disappointed?"

Vincent stared at him, and Yazoo sustained his look, head leaned in the couch's headboard, hair spread around the pillows as a silver net. _"He's prettier than many girls I have known."_

He furrowed his eyebrow, wondering if it was happening, what it seemed.

Yazoo was Loz's brother, among many other things. Since the last barbecue, he noticed Yazoo's momentarily attraction, and indeed, he caught the young glancing at him more times than before, after that party. Then, it came the kiss in the pantry.

He has never thought about the man in a sexual way, but after Loz's gossips, he could not deny he began to look at him with other eyes. Vincent noticed the allure, the beauty, and of course, the curiosity grew inside him. But, he would never dare to think about this as more than a silly fantasy, that he not even allowed himself to have on his lonely nights.

That kiss was something childish and confused, but Yazoo's attitudes towards him now were different. He changed his body language in the couch, touched his hair some times, those green eyes, were brighter than before. He seemed disappointed with Vincent's partners being women.

"Not at all."

What would Vincent do with Loz's friendship? Well, he had no intention to tell Loz, if something would happen. The virgin brother who Loz was so protective. Loz would punch him, feeling betrayed, but Yazoo was no longer a virgin. Reno did that part of the job and by Yazoo's first impression, poorly. It could be the alcohol but, hun, Yazoo had given the first step in the pantry. If he had indulged on it, they would be making out by now, properly this time. He would make Yazoo feel good about sex. He deserved not walking around; thinking the graceless intercourse he had with Reno would be the definition of his sexual life forever.

Vincent was sure he frowned in thinking about those questions because Yazoo gave him a questioning look. Then, he chuckled.

"What, Mr. Valentine?"

Yazoo relaxed more his body on the couch, stretching his legs but without touch at Vincent.

"Do you mock me when you call me Mr. Valentine? Loz doesn't call me that nowadays, so why do you, sometimes?"

Finishing his drink in one gulp, Yazoo pulled down his legs off the couch, put the glass above the coffee table, and turned his body to the man. Probably he was blushing, but he did not care. He felt his skin tingling, a heat running from his belly to his neck, accelerating his heart while Vincent shortened their distance in the couch. His scent came across his nose again, and it was a fact for Yazoo that it turned him on. His mind wondered if Vincent knew it and was doing that on purpose.

"I'd never. Maybe it's because of your posture, always knowing what to do, what to say, how to solve, but also never at the same level. Distant, but helpful. Close, but never really. You don't want attachments, which did not mean that you're insensitive to the others."

Vincent chuckled. Yazoo as always had been shrewd on his analysis, reading him very well. The young man delighted Vincent and something he did not like to deny; was satisfaction. He was not promiscuous, though; he had gone through a lot of miserable sadness to restraining pleasure for his body. Yazoo wishing for him was pleasant, just for the meaning of it. Usually, Vincent tended to fall in love, marry or want to, and all the bullshit along with a passional temper and bad endings. Lately, he was getting to know the advantages of the one-night stands. If it would happen tonight, he would eagerly indulge himself at it again.

"Hum. What a portrait you picture from me. It's kind of scary. Are you afraid of me, Yazoo?"

They stared at each other. _"I don't wanna broken nose, but I guess I won't have it."_

In an impulse of confidence, Yazoo pulled Vincent by his shirt collar and attacked his lips. This time, matched by Vincent's participation, not in surprise but willingly, kissing him back.

He whimpered with the man's claw squeezing his thigh, dragging him to sit on his lap. So dam good that he did it again when Vincent's both hands clenched his buttocks. Yazoo felt like having sex for the first time. It was not the same hurry to get rid of his virginity; actually, he wanted it, for the simple meaning of what it stands for: sexual pleasure. Maybe he was not a lost cause; maybe his theory was just a fear of rejection or fail again. They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"And you, Vincent? Are you afraid of me?"

Another kiss answered his question.

Then, Vincent looked at Yazoo, chuckling and shaking his head, but holding the young closer.

"Is this, really happening with us?"

Yazoo laughed; covering his mouth and stared at Vincent, who chuckled too.

"What about that thing of life magically happening? I'm always thinking about this."

Vincent caressed the silvery hair with his claw, gently Yazoo took his hand, and rubbed his face against the metallic palm like a cat. He kissed his fingertips. Vincent chewed his lower lip, feeling his heart beat faster. _"Can't believe my hand turns him on. Gods, this will be interesting."_

"Mr. Valentine..."

"You do have a kinky with that, uh?"

Nodding his head with a chuckle, Yazoo enlaced his neck.

At each piece of clothing falling on the floor, with each kiss, and touch, Vincent's concerns about his friendship with Loz quickly disappeared, giving a place to make that moment worthy for both men. Yazoo smiled, raising his hips, letting the pants slid through his legs, and getting rid of his socks. Vincent chuckled, doing the same, and they stared at each other. Vincent thought that was no way back now, and Yazoo wished they would go on it, without interruptions or emotional doubts. He wanted it badly.

"You are beautiful, Vincent."

"I have to say the same because you are beautiful, Yazoo."

Just a small detail spoiled all that maleness, combined with those aristocrat features, the awful red bandana. Yazoo took it off and slid his hands over the man's black hair until he reached for his arm. He searched for the damned scar that disturbed his curiosity. It was a thin line crossing around his armpit, nothing that undervalued his beauty.

"Indeed, a perfect work. Everything on your body is perfect."

Vincent gave him a mischievous look and then kissed him again. Yazoo had his huge eyes mesmerized at him, a warm sensation that fed his self-esteem. He did not feel it for a long time ago, and actually, it was a surprise all of that happening between them.

"See, touch, and taste, wherever you want, Yazoo."

"I will. However, if you never did this before, I'm not exactly experienced. I guess you already know it."

"Don't assume things that you are not sure."

Yazoo smirked, sliding his palm over Vincent's body, feeling his muscles, and taking time on his armored arm. He kissed the skin, the metallic forearm, and felt confident when he heard Vincent sighing. They stared at each other; Vincent's eyes were two little fireballs. Yazoo gasped.

"My time to say, you can do whatever you want with me."

"We'll do whatever we want, together. Ok?"

Vincent pulled him closer to his body. The same curiosity Yazoo showed, Vincent felt towards that young man. He touched the long silver hair, so silky, the skin, tanned than his own, hairless, different, and flawless. Apart from his calloused hands, none scars blemished his body, even after so many fights.

"Wow, Yazoo."

He was stronger than he had imagined. Bright green eyes, looking at him in expectation, when he slid his boxer down. Gorgeous was the word to describe Yazoo, and that was a welcome shared moment, though, unexpected. Who could say they would finish the night like that? Vincent was still amazed by that.

"This is truly one of those moments of life not being a bitch."

"I totally agree."

They kissed again, and Yazoo made space between his legs for Vincent. It was so oddly welcome that feeling of lust and safety. Now that he had material, he could compare. Vincent was warm but different from Reno's body temperature, when he kissed him it was deep, intimate, though, not passionate. Vincent was slower, not hurried, heavier than Reno, and much more attentive to preliminaries, what Yazoo enjoyed.

Yazoo felt no shame of being naked in front of him. When Vincent's kisses went from his neck to groin, no concerns blurred his mind, only the warmth pleasure on his skin. He was feeling safe, and it would not matter who would take the roles. He did not laugh but moaned when Vincent swallowed him in one move. Warm, moist, extremely good, soothing to the point of making him spread his legs wider. He gasped, wanting to give himself entirely in that experience.

"Oh Mother, this is amazing."

Yazoo said it aloud instead of mentally, and Vincent just raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk, not stopping his ministrations. The armored hand squeezed his hips and buttocks, scratching the skin, and Yazoo was sure he would not last.

Yazoo quivered and closed his eyes.

It was completely different from his previous experience. He was not tense, so far it was going everything amazingly good. He grabbed Vincent's hair, entwining his fingers on his dark mane. He wanted to feel the man, and wiggling his hips, Yazoo wished to know more dirty words, to shout the crazy lust he was feeling, running on his blood like fire. The feeling of giving himself, fully surrender to the act, no worries, no shames, nothing but the sensations involving his body. He was escalating the stairs of his orgasm, amazed that it was happening in intercourse and not alone with himself.

Indeed, as an old teenager, he did not last. Yazoo groaned, gasped, and even coughed, twisting his ankles over Vincent's legs. Nothing attractive, he would agree, but maybe that was the essence of the thing. The real pleasure was messy, sweaty, not made of sexy faces, but awkward movements, weird grunts, and grimaces. Opening his eyes, he saw Vincent cleaning his mouth with such a smirk on his face. Fearing that he had ended too soon, he whimpered. He wanted more, and his face probably denounced him.

"It's not over if you still want me to do what you have said."

"Yes, please."

Shaking his head with his stupid answer, Yazoo lifted his body, smiling at Vincent. He kissed his lips and bowed down until Vincent's groin. He would please that man, with the best that he could, at least for giving him another impression for the blowjobs. Slowly, Yazoo pulled out Vincent's last piece of clothing, his briefs, and he gulped. Impressive, unique, and it would be painful for other things, but he wanted to taste, anyway.

"You don't have to if you are feeling uncomfortable."

Yazoo lifted his eyes at him.

"I've never done it before. I hope you like it."

Vincent just smiled at him.

"You can stop whenever you want if you won't like."

It was amazing that a short time ago, he would never dream touch someone else in this way, though now, he was eagerly savoring Vincent's skin and fluids. Not disgusting at all, completely different from how he imagined it would be. He liked Vincent's taste. The way he embraced him with his claw, carefully squeezing on his shoulder or caressing his hair was gentle, intimate. Yazoo held his hips, clenching his hands around his waist.

He decided to use his senses on Vincent.

It was a very complicated way of privacy invasion to explain. Yazoo could not read thoughts, but momentary feelings that surfaced, like fear, excitement or hesitation. It was a good advantage in combat. He has never tried to sense someone before, out of a fight, for a pure lack of interest, and the truth was, he did not know what else he could perceive. Stretching his palms over the man's flesh, Yazoo sensed a peculiar mix between guilt, hedonism, arousal, and concerns. He was afraid, but yet, too excited to stop, and it was an empowering sensation for Yazoo. He felt confident in his intent of pleasing the man at each impression coming about how much Vincent desired him.

Vincent felt feverish, fearing to pull Yazoo's hair too strong or give him a fuck that would break his hips, or let him fuck him so deep to the verge of faint. He was so hard that he could explode, thank god, Yazoo was enjoying his first blowjob, and damn, he was good at it.

Also, too late to think about his friendship with Loz either the silliness about Yazoo's kinship with Sephiroth or Lucrecia. He gasped, little spasms tightened his belly, maybe it was wrong, and because of that, it was so damned sexy.

Yazoo whimpered, he pulled his hair too harshly. He glanced at him, so beautiful, so overwhelming pleasing him. _"A worthy sin."_

It was empiric, he was fucking Yazoo's mouth, and he would not stop another fact.

Gods, it felt so insanely good that another hard spasm came, and he grabbed Yazoo's head, entwining his metallic fingers on his silvery hair. He whined, but Vincent could not listen to him.

Slowly coming out of his climax, Vincent sighed, trying to clean Yazoo's face. He would say something but just chuckled at the messy. Yazoo had his hair glued, the clothes he could not see, but one thing Vincent knew; it was far from over. Yazoo was just perfection in a bottle.

"Shower and your room?"

Yazoo nodded at him with a mischievous smirk on his face. Against everything, he would not expect, neither predict, that _the fuck of the century_ , would be Mr. Vincent Valentine. At least, it had started much better.

A ray fell in the backyard, and they startled, laughing with the noise. As soon as their giggles ended, they stared at each other.

"Blessed storm."

Vincent agreed with his head, and kissed him again, so intimate, much closer than Yazoo had thought it could be. Like any other activity, the practice was the secret.


	15. Oh, Mr Valentine

Oh, Mr. Valentine...

Disclaimer: I don't make money with this writing, and characters belonged to Square Enix.

Vincent collapsed on top of Yazoo's back, harshly breathing, the body still feeling the aftershocks of his intense climax. He looked at the young man still attached to his body and smirked, shaking his head in disbelief with the scene and the performer.

"My time to say oh, mother."

Yazoo was on fire, feeling as if punched by an energy bomb. Numb, happy, tired, emptied, and so many other emotions that he could not describe in words. The gods of sex should have his eternal gratitude and devotion, and of course Vincent Valentine.

"Oh, Mr. Valentine."

Seeing at Yazoo's difficult to breathe with a face red as an apple, Vincent pushed himself backward on the mattress, gentle leaning Yazoo's head on his chest.

Through their disheveled hairs, falling around them, they glanced at each other and busted a laugh. They laughed until their lungs could stand it, both men wondering, how that completely unexpected night, turned into an ode to lust. They agreed to check until where their enhanced bodies could take it. The prize was a welcomed gift, at least for all they had endured in Shinra's labs were compensated in strength, and dear god, they could use it in sex. Yazoo doubted if he could fuck with an ordinary human like this and not break it in two.

"I need to lay down. My legs are giving up."

Vincent kissed Yazoo's shoulder and started to move, but Yazoo yelped.

"No, please don't move!"

Yazoo's hair entangled between Vincent's metallic fingers and the headboard bars, and looking at their mess, they laughed again.

"I told you to make a top knot."

"I found out a useful way for this tacky red bandana."

"My scarf is cool, it's part of my style, but yeah, I have to agree with you, it was a great discovery."

Vincent chuckled, helped Yazoo to detach his hair from his claw, and untied the scarf from the other hand. He was feeling about to faint of such trembling on his knees.

"Ok naughty boy, you're free."

Vincent lightly tapped on Yazoo's buttocks and fell on the mattress beside him.

"Fuck, I'm crashed. I seriously need to rest."

Still bent in all fours in the bed, Yazoo barely had the strength to let his torso fall onto the mattress. The burning on his ass was as intense as the pleasure it had given him some minutes ago, and though his back would eventually complain, the cold air blowing there was a blessed relief.

"Are you ok?"

"I still can't move."

Yazoo breathed as if he were about to choke. He had scratches from Vincent's claw, drawing its path at where it trailed, his damp hair glued over his sweaty skin. A numbness, compared to a potent shot of mako, took all his limbs, making him feel exhausted but somehow happy.

Through his narrowed eyes; he saw Vincent, stretching his body with a satiated grin on those thin lips. A damn sexy demon. Yazoo chuckled, imagining how in the hell he got amazing lessons from someone unexpected.

"Vincent, help me."

Vincent promptly sat on the mattress, and carefully moved Yazoo onto his back, as if he was a dead weight, leaning him on the pillows.

"Better? Can you move your feet?"

Concerned, Vincent massaged Yazoo's legs, bending the knees and toes to ease the numbness. He controlled himself, Chaos, and all his sins, not letting it carry him away and hurt Yazoo, but he feared to have gone far in the heat of the moment, and they had plenty of raptured moments.

"This is so good, Vincent."

"Thank god you are not paralytic."

Noting that he was fine, Vincent would come back to his side of the bed, but Yazoo pushed him closer. He leaned Vincent's head over his chest, entwining his fingers over the black hair, caressing it.

Vincent gasped, not used with this level of intimacy on his one-night stands, and would say something, but instead, he closed his eyes, letting that soft caress involve him _. "This new sin is worth every minute of it. Can't imagine he would be sweet like this."_

"Mr. Valentine, don't tell me you have the habit to break your partners."

"Ok, I won't tell."

The man smirked, his red eyes looking at Yazoo's face, checking the wall behind his bed.

"You owe me a new wall. Also, a new ass."

Yazoo pointed at the sliced wood behind the headboard with a smirk.

From a romantic, almost corny version, from one of Yazoo's doramas, they jumped into sheer debauchery like in a Marquis Sade novel. It came as a shock for both men, how lighthearted, fun, and oddly intimate, they became of each other in a short time.

"I'll help you to fix it. Is it hurting too much?"

Vincent smirked, taking out some sliced woods from his metallic fingers. In one of those heated moments, he stuck his claw on the wall. It was a miracle that Yazoo still had a wall dividing his room from Loz.

"Yeah, but I'm a fast healer."

Vincent lifted his body and stared at Yazoo.

"What I can do for you?"

"I'm fine. I'm enhanced, forgot it?"

Vincent nodded his head, and turning to lay down, he pulled Yazoo close, facing him.

"Lucky boy…I told you about its advantages…"

They laughed again, and pulling out some locks of silvery hair, out of Yazoo's eyes, Vincent kissed his forehead.

"I feared to hurt you Yazoo, not only physically, but in giving you another bad experience to collect."

Yazoo caressed his face. Indeed, what Vincent had done for him tonight was something big. It already changed the way he felt about sex.

"I truly enjoyed it. Thank you, Vincent, I have to say that you changed my mind about a lot of things."

Blushing, Yazoo wondered if people said shit like that in the after sex, but Vincent deserved compliments.

Vincent approached him, thanking compliments with a kiss. He was a kisser, and he enjoyed the fact that Yazoo also showed to be one. After breaking the kiss, Vincent sighed, looking at him, his vanity and also the perv side of his mind, feeling the need to know more about Yazoo's experience.

"What did you most like?"

"Oh, my orgasm was something amazing. I've never had one in this way, and it was surprisingly good. I've never thought it could be so intense to the point of ceasing my thoughts."

Vincent raised one eyebrow at him, and Yazoo laughed, mocking of his expression.

"Just that? But what else? What about the positions, the caress, tell me more naughty boy, what made you blow..."

Vincent mischievously smirked at him, getting out of Yazoo's chest to snuggle in the pillow by his side.

"I'm still putting all together on my mind, to form words, and explain it, even to myself."

"Hmm, it means that you loved every bit of it, and is too ashamed to admit it."

"No, I'm not."

"The more you know about what you like, the better it gets."

Yazoo chuckled, looking at the ceiling to think about what he most had liked. Vincent's guttural howls, panting over his neck was so sexy, shifting him in positions that he would never guess people would use to have sex. The unexpected pleasure coming from places on his body unknown to himself, the metallic fingers squeezing on his muscles and hipbones. The way the kisses, sucks, and licks became desperate as the pleasure increased. Vincent's scent and the way he tasted on his mouth. So good. It also had the ambiance around them, heavy, lustful, and yet, soothing. Their lovemaking sounds.

Like the noise of the bed scraping the floor, the sounds of flesh hitting against the flesh, the moans and the way their breaths speeded up, and the dirty words. And Vincent had a whole dictionary of it, in the tip of his tongue.

Who would say, the introspective Mr. Valentine, was a wild, sexy beast in bed.

Yazoo veered his eyes at Vincent, rolling a wisp of his black hair through his fingers. The man was almost sleeping, battling to keep his red eyes opened at him. Vincent was right, Yazoo liked every second of it.

"I did."

"Hun?"

"As I said, I'm still processing, but I guess I liked everything."

Vincent opened his eyes and stared at Yazoo's pretty face, smiling at him. He kissed his forehead and caressed his cheeks.

"It's really an honor for me, oh god, I'm sure I broke something."

Secretly, Yazoo felt proud of himself. He did not surrender to the previous discomfort of the aching burning on his entrance, and since Yazoo figured himself out as a gay man, the idea of having a cock inside him, always bothered his thoughts.

Maybe, in the past, Yazoo was not ready for Reno, yet.

Moreover, Vincent's skills made him understood the mess he had done _in_ and with Reno. No way would Reno have liked his lack of experience, and he hoped to make up with the redhead, someday if they have the chance.

If that blessed storm would not have fallen, and if he had not kissed Vincent in the pantry, that night would not happen. So many variables in the air and he was on his bed after had mind-blowing sex, with Vincent Valentine. Yazoo still tried to force his eyes open, making his mind analyze, how the impact of that experience would settle on his life. Another thought that crossed his mind was if Loz would come home early morning. It would be embarrassing if he caught them in his room. Yazoo should let Vincent sleeping there, pick up the clothes scattered in the living room, and go to Loz's room. But seconds later, he joined Vincent's heavy snoring, forgetting all his concerns and deeply slumbered.

***Next Morning***

Yazoo scratched his nose, feeling something tickling on it.

With his eyes still closed, a mischievous smirk on his lips, he wondered if it was Vincent's dark hair, sleeping by his side.

No, it was not.

Instead, there was a folded note laid on the pillow by his side. The tip of the paper tickled his nose, not the hair of vanished lover. Before reading it, Yazoo chuckled, amused by the idea of had a lover in a casual sex night.

 _"Thanks for the surprisingly good moments. Amazing when life is not a bitch, hun? I'll stay this month in Gongaga, and if you'd have the chance, call me and come over."_

He let his number and Yazoo remembered of Tifa, once complaining that no one has Valentine's number only the Avalanche's one.

"Cool."

Yazoo laid back on the mattress, giggling aloud, with the note on his hand. Indeed, it was a surprisingly good night with mind-blowing sex. Not even worry himself because of Loz's possible arrival he had anymore. Vincent Valentine was a gentleman.

"Mr. Valentine, thank you!"

Yazoo sighed in peace, satiated in all his needs, except for his stomach that groaned in hunger, but he decided to stay a little bit more in bed, cozy and wrapped, thinking about his new adult life, without needing it to be sexless anymore.


	16. Rocket Man

Disclaimer: I don't own money with this writing, and characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

Rocket Man

Laid on his bed, Reno fluffed the pillows, lit a cigarette, and scrolled at his phone.

He was in a day off, listening to a surprisingly good playlist from Rude. The man had kind of an obsession with Earth's pop culture, but Reno had to agree those songs were amazing. "The best hits," said Rude and that particular one, Rocket Man, reminded him of Yazoo.

He turned up the volume of his phone, letting out another drag from his cigarette.

"Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone...Oh, fuck no..." Reno huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Reno, how many times we told you do not smoke inside? Even my room would get stinky, messing with my yoga's concentration, moron. I need my aromatic scents to relax. Pull it out!"

Rita stepped inside his room, grimacing, and waving her hands to blow the smoke away from her face. Reno rolled his eyes, not bothering to put the cigarette out, and turned up higher the volume from his earbuds. However, Rita, annoying like any younger sister, slowly approached him and with a yank, she unplugged his earbuds from the phone.

"You do have an apartment, why are you not there? If I had a place only for my own, I wouldn't be here. Go smoking outside, Reno."

"Get off my room, Rita, and close the door."

"Does Yazoo smoke? I bet he doesn't because he smells so good."

Reno got up from his bed, and angrily pushed the girl towards the door. She giggled at him, mocking about how Reno was below the curve if compared to the charming Yazoo.

"Shut the fuck up."

"You know it's true, and if Yazoo doesn't complain, it's because he's very polite and sweet. I really can't get what he saw on you."

"What? Out!"

Reno pushed his sister through the door, immediately closing it, and returned to his bed. But Rita opened it again, with hands-on her waist, demanding him in the same way his mother used to do.

"I'm not finished, Reno. I need Yazoo's number to call him. I want to invite him to my party."

"Who told you he would come to your lame party?"

"I'm sure he will. Give me his number, and I'll prove it to you.'

"What? Get out, I won't give you his number! Quit pestering me, Rita."

Mrs. Sinclair, putting aside her task, sighed. They were arguing near the stairs now. _"Oh, god...They would never grow old!"_

One year ago, Reno bought his first apartment, and Mrs. Sinclair betted that he would eagerly fly out of her nest, and savor the single's life. She helped to decorate, filled up the apartment with useful accessories, basically everything she guessed it would help his son on the daily tasks. But the brat, as she lovingly called him, was still a brat, refusing to grow up and move on.

She put her redhead head out of the kitchen, tired from her children, bickering with each other since they woke up. Reno shouted again with Rita, who shouted back, ending up with both brothers shouting for her.

"Reno honey, why the fuck are you still here? Rita, bring your ass here now, and help me with your stupid party! Fuck, I'm feeling my migraine coming back, and if I have to climb upstairs, I swear that I'll spank the shit out of you two!"

"Wow, do you kiss your kids with this mouth?"

"Brat, don't push me today!"

Reno faked a sad voice, already chuckling with his mother's lecture, hard, and sweet at the same time.

"Are you kicking me out of home? Again?"

"Fuck off brat, because you have your place, forgot it? A few blocks from here, and so quit infesting my house with your smoking. Do it in your place, my love. I'm so proud of you when I tell my friends that you have your apartment, they get envy. Rita, do you want to choose your fucking cake or not? Get down, or I'll pick the tackiest that I can find."

"Mom, please don't do it, I'm coming!"

The brothers smirked, already forgetting their quarrel, and Rita rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, would you invite Yazoo for me?"

With a tired sigh, Reno nodded at Rita.

"Fuck…I guess mom's right. I don't need to have you bothering me! Out!"

Pushing Rita out for good, Reno closed the door; locking it and not caring for the girls complains.

Returning the search through his phone, he found out what he was looking for, Yazoo's number. Since Old Man's House, they had not seen each other, and it was a long time ago. Reno shook his head, at least once in the week, they spoke on the phone, but it was before they had sex, he also realized furrowing his eyebrows.

They made questionable sex, but it did not dismiss the fact Reno enjoyed his company. Yazoo was one of those turnarounds of events that he liked, from former enemies to possible friends, maybe more one day.

Despite all his violent past, Yazoo was sweet, definitely not at first sight, but deep in his heart, he was a princess. Reno smirked, he should be mad for imagining Yazoo 'sweet' as his Nana had said. He would never, even under torture, admit to Yazoo that sometimes, he scared him.

Rita and his mother believed they were a couple. Reno did not argue. Rude also taunted him about the dinner, but Reno oddly felt obliged to follow a cool's guy code and told him they just hanged out. Recently, even Elena came to question him about Yazoo. The redhead sneered at her, and told her to stick her nose out of his business, pointing at Tseng. Oddities aside, Reno believed that another chance could be worthy, or at least, a good time together. The phone rang some time until the deep, hoarse, voice spoke.

"What about those tracks in Cosmo Canyon? Do you still remember?"

"Reno… So, you're still alive and did not learn yet how to speak on the phone."

"Alive, and missing my baby. What do you'll say?"

Yazoo smiled on the other side of the line.

"I'm not your baby, Reno. When?"

It was not a bad idea, and he was feeling bold to try new things. He did not want to put all the credit on Vincent Valentine's shoulders, but the man helped.

"This weekend. We could sleep in tents if you're missing an adventure in nature."

"Tents? Do you mean, you and me in a tent in the wild, like camping? No, it's not my style, anymore."

"I was kidding, a large bed with soft sheets, our beloved bikes, and us. We'll take the ferry, and then, amazing views. So, what do you say?"

Reno chewed his lip, waiting for the answer, almost convinced that Yazoo would go. He sighed, not huffed on the other side of the line.

"Hum... I have to see."

"Can you see it until tomorrow? I'll have to book a nice fresh hotel for us. The great and only, Canyon Inn."

Yazoo chuckled.

"Reno, are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll have a fun, baby. Go check the routes, and you'll see."

Yazoo was recently studying Mako reactors and improved his bike.

It could be an opportunity to test out his beloved machine and know if he was a good learner. Vincent did not call during the past weeks, and Yazoo wondered, if the invite to Gongaga, was only a polite excuse to unnoticed get out of his bed.

"Ok, I have nothing to do anyway. It came in hand to test my bike, but Reno, it doesn't mean that we…"

"We're fellows on a road trip, ok? "

Yazoo chewed his lips. _"I'm looking like a damn princess."_ Loz and Tifa were not a secret anymore, though Loz agreed in not vanish from the house's tasks, Yazoo knew better where his brother would sleep. In the end, Yazoo would spend the weekend alone at home.

"Ok. Which time we'll leave?"

"Do you meet me at my mom's on Saturday at 09:00? We'd leave after breakfast, and Nana would like to see you."

Yazoo gasped in surprise, Reno, never had one thing going on, it would be at least two. Breakfast, with his family, was as embarrassing as cute.

"Hun, serious? With all your family together?"

Reno hummed a Han-han, chewing his lower lip in expectation, maybe it was too much, but now he already had invited him. Yazoo hesitated on the other side, but after let out a gasp, he agreed.

"Great, princess."

"Reno quit this princess' shit, I fucked your ass, not the contrary. So, you're the princess here."

Reno chuckled, amused with his commentary. On his pervert mind, Yazoo bringing the subject meant a possibility.

"Ok, you're right, but there is always sunshine to make it get better. See you there? Do you still remember the address, I'll text you anyway."

"Ok. I'll be there."

Reno, on the other side, punched his fist in the air, celebrating his success. It would be a great moment for them. They ranged off the phone, thoughtful expressions from both sides.

Yazoo wondered if they would have another chance, but if nothing would happen, at least, he would get to know a new place. He chuckled with himself, covering his mouth, blushing for have thought about sex in a first instance. His last experience elevated his confidence. The chance to practice what he had learned would not be a bad idea, though, he did not want to open it for Reno. He could change his mind, once in the doors of the act, and again it would become a bad experience.

Reno, excited with the plans for their trip, stood up from the bed and left his room. He stepped closer to the stairs' void, leaned in the handrail, and stretched his neck ahead.

"Mom, Yazoo is coming for breakfast. Saturday, ok?"

"Ok, he's welcome, and stop yelling that I'm not deaf!"

Rita got excited, clapping her hands, and pulling her head out of the kitchen, shouted at Reno.

"Thank you, brother! I can invite him personally now!"

"Shut up, moron, I didn't invite him for you!"

Mrs. Sinclair grumbled something about their children start to bickering each other again, and took a baked chicken out of the oven.

Reno closed his eyes, smelling the delicious aroma of their lunch.

"That's why life here is so fucking good."


	17. Cosmo Canyon

Cosmo Canyon

Disclaimer: I don't make profits with this writing, and characters belonged to Square Enix.

On-time at nine, an embarrassed Yazoo pressed the ring bell of Sinclair's family door. He would rather take the road and start the trip, instead of having breakfast with Reno's family. However, now it was late, and he already had bought flowers for the women, that seemed not so fresh as yesterday. Nana Lily opened the door with a warm smile, taking his hand, and carrying him to the yard to meet Reno, his mother, and sister.

Surprised, Yazoo caught himself enjoying that familiar morning, around a hearty table, not the leftovers he and Loz used to have as breakfast.

Beyond the delicious food, he fell in love with the never tasted before, lemon pie, Reno presented him with the delights of an ordinary family's breakfast together. Loud, with arguings and laughs, and a pleasant warming feeling. The more he thought about Reno being the host of most of every novelty he experienced in life, made Yazoo suppress a smirk.

Soon after finished the meal, they took the road, and while crossing from Junon to Gongaga, Yazoo thought about Vincent.

He knew Valentine was there, it would be weird to meet him by chance; as he did not call, neither Yazoo. He even gave a thought or two about doing that, but the uncomfortable truth, he had no idea of what to say and felt uncomfortable doing it.

After a short, but boring highway, desertic views marked the entrance of the rocky Cosmo Area. Sun and wind on his face, the sensation of freely running with his bike, no speed limits. Only that already made the trip dignified.

He was not expecting a stunning view in a desert, but Reno showed him cliffs, some with waterfalls and lakes, and it had its beauty. However, the routes on a higher level were great to run through. The soil was different from the desertic area of his home in Midgar, hard and dry instead of soft and moist. Even the light seemed stronger there.

They stopped at the peak of one high canyon and watched the landscape, a vast area red and golden, with those weird cliffs.

"The trails are great to ride. Thanks, Reno, for showing me this place."

Reno smiled at him, sincerely pleased to had scored a point. Casually, he came from behind and wrapped his arms around Yazoo's waist.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was thinking about going to the observatory tonight. It has an amazing view, we can drink a bottle of wine, and what do you say?"

Yazoo veered his eyes at him, then at his arms around his waist. Reno smiled, thinking that as he did not push his arms out of him, maybe, that trip was the medicine they needed to get along, bonding, and hopefully, fuck. Properly, this time. Then, as if destiny was confirming he was right, soft, moist lips, gave the first step, and kissed him.

"Hmm...this is good."

Reno purred between their lips, and Yazoo smirked.

"Let's see."

He did not know why exactly, but he felt like kissing Reno. He was being so attentive, even romantic, showing places, telling histories, making him feel comfortable with his family. Reno pulled him closer, whispering in his ear.

"I like it when you say let's see."

Yazoo stared at him, caressing his tattoo under his eyes, he wished they would not spoil the moment, a default program for them.

For him, there was nothing to lose. His virginity, gone, his pride with their last performance, gone. So, at least, he would see how the trip would develop, and if it happens, cool, he would hope a better interaction than before for both.

He would kiss him again, but the noise of steps in the soil called his attention, and he turned to look at the landscape, leaving Reno with his mouth opened for another kiss that did not come.

"Look at! Chocobos running! Loz loves it, can we hunt them? Is there a fridge in the hotel, right? We'll share of course, and you can take to your mother to cook it."

Yazoo shouted, rosy cheeks, excited like a child, and pointed at the birds, running over the red dried soil. Reno gasped looking at his _princess'_ chills to hunt, kill, and probably get soaked in Chocobo blood.

"What? No, why do you want to hunt those fluffy birdies?"

Reno made such a face as if Yazoo were proposing bake a pie with kittens.

"Why are you with this face? They're like chicken, right?"

"No, they're like heroes, useful for transport, and because of Cloud's battle, do you know, the first time he defeated Sephiroth?"

"Humph. I have a brief notion."

He did not have any notion about that battle, and Reno sometimes seemed to forget from where Yazoo and Loz came. Sephiroth would never provide them information which not fit his interest, like not killing birds or things in general, if it were a problem in the final goal.

"Don't tell me that you and your brother ate a Chocobo."

"Without useful vantages, they'd become a plague." Yazoo shrugged his shoulders with a mocking smirk.

Soon after they had moved to the desert, he and Loz saw one Chocobo strolling around their house. They did not think twice, and after a great time together honoring their dead brother's wish, they finished the Sunday with a delicious barbecue and a fine herbs sauce, joined with a cold beer.

"We have to reach the city before night. It's at the peak of the highest canyon. So, at least, does it taste good?"

Reno smirked and broke the embrace, following to his bike.

"Oh yes, Loz knows how to cook it very well. For the record, we had no idea they're anything more than chickens."

"That's too bad you can't eat it again, now that I told you."

"Oh no, we still have lots of cuts in the fridge. Big chicken."

Reno frowned and shook his head, turning on his engine to come back to the main road. Yazoo smirked, mounting on his bike.

"Reno, there's any food in the way?"

"Again?"

"I ate on the ferry. I'm hungry."

"It was about one hour ago, and you ate Nana's cake all by yourself. Do you smoke pot?"

"I offered you a slice, you did not accept, and I don't know what is this you're talking about."

"Weed, grass, marijuana? Ciel, keyblade, in other worlds. Oh, I learned they call it 'baseado' in Brazil."

"What is Brazil?" Sometimes, Reno made no sense at all.

"A south country from Earth. Rude shows me a lot of stuff from there because he's an Earth's fan, and I end up learning some things, so much he speaks about the planet."

"Humph. Any chance of food in the way?"

"We'll have a pit stop close of the city's entrance, but we have to run, I don't like to stay at night in the canyons."

They stopped, Yazoo ate the last plate of the food carriage, chicken stew, it was good and veering his eyes at Reno, he went closer to the man.

"Reno, would you please taste it?"

Yazoo shook the fork towards the redhead direction. Reno was not in the mood to eat, but just because of that smile, and the pale hand holding the fork in place for him, he would. It sounded intimate, especially coming out from the aloof Yazoo.

"Hum, chicken. It's good."

He took another slice from Yazoo's fork, enjoying the display of affection, his perv mind already imagining the romantic, and hot weekend they would have.

"Yeah, isn't it? Hum, it's exactly as Chocobo tastes."

The seller, paying attention at their conversation, looked simultaneously at both men with suspicious eyes, and closing the front panel, he quickly dismounted his food cart, turned to the road, vanished in the desert, not towards the village's path.

Noticing at the man's hurry to leave, Reno spit the last portion Yazoo shared with him with a grimace. _"Romantic Yazoo my ass."_ That shit was Chocobo, for sure. The seller should be from the nomad's tribe, Shinra had made a census from that area, the tribe hunted to cook, and sold the excess food.

"Argh! Fuck! Are you sure, is this Chocobo meat?"

"How suggestible you are Reno, and don't waste food, though I do believe it is Chocobo. The meat is fattier than chicken, don't you think?"

Reno frowned, cleaned his mouth, with the back of his hands, looking at Yazoo cheerfully give a bite on his fork, finishing his meal with a wry smile at him. Difficult to say if he was kidding or not.

"You like to provoke, don't you? We talk later about this, now, let's hit the road, baby."

By Reno's accounts, in a half-hour or so they would reach the village. He hoped the room was not too cheesy, or Yazoo for sure would mocker at him. But he knew it had a balcony, with the full landscape of the village, and the observatory. He imagined arriving still catching the sunset, and have a drink while Yazoo watched the view, probably eating some treat.

Yazoo wished the room had a bathtub, foam gel, terry towels, and bathrobes, but above all, good food, and desserts. He doubted Reno had booked a twin room, and he was not used to sleeping with another person in the bed.

That was when a calm and fast trail until the village became a fight for their lives.

A monster, smaller than a Bahamut, but big enough to fast kill anything, especially humans, wandered in the desert, a few miles away from them.

Both scared and amazed, they braked the bikes, fortunately, with enough time to turn and find another route. Reno, through all those years as a Turk, had seen impossible things coming from unsuspected people; it would not be so irrational, something like that happening with a not so ordinary person by his side as Yazoo.

"Why the fuck is this monster here? Shinra keeps censoring those shit, and we have seen none in all those years post advent. Did you summon it?"

Reno's mouth was faster than his capacity to thinking before speaking, and Yazoo did not like it his assumptions, getting fast into a defensive posture.

"What for to kill us? Oh, go fuck you Reno!"

"You know those things! You used to summon beasts to kill us, do you remember? So, do something with your bitchy alien's cells instead of annoying me. You had clone powers in the past, and maybe you still have it!"

Pissed off, Yazoo shouted back, accelerating behind, angry with Reno's assumptions that a monster was there because of him.

"It was Sephiroth's magic, not mine! Still, I'm unarmed because of your stupid company, what do you suggest punch him, or convince him to eat only you?"

"How the fuck did you want to hunt a Chocobo?"

"With my hunting knife that wouldn't even tickle at the monster's skin."

Monsters, had a bad sight, a good hearing, and a great nose. They were relatively out of the beast's vision camp but should have waited before yelling at each other, loud enough to call the animal's attention.

"This is your fault, you wanted to eat, even after I told it was dangerous to be outside after sunset!"

"No, you said you did not like to stay at night in the canyons not that it'd be dangerous. I knew that at some point, you'd show your real self, and I don't know why I thought…"

"Dammit, Yazoo shut the fuck up! I wasn't bullying you, paranoid bitch! Plus, you gave me Chocobo flesh to eat!"

"It's not paranoia moron, you did call me a clone, and moreover that I had called a Bahamut, and it sounds bullying for me. And it was chicken, imbecile!"

Fearing to have his trip spoiled by finding a monster in the way, and having said shit to Yazoo, Reno grabbed his electric rod. Even if it would appear useless, he flashed the electric rays towards the beast. Yazoo trespassed him, mocking his efforts.

"This won't work, moron, run."

The monster, dizzy with the flashlights, stopped to run for some seconds, shaking his head, and Reno laughed, mocking back at Yazoo, but soon later regained his balance. With impressive speed, it reached the point of Reno's rod, slicing the rod in several pieces only with his nail.

"Fuck! Yazoo, if you still have something from Sephiroth, now it's a good time!"

Reno cried, looking at his broken electric rod, scattered in the road.

"If I had, I would make you disappear first! Don't you dare to think about touching me again, prejudiced motherfucker."

"I won't frigid bitch!"

The ground trembled, and rocks started to fall out of the canyons hitting the road. They stopped the quarrel and accelerated the maximum speed on the motors. Yazoo felt the metal pieces shaking; the beast's heavy steps trembled the soil, it getting hard to keep the balance in the bikes. If they were to come out alive, he would double the mako reactor, but first, he would punch Reno's nose.

"Follow me!"

Luckiest, Reno's familiarity with those roads bought them time; he jumped out of the route into a downhill that would lead them to a plateau.

The good part, Reno knew the cliff ended in an abyss, and he planned to lead the beast to fall from there. The bad part, as in all desperate measures, they would be the bait. According to the success of his plan, he would think in the second part, take them out of the desert.

Running the faster he could, from time to time, Reno veered his head, and though glaring at him in pure rage, he was next behind him. But suddenly, Yazoo vanished. Not even the motor's noise Reno heard it anymore, just the monster's grunts. He was close to the plateau, but cursing in rage, and anguish, he spun his bike and waited. Seconds followed without any light, or noise, Reno was up to get back all the way, when he saw Yazoo's flashlight. He was pale as a ghost, shouting at him to run. The monster was closer than ever, grunting next behind them. The motors roared, giving the maximum speed, burning the tires, but even though they were far from the target point.

"What happened?"

"Run to the other side. Go, Reno!"

Reno got the plan, accelerating, he trespassed the beast, a dangerous maneuver, purposely arising dust from the ground to mislead the monster.

Yazoo kept running until the border of the abyss, the chances were low, but if it would work, well, good for them. If it would not, he would be drag along in the falling by the beast's claw. He reached the end of his path, maneuvered his bike, afraid and skeptic about the plan. He had no magic, no guns, nor his brother by his side.

As a damned joke of destiny, he had Reno that was far from getting to his mark, and until there, frightening seconds would follow. Yazoo chewed his lips, Reno was taking too long, and heavy, but with fast agility, the monster approached the border, trembling the soil and arising dust.

"Yazoo, go!"

Not able to stop, and accelerate together with Yazoo, Reno spun his bike, running straight to his predator. He could barely see Yazoo on the opposite side of the monster.

Dust and rocks rose from the soil, shortly blinding both men, in a desperate running; hoping the bikes could take the impact.

The bikes hit the stone, but at least they did not explode, though, they could not tell if it would still work again.

After that everything went on a slow-motion on Reno's mind, the loud noise of the monster howlings falling in the cliff, Yazoo's long hair flying in the air after jumped out of his bike like an acrobat.

When he realized that Yazoo had fallen in another cliff ahead of them, and he would do the same, fear took place. Reno closed his eyes and fell, on top of Yazoo that pushed him out. Thankfully, the falling was short, in a plateau one level above of the road.

Because of his enhancements, Yazoo was in better shape; he lifted his torso, sat in the ground, deep breathing with closed eyes. The beast's grunts were distant now, echoing through the abyss, and then, silence. He opened his eyes and looked at Reno by his side.

"Are you hurt?"

The redhead stared at the sky, gasping for air, laid on the floor, and did not answer. He blinked, still mesmerized by the sky, and veering his head to Yazoo, he busted a laugher. Yazoo thought he had hit his head badly in the falling.

"We did it, Yazoo. We killed the monster."

Then, it was Yazoo's time to laugh so hard, to the point of feel tears on his eyes. He had escaped other times before, but this time, it was different, it felt legitimate. _He_ was not the enemy, but the monster they defeated.

"Are you hurt, Reno?"

Still, on the floor, Reno shook his head.

They glanced at each other for a few seconds. Sighing, Yazoo took Reno's face in a passionate kiss, sucking his breath away.

The redhead, probably surprised, pulled him by his nape, gasping, but Yazoo nibbled his lower lip and downed his head to his collarbone.

The tobacco scent, the hint of perfume mixed with sweaty skin, aroused his senses, and he wanted more. Slowly, Yazoo circled his fingers over the border of Reno's button, watching his puzzled look at him. He did not want to think why he craved so much for Reno at that moment. It could be the hunt, or maybe he just wanted to fuck because they escaped, alive, and Yazoo had no idea of what belonged more to the living world than sex. Deads could do a lot of things, even return, but never sex according to the zombies' theories.

Reno gasped, astonished with Yazoo's behavior, instead of remembering their previous argue and punch him in the face, they were making out.

They were in the middle of the desert, after defeating a monster, unarmed, and together in action. Maybe it was the explanation for the frenzy of joy, lustfully turning Yazoo on. It was more than welcome, and it did not matter the motive.

Reno pulled Yazoo's head in a long kiss, opening both pants with anxious hands, while the other undressed his coat, and t-shirt, under moans and gasps. Then, Reno stopped Yazoo's frenzy and took his hands, staring at him.

"Yazoo, I'm sorry I never..."

"Reno shut up before I change my mind, and break your jaw."

"Yep, absolutely right."

Yazoo giggled with the redhead shaking his head, and returning his lips to his mouth. Since their first time, Yazoo never denied how much he liked Reno's kisses.

Hotter than any fantasy Reno had managed to create for his jerking off sessions, and he had thought he had screwed up his chance.

Yazoo swirled his tongue around his nipple, roughly but not clumsy, biting, and scraping his skin. Reno closed his eyes, feeling chills running from his groin to his brain. _"Motherfucker, it should be his damn alien cells, so fucking hot, yeah go under, please, oh god make him lower his head."_

With half-lidded eyes in expectation, Reno whimpered when wet lips, slowly descended to his groin. Yazoo circled his fingers around his erection, with a mischievous smile. Reno moaned, closing his eyes, bending his head back on the floor. He felt his warm tongue over the head, and then, nothing more. Yazoo began to slap on his thigh several times and ceased his movements. He opened his eyes, leaning on his elbows.

"Stop this, and come back to my dick..."

"Reno, look!"

He pointed at the entrance of the road, and Reno followed with his head, seeing a big red feline, calmly strolling to where they were. They looked at each other frustrated, too tired, to run again for their lives.

"Fuck! We should be cursed or something. What the hell!"

"Hell is this place you brought us, Reno. A lion will chase after us, now?"

"Slow movements, Yazoo. Don't get up and run he's faster than us. I'll lift my left leg, and you drag yourself backward."

Yazoo nodded at Reno, looking at the lion getting even closer to the plateau. They trembled, whimpering like kids when the lion roared, closer to a rock near the entrance.

"I'm Nanaki, the guardian of Cosmo Canyon Village, and we have to talk about what happened here. I'm stepping in, so better put your clothes on, right now. "

Yazoo stared at Reno puzzled eyes.

"What is this?"

"Keep the slow movements, Yazoo. I've heard about him. Oh, fuck me."

Once they were fully clothed, Nanaki demanded an explanation about the monster on his lands. Reno told how the beast popped out in their way, from nowhere, and he noticed that Nanaki looked at Yazoo, with more frequency than at him.

"Hmm. I know this scent, I can recognize a Shinra's product when I see one."

Yazoo gasped, frowning his eyes at the talkative feline.

"I'm not a product, but I can't say the same about you, what are you, again?"

"I'm the guardian of this town. And a Shinra's product as you are, boy."

"I could sue you, and this city, to let the tourists unguarded about the presence of beasts in town."

Nanaki approached to Yazoo and gave him a frightening look. Usually, it worked with most of the many sassy boys that wandered around there.

"We knew it has one still around, but until tonight, it has never revealed itself. The curious is both of you had found it. The Shinra's Turk and the Sephiroth's remnant, at least, an unusual pairing."

Yazoo narrowed his eyes at Nanaki. Definitely, it was his day to deal with prejudice, first from Reno that really hurt him, but coming from a talking cat, it was too much for his already frustrated mood.

"What? Oh, yes I noticed it, silver hair, and cat eyes. Save me the work, what are you two doing here?"

"Humph. What do you think that I came to his hell of a place, to die sacrificed by a fucking monster? Are you an imbecile? I'm the victim here, not the beast."

Reno glanced at Yazoo and saw his old psychopathic look at Nanaki. Somehow, it was freaking hot, watch at badass Yazoo defying a huge lion, though, if he would not interfere that mess would increase.

"Hey man, cat, Mr. Cat.."

Reno pulled himself in front of Nanaki, slightly pushing Yazoo back that angrily glanced back at him.

"Nanaki."

He nodded his head as if apologizing when he saw the huge teeth and the lack of humor from the feline.

"Mr. Nanaki, what about, I give you all the information you want inside the hotel? We're tired, ran from a beast, tried to celebrate that we are still alive, and we're interrupted. So, can you please cut this for us?"

Yazoo blushed with Reno's last sentence and averted his face from Nanaki, who rolled his eyes. The feline caught him with Reno's dick in his mouth, and Yazoo could not think anything more embarrassing that he had lived. And Reno still had to touch the subject.

"The ambulance and the police are coming in a few minutes. You both will come with me after the doctors' check-up."

"Thank you, Mr. Nanaki. We'll need a hand with the bikes over there, but I can assure you that we are fine."

Reno flashed one of his trustful grins, it never failed, but Nanaki huffed, and bowed his head at Yazoo's direction. The big cat also lacked patience.

"And I can assure you that I give the rules here. The police will retrieve the bikes, by the morning, you'll have it back. And you, silver- head; chill out, I don't want troubles, but don't you dare to call me an imbecile again."

Keeping his defiant look at Nanaki, Yazoo stepped towards the feline. Reno chewed his lower lip, fearing a possible conflict, but also feeling a tingle on his groin. _"Freaking hot treacherous motherfucker."_

"I apologize, but don't you call me a product again."

After the doctors' consent to let them go, escorted by the police and Nanaki, they entered in Cosmo Canyon Village. Unnecessary to say they caught the eyes of the small village that followed their walk of shame until the Canyon Inn, the best and the only hotel in town.


	18. Promise List In a Hotel Room

Disclaimer: I do not make profits with this writing, and characters belong to Square Enix Inc.

Promises List In A Hotel Room

The bellboy opened the door, entered the suite, and stammered a welcome to the weird trio in front of him.

Before Reno could get inside the room, Nanaki approached him, blocking the entrance with his impressive size, and his tail bumped on Yazoo's nose.

"Hey, you're in the way." Yazoo frowned at the feline, scratching the tip of his nose. He was curious to have a glimpse of what seemed a weird room.

"It's my night off, and I just want to have a peaceful dinner, can you cut this for me?"

Reno tiredly nodded at the feline, while Yazoo boringly rolled his eyes, sighing at Nanaki.

"At last."

Nanaki returned his scorning look at him with a snort. What a petulant brat.

"It was a pleasure, sweetie. Oh, c' mon don't pout, sweetie is not an offense."

Reno let out another tired sigh and pulled himself in front of Yazoo. He was almost on the feline's mouth, feeling his breath because of the short distance between all of them squeezed in the corridor, but no way he would let Yazoo argue with Nanaki again.

"Thanks, Mr. Nanaki and sorry for the mess. Just one more thing, do you know if the observatory is open tonight?"

"It's closed at night."

"Enjoy your dinner."

Yazoo said with a mockery face and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nanaki narrowed his eyes at him with a smirk and tilted his head, observing the undeniable resemblance with Sephiroth not only physically. He shook his head again, staring at the unlikely pair wondering how in the hell the Sephiroth's remnant and a Turk became boyfriends. There's no accounting for taste.

"Pretty please allow me, sweetie."

Turning his body to the corridor, Nanaki paced towards the exit and left through the stairs.

With the full sight of the room, Reno facepalmed, and Yazoo opened his mouth, staring at the suite. In the hall, an explosion of red-flowered wallpaper almost blinded them along with the neon letters welcoming the honeymooners in flashing pink. To say it was tacky was a compliment and Yazoo sighed, veering his head at Reno.

"Fellow's trip, hun, Reno?"

"It was the only room available online."

The bellboy hurried to open the master suite to explain the facilities of the room.

"Ahem, the bathroom has a shower, Jacuzzi, bathrobes, assorted amenities including a basket with hun... intimate accessories, displayed on the bedside table. A comfortable king-size bed and a living room with a balcony viewing the Canyon's landscape. The menu is on the table, and have a good stay with us in the Canyon Inn, oh, and congratulations on the wedding."

"Oh, Mother..."

The bellboy extended his white-gloved hand with a smile at Yazoo, who rolled his eyes tilting his head at Reno.

"Hey kid, is that couch over there comfortable?"

Yazoo asked without looking at Reno, and crossed the hall, gasping at seeing the bedroom even more flowered and campy. A swan-shaped towel adorned the covers on the bed and a weird chair that Yazoo pointed with a frown.

"Yes, it is sir. Oh, this is the love chair, and there's a guide over there for full enjoyment."

The bellboy blushed, averting his eyes to stare at the floor. Rolling his eyes, Yazoo raised his hand, signaling with his head to both men leave the bedroom, and closed the door shut.

"Why the fuck I left home today?"

Sighing, Yazoo scanned the room, blushed after seeing the love chair's guide, and threw it upon the bed. _"Humph. Why do I insist on this?"_

Since the beginning, Reno planned a sex trip with him. The bad part, Yazoo also had the same idea, but as always happened with them, the things ran out of control. A monster in the way, a fight for life, a fight between them because they were very good at this, a talking feline, doctors, police, prejudice, and more tauntings.

He went to the bathroom and seeing at a big bathtub, adorned with more rose petals, Yazoo he smiled.

A foam bath was one of his wishes for the trip, so far, probably the only one he would achieve. After picking up one of the amenities, displayed in the sink counter, Yazoo frowned with a gasp.

Shampoos, shower gel, soap, and even the lube were from Gongaga. He wondered, if he were to have sex with Reno, Gongaga's lube would of help, and it was weird but funny because somehow Vincent would help them. Shaking his head, Yazoo remembered he was pissed off with Reno, and sex would not happen because they spoiled the mood again among them. Rolling his eyes, he also wondered why the sex issue comes and goes on his mind since they started the trip.

In the hall, Reno cursed, the bellboy seemed glued on his spot, and only after received his tip, left the room.

"I won't put up with his shitty mood, and I won't sleep on a fucking couch either. What the fuck have I done, now? Sensitive motherfucker, fuck you, let's fight!"

Cursing even more, with face red in angry, Reno carelessly dropped his backpack on the floor and stepped to the room.

He opened the door without knocking, and one boot almost hit on him.

"Get out."

"What the fuck! Don't..."

Yazoo threw the other boot, and Reno caught it in the air, tossing it away out of the room. Yazoo flinched on the bed, in alert regarding the level of the redhead's rage. He wondered why it somehow made Reno hot and felt his cheeks burning.

"No, you listen to me, ok? Fuck, it was an unbelievable situation! We could have died."

Mentally, Reno cursed, shaking his head because he wished to sound much more furious than he had been, and looking at Yazoo, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes down to the floor, he halted. He hated dealing with feelings, and he was sure Yazoo was not only mad at him but disappointed.

"You are unbelievable. We stayed one more hour with the police because you said that I have alien's cells, from Sephiroth. They heard the name and looked at me as if I was him. They even did not care to know about the monster anymore, but my cells, if I were clean, or would contaminate the city with geostigma or another pest. The police chief asked me if I killed the monster with rays."

Reno smirked, remembering the young's face at the police, but Yazoo did not find it funny and kept staring at him. Reno cautiously approached him and softened his voice tone. _"Fuck, he's sad..."_

"Hey, this is not prejudiced since you are enhanced, and all alien shit from Jenova's. Also, Nanaki already had recognized you as one of Sephiroth's remnants."

Yazoo lifted his eyes at him and Reno gulped.

"Stop calling me a clone, bastard! Get the fuck out of here. Now!"

Yazoo stood up from the bed and angrily pushed Reno out of the room, but the redhead nimbly veered his body, grabbed Yazoo's arms, and crossed them around his chest in a lock-grip against his body.

"Hey, calm down, where I am supposed to sleep?"

"Not here, get off me!"

"No, stop acting like an animal. Listen to me, I'm sorry."

"Animal? Fuck you Reno, and stop bullying me!"

Yazoo would step on Reno's foot, but aware of his maneuver, Reno tightened the clasp around him. Correction, now Yazoo was furious.

"Listen to me Yazoo, and stop squirming! My heart almost stopped when I looked back and didn't see you. How can you say that I am prejudiced? I just told them about your cells because Nanaki is also an Avalanche, and these people have eyes and ears everywhere. He would know it anyway, but the last thing that I wanted was to see Shinra or any other Avalanche member here to bother us. Why can't you see that I'm not here to do bad things to you, but the opposite?"

"You are not in my skin; that talking feline called me a product. You never had to prove yourself as a human being, Reno. It seems that I will never stop to do this in my life, including with you. Why did you bring me here? What the fuck do you want with me?"

He stopped to twist on Reno's arms, his voice lowered, and it hit on Reno that Yazoo had scars deeper than he showed, and he had just put salt on them. _"You big idiot."_

"I just wanted a good, relaxing time for us. It was never my intention to hurt you. What can I do for you?"

"Please, hurry on your shower, and let me go."

Yazoo tried to pull out his arms, but Reno held him a protective way.

An uncomfortable pause followed until Reno tried to soothe the things among them.

"Please, Yazoo, I'm sorry, for everything that you want me to be sorry, I just don't want to see you upset."

Reno kissed him on his nape, and Yazoo flinched with the gesture, not knowing if he should punch his face or stay in the comfortable warmth of his embrace.

That was the big problem with Reno when Yazoo was ready for fighting against him, on the top of his angry; the redhead disarmed him with unexpected reactions. Usually, with something friendly beyond Yazoo's expectations.

"I need some time for myself, let me go, please."

"Ok. I'm here if you'd need something, or change your mind and wanna join me."

Reno freed him from his arms and followed to his bath while Yazoo went to the balcony.

Once in the balcony, Yazoo pulled a chair and sat, watching the landscape. Far away, he could see the big canyons, lighted by the moon on the sky, and in front of the hotel, the observatory in a high cliff. Night had fallen and little by little, the village light up, shining points hanging on the houses, tents, and stores. How in the hell a supposed joyful trip became that total stress?

Yazoo shook his head, admitting that it was an unpredictable situation, but it did not exclude the fact that Reno called him a clone.

If they were up in getting to know each other, never call him a clone was one of the first statements. It was a degrading level of offense for him, and Loz. They already did not have parents, childhood, or past not related to Sephiroth, Jenova, and reunion. No previous life, memories only the donated by his creator and naturally the useful ones for battle. Nothing to bond him to humankind. So, why care to adjust to life if they were merely clones?

But the truth, neither Loz nor he wanted to live in this way. Two years later and their lives became so different from their first purpose, and Loz was right all the time. They eagerly wanted this second chance. Maybe Yazoo was a late bloomer in accepting this fact, but now it was too obvious. This afternoon though, he proved to himself the Jenova's cells are only a slight enhancement above the ordinary humans, but it would not save him from death.

"My clone powers... what nonsense…"

He did not tell Reno why he went behind during the monster's escapade. The redhead would point at him, cocky enough to say he made Yazoo believed in him because he knew the things, and he was a Turk.

After he got to a safe distance from Reno, Yazoo stopped his motorbike and closed his eyes, hoping to detain the monster. He had no clue about how he has done it in the past. But he wondered if his old magic would be only waiting for the right moment to return, like a life or death situation as they were at that moment, and maybe it could work.

It did not. Yazoo opened his eyes and shouted.

The monster, unstoppable, ran to kill him, and no magic would save his ass from those big teeth. He should be mentally disturbed in believing Reno's bullshit about his clone powers.

Whimpering, totally regretted of his nonsense, fearing his last hour had come for him, Yazoo barely had time to rewind his bike and pray to find Reno in that labyrinth trails.

Realizing what he attempted, Yazoo shook his head, thinking it would be sad to die alone devoured by a monster, soon after had experienced good sex and wishing for more. He wished to find a companion as Loz had on Tifa, and surely, it would not be Reno. Damn, the sex issue kept coming on his mind, and he would not lose an opportunity in the future. Yazoo wanted to taste different foods, drink more beer and wine, and find one of Loz's cocktails he would like. He should hug Loz more times and say how important he was in his life, and watch more sentimental doramas to learn about feelings.

He wanted to build a motor with mako; faster enough to save a life, in case of pursuit. Maybe he would learn how to cooking and regularly go shopping. Maybe, he would also buy better furniture for his home or switch places to live closer to his work, Loz, and civilization. In seconds, Yazoo thought about all those little ordinary things on life that translated the meaning of being alive itself, and he would not accomplish any one of them because he would be dead.

If he had died today, it would be for good. It was about time to let all his concerns, and why not say, his prejudice with life to haunt someone else. Reno was an imbecile with a full degree, but Yazoo admitted that sometimes, he could cut loose at his bullshits.

He also should relax, and not get jumpy all the time with his looks, cells and whatever related to Sephiroth. It's past, and it would not change.

"Tsk. Damn, Reno has a point."

Rolling his eyes and chewing his lower lip, Yazoo turned his head to the room. He could hear the shower still on. He turned to look at the landscape again, and sighing, he stood up from the chair and followed to the bathroom. Why not? He's alive, did not he?


	19. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I do not make profits with this writing, and characters belong to Square Enix Inc.

Here We Go Again

With curious eyes, Yazoo leaned on the door's frame staring at Reno; naked under the water. A beautiful sight, self-confident of the effect he caused, judging by his silly face at him.

"C' mon, let's get clean. The water is warm."

Reno raised his hand to Yazoo join him, but though his green eyes said yes, he kept staring at Reno's fingers.

"Do you wanna see what it's a golden shower? Come over here."

Yazoo tilted his head with a smirk at Reno, and as sex was something he intended to practice, he started to undress his clothes.

"I guess that I just wanna shower."

Reno grinned at him. "But do you know what it is?"

Pushing the redhead aside to make space for himself under the water, Yazoo shook his head with a mocking smile.

"Would you throw me some gold coins?"

"Not exactly that."

Reno came closer, caressing his body, kissing his fingers, his pulse, different from the rush of the first time.

"I want to restart this weekend by now. We deserve to have fun and pleasure."

Reno kissed his palm. "What do you think?"

Since after the arguing in the room, Reno was attentive; keen to please him. He was trying, and with a smile, Yazoo agreed.

A long, passionate kiss, maybe it could be the start of some good time for them.

"Ok, show what do you want me to see."

After breaking the kiss; mischievously grinning, Reno stepped back and aimed his cock at Yazoo's belly shooting his load.

In disbelief, mouth parted, and frowning at him, Yazoo jumped backward, pushing Reno far from him.

"Oh my God, stop it, Reno!"

"What? You wanted to know, and I'm showing you."

"You peed on me! How in the hell do you think this is hot? Fuck, stop it!"

"How in the hell do you think it is not?"

Yazoo hurried his bath cleaning himself, cursing against Reno, who chuckled with his jitters, and approaching him again, enlaced his waist.

"Do it with me?"

"No! Well done for asking you about something that sounded pervert, because it surely is, if it's coming from you."

Reno, learning with their last experiences how Yazoo worked, ignored his grumbling, softly kissing his neck. He promised himself he would conquer his cold princess, after all where it would be the fun, in having a sweet, and cooperative Yazoo? Plus, it was kind of funny and cute his embarrassment.

"Princess, between adults with consent, everything is a pleasure, and not a perversion. Tell it to the nun who lives inside you."

Yazoo no longer wanted to remain closed in his shell, but the opposite of it, he wished to indulge in new experiences. He even willingly entered the shower, pleased with the idea of sex between them, but what Reno has done was too kinky for his tastes.

"This is disgusting, period. And I don't have a nun inside me."

Maybe he might have a block that prevented to let him go easy with things, but he believed it was because he lacked experience. And the fact that Reno was his former enemy, and an imbecile most of the time did not help him to feel relaxed.

"Hun, and is this gross to you?"

Reno's hands slid over his belly, massaging his skin with the soap foam. Yazoo thought about push Reno away, but the sly redhead began that slow rocking of hips, clenching him close against his body, trailing his hands towards his groin.

"You are a pervert."

"You know I am and is this perversion?"

"Yes, it is…"

Gasping, Yazoo stuttered the last word, feeling Reno's hand stroking his cock. The redhead was a demon, his other hand, slowly made space in the crack of his buttocks circling his foamed finger over his entrance.

"And this?"

He veered his head to Reno. Yazoo would never deny how he felt attracted to him. Those thin lips, kissing his neck under the shower, his blue eyes looking at him as if he wanted to devour him. Dam, he knew how to call his attention, and makes Yazoo stop to focus on anything else that was not his lips with accelerated heart.

"Ok."

"Hun?"

Yazoo turned his body and softly pushed the redhead to another side of the shower, turning off the water jet.

Reno giggled, amazed when he saw what his hypersensitive lover was up to do, but stopped when he saw the embarrassment on Yazoo's eyes. He veered his head to one side to another, lost in how to start the waterplay. But then, blue eyes locked at his owns.

Reno stepped towards him, and pulled his face in a tender kiss, his princess needed reassurance, and he would give him. _"Damn, stop thinking about him as a princess."_

"You don't need to do it if you're uncomfortable."

Reno bit his lower lip, cursing himself for his good manners. _"You did it again, moron, he won't go with this…"_

"I mean, I want you to feel safe and…"

"Oh, not again this bullshit Reno and I mean it. Go to the other side, or even you started to think this is really disgusting?"

He decided to indulge and not make this second chance a waste of time. He would show confidence, even he lacked.

"Wow, no, so c' mon, let's get into it, and shoot your load, baby."

Reno obeyed, one raised eyebrow and a suspicious grin, doubting of Yazoo's confidence to perform the act giving to his shaking legs. He grabbed his penis, and somehow Reno wanted to laugh at his embarrassment, but he did not. Making fun of the other's discomfort would only cause him to sleep on the couch, so, Reno crouched in front of him and slid his hands over his calves, keeping them in place.

"This is so hot, give me Yazoo, give me all you get."

"Ok."

Yazoo closed his eyes, with a face much more ashamed than sensualized and imitated Reno, surprised that even though perverted, indeed it was hot.

"Fuck, yeah, baby."

Reno bent back his neck, let the squirt run over his throat, chest, and staring at Yazoo, he opened his mouth. He felt guilty at the beginning by looking at Yazoo's ashamed face, but then, the weird and exciting feeling of push Yazoo over his limits smashed him.

"Really?"

Yazoo truly wanted to dive into the experience, no matter what happened in the past, hours ago, neither how many times they argued only on that day. However, he frowned.

Reno smirked, pushing him back against the tiles.

"Oh, is this gross for your tastes, princess? And this?"

Yazoo would say something, but Reno went to his cock, surprising him. He gasped, curving himself to seek balance over the redhead's shoulders.

Damn, he was too tense that night to see how good Reno was in blowjobs. He leaned his head against the tiles. _"Die, fucking nun."_

He looked at Reno's pretty face, swallowing him so damn good. Caressing his hair, Yazoo pushed himself inside the warmth of his mouth. Then the romanticism vanished, the attention to his cock lost with Reno finding a way to get his fingers inside him.

Yazoo rolled his eyes, wondering what the redhead had against preliminaries. It would hurt him without lube, the foam would not be good enough, and he would get cold under the shower. Above all of that, be the bottom was not his primal intention when he decided to have sex with Reno. Though childish and vain, he was thinking about erasing his bad performance for the first time with this new chance.

Reno was about to burst, in excitement, lust, and why not say true satisfaction. Twice in a day, and he hoped all the gods blessed them now because he was having the time of his life there.

He wished Yazoo also had fun, besides his need to prove he was good sex as the vain man he was, the last hours were pretty intense. They should celebrate tonight. They were starting to learn how to dance together, but they did not make it right, yet and he hoped they could end the night in a good vibe, and orgasms from both sides.

In the very deep, Reno would admit having an inner battle between his pride and Yazoo, since ever. In the beginning, fight him was his duty, and now, for the more unreal it seemed was to get along. Maybe that was why they fight each other all the time like even now, Reno tried to push his fingers inside while Yazoo tried to pull his hand out. Pure stubbornness because Reno was sure he was enjoying the anal play, gasping, swallowing his moans with closed eyes to not shout.

So why he was pretending? To annoy him, to make him feel unsure in some sort of wicked revenge?

With any other one, Reno would turn the man, stick his cock up to his ass, and in the end, he would receive compliments for had fucked an ass so damn well.

But not Yazoo. He had that arrogant face, raising his silvery eyebrow and staring at Reno, as if saying who he thought he was, to touch him.

"Wait..."

Yazoo looked at him, pupils contracted in two slits, hands still holding his forearm. The truth, all of that on Yazoo pissed, aroused, and defied him, what also made it impossible to resist, his patience had a limit, though. Yazoo could be a freaking hot motherfucker, but he would not tame him. Enough of fussy shit.

Grumbling, Reno gave one hard slap on Yazoo's butt, and afraid of losing his balance, he released his arm. He looked back at him with a frown, mouth parted in a gasp, surprised with that attitude.

"Wait for what? Just to nag me? Hun?"

"I- I...fuck you!"

"I will bitch!"

Slapping him again to open passage between his ass, he forced his fingers inside and did not stop until he found what he wanted. But what surprised him was how that turned on his princess. Fuck, he liked the slaps. Blessed gods, he was going in the right direction and coming back to his Yazoo's cock, he mentally cheered.

"G-God!"

Yazoo trembled on his mouth, nails digging on his shoulder, gasping with the invasion that hurt, but dissipated when he felt a shock on his prostate. Yazoo would argue because the slap burned his flesh, but Reno did it again, deepening the fingerfucking while showing him the masterpiece of a blowjob. Yazoo gasped feeling that he liked that kind of thing between them. This time, he could not pretend, tingles ran from his crotch to his nape. So amazing that Yazoo moaned loud. Another slap, Reno's fingers moved faster inside him, and Yazoo lifted his leg, swirling his hips to make them touch again the place that sent him to fly. _"Die, fucking nun."_

Another loud moan escaped through his mouth, he was close to coming, wet from the shower, but feeling his forehead sweating, his face burning as his ass.

 _"Music for my ears, get mad bitch!"_ Reno would come just at looking at him, but they deserved the full package, as Yazoo truly surprised him in giving in, he would not lose it this time.

"Let's get out of here?"

Through half-lidded eyes, panting over Reno's fingers still working inside him, Yazoo murmured a faint yes. He admitted he had a nun inside him, and he would let Reno fuck his brain out to banish this damned nun out of him.

They ran to the bed and fell in the mattress, in a messy kiss, giggling at the rose petals glued on their wet skin, hair, and one of it stuck on Reno's nose. It ruined his attempt of a seductive face at Yazoo, and though Reno smirked, Yazoo could bet he was ashamed. He ran his hand over his ponytail, freeing the locks from the hairband, staring at him with a frown. He had a charm, male and all, but also fresh like a teenager.

"It wasn't working before."

"Fuck, man, you know you are beautiful, and also intimidating."

They laughed at it, embraced in the bed. Reno took a wisp of hair out of Yazoo's face, caressing his cheek with one finger. It was so unlike him, open stupid concessions just to have moments like that one. Though Reno would shut his face at every tantrum, in the end, he would treat Yazoo as a spoiled princess, instead of the teasing motherfucker he was.

"I like your eyes."

Reno smirked, and Yazoo touched his face, sliding his cold finger over the tattoos, and the line under his eyes.

"I like your freckles."

The rare show of affection, maybe it was the answer Reno needed to know. Yazoo was a piece of work, but worthy, and he did not want to lose the opportunity of his royal presence. The joke turned upon him.

"Cool, let's fuck, then!" Reno said chuckling, sliding his hand over Yazoo's hips.

Yazoo laughed, rolling his eyes at him, and caressed his face.

And the truth, or what Reno thought it would be, he just wanted to fuck Yazoo until he would beg him to stop, in tears, mind blown with the hard orgasm he would give him. A pleasure that would make it impossible for his princess, looking at him again and not automatically open his legs. Devouring Yazoo's mouth, he pulled apart his legs to settle in the middle. He would do it, fuck it if it would be raw and rough, that was his talent, the motive of all his satisfied lovers scattered around Gaia, and...

"Reno…"

Yazoo furrowed his eyebrows at him, already feeling Reno's cock pressing his ass, and preventing the redhead go further, he raised one leg and placed his foot over Reno's chest. A wrong move and the redhead would fly to the other side of the room, probably landing on the love chair.

"I know princess, whatever you wish in the way you want."

He even mentally cursed himself for being so soft with Yazoo, but Reno sighed and backed away. He crouched in front of him, placing Yazoo's legs over his thighs, mind already studying how he would get where he wanted, which was his ass. _"Fuck, I didn't even drink to relax."_

"Hun…I want to show you some things that I learned, and stop calling me princess."

"Ok, you show me yours and I show you mine."

Yazoo stretched his arm towards the _intimate accessories_ basket over the bedside, and picking up the lube's bottle, he shook it to Reno, mischievously sliding his leg over his ribs, chewing his lower lip.

Reno narrowed his eyes at him, roughly grabbing his ankle. He bit his lower lip, tilting his head with an expression as menacing as sensual.

"Don't play with fire or you get to burn."

That was not a caress, but it tingled his skin to the point of feeling the hair of his nape bristle. He did not intend to sense Reno, but it came at him as if he had unintentionally done it with the sole of his foot.

Yazoo's breath hitched, feeling it would be a hell of a second chance, giving to Reno's arousal in getting inside him, not only lust as he had felt with Vincent Valentine. Reno truly wanted Yazoo by all means, and he should have been mad to have taken him as a tamed puppet to his wishes. _"Oh, fuck I like him tough with ruggedness. Oh, maybe I'm becoming perverted like him."_

Surprised to admit that indeed, he craved that mood around them, he smirked and slightly opened his free leg placing it over Reno's thigh. _"I hope we can do it right, this time."_

"And if I want to get burn, can you handle this, Turk?"

Reno chuckled, kissing his foot.

"I'll do my best."

"Ok, call me princess."

Reno smirked bending his head back, and Yazoo laughed too. Licking his lips, Reno wide opened Yazoo's legs to the point of raising his hips.

"Let's play, princess."

"Hey, don't abuse, this is only here that you'd get to call me in this way. Right?"

Meaning his words, Yazoo forced his legs to close, slapping Reno's hand out of his thigh that roughly insisted in keep them open. He raised one red eyebrow at him with a sarcastic face.

But skilfully, the redhead gripped his leg by the ankle and slapped the inner side of his thigh. That was a fighting blow and damn, it aroused Yazoo, and not only him felt his cock swelling above his belly, but also Reno that clenched his nails on his flesh, making him moan without any intention of muffle it this time. He almost folded Yazoo's legs on his ears, and went very close to his face, pressing their groins together with a sneer.

"As you like to say, let's see, princess."

With a mischievous grin, Yazoo chewed his lower lip, feeling that now; they have pulled the right strings for both sides.


	20. Meanwhile in Nanaki's Home

Disclaimer: I don't make profits with this writing and characters belong to Square Enix.

Meanwhile in Nanaki's Home

Cid Highwind found an opportunity to expand his business as well as Grimoire Eco Farm, purchasing some available lands in Rocket Town, a win-win deal for both enterprises.

It was far from Midgar, but not from Gongaga, and that was why Vincent Valentine, comfortably sitting on Nanaki's home in Cosmo Canion, was drinking a tasty local wine, with a bong on his hand, letting out smoke from his mouth.

Surely, as soon he stepped in the village, the day's topic was about a mysterious apparition of a monster, defeated on the canyons, by two even more eerie men.

"Fuck, you have no idea what it is to deal with those peasants Vincent. The way they looked at those two boys, if I was not there, I bet they would eat them alive. Now, they believe the city needs a cleaning ritual because of the meteor's plague, which means close it for tourists. Still, I'm committed to turning this shit in a tourist paradise. Man, I'm stressed out more than if I 'd fight against some threat from the planet."

"Where are they now?"

"In the hotel. Silly tourists like any others, still it's weird since one is a ranked Turk and the other Sephiroth's clone. Give me the weed; I really need to relax tonight."

Vincent choked with the wine, the weed, and almost fell from the couch.

"Hey, are you ok man?"

"Yep."

Vincent nodded still coughing. He spoke with Loz earlier, he was in Edge, so it only could be Yazoo and Reno.

"I told you about this weed."

Vincent let out a long puff of smoke and passed the bong to Nanaki.

A pause between them followed, Nanaki making smoke circles with the weed, and Vincent trying to understand why he was feeling jealousy while he processed the creepy tale. A monster in Cosmo Canyon, Yazoo, and Reno.

"Maybe, they already had left."

"They rented the honeymoon suite, and I hope they'd stay there, fucking their skinny asses out, and not get in trouble on my night off."

Nanaki coughed after a long drag and rolled to aside, crossing his paws one above the other, and rested his head on them.

"I won't succeed, in making this place touristic viable, with all those shitty creeds."

Drinking his wine, he looked at Nanaki. Vincent did not know how many updates the feline had about Avalanche, and he carefully chose his words. Damm, he was too high and too curious to know more about them.

"How did you find them?"

"I usually patrol the area around the canyons and found them fucking in the desert, celebrating the monster's death."

It was official, they were a young couple on a romantic trip, and Vincent tried to sound casual while asking for the details.

Do you think they have something to do with the Bahamut?

"No. When I heard rumors that we could have a monster roaming the canyons, I didn't believe it. Nowadays, a lot of weirdos come here, do rituals for the planet, but mostly to stuff their faces with drugs, by listening to bad music. However, someone from Shinra's hunting on my land, it makes me wonder if they knew about the monster and planned a fun hunt. But there's nothing wrong with your boy, but he's a pain in the ass. "

Vincent coughed his wine, frowning at Nanaki's statement. He was high as a rocket, only focusing on Yazoo and Reno's romantic trip.

"My boy, he's Reno's boy now."

Nanaki stared at him.

"What?"

"Hun…weed?"

Nanaki shared the bong, fixed eyes on Vincent, and he hoped the feline would let it slip on behalf of his curiosity. Not Nanaki who rolled aside and stopped closer to Vincent.

"I know Avalanche fostered Sephiroth's clones. One of them is working in the bar with Tifa and the other with Cid, which means with you."

"Don't call them clones, Shinra itself attested them as humans. The one here is…"

"Yazoo. Yeah, cheeky and grumpy. Can you believe he called me an imbecile? Fuck, he's so petulant that I had to call him sweetie."

Vincent smirked, remembering the first time he tried to approach of Yazoo. Aloof, pretending he was tough enough to care for nothing, but from the inside, just another scared kid using disdain and coldness to mask his fears.

"They are my friends Nanaki, and won't mean harm to no one, you can trust me. Loz is cheerful in life, friendly, and Tifa had never complained once about him. I agree with you, Yazoo is difficult, but he's also brilliant with mechanics, clever, and peculiar in many things."

"Oh, please don't say that you fucked one of them."

Vincent coughed the smoke, mentally cursing Nanaki's high level of perception. He would not lie but could omit.

"I felt in debt with Lucrecia, and selfishly took responsibility for them. I wished they could have a better life than their creator."

"You never was responsible for Sephiroth, take this out of your mind or you'll never stop whining."

Nanaki narrowed his eyes at Vincent, knowing him very well, and the solitude of his acts, wrong or not, sought the good.

"I know, but I found them barely alive, and help them get on their feet again, soothed me. That sad feeling that I had because of Sephiroth, Lucrecia, and Hojo, easied and they're good boys Nanaki."

"Hum, I sincerely believe they already have better lives, first place, they're alive. Whoever you are fucking on this scenario, I suggest you take care, though. Let the bong with me you have your wine."

Vincent coughed again and emptied his glass in one gulp, helping himself more wine on it.

"Do you want some?"

"Fuck you. I won't lick the wine in a pot to making you laugh. Instead, give me the pot on your fingers. I'm too tired to discuss my romantic life, what to say yours."

"By the way, how are the puppies?" "Growing fast, noisy and all that shit about kids, but damn, they are so fucking cute that I want to punch me for having more soon again. Hey, what about the flea of Wutai? Still biting you?"

"Congrats my friend, I guess theses canyons are really childbearing. Well, it's hard to say. We barely spoke last time in Gongaga, she brought a team, to fix my father's house."

"Yuffie came here last month. We chat a lot, she helped with the harvest, taught the kids how to make shurikens."

"That's good." "No, it was not, I've received a lot of parents complaining the kids got wounded with the artifact. Next time we'll try gardening. Have a good night, Vince I have to sleep, my friend."

Vincent chuckled, nodded at Nanaki and took his bottle to finish in the outside. He sat on the floor, looking at the huge moon and wondering why destiny put him in Cosmo Canyon tonight.

He felt a little bit of envy, on the other hand, he felt satisfied to have helped Yazoo. Somehow, the night they spent together made him felt confident enough to give another try with the Turk, and it worked well.

Yazoo and Reno made sense, they were pretty boys, with all the young disposition to build, and hereafter crashes a relationship. _"Thankfully I hadn't called insisting on a visit to Gongaga."_

It was funny how the things that seem irrelevant in one moment become uncomfortably linked in another.

"Yazoo and Reno, together and here."

Vincent drank the last glass of his wine, shaking his head at the nonsense of his last _sin._

At this point in his life, to have attachments with someone was something he did not want. He tried with Rosso, Yuffie, but love Lucrecia took out of his heart.

He was sixty with the appearance of thirty, recently divorced, no kids, friends he cared, and a profitable business he liked to run. A walking cliché.

At this point in his life, to have attachments with someone was something he did not want. He tried with Rosso, Yuffie, but love, Lucrecia took all out of his heart.

***Next morning***

Vincent opened his eyes, frowning at the clarity, dizzy as he always got after meeting with Nanaki. The feline, on another hand, was very alert and ready to start the day.

"Morning, sunshine. I'll go to the hotel, to check if the police gave back their bikes, and if you want to join me, we can go together to Rocket Town later. I know the owner of those lands that you want to buy."

Lifting from the ground, Vincent stretched his body and nodded at Nanaki. He was sure about accepting the help of his negotiation, but not fond of the idea of meeting Yazoo and Reno. Damn linked situations.

"Is it okay if I don't pry in this subject, despite meeting Yazoo?"

"I'll go to the reception Vincent to speak with the manager, not knocking on their room."

Vincent assented with his head, and after a while, they were in the downtown, following to the hotel.

The manager received them with deference and told they already had checked out, for Vincent's relief. He veered his head at Nanaki.

"See? I told you, just boys."

Nanaki rolled his eyes at Vincent.

" I assume they got their bikes back. Ok. Was the night calm?" "Yes, sir, they ordered food and stayed in the bedroom all night. We had one complaint about the noise, from the guests bellow them, but nothing serious. It's usual with the honeymoon suite."

"Noises? What kind?" Vincent frowned at the manager.

The manager, a middle-aged woman native from the village, blushed, cast down her eyes to the balcony, ashamed to answer the question.

"Ok. Thanks, madam and have a good day."

Nanaki, glared at him, bowing his head to the exit. Once they were outside, watching his thoughtful friend, he stopped in the way.

"Vincent Valentine, listen to me. Whatever you have got into, I shall advise, get out."

Vincent gulped, staring at his friend, and nodded at him.

"He's Sephiroth's clone! It's kind of incestuous, damn."

"Fuck, Nanaki! How many times I have to say that Sephiroth is not my son? And Yazoo and Loz are not their clones. The similarity is because of Jenova's cells.

"Are you sure?"

"Since my thirteens I'm sterile. Sometimes, I wonder if that was not why Lucrecia dumped me."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

Nanaki shook his head, and although much more human than many humans around, he petted his gloomy friend with his furry nose.

"You didn't. Let's go I have lands to buy"

"Yeah, that's the spirit, my friend."

Vincent nodded at Nanaki, and they came back to the observatory. While walking through the private trail, to access Nanaki's house, Vincent spotted Yazoo and Reno.

They were climbing down the steps of the touristic route, entwined hands, like any young couple. Smiling and talking. They reached the bikes, and one of them carried a picnic basket. Before they mounted, Reno pulled Yazoo closer for a long kiss. They whispered something for each other and Yazoo laughed, with arms around Reno's neck. Like any young couple. Vincent's brain seemed obsessed with this sentence. Another smooch, they followed separated to each bike, and Yazoo carried the food.

Nanaki passed through him.

"I told you..."

Vincent veered his eyes at Nanaki and continued his path.


	21. You're The Worst

Disclaimer: I don't make money with this writing and characters belong to Square Enix Inc.

You Are The Worst

After breakfast, they retrieved the motorbikes in the police garage and followed to the Observatory. At least, they would accomplish one of the tours they had planned, not that both men would ever complain about the last night.

The site viewed the full length of the canyons. Thrilled, Reno pointed at the maze-shaped routes, where they ran to ambush the monster, and where Nanaki found them, later.

With a slight grin in the corner of his lips, Yazoo tried to contemplate the view while Reno, proudly talked about their heroic adventure.

Then, the redhead stopped chatting, and Yazoo could feel his eyes wandering over him, instead of the landscape. He approached his body close, lightly skimming Yazoo's back.

Reno could hardly believe that cold person by his side freely opened himself last night.

He tried to focus on the landscape, and not on Yazoo's mouth, but the scenes of those parted fleshy lips, sobbing, begging him to pound his ass, did not stop running straight from his mind to his groin. _"Fuck, you look like thirteen, pull your shit together, man!"_

Yeah, it was a fucking hot second chance. Different from other lovers, as he should have guessed. Yazoo, full of alien cells that turned him so fucking allured, making Reno wish to touch him at every possible moment. Somehow, he felt an inner alarm flashing _danger_ on his mind.

"I like the perfume of your hair."

It was childish, the way Reno got closer, and enlaced his waist from behind, nuzzling his nose on his hair but also fearing to be moved away. Yazoo had no other option than veer his head at him, Reno's nose ticked his nape.

He looked like a boy, the sun lightened his freckles, his blue eyes were so clear, almost white under the light. Not wishing to sound rude, but annoyed with the tickling behind his hair, Yazoo broke the embrace.

"It should be a great view here at night."

"Nah, not better than mine last night."

"I mean it, Yazoo."

"I like it too, Reno."

It was true, Yazoo liked it for many reasons, less painful than his experience with Vincent, or his horniness was bigger with Reno.

Maybe, he should not have let Reno called him princess, but that role play was so weirdly hot, and Reno spared no efforts to make every moment count.

So good. How things change quickly in this new life. In the past, he dreamed of choke the redhead, but he would never expect him to do this while Reno fucked him. Damn, that was a great moment and blushing, Yazoo stepped aside.

He wandered around the place, all the three tents on the observatory were closed, including the observatory itself.

Reno turned his body and slowly paced toward him.

"We are alone here."

"So?" So _."Stop thinking about sex, damn, you get weird around him."_

He wanted to find a corner where they could get into, but shaking his head to pull away from his fantasies about Reno, he took a folder displayed in a closed tent.

Before look at the paper, he eyed Reno at the spot he was still standing, hands on his hips, those lazy eyes at him with a sexy grin on his lips.

He winked, and Yazoo shook his head with a grin. _"He was thinking the same as me, yeah, we definitely nailed it last night."_ Then, he drifted his eyes to the folder.

"Oh, shit."

He handed the paper to Reno with a frown. Besides a touristic point, Nanaki lived there as the placard in the bad printing advertising announced.

"Whoaaa…Let's beat out of here, princess."

Reno held his hand and Yazoo startled with the act. He had never walked along with someone with entwined hands, but they did it side-by-side, climbing down the stairs of the belvedere. When they parted to mount on the bikes, romantic Reno surprised him again with a passionate kiss.

"I guess we should travel more times, princess. I like this romantic side of you."

"I told you the princess thing was only there, and I'm not romantic."

Why the fuck they had to talk about doramas, and still find affinity with some.

"We should come back to bed then, and make it flourish again."

The way he was enlacing his waist was so tacky, and heartwarming that Yazoo for a second felt scared. He can't have attachments to someone like Reno. Many reasons.

"Reno, let go of my waist and get on your bike. I don't want to get the roads in the dark."

They crossed the roads faster than in the going and chose to stop on Gongaga, in a regular park for their picnic lunch. It would not be wise to give a chance to bad luck, again in some exotic place.

"What?"

Yazoo asked, licking the tip of his smeared fingers with strawberry jam. Reno managed to eat two sandwiches, while Yazoo ate the other fours, also all the pack with two strawberry cupcakes each.

"Are you sure you are not on weed?"

Reno opened another bottle of wine and offered to Yazoo that shook his head, tapping on his swollen belly, resting on the towel.

"Are you sure you are not on alcoholism?"

"I'm on fantasticism, baby."

Yazoo rolled his eyes, chuckling, and looked at the clouds in the sky.

"Fantastic would be more speed, stable enough to ride on these curves. I felt my mako reactor almost failing while we're running from the monster."

"That was why you got stuck in the pursuit? Maybe some oil, you have a good machine."

Yazoo veered his eyes at him, mumbling a faint 'yeah' not extending the subject.

"I was taking a look at the precious Rufus bought, he barely uses it, and it has two mako reactors inside."

"I've tried but makes it too heavy to run. Good to long rides not running. I can imagine what Shinra kept locked in its headquarters' labs. So many techs that I'd like to put my fingers on."

Yazoo said it daydreaming, and it oddly remembered Reno of Rude's nonsense about Cid Highwind.

"How do you know this?"

"I worked there, don't you remember? Every mechanic had a tale about the room, but I just listened to their histories. I never saw the place, and I guess that only highly authorized people get in there."

Reno nodded, sipping on his wine while pondering over Rude's theory.

"I've heard, Highwind is building a ship, so powerful that he could form an army if he wanted."

"Where did you hear this?"

"I'm a Turk baby. So, you work with them, have they never mentioned a ship so powerful like that? It's possible to make minimal bombs, nowadays."

Yazoo furrowed his eyebrows with a mocking face. As Reno brought this subject, so Cid's gossip went to Rufus's ears.

His boss would laugh his ass out so hard if he would know that his prank had turned Rufus paranoid. But, that was something he would not do because it was too much explanation about his private life.

"It's a garage, a small one as to speak, and sure Cid always wants to improve his ships, but to sell and not to make them drop bombs."

"But you can manipulate mako energy very well, you also have higher tolerance among the others, and you know how to build motors, for this I've to say, it's fucking amazing and hot."

Yazoo tilted his head, somehow, the compliment, did not match the implicit tone of suspicion.

"So what? Am I making mako bombs because of that?"

Reno downed his eyes to his plastic cup. And if Yazoo was there just for his boss, to spy on him. _"Get out of my head, stupid whimsical Rude's bullshit. This is the same thing of the tentacles, don't fall for that again."_

"Avalanche is no longer a bunch of terrorists, any project from Shinra related to ruling energy is subject to Avalanche's approval. Did you know that?"

"I didn't Reno, anyway they're pacifists, and as far as they say, they're pro-Gaia."

"Maybe, you don't work for such a small garage as you think. Vincent Valentine is Cid's partner, and he's in the council."

Yazoo lifted his body from the ground, sat and stared at Reno. He wondered if he should tell if it was a fake gossip, that Cid blurted it out in the air in a business meeting on Mideel, just to make Rufus envy.

"I don't know anyone very well in this scenario, Reno, but Cid Highwind is a good patron, demanding but fair. You went there, and you've seen it. It is a small garage."

Reno forgot how many times they had done it in the past, but not Yazoo, and he felt uncomfortable with the way he asked the questions. Did that gossip had gone far enough to the point of Reno ask him to travel to spy for Shinra? If that were the case, Yazoo would cut any contact with Reno on his life from now on.

"You don't need to eagerly cover-up for your boss. I know Rufus is addicted to power, and he would make whatever it'd need to feel powerful."

Reno assumed the gossip as a fact, and Yazoo narrowed his eyes at him, studying his reactions. First empathize with the subject, creating a bond of complicity. It seemed what Reno was trying to do with him, according to Shinra's interrogatory rules.

Between tell the truth or go on, to see until where Reno would go with his interrogation, Yazoo opted to go ahead with the tale.

"I'm not covering him up, your boss stole Cid's first model, he's cautious, and he is right."

Reno stared at him with mouth parted, slowly lifting his body from the towel, and cross sitting in front of Yazoo.

"I'm not spying on you if it's that what you're thinking! The fact is, you have no idea of what you're doing, so you might be making bombs, and don't even notice it. "

"Don't start to find an excuse to bully me again, and moreover, don't make false accusations about my job. You're a fucking Turk, if I'm making bombs, you are upset just because it's not your beloved Shinra who would drop it. Save me."

Somehow, Yazoo was feeling an increasing possibility that all that romantic trip was fake. A mild feeling of frustration and angry became to form inside him.

"Shinra never caused a war, we interrupted one, and now we are rebuilding all the fucking planet. It's a narrow point of view of you, thinking about Shinra in this way. On another hand, Avalanche is having power now, had both you and Loz under their wings, and no one could say how they would control it. In the past, they practiced terroristic acts that lead to all you know."

" _Hah, bingo. Wanna see you get out of this now, Yazoo."_

Yazoo smirked, tilted his head, looking at Reno as if he was a toddler, and approaching him, he started.

"It's on the history. Shinra was already destroying the planet before Sephiroth, it was totally ruined when I came, and you had a plague because of mako leaking in the lifestream. It was not Jenova neither Sephiroth, not that I'm defending them, but chemical garbage. Shinra made Sephiroth who made all the cataclysm. That's why Shinra is rebuilding the planet, moron. The same applies to the Turks, and it is the motive of the very existence of myself, Loz, and Kadaj. Don't you think?"

The bad part of Yazoo's argument to reply back, it was that he was right. Shinra had fucked up for so long that they did not know what Sephiroth's interference was and what was not. Irritated, Reno stood up from the towel.

"Let's go, Unabomber."

Yazoo angrily veered his head at him, still on the towel. Reno had no replies back, and so he used mockery, instead.

"We just had an entire morning of good moments, so why is this now?"

Reno came closer and planted a kiss on Yazoo's cheeks, who looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Nothing. It's just some silly thing Rude told me, and as you are digressing, it kind of makes sense."

Yazoo tilted his head at him, bothered with the direction of that conversation, and stood up from the towel. Depending on Reno's answer, he would tell it was a prank, a gossip, and there's no project of such a special ship, at least he acknowledged.

"What makes sense, Reno? I'm saying that I'm just a bike's mechanic, and I don't know about any Highwind's conspiracy against Shinra, or, that I'm a bomb-maker and you got me."

Yazoo stared at him with cold eyes, feeling frustrated because they seemed destined to end whatever peaceful moment they get. Reno huffed, rolling his eyes, and finished the wine on his plastic cup, throwing it inside the picnic basket.

"It's impossible to talk with you without arguing, Yazoo. You don't respect any point of view, which is not yours. Everything is about you and guess what, it's not."

"You're thinking that I make bombs for a living after had supposed that I still had _clone powers_. It is about me. But I can understand Reno, your primal fear of me, led us to argue, and maybe it was what led us here."

"What, I don't fear you! You have to agree with me that a rumor like that sounds weird. You could probably work for an evil person, and don't even know it. It's simple! Given your past and all the alien shit on your cells, it's even logic that you'd be extremely useful. And make no mistake, there are no cowboys and Indians here, just men doing their business."

"Would I just have to agree with you, and that's it?"

"Yeah, I'm right. You're Sephiroth's mass murder assistant in crime, even absolved of whatever fucked up your head to do that shit, it did not change what happened."

Yazoo stared at him with a blank face. He thanked his ability to mask his feelings behind his neutral expression because by now, he was pretty regretted of all the moments together inside that hotel room.

"You're right, it doesn't change past, but I've changed, and I don't work for an evil master anymore, but a pilot who owns a garage, faked a gossip about his inexistent success, just to make Rufus Shinra paranoid, and laugh his ass, later. On another hand, you're an authentic douchebag."

Reno crossed the line, immediately regretting his words, but was also too late to swallow them back, and even clumsy, he tried to soften the heavy air around them.

"You'd follow the same reasoning if we were in opposites sides, wouldn't you? I would understand and I know you are not a bad person."

He opened his arms with a smiley face, stepping closer to Yazoo, but the other shoved away from his arms.

"Go fuck you."

He mounted on his bike, with a disappointed glare at him, roared his bike, and entered the road. They met each other again in the ferry, and Reno, instead of saying he was sorry, insisted on the subject.

"Yo, you left me there with all those things to carry!"

"Oh please, you alleged to had saved the planet, can't you handle a picnic basket?"

The last passengers entered the ferry, crowding where they were.

Yazoo also had his quote of public disturbance for the weekend, he did not want to call attention to himself, arguing with Reno in front of those people. Walking away from the redhead, he went to the balcony, looking at the harbor get far, and the view of the beach just a thin line.

Reno's words meant it did not matter how good they worked out a few hours ago because it would never change the way he saw him. Even feeling a little bit hypocrite, Yazoo admitted that he still distrusted the redhead, and it was so easy to feel angry about the man.

After some minutes, Reno walked towards him, pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lit it, and stood by his side. They were doomed to nag each other, but he could try again. Yazoo sighed and rolled his eyes, cursing low when he saw his approach.

"Please, don't go away in the middle of a conversation, it's very impolite, and the second time in one hour. So, was it really a gossip?"

Yazoo remained in the balcony, looking straight ahead. "Did you plan this trip to spy on me with that shit?"

Reno frowned, mouth parted at him, and shook his head. Why in the hell did he fumble into the words when speaking with Yazoo?

He always messed up the things between them. Now, he would have to work his ass, hard, if he wanted to work Yazoo's ass, once more. Somehow, he did not feel comfortable with Yazoo's vague eyes that reminded him of the old days, both battle and Shinra's lab.

"Fuck, I like you Yazoo. The shit Rude said did not influence anything to travel with you. Also, you're oddly fast to judge me, too."

"Sure, it was probably why you booked a honeymoon suite."

"What the fuck, Yazoo!" Reno chuckled, getting even closer to where he was.

"Humph. You have to choose Reno, what am I for you, a friend, or a villain that you happen to fuck sometimes, to score points on your pathetic fuck-diary."

Yazoo said it not bothering to look at Reno's face, and the redhead gasped.

"I didn't say those things because I believe you're a bad person, but concerned about your well being.'

"Ok, thanks for your concern, but you don't have to, I'm on your pathetic list, and now give me a break."

"I'm sorry ok, maybe I did not know how to explain, but if you give a properly thought, you'd see that I'm right."

He could not say if Reno was being sincere. Vincent, Cloud, Cid, as well all the others Avalanche, were distrustful with Turks. He knew their alliance with Shinra was a tacit agreement, for now, and, though not believing in none of the parties, he saw on his flesh what Shinra could do for power.

"It's the second time in forty-eight hours that you say some shit for me. We don't work together, Reno. Period."

Reno pulled out his cigarette and tried to embrace Yazoo's shoulder, but the other veered his body, backing off the touch.

Insistent, Reno approached him again, whispering on his earlobe.

"It was not what you said last night, you said, _'Reno, you feel so good_ ' and to me, this is enough proof that we work very well together. So quit the bitching, and let's enjoy the end of our trip. We fell for Cid's prank, that's all."

Blushing, Yazoo veered his head at him, good sex or not, Reno's words made him felt bad and judged.

"Still, we are on opposite sides. Maybe it's not our fault, just the natural pattern."

"Other reason to let it go, and give me a make out kiss. Oh, c' mon princess, you really need to be so fucking uptight all the time?"

Reno's hands gripped Yazoo's waist, wishing to lock him in an embrace, he imagined it would soften Yazoo's anger, making him feeling cared, and blah blah. Yazoo rolled his eyes and effectively took Reno's hand out of his hips with a grip on his wrist. Hard enough to sore.

"Get your hands off me, Reno, I'm in the clone mode, and we are done. You're too much work just to have sex, definitely not worth my time. "

Reno yelped with the hard squeeze on his hand, grunting at the free violence, and the clear despise on Yazoo's speech.

"Oh, for Jenovas' rotten head, are you serious?"

Reno mocked imitating Yazoo's voice while massaging his hand.

"Yes I am, and see, I'm acting reasoning as you suggested. I'm sure you'd agree with me. So, touch me again and you'll lose your hand."

"Do that again, and I'll forget you're my princess, ok? I'm being nice and patient with you."

"Oh, really, I'm exhausted with this passion-aggression all the time on me. You don't worth my efforts to build a relationship. We'd never get along for more than twenty-four hours; this weekend undoubtedly proved it. I don't want to see you anymore, this is over. Whatever it was."

"What the hell, Yazoo, don't talk to me as if I'm a scumbag! And you have no fucking manners leaving me again in the middle of a discussion."

Yazoo turned his back at him, walking towards the bike's park. Reno followed him with his eyes but remained on the other side. It was nonsense to go after him because they would see each other again before leaving the ferry, in a few minutes. Maybe they needed some time to sort out of the mood.

The ferry docked in the harbor, and in silence, they waited to turn on the bikes.

Once Yazoo's bike was free to go, he mounted on it, not caring to speak, or even look at Reno while waiting for the staff opening the gates.

"Bye, paranoid bitch. Don't fucking blow yourself on work."

Yazoo veered cold eyes at Reno, still preparing his bike.

"I will not, but I'll send you an autographed bomb when I finished them."

Yazoo was looking ahead, he did not notice when Reno came from behind, pinned him on his bench, and locking his arms behind his back, the crazy redhead deeply kissed him. First, he figured Reno a total confident imbecile, that not even feared to had his face blow from Yazoo. Next, he twisted to get out of the kiss but feeling the warmth of Reno's tongue opening its way inside his mouth, his hands squeezing on his hips and trailing to this buttocks, and Yazoo forgot his decision, from minutes ago, about not hanging out with Reno, never more again.

"If you come with the bomb, it's ok."

Confusing and welcome feeling. Yazoo rolled his eyes, a slight smirk on his lips. Reno caressed his face, joined their front heads, and pulled aside a lock of his hair.

"Would you come to Rita's party?"

"It's not her fault have a stupid brother like you."

"Neither yours. I'm sorry for…uhn, the bad parts?"

Yazoo nodded at him, turned on his bike, and was up to circle the road when Reno prevented him, holding the bike's handle. Yazoo stopped, looking at him, and the redhead pulled his face for another kiss.

They broke the kiss with that silly face, common when two people did not know what to say, neither how to classify their status; hookups, friends, or just former enemies, out of their minds. In forty-eight hours together, they fought, made sweet love, fought again, and kind of made up again.

"Can I see you in the week?"

"I have a tight schedule and large distances to trail between home and work."

Yazoo tapped Reno's chest, making him give space to maneuver his bike.

"And I have a tight ass missing you, and you can crash in my place."

Reno forgot Rude's nonsenses, his own rule for not let partners sleeping in his place, and softly kissed those lips again. Yazoo frowned, pushing his bike backward.

"Dear God, you're such a pervert. Get off my way, I have to go."

"I know you're in love with me, but you have to show me some tender, you know?"

"I'm not in love with you, idiot. Get real."

"Yes, you are! I've told you, I don't like sticky girlfriends, neither the violent ones. "

Reno shouted from the docks, giggling while Yazoo entered the road, pointing him his middle finger. This won't end good for any of them, but it was so exciting.


	22. Third Time or Casual Sex?

Disclaimer: I don't make money with this writing and characters belong to Square Enix Inc.

Third time or Casual Sex?

Reno twisted the corner of his mouth, looking at the phone on his hand. He texted yesterday, and yet, no answer. Should he text him again? Maybe he should ask Rita if he had confirmed, but she definitely would nag on him for that. Actually, their last encounter let the question unknow. They ended the travel arguing at each other, but kind of made up, later. It wouldn't be too strange if Yazoo won't come to Rita's party. Two weeks since Cosmo Canyon and obviously he had to report. Tseng didn't get interested in the monster's appearance but in his journey's companion. They were Turks, there was no reason in keeping secrets from themselves because Tseng, eventually, would find the truth, and Reno was not an idiot. As soon he told about Cid's prank, he wondered if he had given the wrong idea about his connection with Yazoo. That damned lost beast put both of them on Tseng's spot.

He finished dressing his shirt, annoyed with the sorts of feelings Yazoo makes him go through.

"I never went after anyone, won't start now! Fuck it."

He was ready to go downstairs to the party when he looked back to the backyard. Getting out of the pink and black balloons' tunnel and crossing the path of metallic flowers, Yazoo.

Rita demanded that tunnel and the weirdly, Yazoo looked like a shy princess entering the party. He was embarrassed, scanning the place, not wearing a single piece of leather, but jeans and a striped t-shirt that made him look like one of Rita's colleagues. Even discreet, Yazoo stood out. Rita greeted him, and he gave her a small black bag that he handed her. After the girl opened it, she jumped on his neck, excited with the gift, and then, gone to show to her friends.

Nana took his hand, leading him to where his mom was, Rude and Elena were probably gossiping about him. Tsking, Reno shook his head, feeling idiot because of his sudden relief at seeing Yazoo in his backyard. "Gorgeous, damn bitch."

" _Maybe, we'd get a chance to come upstairs…Damn Yazoo, you make me have pervy thoughts all the fucking time."_ Smiling, Reno picked up his phone, left his room, and slammed the door, but opened it again, running inside to make his bed.

He cursed after putting the covers up the bed, and quickly pulled it out, made a nest, and threw it in the closet.

"That's better."

Little red airplanes flying to a rainbow if you are intending to hook up definitely would turn-off Yazoo.

Finding a discreet place in the yard, Yazoo sipped on his beer, watching the party, and from time to time, caught Elena with her eyes at him.

On the contrary, of her partners, Elena and Yazoo barely crossed paths since the Shinra's hospital. She had shot him first, missed and kept trying. On his defense, Yazoo did not miss the shot, but the point was, he did not kill her or Tseng. Analyzing the logic on his line of thoughts, it made sense at the time, but it did not mean it was right. That's the problem with restricted goals. _"Fuck, I should stop to read Loveless."_

He nodded at the woman with a smile, embarrassed, she did the same and turned to Rude. The man lowered his ever-present sunglass, peeking at Yazoo's direction. He nodded and so did Yazoo. "What the hell am I doing here?" Even he didn't know. He already gave Rita's gift, greeted Reno's family though he has not seen him yet. He thought about to go away but veered his eyes at the table behind him. _"On another hand, it would be a waste not to indulge in those goodies."_

He placed his glass in the table, grabbed one pastry, and then he would discreetly leave. He tried the first, it was a delicious finger sandwich, then the other.

"This is so good."

When Reno appeared, Yazoo chewed the savory number three, full mouth, and startled with a hand on his back.

"Hey, I can see you're drinking and eating. Are you good?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Your mom's cooking is really good."

"You can join my family's table, you know?"

Yazoo coughed and took his glass, emptying the beer. Reno stared at him with that corner smile and naughty eyes.

"I'm fine, really."

He would never go to Reno's family table. That was too many questions he would have to answer, and somehow, he didn't feel like to lie for those people. Moreover, too many attachments.

"So, what did you get Rita to make her creepy jump over you?"

Yazoo chuckled, veering his eyes to the party, and bingo, Rude and Elena disguised but were looking at their direction.

"A makeup kit. It shines in the dark."

Reno chuckled, standing in front of him, hands on hips in that sloppy though sexy way.

"Sweet, so what do you say about to get out after the cake, and go to my place? You owe me a breakfast, remember?"

"We had one in Cosmo Canyon and also a picnic party."

"It's not the same, a monster chased after us, we argued, and I'm talking about lazily waking up, have fun with each other, and then, eat somewhere. So?"

One of Reno's relatives, Yazoo supposed giving the red hair, waved at him from the other side oh the yard, and his grandma called at him to come there. Reno veered his face at Yazoo, pouting.

"I'll go there and come back in five minutes and then, let's get upstairs for at least a proper kiss."

Reno approached him, sliding his hand from behind his back, and groping his ass. "You haven't gone to my room, and I wanna kiss you. You're beautiful tonight, princess."

Reno went closer to his ear, whispering nasty things he wished to do with him.

Yazoo chuckled, shaking his head to him, Reno was cute tonight, black jeans opened white shirt revealing his chest, rings, bracelets, sexy, and charming on his badass style. The only thing that didn't match was his choice of cologne, lavender.

" I won't do this here, pervert. Fuck off."

"What can I do? It's your fault being so damn hot as you are. C'mon, fifteen minutes, and I'll show you my room. You'll get to know the real me, college stuff, medals, all the shit.", he blinked at Yazoo.

"Real you, my ass."

Reno gasped faking a shocked look at Yazoo's cursing. "You have to watch out for your companies, what a dirty mouth, princess!"

Both men chuckled, looking at each other with a silly face. Truth, Yazoo would not mind to go upstairs with him and make out on his room though all his family was there.

"We'll catch up later, Reno. I'll taste the threats over here."

"Keep an eye on your phone."

Reno stepped back with a grin on his lips, whispering to Yazoo pay attention to his phone. They barely spoke again with each other at the party. After the cake, Yazoo greeted his family and left. He didn't find Reno in the yard, imagining it would be better leave than dealing with his pleas to come to his room.

A Couple of Hours Later

Laid on his couch, and on his pajamas, Yazoo opened the book on the marked page and began to read the next chapter of _Loveless._

Knocks on the door interrupted him to finish the chapter, and frowning, imagining that Loz should have forgotten his key, but had a surprise. It wasn't Loz.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I please kiss you now, princess?"

Yazoo smiled, sincerely overwhelmed at seeing that Reno, ran all the distance from his mom's house until the middle of the desert just to see him. He also had a brown bag on his hand.

Reno climbed up the porch and holding Yazoo's face, kissed him on the lips. He had no time to answer, and entwining his fingers on Reno's hair, Yazoo moaned on his kiss, pulling him closer, enlacing his waist to fell more of Reno's warmth against his body.

So unexpected his presence there and so good. Why not? It was sweet of him.

Chuckling, Yazoo pushed Reno by his hand, "Let's get inside."

Reno was a surprise box. Though it seemed that little by little, they were learning to dance together, Yazoo still felt unconfident about their odd and recent connection. At the beginning of the year, they wanted to jump on each other's throats and rip it off. Months later, he went to his sister's birthday party, and now, Reno was wandering around in his home, far away in the desert.

The redhead's eyes scanned his living room, attentive, and Yazoo was sure he had memorized the space. Somehow, they had more in common than they would know. Maybe it was Reno's training to be a Turk. Yazoo's case was just Sephiroth and Jenova that implanted an obsessive self- defense on his cells.

"That's a nice place inside." Reno already stepped to the kitchen.

"Humph. So, living room, bathroom, Loz's room, and here's my room." Yazoo smirked, watching peeking at the kitchen's windows, veering his head to look at him with a naughty face.

"I'll keep far from Loz's one and wanna know yours, as you didn't want to know mine."

"You want to know the real me, right?"

"Yeah, right, princess."

"Do you drink anything? I have tea and maybe some of Loz's booze."

Reno shook his head, biting his lower lip, and approached him. "I want you."

They kissed again, slowly, in the way Yazoo liked, touching each other's skin. Reno's skin was soft, warm, hairless. He bit Reno's neck, and with his hands caressing his hair, felt the goosebumps on his nape. Reno hissed, took Yazoo's hand and slid until his groin, making him feel his hard-on under his pants. He chuckled and taking Reno by his hand, followed to his room.

It had an intimacy borning among them, different from the last time. Yazoo, admitting he lacked experience about how to topping, relaxed, and let Reno guide their movements, savoring the feeling of having the redhead lustfully twisting his hips above him. An extremely exciting sight, he had his mouth parted gasping, blurred eyes still lost on his orgasm after blown his semen over Yazoo's belly.

"Have you noticed we didn't spoil the moment tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess we're improving though I have to say, quit the lavender cologne, you smell like your grandma."

"Really?" Reno sniffed at himself but now, it had no point as he was reeking to Eau d'sex. "It's a light cologne."

"Humph". Yazoo lifted from Reno's chest, stretching his arms up, and looked for his pajamas' pants lost under the covers. "Are you staying the night?"

"Do you wanna sleep, yo?"

Laid on the bed, Yazoo gave up searching for his pants and stretched his body in the mattress looking like a cat. "No, I guess."

Reno sighed, passing the hands through his damp hair, and thinking about the proposal. He felt like giggling at the absurdity of lying there on Yazoo's bed. Seconds later, he felt a pinch on his stomach, wondering if by chance it would become a habit for him, and Tseng's grave face instantly came to his mind. It was early, and he should spend energy to clear his mind doing something else, once he was restless, and sex actually had not relaxed him enough. It's Saturday night. Yazoo lived far from civilization, but not from the club, and he wouldn't stay. If he would do it, probably he would have to deal with Loz's glares in the morning. Too many attachments, the sex was awesome but that was all.

"Come with me, you'll meet some of my friends, dance, have fun, and it's close to your place."

"Reno, I'm already at home, and no, I don't wanna get out. I'm so relaxed. But you can stay if you want though I have to say that we'll eat Rita's cake for breakfast."

"Hun, so this is it? You fuck me and roll over to aside, not even a dance? What a selfish princess…"

Still laid, Reno slapped his butt with a mischevious smile and kissed his shoulder. Yazoo chuckled, turning on the mattress to face him.

"And now, I'm kicking you out of my bed."

"Are you learning this from your doramas?"

Chuckling and giving another light slap on Yazoo's hips, he stood up from the bed, staring at him. He was naked, flawless, one leg in the air resting over his bony knee, comfortably wrapped around the grey sheets, tapping his fingers over the wooden wall behind him. No way Yazoo would leave his home to join him in a club.

"I'm adjusting myself very well to ordinary life, and thanks to Nana for the leftovers."

Reno chuckled, locking his ponytail, and fetching his clothes from the floor when paced to the bathroom. Some minutes later, he came back showered and smelling to Yazoo's shampoo.

"Take me to the door, lazy princess. By the way, that's a nice place though far and that's why you don't hang out more times."

Reno said wandering around his room and peeking at the window view outside, the wastelands, and far on the horizon, Midgar's lights. It was a shabby cottage, but it was clean, tidy up though barely garnished with furniture.

"Do you have a garage here? I can see shining pieces over there."

"Yeah, I need space to make bombs, forgot?"

"You won't give me a break, hun?"

"You know I won't."

Reno chuckled, finishing to put his coat. After leaving Reno in the door with a long goodbye kiss, Yazoo happily went to his bedroom, satiated, and thrilled with himself and his Saturday's casual sex night. Much better than jerking off alone. Sitting on his bed, Yazoo frowned his eyebrow, was it casual or was it their third time together?


	23. Lust for You

Happy New Year to everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't make money with this writing and characters belonged to Square Enix.

Lust for You

It had been a couple of weeks since Yazoo didn't hear about Vincent Valentine's name. What Cid just had requested besides being funny, it was opportune; to Yazoo deliver an envelope at Vincent's apartment in Edge, and still, earn some gils for the task. It couldn't be better. Yazoo did not know much about the man's private life. In the past, he was married to a woman, it was a shock when he knew it, but they had sex, another shock. Vincent flew out of his bed without saying goodbye, probably regretted for their night, and did not call him over the past three or maybe four weeks. In the meantime, Yazoo traveled to Cosmo Canyon with Reno. It was only what it took to make Reno Sinclair, the idiot Turk, entering with everything on Yazoo's life.

Even that they argued with each other whenever the chance, for the smallest and insignificant things, they oddly see each other at least once in a week, having sex, and then parting ways. He could not call it dating, and certainly, they were not friends.

" _If somehow, we had to come to the past days, would you fight me?"_

They were in Reno's apartment after a night together. Yazoo was dressing his pants to get home and veered his head to look at him, laid in the bed.

" _Yeah."_

He glared at him for some seconds and then chuckled, but Yazoo was sure he didn't enjoy his prompt answer. Maybe, Reno was right; they were former enemies with truce benefits, in the case, sex, and nothing else. He wondered about this all whole week, and the opportunity to pry around Vincent Valentine's life would be something new and welcome to rip Reno from his thoughts, at least for some moments.

As he approached the entrance to Vincent's street, Yazoo shooed away the thoughts about Reno and their weird relationship, and confirmed the address, very close to Seventh Heaven. He parked his bike in front of a three-floor building, recently renewed between a flower shop, and a grocery.

"Aerith Flowers? You gotta be kidding me."

The street was noisy, full of pedestrians, cars, and bikes. Alive, modern, and chaotic, so different from his home's solitude. He smirked, thinking about the expression carpe diem. The people there were doing this, busy with their own duties, drinking at the bars displayed in the sidewalks, eating in the many restaurants, or just strolling at the crowded avenue. Maybe, he would do the same if he lived in the nearest place.

He looked inside the glass door, saw no janitor, but decided to press the intercom, and await some minutes before breaking into it. Cid gave him a key in case the janitor did not show up to open the door with the strict recommendation to leave the papers in the lobby desk, and not snoop around Vincent's apartment. Surely, he would snoop around. Anxiously wishing for the man would be not available, Yazoo chewed his lips, mind running a thousand questions about Vincent's lifestyle.

" _Does he sleeps in a coffin? Does he have a collection of weird red capes? Is he a tidy person? He's always drinking wine, maybe he has a cellar at home."_

No janitor appeared after five minutes. No one inside the apartment answered the intercom. Excited, veering his head to one side to another, Yazoo discretely pulled out the golden key from his pocket, and as the key turned with that click, he entered the building. _"Carpe Diem."_

The lobby was fancy, and stylish in a way that a coffin would match the decoration. Dark polished wood floor, red carpet on the stairs, walls covered in a red flower pattern with an exquisite fabric that Yazoo had never seen before and felt compelled to touch. Silk walls. Rich's people stuff he guessed.

He had heard about Vincent's family wealthiest as a legend, even argued with Reno because of that, but it should be true. A gold-framed mirror accompanied the ascent of the stairs, and before start to climbing up, the noise of a door opening and voices from the top froze his legs.

At the top of the stairs, an old man, probably the janitor, waved at a man's silhouette, covered by a heavy wooden door, and then, the sir noticed Yazoo's red face looking up at them.

"Can I help you, young man?"

Vincent tilted his head out of the door, and his red eyes narrowed at seeing Yazoo. If he was surprised or angry, Yazoo did not know. He glared at him with a neutral expression while Yazoo fought to find the right words, mentally thanking all the gods, to not have broken into his apartment. _"Oh my God, he's pissed off with my intrusion."_

"Will you come upstairs or what?"

Vincent's deep voice cut the silence, Yazoo blinked, trying to disguise his nervousness, and fumbling on his backpack, took out the brown envelope.

"I brought you this from Cid."

Vincent just nodded at him, not a _humph,_ a smile, or a simple _ok,_ and Yazoo wished he could disappear like in the old days.

"Thank you, Mr. Petrus, that's all."

The janitor nodded at Vincent and climbed down the stairs, looking at Yazoo while he climbed it up. He could not be any redder than he already was, but when he reached the last floor, he improved that awful quality. Through the heavy door covering his body, he could not notice that Vincent was shirtless, with a grey towel hanged over his shoulders, damp long hair falling over his chest, fresh, and smelling good. Yazoo felt his heart racing and gulped. He was sure his eyes scanned the man's body to the point of making Vincent chuckled.

"Come in."

"Oh. It's not necessary. Here are the papers. I'm sorry for the invasion, but I pressed the intercom."

Yazoo handed the envelope to Vincent, who ignored the package extended in the air, his explanations, and paced like a feline to inside, turning his head to signal at Yazoo to come in.

As if he has glued to the door sill, Yazoo remained in the corridor.

A nagging thought on his mind, told him if he crossed that door, maybe nothing would happen, but what was disturbing him more than if something happens, was that he wanted something to happen.

It would be lying to himself to say that the image of Vincent's shirtless body did not fall upon him like a bomb of lust. _"Damn...what the fuck should I do?"_

Then, he thought that using the _why not line of thinking_ , he was succeeding with Reno, with his work, and even with Loz, cutting his intromissions in his life.

"What would you like to drink?"

Vincent turned his body to him, finishing to dry his damp hair with the towel. He leaned over a bench, supporting one foot on the underbar, one elbow in the counter facing at Yazoo.

That was a dirty blow, wondered Yazoo still in the door sill, Vincent was shirtless, exposing his perfect abs, making his eyes wandered towards the thin fur drawing his path until his groin, where he noticed the opened pant's first button.

No, he definitely would not mind casual sex with the freaking hot Vincent Valentine. He would not mind to get out sore of his bed, scratched from his claw, and feeling pain on his ass at every rock from the road whenever his motorbike hit it, no, he would go for that and have the pleasure to put his mouth and hands in that man. Damn…he would let him fuck good. The thought that Reno was really perverting him crossed his mind.

"Yazoo?"

He was daydreaming such silly things that he probably was looking like a weirdo, stopped at the entrance.

"Close the door behind you. "

Vincent smiled at him and Yazoo nodded at him, failing at disguise a corner smile. _"Why not?"_

 _*******One Hour Later********_

They crashed onto the mattress, in the same way, they had done in his room that night. Panting, they stared at each other and burst a laugher.

"That was a hell of a delivery, hun?"

Yazoo smirked, tiredly sighing, and rubbing his leg. "I swear it was not the purpose of my visit."

Then, Vincent gave a low giggle, approaching his side of the bed, and resting one leg over his hips, slightly pressing the young's groin. "You came to seduce me, naughty boy."

He planted a smooch on his cheek and laid on his chest, Yazoo's hand already caressing his black hair.

"No, you seduced me, Mr. Valentine. Oh, I'm starving."

"Me too, and I have nothing at home to cook. Tell you what, we take a shower, go to Seventh Heaven, eat, and you stay the night with me. It's closer to your work. What do you say?"

Yazoo sighed looking at the ceiling. It would be nice for many reasons.

"Are you sure?"

"We can order something with them if you don't want to go out. I live really close."

Yazoo frowned looking at the ceiling, not knowing how to continue the talking; they were not doing anything wrong. However, Vincent had a fidgety ex-wife, was straight, as far Yazoo knew people were aware, and oh, sure, an Avalanche member, his sort of boss, and Loz's friend. Nothing to go wrong.

"Imagine Loz bringing some burgers, and finding me here."

"You won't open the door naked, saying, _hey Loz, just rode Vincent's dick that's why I'm here not because of papers, and I allured him, again_. Would you?"

Yazoo smirked, relaxing again on Vincent's pillow.

"And he let me starving, brother. Oh, and he seduced me by opening the door half-naked!" Yazoo rolled to aside, his feet hanging out of the bed, and he veered his head to Vincent, smiling at him, flushed cheeks, damn he was hot.

"Do you think he would be mad at us, Vincent? I mean, never mind. Ok, I will take that shower you offered. I can't get out with this hair."

Before he stood up, Vincent touched his arm.

"I'm good with discretion, and this is our business, right? No one has nothing to do with this, and I promise you to keep it in this way. No matter what may happen from now on. Ok?"

Yazoo nodded Yazoo agreed at him with a smirk, stood off the bed, and paced to the bathroom. He should be feeling tired, but the sex gave him a boost of energy. _"I'm feeling good."_

Vincent stayed in the bed, looking at the ceiling. He was a pervert old man that happened to find out a curious young man. Yazoo had his affairs, and Reno could be just one of them. He was young, discovering all his sexuality, and probably did not want exclusivity, or anyone prying on his life. Perfect to Vincent. He stood up from the bed, went to his closet, grabbed clean towels for them, and followed to the bathroom.

He slightly pushed Yazoo aside, and shared the shower, pulling some drops of shampoo on his hand, and then rubbing it in over Yazoo's hair. He smirked with Yazoo's reaction, he even flinched at first with the touch, but then, relaxed, closing his eyes with the soft massage on his scalp. A skittish cat, Vincent wondered it was a perfect animal analogy to Yazoo. After getting used to the harmless touch, he rubbed his scalp over his fingers as a cat would do, and closed his eyes.

"This is so good."

"I love Gongarian shampoo."

" I mean this intimacy is so good, and you're so sweet, Vincent." Yazoo opened his eyes, frowning with the romantic bullshit coming out of his mouth.

"Thanks, sweet is not a word usually used to describe me, but I liked it." Vincent chuckled, tilted his head forward, and kissed Yazoo's soaped shoulder, continuing his rubbing.

"Sorry, I know you're not."

"I told I liked it. Relax, and wash it to put the conditioner."

After they dried both hairs, exchanged some tips about shampoo, and other things that Yazoo considered very queer, especially for Vincent, he could not hold on his curiosity anymore.

"Are you bi or just gay?" Yazoo stared at him with a blank face while Vincent furrowed his eyebrow, embarrassed. instantly he regretted his questions.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." Yazoo cast down his eyes and finished to put his boots.

But Vincent did not seem upset, actually, it was recent and he had never wondered about that issue.

"Originally straight, but after my divorce, came the opportunity in my way, and I enjoyed it. So, bi, I guess. And you?"

"Oh, I'm just gay though I've never been with a woman. But I don't think I would like it."

"Would you try, if a pretty girl comes upon you?"

"Maybe no, I don't feel attracted to them, it's not that I don't admire them for everything, from their strength, the power to give life, and to take it off in a lot of ways too. I also admire and almost envy women for fighting without fear to expose their feelings."

"But you won't fuck them."

They laughed, Yazoo shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "But it's not impossible."

"Are you ready to go?"

They left Vincent's apartment and walked towards Seventh Heaven, in a light, unusual, and chatty mood for both men.

The monster's appearance came into the subject, and Yazoo told him the adventure to kill it without omitting Reno's part.

Vincent listened to him with interest and told he was friend with Nanaki. Yazoo blushed, wondering if the big cat gossiped about how he found them out under the canyon. To disguise that point, Yazoo told him he felt bullied by his feline friend and all the village.

"I thought about you while crossing the Gongaga Sea."

Vincent smiled, looking ahead at the street, sincerely heart warmed with Yazoo. He was indeed a sweet boy or a plague to one who wished to not get involved as himself.

"I saw you and Reno descending the observatory, but I was too far to you hear me calling."

Yazoo kept his blank expression, staring at Vincent while he walked, eyes cast down on the floor, alert steps, and stoic posture. They were close to the bar's entrance, Yazoo lowered his pace, and touched his elbow, looking at him.

"That's why I've never heard about you, anymore?"

Vincent chuckled, furrowing his eyebrows at Yazoo, and also reduced his steps, until they stopped some meters away from Seventh Heaven's door. Yazoo's questions put him doubting which answer he should give him. Yes, in part because he didn't want problems with Loz, nor Reno, Cid, Avalanche, the list was pretty long though he gladly couldn't deny to indulge himself on pleasure as the chance showed up.

"Business in Rocket Town. I took longer than I was expecting, but it ended well."

"Oh, so are you out since…"

"Yeah, basically my detour was Cosmo Canyon."

"I thought you're avoiding me. You know, all the things, and then you vanished." Yazoo was so open-mouthed about his feelings and thoughts today, or after that blowing mind sex that it surprised even to himself. He didn't know why but he felt like talking about life with that man.

"No, I wasn't." Vincent promptly replied with a smile at him. _"What the fuck! Is he sensing me?"_

"I wouldn't like it, either. Are you sure can I crash on your place?"

"I'm sure and pleased."

"I've never slept out of home after I came back, only at the hospital."

"I'm honored, again."

Vincent approached Yazoo, staring at him with those red eyes, lighter than before, and Yazoo felt a pinch on his stomach. _"Fuck yeah, I wanna spend the next day limping again. Bullshit, I'm a fast healer, I'm not limping even now, but relaxed and satiated."_

Then, Seventh heaven's door opened, and Loz pulled his head outside, staring at both men, a few meters away from the bar's door.

"Hey, why are you two out there? Won't you come in?"

Loz stared at them, that was something different on Yazoo's temper about Vincent, but he decided to push it back, maybe his brother was getting real, and welcoming his friendship.

"That's a surprise you two here, coming together."

Vincent cleared his throat, and Yazoo hushed to answer. "I parked at Vincent's to give him some papers from Cid. I'm starving."

Loz narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin, looking at Yazoo's red cheeks.

"Great, I'll take a hide with you. Do you wait for me?"

Yazoo assented with his head and downed his eyes at the menu _. "There goes the opportunity to sleep with Vincent. Damn, I would like a change of roles…"_

"What do you want? A burger?"

Yazoo just nodded his head, and by his side, Vincent doubled the request. They did not even glimpse at each other, and to Yazoo that was an admirable quality in the man, discretion. He was sure if it was Reno there, he would promptly show up his annoyance, and they would argue. Somehow, Yazoo wondered if they would go on with that, it would probably be a safe and sound affair. _"Oh, Mother, Reno totally perverted me..."_

The snack became a dinner with Cloud and Tifa joining the table. When Marlene approached him with her hairstyle case, Yazoo glared at her with a menacing _don't even try to get closer to my hair._ He mentally cursed; not counting with a family dinner after he had fucked a family friend.

"Yazoo your hair smells so good. What it is?"

"Hun... shampoo?"

Yazoo's eyes narrowed at Vincent and the man stopped to chew his burger, cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"It's mine."

Tifa said an 'oh', looking at Vincent and Yazoo simultaneously, crazy to ask why Yazoo was using Vincent's shampoo, her eyes landing on Loz behind the counter that seemed to not listen to their talk. Yazoo blushed, taking a big bite in his burger, trying to hide his face behind the sandwich.

"I brought you a bottle too, Tifa. I'm producing them now on my farm at Gongaga."

Tifa seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to pry but thanks."

"But we are not taking on this side. Are you Yazoo?"

Yazoo, much more worried in hiding his red face, was up to say a 'not at all' but just shook his head. Cloud was sitting in front of him and the blond flinched in the chair for some reason.

"I hope to sell them on Edge too."

It was a weird scenario because Tifa, Cloud, and Loz were looking at them more than before or Yazoo was just paranoid.

"Did you get in touch with that guy from Under Junon?"

"Yeah, Cloud I appreciated. I left a box in the hotel shop there."

Soon after finishing their meal, they called the night. Loz would close earlier to take Yazoo's ride. Vincent understood the moment, and not saying a word or behaving in a way to compromise Yazoo, waived a good night at the party though he couldn't help linger his red eyes on Yazoo's ones. Both men gave a faint smile as if mourning the loss of a possible amazing night like the evening had been. It was when Vincent halted, already in the door.

A thunder scared everyone in the bar, and seconds later another loud noise called everyone's attention to run to the backyard. A strong summer rain with a heavy wind began to fall and blew some tiles out of the rooftop. They fell over the trucks and the pantry, it did not break anything, but the mess was big.

"I'd stay to help them, brother. See you tomorrow."

Unnecessary to say that Yazoo and Vincent glanced at each other, a light smirk hanging on their lips.

"Life not being a bitch, that's a good example. Shall we go?"

Yazoo nodded at Vincent, mentally praying to not draw attention for themselves, and left the bar under the rain. Tifa, who went to pick up umbrellas to borrow for both men, found them already on the other side the street, fast turning the corner in the direction of Vincent's apartment.

"Hun. Ok."

She closed the door's bar and followed to the backyard to help the men. She also smiled looking at the kitchen, where Loz was picking up the toolbox, with a silly smile at her. At seeing the scene, Cloud rolled his eyes, wondering until when the peaceful times would give way to troubles.

**********Late at Night at Vincent's Apartment*************

With Yazoo deeply slumbering by his side on the bed, Vincent sat on the mattress and picked up his phone at the bedside table. It was flashing since they arrived, but surely he did not lose his time with that. One message, and he frowned because usually, Cloud wasn't the type to text anything unless it was extremely important.

 _"Vincent, don't!"_

Vincent gasped, looked at the phone for some seconds, then at beautifully naked Yazoo by his side, and erased the message. _"Fuck..."_


	24. So?

Disclaimer: I don't make money with this writing, and characters belonged to Square Enix.

So

Even lying on the bed, with his legs almost touching his ears, Yazoo could still feel like he was on top. He learned to like Reno's perverted side, and he had to admit that they had elevated the clumsy sex since of Cosmo Canyon to something, why not say, liberating for both men.

No matter what they were to each other, or how long it would last, he could tell that at least it was getting interesting. Yazoo wouldn't like to interrupt his sexual experiments with Reno neither Valentine. The two men attracted him, but in different departments, Vincent was a friend and Reno, well, the sexy and well-disposed guinea pig. Maybe, something more but he didn't like to think about it.

Yazoo smiled, thinking of Reno's face when he opened the door, dressed with the black leather coat he had ordered for him. Perverted son of a bitch, Yazoo imagined that someday Reno would invent this fantasy, but he was surprised to enjoy performing it and included some extra accessories, on his own, for fun.

The iron headboard hit the wall with each of Reno's strong thrusts. Yazoo looked up and saw that the old wood had splintered in the same spot where Valentine's claws scratched. It was sexy and dirty at the same time, men in his bed, marking his wall for having fucked him hard. He felt his face burn, that incredible numbness was beginning to slowly rise from his groin to his brain, making him feel momentarily outside his body and then completely inside again.

"Uh!"

With a silly grin that upturned the corner of his mouth, lost on his pervs thoughts, Yazoo unintentionally loosened the leash around Reno's neck.

"Is this fun for you? Hun?"

Reno lifted, even more, his knees, bending his rear up to him. "Guess, I oughta rip off this grin from you..."

Another hard pounding and Yazoo bounced on the bed, a chip from the wall flew across his head, and with a tug up, he controlled the leather strap, tightening it around the redhead's throat. Those were really good accessories, a whip, cuffs of course, and the choker with a long leash written _bitch_ in silver strass.

"Easy, Turk, I need my bedroom wall."

Yazoo would never look at collars the same way again, it was empowering to control the man who thought he was dominating the situation. He loosened the tab, the leather strap sliding easily over the glove. That was another touch he loved, gloves. So hygienic and cool that he could spend a lifetime using them. Reno gasped, choking on the strong pull and stopped.

"I can't breathe, bitch ..."

The red marks around his neck itched, Reno tried to lighten it by running his fingers through the narrow space between the skin and the leather necklace. Useless to worry about it now, tomorrow, he would have red bruises and scratches from Yazoo's nails all over his body. Damn hot bitch, he felt very comfortable with the enemy's roleplaying, too much, and was freaking out about it.

"Did I say you could stop?"

Another tug on the neck and a hard slap echoed in the room, hitting his ass. He looked away to look at his ass and mentally added a correction, also purple bruises. Yazoo, lush eyes, sexy as the devil, biting his lower lip, teased him.

"Oh, can't you take it, poor thing?" and pulled on the choker again, smiling.

Reno snorted at him. Sometimes when that mood established between them, he couldn't tell if it was a roleplaying or if Yazoo liked to hurt him. There was always that thrilling feeling of victory to be with him, and fear from what he should expect. Maybe, it was the way he looked not at him, but through him, and the part when he completely disconnects of Reno's presence after cumming, as if after that nothing else mattered between them, though lately, it was different.

"Damn you, bitch, you're hurting me and I'll do the same to you."

"Shut up, Turk, and you'll do as I'm saying. Move slow."

Yazoo shook his head, trying to remove the bangs from his eyes and, at the same time, not to lose the hand strap. Everything about Reno was in his face, and it evoked his voyeuristic side, so he knew that looking at his partner while having sex was important. By the way, he imagined that Reno in sex would be as vocal as he used to be, but no, he was discreet, showing his pleasure for the twisted lips, low moans that he seemed to swallow for himself while waving his body over him until he came. He bet that Reno hoped to control tonight, not the other way around, and somehow it empowered him.

"Hey," Yazoo narrowed his eyes at him, still holding the leash tightly clutched in his hand, "Move."

Gently caressing his red sweaty cheek, Reno moved the hair away and downed his head to kiss Yazoo's neck, feeling him arching his chest.

"Yazoo..."

Reno smiled at him, and acting only by instinct plus some pervy thoughts that always came in his mind when it was about his princess, got closer to his face.

"Bad move, princess."

Fast, Reno took from Yazoo's hand the leash, locking his arm over the chest, pushed himself further, full way down inside, pinning him under his body.

"Fuck..."

He shuddered, feeling the warmth, the tightening pulsation, and above all, Yazoo's horny face, grunting, not that sexy small moans but a genuine howling, veering his head, and biting his lower lip. Reno pounded him hard, and wouldn't stop even if Yazoo would try to push him out, but he doubted it would happen by the way he was enjoying the hard treatment.

"I knew you wanted this, princess!"

The tingles increased, and Yazoo voluntarily released the leash in his hand. The game changed, he would indulge in the redhead's domain, to his incredible kisses, and let his orgasm blow his mind. However, just coming, was no longer a separate goal for the two men, like in the past. Yazoo stopped counting their encounters, but he believed that since a few months ago, they had stopped exchanging a few words, having sex, and then, following each one to his place. Fast and cold, not anymore. Now, the conversations were later, lying on the bed, lazily taunting each other about the growing progress of their friendship or just talking about the day. Was that some kind of love? If the orgasm wasn't kicking in his mind more than his curiosity about what he and Reno were becoming, Yazoo would think about it.

"Deep and fast, give me like that, oh fuck, this feels so good!"

Reno was a slow lover, liked to use his time to tease, and let Yazoo in a state of frenzy. Until now, he felt in that way only with him, not with Valentine, who, despite being extremely hot and the sex was also amazing, was not like that. It wasn't like that crazy need to share a rare moment, to sense his skin and body temperature, deep to the point of knowing when Reno was cumming. He rarely used this gift with people, but he did it with Reno, and the sensations were always good, exciting, and somehow cheerful, despite his pretentious badass appearance. He only sensed Vincent once, and never had wondered about it before. Why sensing Reno was something he liked so much and even craved for it?

"Yes! Like that!"

Then, Reno stopped, "Beg for my cock, princess."

Yazoo would never do it, and Reno grinned, seeing his eyebrows furrowed at him, clenching his teeth in anger, almost incredulous at the Turk's boldness. But again, Yazoo surprised him, swirling his ass, lacing his legs around Reno's sweaty hips, trying to make him move, and have his goal achieved.

"Oh, what a needy princess do I have here.."

Except that Reno grabbed his thigh, immobilizing his attempts, just to tease him because where would be the fun if weren't provoking his freaking hot lover?

"Beg."

Yazoo opened his mouth as if he would indulge in Reno's order, and the redhead gasped in anticipation, hips slowly beginning to twist.

"Oh, Reno...Fucking move, bitch!"

Reno narrowed his eyes at him, tilting his head, and didn't think twice, slapping Yazoo's butts several times. Yazoo gasped, bouncing over the mattress, red face matching his butt, and stared at Reno. He raised his hand once more, yeah, his bitch enjoyed controlled pain and he was pleased to give him, a corner smile hanging on his lips, mad to hear what he needed. He felt Yazoo's little spasms, delightfully clenching his cock, and mentally prayed to keep his promise, hand in the air.

"Say it!"

Yazoo whimpered, squeezing his eyes, feral mouth opened, and teeth at sight, badly wanting to cum. He opened shining green eyes at him, so green that Reno gasped, prompt to forget his demands, and just do as Yazoo ordered, move fast.

"Fuck me, Turk."

It was worthy to wait, as he started to move fast, Yazoo turned into a wanton whore. He arched his long neck, grunting while frantically wankered off, a wild, desperate real expression that turned him one of the most alluring lovers Reno had ever seen cumming. One of his pleasures was watching Yazoo's grimaces and tremblings. He was always so aloof but not while having sex. Especially because he was the one, the former enemy, the hated Turk, putting him into that bliss.

That night was something that he would cherish until his old days. One to put on his fucking diary as Yazoo used to mock him. He was so close and even so, didn't want to stop that amazing moment between them. Yazoo gasped, crisscrossed his arms around Reno's neck, to not slip away, and fall out from the bed. The bed squeaked so much that he feared not having a wall after they finished. Reno was in a frenzy, clutching hard onto Yazoo's body until his climax washed away the pressure of the week, the months, and who knows, the years trying to find someone to fuck like that. He fell over Yazoo, breathless, empty, satiated, and the weirdest of all, feeling like snuggling on his arms and staying like that.

"Get off, I'm hot."

But his partner, equally breathless, pushed him out of his body and lowered his trembling legs. They stared at each other, laid side by side on the mattress, Reno closed his eyes, feeling Yazoo's fingertips touching his damp hair, and then his forehead. A caress, it was the first time he had done it.

"That was intense..."

"Did you hate me at some point? I know, I wasn't exactly smooth at you."

Yazoo furrowed his eyebrows looking at Reno. He sighed, veering his head at Reno, his usual blank expression back to his pretty face.

"Wasn't it obvious for you?"

Reno opened his eyes, leaning on his elbow to stare at him, "Are you serious? I mean hate to the point of killing. Did you hate me like this?"

Yazoo raised one silvery eyebrow.

"Why so surprised? I can't say it was not a possibility after we were out of Shinra's labs. You still fought me, I tried to ignore you, but you are right, you never made it easy."

Yazoo veered his body, looking at the ceiling, chuckling with his hand on his belly, and Reno frowned with a puzzled face.

"You're lucky at that parking lot. If it were not for my curiosity about kissing and such...", Yazoo giggled louder this time.

"Are you laughing at me? "

With a guffaw, Yazoo exclaimed, "I'm laughing at us, moron!"

Reno lifted his body, jumping over Yazoo's lap, grabbing his arms, and pulling them above his head.

"Why? Are you trying to say that if we hadn't fucked I'd be dead by now?"

Yazoo sighed, rolling his eyes as if he was talking to a kid.

"It didn't matter we'd fought in the past, you'll be forever my first experience, and I don't hate you, Reno. At least, not anymore though you still an idiot, with a weird habit of asking if I'm going to kill you, precisely after sex."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Are you afraid that after cumming gallons, I'd kill you as a spider queen would do?"

Yazoo asked with a threatening smile, showing his white pearly tooth to Reno, who narrowed his eyes at him, backing off of his sicko face.

"I'm not afraid of you, but this look is really scary I have to say."

Then, Reno downed his body, getting very close to Yazoo's face, brushing his lips over his chin. "I can't say how flattered I'm for being the first."

Yazoo smirked, watching his maneuver to end the topic about his apprehension with their situation. That was not the first or the second time he raised those questions, and Yazoo wondered why Reno had never asked about other lovers, but if somehow he would kill him in a stoned parallel universe of his mind.

"You are not flattered, you lured me here since that first kiss."

Reno slid down, and scraped his teeth over Yazoo's nipple, licking a path for the other one, "Ahn, and I was barely naive and fell on your Turk's trap."

Reno lifted his head from Yazoo's chest with a mischievous smirk on his face, "Say it wasn't the best thing that happened to us?"

Yazoo had his eyes narrowed at him, upturning the corner of his lips, "We'll see."

He tried to pull out his arms from Reno's grip, but the redhead just clenched it more, fully sitting on his groin, and starred at him.

"Ain't you saw it yet?"

"I'm analyzing it, but I don't want to end it, Reno."

Listening to that was what he needed to soothe, at least, part of the thousands of wonderings running on his mind. He would never say it to Yazoo, but yes, at every fucking amazing time they spent together, he feared something equally bad would happen to them in a way or another. Maybe because he was so used to good things ending fast, and there was so much more he wanted to know about him and tell about himself.

"Me neither," Reno answered, releasing Yazoo's arms to hold his face in a passionate kiss.

Breathless with the kiss, Yazoo looked at him, green eyes shining and the pupils opening like a cat's ones, "Are you staying?"

Reno kissed his lips, "Yeah."

"Good, now get off, I'm still hot."

Yazoo pushed him off again, and Reno fell on the mattress by his side, smirking, "Do you want me to grab water for you?"

"Oh, yes, ice tea, and maybe some slice of that pie with the cream. Thanks, you're a dear."

Reno chuckled, sitting on the bed, and wrapping a towel around his waist, "You are a bossy princess, hun."

"Because of you, I can't walk properly right now, and when I finally can, I'll take a shower."

Reno tilted his head smirking, and stood up from the bed while Yazoo combed his hair with his fingers.

"Dishes in the cabinet above the sink, spoon in the table's drawer, and the ice tea on the fridge."

He said it fluffing the pillows behind him, leaning on the headboard. Then, he veered his head at Reno with an expression of _what are you still doing here_. Reno chuckled and shook his head, and went to attend the wishes of his demanding princess.

~~Hours Later~~

Loz came home it was almost dawn, the first thing he noticed was the lights still on, and another motorbike parked beside Yazoo's one. His brother wasn't alone, and frowning, silently parked the truck, curious to find out who was sleeping on his house. No voices were coming out either.

Careful with the crackling door, Loz stepped inside the living room and scanned the place. Two glasses above the table, dishes in the sink, leftovers from a pizza, and the pillows couch on the floor. He turned off the light and crossed the small corridor to his room, stopping before step above Yazoo's old leather coat. Loz gasped, even more curious, wondering how in the hell Yazoo still have that piece if the clothes were destroyed after they rescued them. He crouched on the floor to be surprised with a branding new coat, exactly like the older.

Was he missing his old life? It had a while that he and Yazoo didn't spend quality time together, and he felt it was his fault. He stayed more time at Seventh Heaven than at home. Loz frowned, worried about his brother, hoping that he was fine. Yazoo's door was half-opened, and he couldn't hold to peek through the narrow slit, his brother had his back to the door, dressed on his pajamas, and with no one in the room, so to who belonged that motorbike outside?

As soon the question crossed his mind, fast as a ray came the answer, Reno opened the bathroom door behind him, wet hair, wearing nothing more than Yazoo's towel wrapped around his waist. Loz gasped and Reno's chin dropped, it took some seconds until they could speak again.

"Hey, Loz."

"Hey, Reno."

They stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence that prevented both men to move away from their spot. Reno wanted to pass, but Loz blocked the entrance of Yazoo's room, much more because he didn't know what to do than avoid his entrance there.

"So… I should go there."

Reno said pointing at Yazoo's room and Loz rolled his eyes, placing hands on his hip.

"Ok, but just know that I'm watching any weird move from you."

Loz stepped closer, and Reno frowned, without space to step back unless he entered the bathroom. He let himself carried away for the need of closeness and was careless, and also, he had no right to be rude in their house, even with Loz's threatening eyes at him. Why in the hell did he stay for the night? Oh, Yazoo's pretty face and his stupid romantic side wanting to please him.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't hurt him, Reno, or I'll do it with you."

Reno sustained his glare at him and read that behind the menace, it also had a sincere concern about his brother's well being.

"I have no intention of doing that, Loz."

"Good for you."

Loz nodded, handed him the coat with a frown, and followed to his room. He was also tired, and eventually, they would have to talk not only about Reno. Since their return, almost three years ago, life changed at large steps. Another big change would come to shake his ordinary path to mankind, and Loz was afraid as he never had been on his life.

The next morning the breakfast was as weird as uncomfortable. Loz was cleaning the dishes when he saw a plastic pot with flower motifs on it, "What is this?"

He pointed at the cake and asked Yazoo, sat in the table sipping on his coffee with wet hair, rosy cheeks, and an extremely annoying flirting look at Reno's face in front of him.

"Apple pie. Reno's mom sent me. It's delicious, you should try."

Loz gasped, frowning his silvery eyebrows with an incredulous face at Yazoo, "Do you know his family?", and pointed at Reno.

Yazoo nodded. "Yeah."

Loz snorted, shaking his head, "That's all I need," and sat in the table, narrowed eyes at Reno.

But, Reno was bold and didn't like the way Loz judgmental's glares at him, as if he was the bad boy that would hurt his _innocent_ little brother.

"Loz, quit the glares at me, please, I know I'm hot, but I'm dating your brother."

"Oh, please shut up."

"How rude with a guest, hun?"

"The fact that you're here doesn't mean that you're my guest, Reno. Pull out your cigarette or would you like me to do it?"

"Uh, don't tempt me Loz, your brother already laced me."

Loz pointed him the middle finger. Reno did the same. Yazoo stared at both men, and rolling his eyes, finished his coffee, let his plate untouched, and stood up from the table. He didn't expect Loz to show up last night, and as he was never at home nowadays, playing the protective big brother's role was out of the question. Things changed a lot in those few months as if Loz hadn't noticed, yet.

"I'll let you two here, bickering at each other because I have more to do than listening to this."

"Finish your eggs, brother, you should eat and not let anyone disturb your feeding."

"And you should stop this."

Reno pulled out his cigarette, looking at Loz's offended expression at Yazoo. He could never expect to witness the real life of the brothers, and how attached they continued to be. He gladly watched the scene as if he was on a reality show. _"The Jenova's Kids."_

"What? Hey, this is not fair, I'm worried about you, he's a Turk, tried to kill us in the past, and see us until today with suspicion. You're bringing Shinra home."

"You also tried to kill Tifa in the past, yo. As all the rest of mankind."

Reno replied taking the fork on Yazoo's plate and tasting the scrambled egg. Indeed, it was good. He looked at Yazoo with a supportive smile, but Yazoo shook his head, rolling his eyes again with a gasp.

"Reno, we are not dating but just fucking sometimes, and, Loz, stop acting like Reno is expecting from you, like a bully brother. Yes, eventually this happens and so what? So, nothing because it's not your business. It's not as if you lived here anyway."

Said that Yazoo turned his back following to the door, and climbed down the porch to his motorbike, annoyed by both men's childishness.

Reno stood up, followed Yazoo to the door, and before getting out of the house, he turned to Loz.

"The eggs were fantastic. I'd have eaten them if you'd offered me a plate, yo."

When the big mass of muscles, crossed his hand over his face, visibly tense, stood up from the table, and fast went towards him, Reno admitted he dry swallowed. But Loz crossed the door as if Reno was invisible, and shouted in the porch to Yazoo.

"I'll be a father in six months and twenty fours days!"

Yazoo stopped his march to his bike and slowly turned to him. He stared at his brother's already teary face. Surprised, his eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

Loz climbed down the stairs, walking to his brother, and hugged Yazoo, crying. They were surprised because Shinra's doctors and scientists believed they couldn't breed. For Yazoo, it didn't matter, but for Loz, it didn't come in this way at the time.

"Yeah, they were wrong or lied to us, and brother, I've sensed it first before Tifa confirmed the pregnancy. The offspring is mine."

"I'm happy for you Loz, and don't call the baby offspring, it's weird."

Yazoo shook his head, giggling, "This is so good, send my best wishes to Tifa. Oh Loz, I already love him or her."

" _He_ , and oh no, you have to see her, she's so anxious about your reaction, please come after work. You have to sense him. This is a huge thing brother, I'm sorry for my behavior inside, but if he's ok for you, then it's ok for me either. I-I just want you to feel the same happiness that I'm having."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I won't have all of this with him, but thanks, Loz. I have to go, you better do a big burger and a double chocolate strawberry to make up for this stressing breakfast. A baby boy, wow, could you sensed him?"

"Yup!" Loz nodded with a big smile.

"I hope I can do it either."

Leaned in the porch, Reno watched the fraternal portrait of an increasing family. Yazoo hugged his brother, mounted on his bike, and just bowed his head at him when he circled with the motorbike. Reno nodded at him with a smile, climbed down the porch's stairs to follow to his bike, and passed by Loz.

"Congrats, yo." 

~~Turk's Office~~ 

Elena looked at the watch on the wall, and then at Rude, "Reno's late again. Do you believe his family knows the truth about Yazoo? Because I don't."

Rude veered his eyes at her, still not getting why Elena's recent obsession with Reno. They fucked once, she knew he preferred men than girls, and also her true feelings were for Tseng. But as soon as she found out that Reno and Yazoo were hanging out together, she became obsessed. Not because Reno didn't want her, Yazoo was her target.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

That was even worse when she tried to disguise and failed. Rude snorted.

"Grace Kelly on _To Catch a Thief_."

"What?"

"You'd know if you'd watched it."

Elena veered her head at Rude with a sigh.

"I did, and for your information, he's a man, a sociopath, and has nothing of Grace Kelly's charm."

"It doesn't matter. Unhumanly allured, cold, distant, a fucked heir from a damned alien and a crazy soldier, defeated, but still crawling his return to the top, revenging in other ways against rot society. Grace Kelly was the cat, a thief, and Yazoo…Well, we don't know it yet, shall wait to see."

"Shit, are you drunk with coffee? Dear God, Rude."

Rude chuckled, "Ahn, you lack imagination, Elena, he's stealing your thoughts."

"In one thing Reno is right, you spent too many hours watching earth's shitty movies."

Elena slammed her hand over the table, clearly irritated. "Damn it, the computer is slow today, see, it stopped again."

"What have got you this morning, cramps?"

"Fuck off, Rude, I'm rational, and I think like a Turk all the time. He's not making bombs, though."

From behind his sunglasses, Rude frowned at her, "Bombs? How do you know this?"

"Do you think those walls have no ears? Silly, Tseng asked me and Reno himself to check on this subject."

Elena veered her head at Rude, mocking of his puzzled face, "Awn, he didn't tell you? Are you sad because no one here is a romantic type like you?"

Rude frowned at her with a glare and turned to his screen, he wouldn't give the taste to Elena mocker him even more, but finish his report, and leave to the field, as soon as Reno decided to arrive.

"Morning everyone. So, what's up?"

Reno entered the office, sat on his table, and looked at the tasks of the day. Before the planet crashed twice, they managed to save technology, but still, it was much less inferior to before. After some boring minutes, Elena rolled her chair until his desk, her eyes stopping at his red bruised neck. She raised one eyebrow.

"Rude compared Yazoo to Grace Kelly."

Reno narrowed his eyes at the woman, with the sudden proximity and as well the sentence touching Yazoo's name. Her eyes wandered around him, fixing exactly on his neck, annoyed, Reno closed the first buttons of his shirt. How in the hell, he let his private life being in the spot of that snake and his boss. Yazoo was right, sometimes he was an idiot.

"What is this?"

Of course that Reno knew who was Grace Kelly. Because of that movie, he called Yazoo a princess, but he had no intention to keep a dialogue with Elena or open something so private like that with anyone of his work. Not even Rude.

"You won't get it if you haven't seen the movie."

Rude replied not averting his eyes from his report. Elena was toxic today, better not even look her in the eyes.

"Nobody has news? Well, I have and gonna tell the chief."

Both Rude and Elena veered their heads at him with puzzled eyes. Reno stood up from the table, grabbed the paper over the print, and whispered at then, it would have no point at hiding the information.

"Jenova would be a grandma."

Rude and Elena's chin dropped listening to Reno. Elena because she felt stuck on her vanity at being better than both of them, wishing to be her to give Tseng this new, but she also felt confident to prove her theory that they would spread those aliens' genes in the world. Maybe, they would castrate them.

Rude because he had never imagined that Reno's friendship with Yazoo was a mission though it seemed now, "Be fast we have to go far today."

Later in the field, both men went to track down a stolen load.

"How did you know Miss Tifa is pregnant and Loz is the father?"

"I spent the night at Yazoo's place and I listened from Loz's mouth."

Rude adjusted his glasses, veering his head to look through the window's landscape, which was none, only the boring wasteland ahead. Reno glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, and he knew his partner had something going on his mind but didn't want to share.

"So?"

"Nothing, but I bet Loz wouldn't like to receive a visit from Tseng. Won't this complicate your mission with Yazoo?"

"Rude, the chief never would do this, and Yazoo is not a mission. It was just a happy coincidence putting me in the right place at the right time."

"Like my theory with Cid's garage that you told to Elena?"

"So, what? In the end, it was just a stupid theory, but we had to check."

"We? Reno you're brainless, first, you told Yazoo what a Turk, I, was thinking about him, compromised your mission, and also put me as paranoid under the chief and Elena's view."

"And the president believes the Turks are awesome, soothed his fear of completion, and again, Yazoo is not a mission. Stop saying this shit."

"So, why are you reporting information about your boyfriend and his family?"

"First, we are not dating, second, so what? This won't harm him, Rude, and there's no way Yazoo could know this. Plus, the chick is knocked up, soon her belly would get swollen."

"But you're fucking him."

"Yeah and no, stop talking about him like that, Rude."

Reno felt a pinch of jealousy when he confirmed to Rude they weren't a couple. It should be better in this way though he didn't feel like that and Rude's pushing this subject was putting him in a bad mood.

"That's a confusing line under the steps you're trying to follow."

"What shit is that, another _Game of Thrones_ bullshit? Give me a break, Rude."

"I'm only saying that you don't have a fucking idea of how Yazoo would react if he knows that you checked on his job, his routine, and now you are spreading the news about his family."

Reno slowed down the car, opened the window and lit a cigarette, "So?"

Giggling, Rude turned to him, "This is a mission, Reno. Be aware because you'd be charged for that by both sides, and not even a boyfriend you can call yourself."

"This is not a mission, and stop fucking pestering me with a lame moral code that you don't have, either."

Rude tilted his head, doubting of Reno's confidence with Yazoo. He was twice tense than he usually would be in a chatting, "I'm not the one fucking Sephiroth's clone."

"He's not a fucking clone. Got that?"

Reno's voice was sharp, and Rude raised one eyebrow at him with a chuckle, "This is not a confrontation, you don't need to be defensive with me, but better plan something good to explain to your...hun, a friend with benefits?"

Reno tilted his head at him, "This is not a subject concerned to you, and I'm not confronting."

"Right. My apologies, but don't you say that I didn't warn you later."

They drove back to Shinra, the rescued load shaking in the back of the van, and waited for Tseng's orders outside in the parking lot. They traveled in silence until Shinra's parking lot. It would a service night, and picking up the phone Reno called Yazoo, stepping aside to talk privately.

"Hey, princess what about breakfast tomorrow?"

Rude followed him with his eyes and shook his bald head. Maybe, Elena was right, there were no feelings in such business. 


	25. I Guess It's The Pills

Disclaimer: I don't make profits with this writing and characters belong to Square Enix.

I Guess It's The Pills

Yazoo sat properly on the bed, approached his hand under the nightlamp, and looked at the small pill between his fingers. Round, pink, it had a chrysalis printed in the front and back. He veered his head at Vincent, "Are you sure?"

Vincent approached him, "That's ok if you don't wanna use it," and kissed his naked shoulder with a smirk, "It won't blur our fun anyway, actually as the young man that you're I imagined you've already known what it is."

"No, I don't," Yazoo turned his head at him, chuckling, "You always find a way to surprise me, I wondered that drugs would happen with Reno, not with the introspective Mr. Valentine."

"Aha, I'm one step ahead of your boyfriend," Vincent did a winner gesture, "That's super cool for an old man like me!"

"He's not my boyfriend, Vincent, and if anyone on the age of sixties could look like you, oh, Gaia would be fun, eh?"

Vincent chuckled, "I don't think so."

Yazoo narrowed his eyes at him, smirking because even that Vincent taunted him sometimes, he truly cherished their nonjudgmental friendship.

"At least, not like you're dating Yuffie again," Yazoo taunted him back and Vincent smirked, " I'm not, we just talked, um, in a better mood."

"Um, let's leave our confusing relationships outside and tell me, Vincent, is it safe for humans? I mean the ordinary ones, not like us."

"Yeah, it was used as a tranquilizer or something, but some crazy enhanced dude found out that because of the mako on our bodies, it's amazing to us."

"Oh, wait a moment, does it comes from Shinra?"

Vincent shrugged, "Yeah, that's the irony, they fucked us, and now, we fuck with them," pointing at the small pill between Yazoo's fingers.

"Who gave you this?" Yazoo frowned, returning his attention to the pink pill. Vincent laid by his side on the bed, but as if defeated by his questioning eyes at him, sighed, "Cloud, and I don't need to ask you to be discreet about this, right?"

Wide opening his mouth with a gasp, "Cloud, Cloud Strife?" Vincent nodded at him, "Sorry, it's just that I can't image Cloud taking drugs or not being boring!"

Toying with the tip of Yazoo's hair, Vincent chuckled, "I told you that he's not."

"And I was surprised because _you_ have drugs, poor me, you're all a flock of perverts," with a chuckle and a sassy look on his face, Yazoo picked the water's glass over the bedside table, "OK, let's see what it does."

He trusted that Vincent wouldn't put him in danger, and it would be the opportunity to learn about something new, drugs. But before he could swallow the pill, Vincent hugged his waist, "Only if you feel safe to do it."

Yazoo stared at him and chuckled, "I want to know about this and I trust you."

Caressing his chin, Vincent softly kissed his lips, " I won't let you get hurt if I could avoid it, Yazoo, and this is a promise," and returned to his side of the bed.

Nodding his head at him, Yazoo blinked and swallowed the pill. He was body enhanced, truly believed Vincent wouldn't put their lives at risk, and most of all wished to have his opinion about everything that circled ordinary life by himself. It was a long step from that silly virgin, tasting life through the doramas or novels, but now it all changed. Friendship, work, family, sex, love, lust, sadness, joy, anyhow, ordinary life had all of that, and he craved to live it as an ordinary being even that he was not.

"So, now what?" he asked already sliding his fingers over Vincent's naked thighs, "Do we have to wait?"

Vincent grinned at him, caressing his chin, "And do we need that, naughty boy?"

"Oh, no," Yazoo answered with a smirk and kissed Vincent's lips, gasping when the man's metallic hand slid through his back. Such a kinky touch he loved about Vincent. They didn't need drugs or whatever to get horny with each other, but if the pills worked on him, oh, no doubt about this, it would be fucking intense sex. He wished it worked, smirking while feeling Vincent's warm tongue on his belly.

Sometime Later

That frottage wasn't enough, pink pills were something amazing to have sex, all his body tingled, relaxed muscles, an increasing lust at every touch, kiss or rubbing, and he wanted more. Yazoo didn't even notice Vincent gasping for air while tightening the man's hips between his legs, pressing their cocks together, feeling the pleasure running throughout his groin. He didn't mind the sticky goo on his chin and hair, sex without mess didn't exist, and he knew it by now, pushing Vincent only to adjust his legs around him, "Gods, this shit works on me, c' mon, Vincent, fuck me!"

But Vincent coughed, backed off from Yazoo's legs that liked two tentacles, tried to grab him. Deeply breathing, he picked up the water bottle over the bedside, "I need water, Yazoo, my skin is burning, I guess it's the pills, but I'll come back hottie," and lightly smacked Yazoo's ass. He choked with the first gulp on his dry throat, deep inhaling the air. The light burning on his skin was a sign, and soon, those little shocks of energy would start.

"I'm all burning here, Vincent," Yazoo rolled aside, bent over the mattress, and crawled the distance between them, the thin veils hanging from the dossels crossed over his body giving him a phantasmagoric, though, alluring air, "Escaping from me, Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent shook his head. Why was he still doing this with Yazoo? Rationally, they should have stayed as only one night stand months ago, but Yazoo willingly naked on his bed became a recurrent and pleasant situation. He was such a hypocrite, asking himself those questions as if he cared for any kind of salvation, or worse as if it would stop him from cumming all over Yazoo's sweet mouth, as he did minutes ago, in sheer pleasure. The water bottle shook on his metallic hand, the enhanced material felt at first the tingles, and the pills soon would kick in with everything.

"I need you here, Mr. Valentine, so badly, please."

A beautiful and fresh scene, Yazoo looked like a schoolgirl with those striped long socks until the middle of his tighs, an extremely sexy and naughty touch, so stoned, hard cock lifted in the air, red swollen lips from kissing, and if he pictured what else that fleshy mouth just have done on him, he would cum again. Vincent closed his eyes for a second, _"Why am I still doing this?"_

Another shockwave ran through his spine, shuddering, he opened his eyes as if enlightened by the truth. Vincent's great answer was that he had an amazing inclination for debauchery, and that's why he couldn't help messing around. He veered his eyes at Yazoo and smirked, _"Why am I still doing this? Because I love it."_

"Don't you want to come in here?" sliding his hand over the groin, Yazoo opened his legs before him. He was in such a fire, burning, gladly he had used the douche, and smirked, amazed with his increasing acknowledgments in sex. At first, he felt ashamed to dress what Vincent asked him, but now, damn, he would do whatever that freaking hot man wished for, that was such a lustful idea, and indeed, maybe the pill did him feeling sexy and desirable, or it was just Mr. Valentine.

"I wanna feel all the sensations you've said. Ahn, this is so good," just the soft brush of fingers over his entrance would make him come, and he needed to feel Vincent inside and by the man's face looking at him, soon his wish would come true.

Vincent drank all the water in the bottle, dropped the empty bottle at the bedside, and cleaned his mouth with his forearm. With a smirk, turned Yazoo onto his belly in the mattress, and pulled him by the nape, "I bet that you will." He felt Yazoo trembling, his hand quickly moving to stroke on his cock while breathed on his neck, "Make me, Mr. Valentine."

Blessed magic pills, the boy was exploding in arousal like himself, the hair on his arms and nape bristled, the tingles on his stomach began to slowly move to his groin. He gripped, even more, Yazoo's hair, pulling him close, "Do you want a hard fuck, eh, naughty boy? Brace yourself or even better, I'll get the red bandana that you hate so much, and tie your hands over here."

Vincent brushed his body against him, softly biting his neck while sliding his metallic finger over his spine, "Do you want a safe word?"

Yazoo shuddered, gasping with the cold touch, so refreshing over his warm skin, and shook his head with a smile at Vincent.

"Are you sure? You won't get to move," but Yazoo just shook his head again, and after tightened the bandana around his fists, Vincent roughly pulled his hips and rubbed his cock against his ass. The smallest friction awakened every pore of his skin and Yazoo's body was so warm that he curved over him, enlacing his thin waist.

"This is so good."

Vincent softly moaned and Yazoo stretched his body backward, snuggling on that cozy hug, "You're so warm."

That was something good about them, the wantonness, and the intimacy in the same weight turned everything so tender.

"The pills, you're warm too, so good to touching you, Yazoo."

"Yeah, I like this, let's enjoy our enhancement, Vincent, no safe words."

The drug potentiated all his senses at every touch outside, and Yazoo was eager to know what it could do inside him. His mind wandered, imagining the sensations a cock would do when it hit there. Vincent slid down his armored fingers on his back, trailed them from the waist until his inner thighs, groin, squeezed his balls, softly massaging them, and then slapped his cock. He felt like doing it and didn't know why, but as Yazoo hissed in pleasure, did it again.

"More, do it again!" feeling shocks blurring his vision, Yazoo turned his half-lidded eyes at him with a whimpered voice.

Vincent grinned, feeling a shudder ran across his spine, "Care with what you wish," and hit Yazoo's cock and balls several times. Yazoo moaned, jumping over Vincent's hands whenever the slaps hit him, turning his cock red, swollen, dripping thorough his legs. He would cum hard and fast if that kept going on.

"Do you like this, eh? Little slut, you're," Vincent stopped his assault and slowly massaged the red leaking member. Yazoo mewled, trying to rub his cock over Vincent's hand before another slap, "Yes, I love it and I didn't even know, I guess it's the pills."

"Damn, I liked this side of you, blessed pills."

Yazoo smirked and looked at him, dizzied eyes, biting his lips in anticipation, "Aah! Fuck me, Vincent, please, this is torture, I'm about to come."

Chuckling, Vincent nodded at him, "Ok, I can't roleplay anymore either," and briefly closed his eyes, mentally ordering himself to take care of his claw over Yazoo's soft skin, and pulled him closer, enjoying to caress his ass, red from the slaps. Yazoo kept gasping, swirling his hips, and Vincent complied. He squeezed the round cheeks and opened them to his delight, anticipating the pleasure he would feel inside that tight butt. He had to make it count for Yazoo, had to do it with care.

"Beautiful, good boy, now cram this ass for daddy."

Yazoo veered his head at Vincent, nibbling on his lower lip, pushing his ass against him. _Make me scream_ was his wish, and, so he did when Vincent pushed himself inward, rough, fast, and delicious.

A couple of hours later

Snuggled on Vincent's large bed, Yazoo sighed after looking at the hour on his phone. He veered his head and saw Vincent peaceful sleeping by his side. He wanted to smooch his thin lips and caress his face, but didn't want to wake him up, so, carefully stood up, and tried to find his clothes scattered around the darkroom. Why they never put the clothes in the chair, or at least at one single place? After that, Yazoo limped to the bathroom, trying his best to not complain aloud of his sore ass.

"Oh, so cold, fuck..."

They should have forgotten a window opened because the corridor was freezing, the chill of the night caused goosebumps on his bare skin, and he fastened his pace. Once in the bathroom, he turned on the shower, the hot water slowly warming up his body and easing the ache of his lower parts. Yeah, the pills worked very well, the sex was amazing and giving the chance, it would be fun to try it with Reno. He laughed off his pervert thought, but soon frowned, Reno again, occupying his mind.

It should mean something.

He would like to say that rarely thought about Reno throughout the day, but it would be self-illusion. Every time they saw each other, the annoying, and charming Turk challenged him, and Yazoo smiled, remembering the weekend they spent together. Friday night they went to the Club, Yazoo met Reno's friends, they slept together on Reno's apartment, had breakfast, lunch, dinner, and he left only on Monday to go working. He enjoyed his company, surprised with himself to had stand all the weekend by his side with joy. However, even feeling a different kind of intimacy between them, it didn't mean that he wished to date Reno.

 _"Am I afraid? Is Vincent right and I fell for Reno? No, it's just...Humph, I don't know what it is."_

He shook his head, wondering if people usually analyzed their emotional life after they had had good sex.

Minutes later, Yazoo crossed again the freezing corridor, this time fully dressed and ready to leave. Probably Valentine would complain about his sneak out in the middle of the night, but he didn't want to date Vincent either and rather liked to sleep on his bed. After letting a note over the kitchen's counter, thanking Vincent for the night, Yazoo silently went to the living to close the supposed open window.

"Weird," all the windows were closed shut, and frowning because the chill was still there, he shrugged and followed to the door, leaving the apartment.

He passed by Vincent's janitor and greeted him, following until his motorbike. It was late, but the streets were still crowded with people enjoying the night. Maybe another reasonable and practical thing to do was to find a new place, Loz already moved out, and he had no attachments to the desert to stay there. Nowadays, he was starting to like the idea of neighbors and a little bit of noise. Before mounting on his bike, Yazoo felt his phone trembling inside the pocket's pants.

 _"Miss you, princess, hope to see you on Saturday."_

Speaking about the devil and Reno showed up, Yazoo texted him back with a smirk on his face, _"Let's see."_

He knew Reno was out of town for the month and didn't expect to see him sooner, though, missed the redhead's company. That confused family breakfast at his house instead of growing them apart bonded them even more, and soon after that, they spent the weekend together. It was, therefore, no wonder he couldn't stop thinking about him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk, turned on the engine, and circled the avenue to take the long drive route to his home while looking at groceries, restaurants, nightclubs, coffee, and even a twenty-four-hour repair, opened and busy with clients. A new place, closer to civilization would not be a bad idea.

On the other side, Reno sniggered pulling back his phone on the pocket.

"Let's go, Rude. I wanna hit home sooner. "

"Prepare your rod, this is an expensive suit."

Reno nodded and they followed to finish the mission. The first thing to do, accomplish the task, practically done, the second thing, take a shower, the third thing, go to see Yazoo. That was the right chronological order that he expected to do, but Saturday, noon, as soon Shinra's van crossed the road to Midgar, Reno jumped off the car, followed straight to Highwind Motors' door, and waited for his sweet princess. The gate was already down, and after some minutes, Yazoo showed up, carrying his backpack, and a little bit messy for his usual tidy shape. It didn't matter, Reno bit his lower lip, trying to sound as sexy as possible and not a drooling teenager, feeling the chills while seeing him walking, furrowing his eyebrows, but with a subtle corner smile. It was proof that he liked to see Reno there. The grin and the thing that he always did with his nostrils, like if he was fast inhaling, proved that even with that marble face at him, Yazoo liked to see Reno there.

"I- I haven't showered, yet."

"Me neither, princess," Reno went closer, "You say that I don't know how to speak on the phone, but you don't know how to speak in person. Luckily, I don't intend to talk too much," and lifted his hand to touch him. Damn, he was missing Yazoo, and when Rude's warnings crossed his mind, he pushed it aside with a lame excuse to himself that Rude was wrong. He wouldn't fall for Yazoo, they were just having fun, nothing else, no harm just fun.

Yazoo gasped, veering his head to one side to another, embarrassed by Reno's mischievous look at him, and rolled his eyes with a grin, pushing Reno's hands out of his hips, though thrilled by the surprise, "I'll go on my bike and no touching, this is my working place."

Reno tapped on the rider's seat, "I know, princess. So, let's have a shower cause I'm sure we're both stinking."

Yazoo chuckled, shaking his head, and mounted on his motorbike. He wouldn't say it or show it to Reno, but he felt his heart racing along with a thrilling chill, though the word love still scared him. He wondered if it already happened, and he was denying it, or it was just something sweet from Reno that he was not expecting, so it warmhearted him.

Reno didn't think so much and just followed his wish to see him, he saw no point at wasting the time preparing each other to do that. They could do it better together. With no more time to lose, he adjusted himself in the motorbike's seat, and went closer to Yazoo's ear, "What about a hot bathtub, bubbles, and those little shits that you like?"

Yazoo smiled and veered his head to look at him, "By shits do you mean a decent shampoo? I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," and started the motorbike, "No, my place and decent shits."

"Would you wash my clothes, princess? I couldn't wait to see you, so I came soon," Reno shrugged with a smile and would kiss Yazoo's cheek if he hadn't veered his head ahead, slowly taking the route to Edge.

"Behave, Reno," and holding on his hips with a mischievous smile, Reno whispered on his, "Why? You like when I don't."


	26. Unusual Signs

A/N: Hello, I decided to do a second season introducing new characters and this will be the last chapter. Thank you for being here with me, and I hope you and your family are healthy and ok. Stay safe and if it's possible, stay home. Love and hope is my wish for you. BLACK LIVES MATTER. Disclaimer: I don't make money with this writing and characters belonged to Square Enix.

Unusual Signs

"… _Play with me, brother, that's the only way to escape. We'll all play together at the very end."_

Kadaj put the finger over his lips and whispered in his ear, " _Watch out, tell Loz and get ready, the nightmare is coming,"_ and then, caressing his hair, took his katana out from nowhere, and stabbed him in the stomach. Yazoo looked at his blood, oozing from the wound, and dripping over Kadaj's hand.

" _This is a sacrifice, brother, submit."_

Yazoo shook his head, tried to protest, though the words didn't come out of his mouth, the pain and fear for the incoming death were enormous.

He woke up suffocating, bringing his hand to the belly, and then to his eyes, frowned. Tears were Loz's thing. Already having lost sleep, he got out of the bed, closed the bedroom door, and followed to the kitchen. Tomorrow, he will spend the first night at the new house, in Middle Edge, as called the new neighborhood grew around Edge's concrete jungle, still at an affordable price for his pocket.

He turned on the lights, picked up the kettle, and filled it with water to make tea, wondering about his dream. He was excited about his new home, and last week he met his nephew, Loz's baby, Michael. The baby, though having Tifa's brown eyes, their unmistakable silver hair was there, and it reminded him of Kadaj. Hence the dream, probably. Life has been pleasant since the last year. He liked his job, motors, guns, finally, he was allowed to buy them, and along with his motorbike Velvet Nightmare 2, was his other precious possession. He had a boyfriend, and though he hadn't told him yet, Reno was his love. He smirked, wondering how destiny could put his former enemy with this new role in his life, but the noise coming from the living room took him out of his thoughts.

Reno has forgotten the window opened, hitting on the old wood frame with the wind.

Yazoo let the kettle over the sink, closed the window, and looked at the desolated landscape. It was a windy night, rummaging the dried trees in the yard, and a shadow played with his imagination. Yazoo narrowed his eyes, focusing in the backyard, but it was nothing. Maybe he was still impressed with the dream, but he could swear to had seen a man outside. Lost on his thoughts, he didn't notice Reno coming out of his room, "Hey, princess, what's going on?"

"I closed the window you've let opened."

"Hum, sorry. C'mon, I'll warm you up and tell you a bedtime history, a very naughty one," Reno enlaced both hands over Yazoo's thin waist, kissing him on the neck with a grin.

Smirking, Yazoo veered his head to the window again, "I've never paid attention to those creepy trees."

Reno stretched his neck forward, also looking at the window, "Did you have a nightmare with them or did you feel sick like that day in the work?"

Yazoo shook his head, somehow, talking about this with Reno could lead to other subjects he didn't feel like sharing. At least, not until understanding it. The same about the weakness that fell upon him last week. That day in the work certainly was the worse, but the entire week, Yazoo felt tired without reason.

"I'm not sick, it was just strain for working, I'm perfectly fine, and unless they obliged me, I won't step at Shinra Hospital, got it?"

"Ok, I hope you're not pregnant, who could tell with your alien cells," Reno said chuckling, and Yazoo narrowed his eyes at him, "Someone here would like to sleep in the copter tonight?"

Reno leaned against Yazoo's neck, sniffing to his hair, "No, princess, and even if you'd grown up tentacles, we'll make it work. Damn, you smell so good," hands sliding to grope his ass, "I'm awake, and I wanna blowjob,"

"Humph, such a perv, the max I can do for you is tea. Do you want some?"

Reno shook his head with a smirk," Blowjob!" and rolling his eyes, Yazoo turned to look at the window and pointed at the mist, "Does Shinra know why is it here?"

"All that I know, it's a natural phenom like me wanting to get into your pajamas," Reno smirked, but Yazoo slapped his hand from getting literally inside his pants, "We need to rest, Reno, tomorrow you have boxes to carry, and I have a lot to do, the earning comes after the working," and blinked at him with a sassy face.

"All the boxes you want, princess." Reno sighed, "I'm glad that you're moving near to me, but you could be moving with me, eh?"

Yazoo chuckled and turned to face him, " Oh, not again, I told you that I need space for my stuff," and pulled him by the hand, "Let's come back to bed and forget about the tea."

"And the blowjob?" Reno grinned following him to the room. Yazoo chuckled, veering his head with a look that made the redhead gasp in lust, "Let's see."

Next Morning

"Reno, I'm going outside to turn on my bike, ok?"

"Ok, I'm following in a sec."

Yazoo climbed down the porch's steps, went to the garage to fetch his bike, parked it in the entrance, and returned to lock the pantry.

The same noise he has heard at night.

Instantly, Yazoo felt the thin hair of his nape bristling, and a nagging feeling for a long time forgotten.

Reno went outside and found Yazoo stopped, in front of the fences staring at the wastelands. He touched on Yazoo's shoulder, and his reward was a defensive blow on his arm, strong enough to hurt.

"Ouch! What the fuck! Who did you think it was?"

Yazoo gasped, looking momentarily confused, "I'm sorry," and massaging his shoulder, Reno came closer, standing by his side, "What happened, why are you scared, Yazoo?"

"I'm not scared, Reno, it was nothing, probably a raccoon."

Reno turned to the wastelands, "What have you seen there?" and pointed at the vast desert area ahead of the fences.

"Nothing, Reno, I guess it was an animal," staring at him, Reno turned on his electric rod and passed ahead of him, "Why are you with this? You don't need to burn the animal, this is cruelty, Reno."

"And if it's not an animal? At what were you weirdly looking?"

Yazoo didn't know what to answer, his heart and mind felt a disturbing emptiness. A weird absence of himself, worst than the death sensation in the dream, and that noise he couldn't explain like a soft buzzing in the air.

"At nothing, I was concentrated and you surprised me, forgot that I have a high score in self-defense, eh, Turk?" he said smirking.

"Uh-uh."

Not convinced, Reno scanned the backyard, and the only noise was the wind, crackling those creepy dried trees in the yard. Bored with Reno's useless searching, Yazoo looked at his phone, "I'll be late to work."

"Whatever it could be, already left, but I'll take a better eye around," he said still flashing his rod close to the bay, "I can fly you to work, forgot it?" Reno pointed with his rod the Shinra's helicopter parked in the back of the house with a chuckle, "There's no chance something had got in there with the new blindage."

Yazoo rolled his eyes, " Reno, I won't get to work in a Shinra's copter, so, I'll lock the house. See you later," and smooched Reno's lips, following to the porch, "Did I send you the new address?"

Reno waved from the yard, still looking for the supposed trespasser, "Yep, princess, see you there, and this is prejudice, you know, you should accept your man in the way he is."

Shrugging his shoulders with a chuckle, Yazoo followed to the motorbike. The rest of the day, he barely had time to mull over the dream, anxious to finish his tasks and move to his new home.

Shinra Company

" … _And I would shit in the corner of this polished marble floor, Vincent."_

Vincent smirked, remembering about his friend. He was surprised in not seeing Nanaki there, as well as other members of the council. He fastened his steps, judging himself late, but when he entered the fancy room, there was only Rufus Shinra sat in the oval table waiting for him. All the other seats were empty, and Vincent veered his eyes at the wall clock, "Good morning, Rufus, where are the others?"

As soon he asked, Cloud entered the room, greeted both men with a nod, and did the same question. Rufus straightened some papers and, then, veered his head at them, " Good morning sirs, today, will be just us," and gestured with his hand to they sit down, flashing his business-like smile. Both men looked at him with questioning eyes

Vincent crossed his hands over his chest, already premeditating troubles ahead, "Because?" and Cloud nodded his head, supporting his friend and turned to Rufus with a glare.

Rufus sighed, the smile vanishing from his face, giving place to a line on his forehead. Dear Gods, from all of them, deal with Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife was the worst, they simply knew how to make him feel uncomfortable through those fake threatening eyes and ideological crap. Such a rustic manner, common from the slums, were suited to Cloud Strife, but never to Vincent Valentine, and it surprised him.

"After my healing, some could calling me a mystic, and maybe I'm, but from everyone in the world, we know best that signs should not be ignored. I tried to connect with the planet, understand it, and this is why only we are here today."

Valentine circled the table, "What exactly are you asking from us, Rufus?" and walked towards the chair near to Rufus, but didn't bother to seat, finding that speak weird to someone like Rufus.

"It would be better if you both sit, it's hurting my neck to speak with two people standing instead of sitting."

Vincent pulled a chair, and sat, looking at Rufus' well-shaved face. Pretty rich boy, always looking like he had just showered, fresh, perfumed, and what in the hell that sleeky brat wanted for his advantage, otherwise, he wouldn't lose his time with him and Cloud. The last time was the same thing, the real interest behind _saving the planet_ 's _speeches_ included himself and his beloved company.

"I'm glad that I have your attention, Vincent," and Rufus veered his head at Cloud that rolling his eyes, pulled a chair and sat, speaking on his usual gloomy voice, "Do you mind getting to your point, Rufus?"

" _I hate dealing with warriors. Where are the old good mercenaries when you need them?"_ he mentally answered sorting out pictures above the table, " We found recent seismic motions close to Northern Crater and also Niebelhein, no one related to our wells."

Both, Vincent and Cloud, stretched their necks ahead, looking at the pictures of what seemed intense mako's leaking around all the globe. Each image had a graphic showing the intensity of the flow and its dates.

"Where is it, closer to the old Reactors?" Cloud spatted, glaring at him and Rufus shook his head, " No, it's not mako from the deactivated reactors, Cloud, but spots from the meteor fall. It's pure lifestream."

Cloud narrowed his eyes while Vincent silently stared at the pictures and Rufus.

"The graphic shows a decrease in the lifestream flow until they established again, both pre and post advents. You can see how low the level of natural mako poured out on these points at those specifics dates."

"During the cataclysm, it was evident the planet was dying, Rufus," Cloud again, and Rufus pretended to not noticing the implied provocation and continued his speech.

"That's correct, Cloud, however, it never had any mako's extraction in these areas, and Avalanche knows exactly where our mining sources are, so let's not digress, and please look at those."

Vincent and Cloud glanced at each other, and now that he got the two men paying attention at him, Rufus returned to his explanation.

"And Sephiroth arises, one time, it increased the leaking here," Rufus returned his eyes at Vincent, pointing at the dates, and the high pics of mako activities, and then veered his head at Cloud, "Two times," and marked on another graphic the same activity two years later, " The third leaking here, between the present date and the second flow down of lifestream, brought the brothers back to the planet."

Then, Rufus pulled a graphic out of the pile, " This one is from six months ago, the same leaking with the intensity of two years ago."

Cloud took the picture on his hand, Goblin Area, and he could understand the line of Rufus' analysis, though it didn't tell what he wanted with them.

Rufus stared at them, "Without sugar coating, we have Yazoo and Loz back, and I believe he's alive, somewhere. C'mon Vincent, a green mist hovering atop of melted Northern Crater? Monsters appearing now and then from nowhere? I'm committed to rebuilding the system, I can't notice this, and let it pass without at least, one singular observation."

"Which is?"

"The supernatural gifts from both of you. I unsuccessfully put my staff to cover this, and I'll provide you two with all the possible tech we could dispose of. I don't have your abilities, enhancement, or even part of your acknowledgment about fighting Sephiroth, and if I'd have I'd do this by myself."

Vincent tilted his head, "What do you fear?"

"Another riot, madness, and suffering. Imagine Geostigma back, and our children, Cloud?"

Cloud cast down his eyes, but Vincent remained looking at him and asked Cloud for the pictures on his hand, glancing at them.

Rufus narrowed his eyes, his expression changed from cold to annoyed, "If this planet cripple again my friends, I'm sure there will be nothing to be called as one's possession anymore. It goes for Grimoire's Farms and Avalanche Stamp, too."

Vincent chuckled and stood up from the chair, "Give some work to your guys, Rufus, I'm not your associate, have a good evening."

"You are my guy in this, Vincent."

"No, I'm not." Vincent nodded at Cloud and followed towards the door, but Rufus continued, "We're talking about her son, Vincent, and I felt I should tell you."

In one second, Vincent got closer to Rufus's face and snarled at him. Even backing off on his chair, Rufus sustained his glare at Valentine, but one of his hands covertly slid under the table, reaching for the panic button.

"I monthly come here because I care for the planet, not your cause, neither your company, we both know here what do you fear, Rufus, and it's the loss of your power," and fast as a bullet, Vincent left through the door.

Cloud had a grave face, not bothering with Vincent's passionate reaction, and stood up from the chair, "Send me the coordinates and all that you have about this research," and stood up from the chair. Already on the door, he veered his head, "I mean everything, I don't wanna be surprised, Rufus, or I won't help you."

"Of course, Cloud, thank you."

Alone in his room, Rufus let out a sigh, one of the panels in the wall opened and Tseng came out, on his usual posture, " Sir?"

Rufus relaxed in the chair, stretching the knot on his necktie, " I'm fine," and drank the water Tseng served him.

"The car is ready to leave, Sir."

"Good," Rufus stood up from the chair with great difficulty, and helped by Tseng, took his walking stick, and left through the door in the wall.

"Tseng, I need to double eye the brothers," Tseng nodded, noticing the president's grimace when the took the first step, "Does Reno still watches Yazoo?" and again the head of the Turks nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good, keep Reno on the track."

Tseng held Rufus' arm through the small passage, leading them to the private parking, and Elena, already there, opened the van's door, and settled the frail president in the car. She contoured the car to take her seat, but Tseng stopped her.

"You're dismissed from now on, I'll drive the president, and Elena, please take care of his requests."

Elena nodded a frustrated 'yes sir' and followed to the building while Tseng ented the car.

"Let's go to Healing Lodge, we're late for the appointment. Is the jet ready for later?"

"Yes, sir."

Rufus leaned back in the leather bench, glancing at the window. "Good."

~~~/~~

Cloud wasn't in a rush, and despite what people said about the wastelands, he liked to drive through the desert. It soothed his mind, but even the arid landscape had changed too over the past few months, showing green bush here and there.

They said the planet acted on its terms to purify itself, but another monster appeared in the cold lands of Icicle Inn. Weird place to occur that, since it was the first one they cleaned it up. When the green mist arose, it prooved to the believers, Lifestream was no legend and would heal the land for good. However, skeptics like Cloud thought differently. Gathering pieces of information through his own and reliable sources, he found out on his hands an unsolved puzzle, and especially after that meeting with Rufus. One could say he was paranoid or even bored, but oh, no, Cloud loved his ordinary life without having to wake up, wondering if the world would die if he fails.

He passed in front of Yazoo and Loz's house, and judging by the rent's placard in the entrance, Yazoo is already moving to the new place. Cloud slowed down his motorbike and deviated his way in the road. If Yazoo would be at home, what he considered unlikely, he could say that stopped to offer help with the moving as he was in the way. It would sound awkward because it was not like him at all, but fuck it. They could be in danger too.

Apart from being a shabby cottage, the handy brothers improved what they got. They were returning the house in a better state than they found. Cloud dismounted, took off his goggles, and looking for signs he doesn't even know if they existed, he circled the empty yard and followed to the porch. Through the window, he saw boxes neatly packed in a corner of the living room, the few pieces of furniture were still there. He spun the doorknob, it was locked. Sighing, Cloud went to the backyard. After finishing his investigation from the outside, he felt pretty stupid at imagining the brothers involved in those events. Loz was a lovely husband for Tifa and a caring father for his child, and Yazoo was pretty adjusted to society. They had nothing from Sephiroth's bloodthirsty under Jenova's goals. Shaking his head, he followed to his motorbike and took the road, then, a few meters away he stopped. He pulled out his goggles, stretching his eyes far at the north side. The said mist, from weeks ago, grown in volume, and expanded in the sky as a heavy cloud, fast dissipating, but still dense enough to the sight.

"Oh, shit not again."

Seventh Heaven

Cloud entered his office, turned on the computer, and sat down, stretching his back on the chair, thinking about that weird meeting.

They couldn't deny Rufus had all the motives, theoretic, and scientific to feel worried. Cloud sighed, closing his eyes for a second to picture what he had nowadays and all that he could lose. A bitter taste covered his mouth, and he felt his heart tightening before the possibility of another fight with Sephiroth, "Fuck, why in the hell you can't die for good, Sephiroth?"

Loz's louder cursing took him out of his wanders and Cloud stood up, following to the stairs.

Behind the counter, Loz struggled to pull out the boxes from the truck to the pantry, and some had fallen, scattering kitchen's accessories on the floor. Cloud went to give him a hand. What surprised him was the box's lightweight, especially to Loz, used to lift the truck if it's necessary.

"Michael is wearing you out, Loz?" he said with a chuckle, carrying another box to the pantry.

" A full night of sleep is rare nowadays, and, I guess it's getting on me."

"Hum, take a break, I'll finish here."

Loz let out a tired gasp, "Phew, I appreciated it, Cloud," and leaving his apron over the sink, followed to the stairs.

Tifa went to the grocery and took the baby with her, a nap would more than welcome to prepare Loz for the night. Yes, prepare him because the baby was not the problem, but his obsession to protect his son. Even Tifa told him it was too much, _"The baby is fine, Loz, no one would kidnap him from our arms."_

However always saying, "I know, Tifa," as soon as she falls asleep, he gets up from the bed, and goes to Michael's room, dozing the rest of the night in the armchair next to the crib. He was even getting better because, since the first night at home, Loz would hold Michael on his arms and wouldn't sleep. He had never imagined feeling a love so big, deep, and scary at the same time. He loved Tifa, and his brothers, he mourned so much Kadaj's death, but the mere possibility to lose Michael or seeing him suffer would completely kill him, or make him kill to avoid that. Once, talking about this with Vincent, the man said, _" You're an ordinary father, Loz, and like any other one in nature, you'd kill to protect your descendant."_

Far Away at Some Point in Icicle Aerea

It wasn't magic the mist hovering around the Icicle Area, but a natural phenom trying to heal the planet. The Shinra's scientists said that but their boss believing the contrary, though.

Flying above the sea, Vincent scanned the area, and nothing besides that weird fog disturbed the silent night. He wondered about Lucrecia all the rest of the day. Damned you, Rufus, pushing those memories back as if he needed reminds. Lucrecia chose to infect her fetus with alien cells. Hojo's fetus to let it clear, and it was not his problem neither his sin. He was there at that hour of the night for the planet's safety. Obviously, he wouldn't tell Rufus because he was not his employee, and again, neither his friend.


End file.
